Petites Histoires du Multivers
by Dragonna
Summary: Série de courtes (ou longues?) histoires sur les différents mondes du multivers de Undertale. Des plus célèbres aux plus méconnus. [OS36: Vampire Verse)
1. Histoire du Soir (ReaperTale)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et Reapertale ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** Reapertale a été inventé par **Renrink (Ren)**

[Quelques changements seront effectués cependant, mais l'univers lui appartient bien à la base]

3) Geno!Sans est à **loverofpiggies**

 **Genre:** Fluff, Family, un chouïa de mythologie?

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Reaper!Sans, Angel of Mercy!Frisk et mentions des autres personnages de Reapertale (+ quelques bonus)

 **Paring:** Past Reaper!SansxGodness of life!Toriel, sous-entendu de Reaper!SansxGeno!Sans

 **Rating** : Pour tous

 **Note:** Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ReaperTale est un AU où Sans est un Dieu de la Mort, voir carrément un Hadès.

 **Note 2:** Ici Frisk est devenue une déesse de la miséricorde plutôt qu'une humaine pleine de miséricorde

* * *

 _ **Histoire du Soir**_

* * *

"Sans"

Le dieu de la mort releva les yeux des feuilles qu'il lisait. Sa protégée (sa fille?), la petite déesse de la miséricorde que Toriel lui avait confié quatre ans auparavant, le fixait dans ses habits de nuits, serrant un jouet contre elle.

 _D'habitude, elle dormait à poings fermés à cette heure._

 _Elle ne se promenait pas dans les couloirs sombres et froids du palais du monde des morts._

 _Pourquoi était-elle là? Avait-elle un problème?_

"Hey. Tu ne dors pas? Ne viens pas **mourir de fatigue** hein...J'ai fini ma journée." Il ricana de sa bonne blague. "Et je _déteste_ bosser en dehors de mes heures de travail." Déjà qu'il avait une montagne de boulot en temps normal alors pendant ses répits, il n'allait rien faire! _Rien du tout_. Son frère pouvait le remplacer quand il se reposait. Sauf que son frère épargnait beaucoup trop de monde? "Alors retourne dormir, ne me fais pas sortir ma faux! Je viens de l'astiquer."

La petite baissa les yeux vers le sol, se mordillant la lèvre. "Je...J'ai fait un cauchemar." Des petites larmes pointèrent aux coins de ses yeux, elle serra plus fort son jouet, créée par Toriel avant qu'elle ne vienne vivre ici. "J'avais peur toute seule dans ma chambre.

\- Rassures-toi, Nightmare ne se cache pas sous le lit des enfants. Il a d'autres trucs à faire." Il gloussa à nouveau, s'amusant beaucoup.

Elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. "C'était effrayant.

\- Navré Frisk, je ne peux pas le tuer. D'abord ça poserait des problèmes au multivers et ensuite Dream m'en voudrait. Quoiqu'en fait ça le tuerait aussi donc il ne pourrait pas être en colère.

\- J'ai rêvé de Chara!" s'exclama la petite fille, interrompant les blagues de son tuteur (père). "Elle était là, elle me parlait et voulait me forcer à utiliser un étrange poignard rouge pour tuer pleins de monstres."

 _Tiens ça ressemblait à la timeline originale..ou plutôt à une divergence de cet univers dans un envers génocidaire._

Sans haussa les épaules, chassant les préoccupations avec nonchalance "Chara est passée. Je m'en suis assurée. Elle ne reviendra que par une réincarnation. En simple humaine sans pouvoirs." Il eut un sourire sadique "Et ça n'est pas pour tout de suite"

 _Un ou deux siècles au "tartare" devrait la calmer un peu._

 _Elle avait besoin qu'on lui mette les points sur les **i** cette petite._

Frisk se mordilla la lèvre "Tu peux me raconter une histoire? Pas une longue...juste pour m'aider à me rendormir.

\- Ho...tu es assez _**morte** _ de peur pour me demander un conte?

\- Sans!

\- D'accord, D'accord." il jeta ses papiers sur son bureau. "Je ne vais pas te faire **mourir de frustration**.

\- Sans!"

Le dieu de la mort souleva la petite fille dans ses bras ( _l'une des seules créatures vivantes qu'il pouvait toucher dans la tuer. L'une des seules créatures vivantes qui pouvait le toucher sans risquer de périr._ ) "D'accord d'accord. En avant pour une histoire du vieux Sans."

* * *

 _Il n'avait pas compris le jour où Toriel était venue à la porte de son domaine, la petite (à peine âgée de 2 ans) dans les bras. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait voulut donner naissance à un contraire de Chara. Quelqu'un qui pouvait sauver les gens perdu. Un ange de la miséricorde. Et qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de la vie mais aussi les **siens** , ceux de la mort. Afin que Frisk -car tel était son nom- puisse savoir qui avait besoin d'être aidé ou sauvé. _

_**Nul besoin de savoir à "qui" Toriel avait pensé en lui donnant la vie.**_

 _ **Chara.**_

 _ **Frisk n'avait été créée que pour "sauver" Chara.**_

 _ **Même si Toriel l'aimait.**_

 _Sans avait demandé d'un ton plein d'humour "Donc c'est ma fille?_

 _\- En quelque sorte._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que la mort soit un bon parent Tori. Ne m'en veux pas._

 _\- Tu es la mort. Tu peux la protéger._

 _\- Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir mentionné le "je tue ce que je touche" dans nos conversation."_

 _Toriel lui avait alors expliqué que quelque chose s'était produit. Frisk, à deux ans, sentait quand quelque chose allait se produire. Elle savait qui avait besoin d'aide._

 _'"_ _Ce n'est pas une mortelle"_

 _Sans avait gloussé, regardant la femme avec qui il avait eu cette courte (mais idyllique) relation. "Tu as créé une petite déesse? Asgore n'a pas du être content._

 _\- Il n'est pas au courant..." Elle s'était mordu la lèvre "Tu sais bien que depuis Chara..._

 _\- ...Et comment justifierais-je la présence d'un bébé divin chez moi? Asgore est peut-être..." Il toussota "ce qu'il est mais il ne gobera pas le coup de la mort qui a donné naissance à un être vivant. Ha moi le terrible dieu de la mort, j'ai fait un bébé tout seul. C'est risible Tori."_

 _Elle le fixa, l'air suppliante. "Elle a besoin d'être protégé. A la surface, trop de souffrances l'empêche parfois de dormir. Elle sent quand les gens souffrent Sans. Et puis..."Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure "Chara...Asriel ne pourra pas la tromper longtemps. Déjà qu'il n'arrive plus à grandir ces temps-ci._

 _\- ..." Il soupira "Très bien."_

 _Il prit le bébé dans ses bras. "Elle a les yeux dorées." Il leva ses orbites illuminées d"un éclats rouge_

 _"Cela reste entre nous. Elle est ma fille. Et tu n'as rien à voir dans sa naissance. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Et ça la blesserait de savoir qu'elle est une anomalie divine._

* * *

Il posa la petite sur le lit. "bon quelle histoire **meurs** -tu d'envie d'entendre?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord, tandis qu'elle se glissait sous la couverture, l'air ravie.

Elle tapa dans ses mains " ...La tienne! Je voudrais que tu me racontes des choses que tu as vécu!

\- Ma vie? Hey Y a pas grand chose à dire.

\- C'est pas vrai. Tu es un dieu super important! Même si les humains ne disent pas toujours des choses gentilles sur toi.

\- Hum. Je vais t'en inventer une. Alors..."

Elle sembla avoir une idée : "Dis comment as-tu rencontré Geno?"

Il lui jeta un regard torve "Tu sais que ce n'est pas le plus...passionnant. J'ai rencontré Geno parce qu'il avait déjà un tibia dans la tombe, héhé.

\- Et tu n'avais pas ta faux." rappela Frisk en le pointant du doigt "Et il ne pouvait pas mourir là où vous étiez!"

 _Parce qu'une sale gosse me l'avait volé._

Il ricana _"_ Hé, tu te doutes bien qu'il n'a pas été coopératif! "

 _"On ne peut pas mourir dans cet endroit."_

 _"On n'est pas dans ton stupide univers!"_

 _"Tu n'as aucune juridiction ici!"_

 _"Je vais te mettre mon poing dans la figure monsieur je me la joue cool avec ma cape et ma faux!"_

A cela, Sans avait juste répondu, un sourire sadique sur le visage ** _"Me toucher te tuera plus vite"_**

Et ce fut le début d'une belle "amitié"


	2. Fleurs d'Echo (UnderSwap)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et Reapertale ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** Swaptale n'est pas à moi mais je n'ai pas trouvé qui l'a inventé donc...

 **Genre:** Fluff, un peu triste.

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Swap!Chara, Swap!Kid, Swap!Frisk

 **Paring:** Sous entendu de KidxFrisk

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **Fleurs d'Echo**

* * *

Les fleurs d'écho, dans cet espace isolé, semblaient bien solitaire. Elles pouvaient enregistrer une conversation complète, une longue discussion.

Mais personne ne semblait les avoir trouvé avant. Elles étaient bien cachées. La vue était magnifique.

Cela ressemblait à un lieu secret. Un lieu juste pour une bande d'amis. Pour un couple. Un coin secret et spécial.

Chara s'assit, silencieusement. Elle frôla des doigts la plante d'un bleu lumineux. Est-ce que des mots avaient été gravés ici? Qu'est-ce que ces fleurs allaient bien pouvoir dire? Des mots prononcés hier? La semaine dernière? Des années, des siècles plus tôt? Il était impossible de le savoir.

 _"yo...à quoi ressemble une étoile?"_

La jeune humaine se mordit la lèvre. Cette voix, venue du fond des âges, appartenant à un monstre qui n'était plus de ce monde. Ou qui n'était plus qu'une créature, aux allures féline, sans âme.

 _"Les étoiles sont des astres. Des boules de feu qui brûlent dans l'espace, à des milliers et des milliers de kilomètres de nous."_

Cette voix. c'était celle d'une petite fille, comme elle. Une petite fille qui n'avait jamais pu devenir adulte. Elle serra les poings.

 _"Le ciel nocturne est illuminé d'étoiles. C'est magnifique. Parfois, dans des endroits bien sombre, on voit une traînée blanche dans le ciel. Cela s'appelle "La voie lactée". C'est notre galaxie._

 _\- Whoa...C'est un joli nom."_

Et il ne l'a jamais vu. Il n'a jamais vu le ciel nocturne, il n'a jamais pu poser ses yeux sur la lune, sur ce spectacle merveilleux qu'était la voûte céleste. Il ne pourrait jamais s'allonger dans l'herbe et admirer les étoiles.

 _"Mais tu sais, d'autres choses sont magnifiques à la surface!"_

Chara ferma les yeux, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi Frisk était tombée dans l'Underground. Quel était son passé, sa vie avant? Avait-elle des raisons? Souffrait-elle? Sa raison était-elle la même que la sienne?

 _"Yo...comme quoi?"_

Tant de choses.

Tant de choses qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

 _"La neige. C'est de l'eau gelée qui tombe en forme de flocons et ça recouvre tout. Comme un tapis blanc."_

Chara aurait voulu fuir, ne pas écouter plus. elle ne voulait pas penser à Sans qui découvrait la neige, à Asriel qui regardait cela avec une joie enfantine. C'était tellement injuste. Tant de personnes qui auraient mérité de voir ça. Eux. Ces deux enfants qui partageaient tant d'espoir!

 _"Les aurores boréales! Les arcs-en-ciel! Les étoiles filantes!"_

Un rire résonna, venant des fleurs. Le rire joyeux et heureux d'une enfant qui ne savait pas que sa fin était proche.

 _"Quand on sera sorti d'ici, je te ferais découvrir tout Kid!"_

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ces mots pouvaient faire aussi mal. Comme si Frisk n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il fallait faire, n'avait pas planifié son plan.

 _"Tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment le nom Kid._

 _\- C'est mignon._

 _\- Yo...j'aimerais un nom plus mature!"_

Chara sourit. elle imaginait la moue boudeuse du petit monstre jaune, elle imaginait Frisk lui pincer les joues.

 _"Un nom plus mature?_

 _\- ... Je n'ose pas demander à papa, il a un goût horrible pour les noms!"_

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos. Ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, "Kid" l'avait attaqué en se présentant sous un autre nom.

 _"Tu es un dragon non?_

 _\- Ouais! Mes ailes pousseront quand je serais plus vieux!"_

Elle tâcha de ne pas repenser au combat final contre "lui". A ses mots. A sa douleur. A son regard quand tout avait été fini et la façon dont il avait prit la fuite. Elle l'avait cherché mais elle ne l'avait jamais retrouvé.

Et elle trouvait cet endroit. Après un reset. Pour tenter de sauver le jeune monstre.

Elle avait été honnête avec le frère de Sans. Elle lui avait tout expliqué. Papyrus avait détourné la tête. _Tu ne peux pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'être. Mais essaie, du moment que c'est la dernière fois. Tu ne te serais pas pardonner pas si tu n'avais pas tenté pas de l'aider hein? alors vas-y! Prends ton temps!_

Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Les témoins de cette époque étaient si rares. Undyne la scientifique ne savait rien. Les dossiers et les archives ne montraient rien. Frisk était tombée malade et "Kid" avait absorbé son âme.

Mais sur beaucoup de document, le nom "Kid" avait été raturé, et remplacé par un autre nom, raturé lui aussi, dans une autre couleur, comme si quelqu'un était passé après.

 _"Hum...J'ai bien une idée._

 _\- Yo c'est quoi?_

 _\- tu te souviens des légendes que je t'ai raconté? Sur les vikings?_

 _\- oui?"_

L'enthousiasme du jeune monstre était adorable. Chara sourit légèrement. Ces deux enfants étaient adorables. Son sourire s'évanouit. Ils auraient mérité d'être ensemble pour toujours. Pas d'être si cruellement séparés. Ce n'était pas juste.

" _Fafnir_ " La voix de Frisk était amusée, toujours aussi pleine de vie et joyeuse. " _C'est un dragon nordique!_

 _\- Yo il ne se fait pas tuer?_

 _\- Oui mais j'aime le nom, c'est joli!"_ Un rire " _Tu sais, les humains ne cherchent plus les connotations derrière les noms. Certains sont mal vu mais en général, on préfère la sonorité."_

Un autre rire " _J'aime bien aussi."_

Chara sentit son cœur se serrer. Fafnir le dragon. Fafnir Dreemur. C'était sous ce nom qu'il l'avait affronté. Puis l'enfant qu'il était avait chuchoté, les larmes aux yeux qu'on lui avait volé son trésor. Qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger ce trésor qui lui était si cher.

Frisk reprit d'une voix joueuse " _Hey, il faut te trouver un trésor maintenant_.

 _\- Yo pas besoin."_ La voix du monstre devint timide _"J'en ai déjà un."_

Un chuchotement incompréhensible. Mais la jeune humaine savait quel mot avait été dit " **toi** _"_.

Elle en était certaine. Et elle comprenait beaucoup de choses.

 _"Aww Fafny c'est adorable!"_

Froissement. Rires. Puis le silence.

Chara se redressa. Son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine.

Mais elle était déterminée. Déterminée à atteindre son but. Déterminée à réussir, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Elle donnerait une fin heureuse à tout le monde. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Rien ne l'arrêterait.

 _Elle sauverait non seulement Kid, ou Fafnir, mais aussi Frisk._

 _Et ils verraient le ciel étoilé ensemble!_


	3. Froid (Underfell)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et Underfell ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** Underfell n'est pas à moi mais je n'ai pas trouvé qui l'a inventé donc...

 **Genre:** Aventure

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Flowey, Frisk et quelques PNJ

 **Paring:** aucun

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **Froid**

* * *

Son pull noir et rouge ne la protégeait pas des masses. Toriel ne lui avait rien donné pour se couvrir. Elle l'avait laissé partir mais la porte avait claqué derrière lui et elle ne pouvait plus repartir.

 _Elle n'osait pas appeler avec son téléphone._

 _Demander à revenir._

 _C'était trop tard._

"Ne reste pas là. C'est la zone la plus dangereuse." signala son ami Flowey "Ces stupides squelettes sont tarés. Et vraiment violents." Il plissa les yeux "Et surtout ils savent à quoi ressemble un humain, contrairement à beaucoup de monstres! Tu ne dois pas être vu par eux!

\- Mais Toriel et toi vous saviez?

\- ...Oui nous faisons partis de ceux qui savent. Mais la majorité des monstres ne sauront pas." Il réfléchit "Hum...les lapines te laisseront dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il te suffira d'avoir l'air mignonne. Mais à part ça, excepté si je te le dis..." il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il avait déjà dit ça de nombreuses fois.

 _Ne leurs parle pas._

 _Ne te montre pas à eux._

 _Ne leurs fait pas confiance._

Frisk s'appuya à l'arbre, la neige craquant sous son pied. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'arrivait, elle fit quelques pas. "Tu es sur de ce détour?

\- Oui!" La fleur parlait à voix basse "Il est le plus difficile mais aucun monstre ne passera par là. Puisque ce n'est pas un chemin ordinaire et que la neige encombre tout.

\- Ils ne pensent pas qu'un humain pourrait faire un détour?

\- Tsss. Ils sont tellement sûr de leur supériorité et de la stupidité des hommes qu'ils ne vérifient jamais."

 _Tant mieux pour eux._

Frisk manqua de tomber à cause de la neige plus épaisse. "On est bientôt arrivé?"

Flowey lui fit signe de se taire, levant une feuille. "Attends... _Attends._ Regarde bien autour de toi. Normalement on a passé le poste de garde de l'un des deux. Mais l'autre pourrait passer."

Des cris leurs parvinrent d'un peu plus loin. Une voix stridente, de quelqu'un qui hurlait.

Le bouton d'or souffla "Cours, franchis le pont en courant!"

La fillette s'élança depuis le couvert des arbres et traversa le ravin, restant prudente à où elle posait les pieds. Elle se réfugia encore derrière les arbres où elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Serrant Flowey contre elle, elle souffla "on y est arrivé!

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite."

La lapine la regarda. "Tu ne ressemble pas à un monstre" Son sourire était plus complice que menaçant "Je me demande comment tu as réussis à passer ces deux brutes de frères."

Flowey se crispa dans sa manche, sifflant. Craignant un danger. Mais faire du grabuge attirait Papyrus et ça la fleur ne le voulait pas.

"Hum..."

Frisk serra la main sur la tige de son ami. _Ne bouge pas. Ne cris pas. Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention._

* * *

"Tu es en danger ma petite"

Frisk reprit le sachet de lapins à la cannelle, les rangeant dans son petit sac à dos. Flowey ne quittait pas la propriétaire de l'hôtel des yeux, toujours placé dans sa botte.

"Si tu sors comme ça en plein jour, tu vas te faire attaquer" Elle la fixa "ho après tout je n'ai pas vu d'humain, qu'importe combien de fois on me demandera."

 _Hein?_

 _Quoi?_

"Ne bouges pas de là." Elle sortit de derrière le comptoir pour se rendre dans la réserve, laissant sa fille avec l'humaine. "Tu te feras tuer si tu sors comme ça."

L'enfant les regarda, ses oreilles bougeant légèrement. "N'ayez pas peur.

\- Toi tu n'as pas intérêt à être trop bavarde!" grogna le monstre sans âme à l'enfant, menaçant. Des épines sortant le long de sa tige. "Surtout si tu parle aux squelettes ou à la poiscaille!

\- Je ne suis pas bête." répliqué la petite, croisant les bras.

"Flowey, sois gentil!" gronda son amie, serrant la botte contre elle, autant pour le rassurer que pour se rassurer elle-même.

L'enfant lapin les regarda "Maman a déjà aidé des humains. Des enfants qui avaient réussi à venir jusqu'à ici." Elle eut une moue "il n'y en a eu que quatre qui sont arrivés jusqu'à Snowdin."'

 _Quatre?_

 _Sur Sept?_

 _Trois avaient été tués par le gang de chiens ou par les squelettes?_

"Me revoilà!" La gérante tenait quelque chose dans sa main. "Tiens."

Frisk tendit la main. "On dirait de la fourrure.

\- Ça en est." elle eut un sourire complice. "Tu va te déguiser en monstre poilu. Et tu passera la ville aussi vite que possible. Les gardiens ont beau être malins, ils ne connaissaient pas tous les enfants de l'underground et s'ils ne t'attaquent pas, ils ne verront pas ton âme."

Frisk remonta rapidement dans sa chambre et essaya le costume, cachant même Flowey à l'intérieur. Le costume était chaud, la fourrure parfaitement imité. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un monstre. Elle mit les vêtements par dessus. Son visage était caché par l'écharpe et la capuche.

Elle redescendit et la lapine ouvrit la porte arrière. "Continue tout droit. Frappe trois coups à la porte au fond. La famille aide les humains qui tombent. Ils sont contre le fait de les tuer."

Flowey ouvrit de grands yeux "Je ne sais pas qu'il y avait une Résistance pro-humaine." s'exclama-t-il. "Jusqu'ici, personne ne les aidait.

-...nous avons eu du mal à nous organiser." Elle sourit "La famille s'arrangera pour désigner quelqu'un pour t'accompagner le plus loin possible à travers Waterfall."

Frisk sortit, le froid l'acceuillant, elle entendit des voix venir de la rue principale et se faufila doucement, à travers le petit chemin et les arbres, jusqu'à une grande maison. Elle leva une main et frappa.

Trois coups.

La porte s'ouvrit. Flowey se tint prêt à tout piège.

"...Ho un petit humain?" Fit un grand monstre jaune à aspect de lézard. "Je craignais que ce jour vienne."

Il se retourna.

"KID!"

 _Quoique de moins louche que deux enfants jouant dans Waterfall?_


	4. Dessins (PJ Daycare)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et Underfell ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** L'universPJ Daycare a été créé par Thegreatrouge

 **3)** Cross = jakei95

Dream et Nightmare = jokublog

Gradient: = askcomboclub (?)

Paperjam/Bluescreen= 7goodangel

Geno/Error:= loverofpiggies

Ink: = comyet

Reaper: = renrink

Horror = sour-apple-studios

Lust: nsfwshamecave

Goth:= nekophy

Palette:= angexci

Fell: = ?

Outertale: =?

 **Genre:** Mignon, Fluff, Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Beaucoup.

 **Paring:** aucun

 **Rating** : Pour tous

 **Note 1:** PJ Daycare est une idée de Thegreatrouge. Paperjam est ses frères s'occupent des versions enfants des différents Sans

* * *

 **Dessins**

* * *

«Allez les enfants, montrez nous vos dessins.» déclara Paperjam «Et nous les accrocherons aux murs pour que vos parents les voient!»

Dream courut jusqu'aux adultes et montra son dessin, très coloré, avec un grand sourire. «Voilà le mieeeennn.»

Palette le prit «Ho c'est très mignon, c'est quoi?

\- Ben c'est la maison, avec notre pommier. Et puis maman, Nighty et moi.» s'exclama l'enfant en levant les bras. «Ce que j'aime le plus plus plus au monde!

\- Aww C'est adorable.» Gradient lui tapota la tête. «Et toi Nightmare. Tu as dessiné quoi?»

Le concerné tendit sa feuille, gêné.

Goth se pencha «On dirait…ton frère et toi? Mais on dirait que vous êtes seuls dans un décor sombre?

\- Oui.» il croisa les bras. Dream se faufila pour tenter de voir le dessin.

Palette pointa quelque chose «Et ça? On dirait des arbres brûlés!?

\- Oui un monstre a attaqué pour kidnapper mon frère et je l'ai protégé! Les arbres ont été détruits, mais il est plus important que des plantes.»

 _Pourquoi le monstre a une crinière touffue et est monochrome?_ Se demanda Gradient mais n'osant pas demander à voix haute.

 _C'est un peu déprimant cette terre désolée où ils sont les seuls êtres colorés._ Songea Palette, attrapant Dream pour l'aider à voir.

 _Son frère est la seule chose importante pour lui alors?_ Pensa Bluescreean dans un sourire _. Du moment qu'il est là, tant pis si tout est désolé ou triste?_ L'inquiétude se dessina sur son visage _Est-ce qu'on devrait être inquiet qu'il soit prêt à tout pour son frère?_

Paperjam tapota la tête de Nightmare «Bravo, ton dessin est très joli, on v a l'accrocher à côté de celui de Dream»

Palette réfléchit «On pourrait inventer une histoire avec ces deux dessins! Hein Goth?

\- Ho que oui…» répliqua son ami en se frottant les mains.

* * *

L'enfant suivit tendit son dessin, souriant «Voilà.»

 _Silence équivoque des adultes et adolescents._

Paperjam toussota «…Horror, c'est quoi ça?

\- …Un hot-dog.

\- Il y a une hachette.» Marmonna Palette, légèrement pâle. «Une hachette tâchée de sang…

\- …C'est du ketchup voyons.» Gradient se força à sourire au petit «S'il te plaît Horror, dis moi que ça en est.

\- C'est du sang.»

Goth toussota «Et ça ne ressemble pas à une saucisse ça…on dirait un br…»

L'enfant eut un sourire «C'est un méchant humain!»

Gradient prit une grande inspiration. «Va au coin.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est trop violent!»

Horror gonfla les joues mais obéit, allant bouder sur le banc dans l'espace "punition".

«PAS LE COIN!» Cria Lust, désespéré de voir son "ami" là-bas.

* * *

«…Fresh. C'est qui ça?

\- C'est monsieur Paperjam en robe de mawriée.» s'écria l'enfant, sautillant sur place. Un immense sourire ornait son visage.

Goth toussa pour cacher son éclat de rire. Palette avait la main plaquée sur la bouche mais son visage était coloré de telle sorte qu'il était évident qu'il s'étouffait de rire. Paperjam retint un soupir et força un sourire «C'est très bien Fresh.» il lui tapota la tête. «Et ça c'est quoi?

\- Monsieur PJ a dit que ze devais attendre d'être grand! Alors ch'est moi qu'est grand.»

Goth se retint de corriger ' _'c'est moi qui_ _suis_ _grand_ " car à l'âge de Fresh, ce genre d'erreur était normale. «Et ça?

\- C'est Error qui est mon témoin!»

Le concerné, terminant son dessin, s'écria «Je ne serais pas ton témoin!»

Fresh balbutia «Mais ze veux que tu sois là! Tu es le zeul qui puisse le faire. Geno voudra pas!»

Ink lui tapota la joue du doigt «Sois gentil avec ton frère Ruru!»

Croisant les bras l'enfant fit un «humpf mais si Geno ne peut pas, je le ferais.»

Les adultes sourirent. «Bravo Fresh. C'est très joli» déclara Paperjam en lui frottant le crâne. «Tu es très doué en dessin.»

* * *

Reaper tendit sa feuille, d'un geste fier. Les adultes regardèrent. «Ho tu t'es dessiné?» demanda Gradient en souriant.

«Oui! Je suis Hadès» il leva les bras «Le roi des enfers! Je suis le plus fort!»

 _…D'accord._ Songea Palette «Alors…ce sont des chiens ça? Ils tirent…un chariot?

\- Mais non.» corrigea l'enfant en montrant les squelettes d'animaux «C'est des chevaux!» Il sourit aux plus vieux «Et ils tirent mon char! Comme dans la légende que Goth a raconté hier.»

 _Ha c'est vrai, il a raconté la légende de Hadès et Perséphone aux enfants._ Soupira Paperjam, tâchant de voir chaque détail du dessin. Reaper avait fait quelques fleurs. Et un ou deux arbres.

 _…Dans ce cas..la personne avec lui sur le char?_ S'interrogea Bluescreen«Et là, c'est Geno?»

Reaper rougit «Vi! Je suis roi des enfers! Et il va être ma reine!

\- …JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE» Cria Geno qui attendait son tour.

«….Mon consort alors?»

 _Où il a apprit ce mot?_ Se demanda Alter qui s'était approché pour voir. En même temps, les adultes se tournèrent d'un coup «Palette arrête de rire!»

Goth souriait comme un sadique, écrivant dans un petit carnet «Et une autre histoire, une!»

* * *

Ink, timidement, tendit sa feuille. Sans dire un mot, il attendit les commentaires.

Error bondit sur ses pieds, abandonnant ce qu'il faisait, et avança d'un pas décidé vers goth, escaladant ses genoux pour voir le dessin. «Fais voir!» exigea-t-il. L'adolescent roula des yeux mais obtempéra, soulevant un peu le petit pour l'aider à mieux voir.

«Aww Ink c'est trop mignon.» S'extasia Palette.

Le visage du concerné devint couleur arc-en-ciel.

«C'est…magnifique. Tu es un vrai artiste!» commenta Paperjam, approuvé par Gradient.

Ink enfouit son visage dans son écharpe, terriblement gêné.

«Ho c'est mes frères et moi, et puis toi.» s'extasia Error. Il se leva sur les genoux de Goth «Personne ne dessine aussi bien que mon Kyky» cria-t-il à la cantonade.

Le visage du petit se colora encore plus.

«Ink est un zénie du dessin» s'écria Fresh, voulant juste être d'accord avec son frère.

«Montrez! Montrez! Montrez» Gazouilla Blue en bondissant autour des adultes.

«Oui Montrez!» fit Dream, en sautillant sur place.

Le petit artiste se jeta dans les bras de Gradient pour se cacher dans tablier, mort de gêne.

* * *

Error descendit de son perchoir et se précipita vers sa feuille, abandonnée par terre. «Voilà.»

Goth prit la feuille. «….heu mais il n'y a rien?

\- Ben oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Goth nous a raconté des histoires hier. Myko…lo…

\- Mythologies?» Reprit Palette, un peu inquiet tandis que goth se facepalmait à côté de lui/

Le petit hocha la tête «Ouais voilà et il a dit qu'au début il n'y avait rien. Alors voilà j'ai dessiné le début quand il n'y avait rien.»

 _…Silence très évocateur._

 _Il se moque de nous?_ Se demanda Gradient.

* * *

Fell sourit «Allez moi j'ai fait un dessin de grand!»

 _Je crains le pire._ Songea Palette, clignant des yeux/

Paperjam prit la feuille. «…Red. C'est quoi ça?

\- Bah c'est moi. Mais je suis un samouraï!»

 _Depuis quand les samouraïs sont des manteaux à col de fourrure rouge?_ Se demanda Goth

«Et ça?

\- Ca se sont mes épées et j'ai trucidé les méchants. Comme dans le film que j'ai vu à la maison hier soir. Bam et bam.»

 _…Donc c'est du sang par terre?_ Se demanda Gradient, un peu inquiet qu'un enfant si jeune dessine quelque chose comme ça.

 _Ho génial…de la violence, ça faisait longtemps._ Soupira Palette, la main sur le front.

 _Peut-être qu'il ne se rend pas compte que c'est un peu trop sanglant?_ Songea Goth, se grattant la tête. Faudrait demander à sa famille de ne pas le laisser voir des films comme ça.

 _On ne peut pas accrocher ça._ Réaliza monsieur PJ, sentant une sueur froide. «Heu dis moi Red, les personne par terre…

\- Des abrutis à qui j'ai coupé la tête. Comme dans le film!

\- ….AU COIN!»

* * *

Lust s'approcha d'un pas fier et tendit sa feuille. Gradient la prit avec hésitation. Il craignait le pire. Et les autres responsables se penchèrent pour mieux voir. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, clignèrent des yeux et Paperjam rendit sa sentence: «….Au coin.

\- PAS LE COIN!» glapit l'enfant, les joues colorés. Horror eut un rire grinçant du banc où il était assit tandis que Red gonflait les joues de frustration.

Goth soupira «On ne devrait pas l'accrocher celui-là.

\- Comme on n'accrochera le dessin d'Horror qui pourrait choquer les plus jeunes.»

 _Ces enfants me font un peu peur parfois…_

* * *

Cross courut vers les adultes «A moi, à moi!» il tendit son dessin. Gradient attrapa le résultat du travail du petit qui piétinait d'impatience d'entendre le verdict.

 _Pitié pas de truc de stalker!_ Pria Goth en se penchant vers le travail.

 _Cross est adorable, pourvu qu'il n'est pas fait quelque chose qui l'étiquetterait encore comme un stalker._ Songea Palette.

Ils fixèrent le dessin. Et… la réaction tomba

«Aww C'est trop mignon!» déclara Bluescreen.

L'enfant eut les yeux qui brillèrent de joie. Dream revint alors en courant «Je peux voir? Je peux voir?»

Cross rougit, enfouissant son visage dans son col touffu. «Vi.»

Paperjam souleva le petit aux habits clairs et le laissa voir.

«Ho c'est toi avec heu…

\- Chara!» marmonna le petit artiste, gêné. «C'est Chara..

\- Oui! En dessous d'un arc-en-ciel! C'est super joli»

Le visage de Cross se colora totalement de violet. Et il rabattit sa capuche touffue pour cacher complètement sa tête.

 _Un arc-en-ciel noir, gris et blanc. Ca rend bien d'ailleurs. Il a du avoir du mal à le faire._ Admira Palette, en fin connaisseur.

* * *

Geno tendit son dessin, l'air fier. «voilà ce que j'ai fait.

\- …Heu c'est quoi?» demanda Goth en tournant le dessin dans tout les sens. Palette se pencha par dessus son épaule.

«Ca ressemble à de l'art moderne non?»

Gradient le prit «Ca se regarde dans quel sens Geno?

\- C'est plein de couleur en tout cas. Mais ça représente quoi?» Demanda Bluescreen.

Geno soupira «C'est de l'art abstrait. Laissez tomber il faut une certaine culture pour comprendre.»

 _Espèce de petit snob._ Pensèrent certains des adultes ou adolescents.

«C'est très joli en tout cas.» déclara Paperjam en souriant «Je vais l'accrocher à côté de celui de Fresh et de celui de Reaper!»

* * *

Stars (Outertale) tendit son dessin, souriant de fierté. Il avait dessiné des étoiles et des planètes de toutes les couleurs, certaines avec des anneaux arc-en- ciel.

«Tu aimes vraiment l'espace hein?

\- Vi! C'est super joli.» S'exclama l'enfant, joyeusement. Palette sourit et prépara de quoi accrocher le dessin.

Goth pointa un endroit où était dessiné quelque chose en forme de pieuvre. «Et ce truc rouge c'est quoi?

\- C'est la voie lactée!» Expliqua l'enfant d'un ton mi-patient, mi exaspéré de quelqu'un qui sait à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas.

«Mais pourquoi elle est rouge? La voie lactée est blanche. C'est pour ça qu'elle a ce nom d'ailleurs.

\- Blanche comme du lait.» Lança Alter qui jouait avec Melon plus loin.

«LAIT» scanda Cross depuis sa place. «On peut avoir du lait au choco maintenant?

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure.» Répliqua Paperjam.

Stars expliqua «Je sais qu'elle est blanche la voie lactée!» il leva un doigt, comme un savant expliquant sa théorie «Mais elle a le goût de framboise!»

Tous les adultes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

«MAIS C'EST VRAI!» glapit l'enfant, les joues colorées de gêne.


	5. Saint-Valentin (PJ Daycare)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et Underfell ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** L'universPJ Daycare a été créé par Thegreatrouge

 **3)** Cross = jakei95

Dream et Nightmare = jokublog

Gradient: = askcomboclub (?)

Paperjam/Bluescreen= 7goodangel

Geno/Error:= loverofpiggies

Ink: = comyet

Reaper: = renrink

Horror = sour-apple-studios

Goth:= nekophy

Palette:= angexci

Fell: = ?

Lust: nsfwshamecave

Outertale: = ?

 **Genre:** Mignon, Fluff, Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Beaucoup.

 **Paring:** aucun

 **Rating** : Pour tous

 **Note :** PJ Daycare est une idée de Thegreatrouge. Paperjam est ses frères s'occupent des versions enfants des différents Sans

* * *

 **Saint-Valentin**

* * *

«Le 14 février. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le monde en a fait une fête des amoureux.» signala Goth en enfilant son tablier. «Je veux dire à la base Saint Valentin était un type qui serait mort en ma…

\- Goth, s'il te plaît. Ne dis pas ça devant les enfants. Ils sont excités depuis qu'on a parlé de cette tradition du Japon de donner des chocolats à ceux qu'on aime.

\- Il n'y a que nous là Palette.»

L'artiste toussota «Je…je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de massacres et de martyrs.»

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire «Très bien. Tu penses que Paperjam a vraiment passé des heures à préparer des petits paquets selon les goûts des enfants?» Ils se regardèrent, songeant aux difficultés selon certains de leurs protégés.

«…Il est très dédié à son travail.»

* * *

Ils préparèrent la pièce, et attendirent l'arrivée des enfants. Palette passa rapidement un coup de balais pour éviter la poussière.

Son ami vérifia la propreté de la vaisselle et de l'évier «Il va y avoir des drames.

\- Mais non Goth, ne vois pas les choses en noir.» Lança Bluescreen, terminant de vérifier la salle de jeu. «Ils vont bien s'amuser.

\- Non mais ces enfants sont forts pour faire ça.»

Paperjam eut un rire maladroit, terminant de mettre une guirlande «Je vais préciser qu'ils doivent seulement donner aux autres enfants.

\- Ca vaut mieux frérot.» signala Gradient, vérifiant le frigo. «J'aimerais éviter les torrents de larmes.

\- Tu fais la paire avec Goth comme oiseau de mauvaise augure toi. Tout va bien se passer.»

* * *

«J'ai fait des chocolats pour tous le monde. Je les ai mis dans des petits paquets» Paperjam sourit aux enfants qui le regardaient avec passion (et aussi avec gourmandise). «Je vais vous appeler chacun votre tour et vous en donner un. Vous le donnerez à quelqu'un que vous aimez beaucoup.»

Il leva un doigt.

«Mais attention. Tout le monde doit en avoir d'accord?

\- Oui monsieur PJ!» lancèrent en cœur les enfants.

 _La guerre est déclarée,_ songea Gradient, tenant le carton de chocolats derrière son frère aîné. _Je vais peut-être mettre les points sur les i avant que ça ne commence_ Il décida donc de rajouter «Et pas de bousculade! Si quelqu'un se comporte mal, il ira au coin!

\- Oui monsieur Gradient!»

* * *

Cross serra les poings. Enfin son jour était venu. Il allait pouvoir donner des friandises à son sempai! Ses yeux brillèrent. Il allait se faire remarquer par son idole.

 _Sempai va me sourire aujourd'hui!_

 _Sempai va savourer ce que je vais lui donner._

«Cross a l'air très excité» ricana Palette, regardant le petit squelette monochrome. «Et très impatient.» C'était facile de deviner à qui il voulait les donner.

 _Même s'il avait un concurrent sérieux._

Nightmare, lui, se sentant observé, semblait sur la défensive. «Il me regarde encore, je le sens!

\- Je ne sens rien grand frère.» Fit Dream, acceptant de lui tenir la main «Ne t'en fais pas! Je vais te protéger!

\- Tsss C'est..mon travail ça.» Répliqua son jumeau en prenant un air gêné, malgré son malaise de se sentir observé.

* * *

Goth donna son paquet à Fresh qui frétillait sur place «désolé mon petit, les enfants ne peuvent pas les donner aux adultes. Juste aux autres enfants!»

 _Ainsi on éviterait les crises, selon Gradient._

 _Tous les adultes croisaient les doigts pour que ça marche._

Fresh sembla se dégonfler de déception. «D'accord.» bafouilla-t-il d'une petite voix, cherchant ses frères des yeux. Ceux qu'il aimait le plus ici. Il donnerait ses friandises à l'un des deux.

Une fois que tous les enfants eurent chacun son sachet, Paperjam claqua des mains. «Allez-y, donnez vos chocolats à la personne de votre choix.»

Palette souffla «J'espère que ton ' _'tout le monde doit en avoir'_ ' va marcher et qu'on ne va pas avoir certains avec pleins de chocolats ou d'autre avec rien du tout.

\- J'ai du rab. Et pour ceux qui en auront trop, je donnerais le surplus aux parents.» expliqua le propriétaire des lieux, souriant devant les enfants qui s'amusaient.

Goth les rejoignit: «Je sens venir le drame pour certains. Pas toi Palette?

\- Ne pariez pas là dessus vous deux.» gronda Bluescreen, roulant des yeux.

* * *

Cross se précipita vers son sempai. Sauf que Dream le prit de vitesse. «T…tiens grand frère. Du chocolat noir. Monsieur PJ a dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sucre.» il rougit «Parce que tu es le plus important pour moi.»

Nightmare le prit «Merci frérot.» il sourit quand son jumeau se jeta dans ses bras. «Et prends les miens aussi.»

Cross resta figé sur place, son paquet lui glissant des mains «Se…Sempaï»

Palette le rejoignit et lui tapota l'épaule «Désolé mon petit, tu ne peux pas battre son frère.

-…Sempai.

\- Peut-être dans quelques années…» Le jeune artiste savait qu'à cet âge, les jumeaux laissaient rarement un inconnu entrer dans leur univers. Même si Dream avait quelques amis, Nightmare lui restait méfiant. Ils étaient à un âge où l'autre était plus important que le reste, et le petit Cross n'avait pour le moment aucune chance de se mettre entre eux.

«Et si tu trouvais quelqu'un d'autre?

\- Ink a déjà Error.» Grogna Cross, serrant son paquet dans ses mains.

«Et bien cherche. Donne ton paquet à quelqu'un qui n'a rien eu et fais toi un nouvel ami!

\- D'accord!» Fit le petit en se redressant et repartant.

* * *

Fresh lança un regard plein de regret à monsieur PJ et se tourna vers son frère aîné, courant vers lui juste pour voir Ink, son visage aux couleur de l'arc en ciel, tendre son paquet à Error.

«T..Tiens Ruru c'est pour toi.» Il bafouilla «Parce que tu es le plus important pour moi.»

Rougissant le concerné bafouilla «Et ça…c'est pour toi.» il ouvrit le sachet et tendit un chocolat à SON ami «Fais haaa!»

Riant, le petit artiste fit de même sous le regard attendris des adultes, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir proposé aux parents de faire un album photo des fêtes à la crèche.

* * *

«Fresh?» S'enquit Palette en remarquant le petit «Tu n'as toujours trouvé personne?

\- Je chewche Geno» bafouilla le petit, complètement perdu «Tu chais où il est?»

L'adolescent chercha des yeux au milieu de la troupe d'enfants et remarqua l'aîné de la fratrie en train de parler avec son meilleur ami. Il fit un geste à Goth qui comprit aussitôt. Se levant, il se faufila et attrapa Reaper, le soulevant et l'emmenant loin de sa cible.

«Hey!» S'énerva -à juste raison- le concerné «J'allais donner mes choco!

\- Chhhut!» Fit Goth, lui signifiant de se taire. «Pense à Fresh, il ne sait pas à qui donner les siens. Il veut les donner à son grand frère. Tu peux bien lui céder la place?»

Celui en cape noire gonfla les joues, mécontent «si c'est pour Fresh.» marmonna-t-il à contre cœur. Il regarda son sachet «à qui je les donne du coup moi?

\- Et bien à quelqu'un qui n'en a pas eu?»

Reaper sauta des bras de Goth «Je vais me débrouiller d'abord!»

* * *

Fresh repéra son frère. Et sourit: il était seul. Personne ne lui en avait donné. Geno par contre semblait un peu perdu. Pourquoi Goth avait-il embarqué Reaper comme ça? Il allait lui donner ses chocolats!

«Geno» s'exclama le petit dernier de la famille en courant vers son frère «C'est pour toi.» il lui tendit son sachet «Pazque je t'aime grand frère!»

Geno eut un sourire attendrit. «Aww. C'est trop mignon Fresh.

Ouais ze suis arrivé premier!» Fresh sautillait de joie. «Perzonne n'a eu mon frère avant moi!»

Le petit squelette remarqua Goth qui levait le pouce comme pour dire ' _'bien joué_ ". Donc Fresh n'avait trouvé personne et aurait probablement été en larmes si Reaper n'avait pas été pris par l'adolescent et éloigné.

* * *

Reaper, d'ailleurs, un peu frustré par son échec. _Mais pour éviter les larmes du petit, il était prêt à se sacrifier._ Il passa près d'un Cross amorphe qui continuait à regarder Nightmare en train de jouer avec son frère.

«T'as loupé ton coup aussi?

\- Sempai.»

Rajustant sa cape, Reaper lança «Ne mange pas tes chocolats hein! Ce serait de la triche.» Il regarda autour de lui. Blue poursuivait Swapfell, qui criait qu'il allait garder les siens. Lust avait offert les siens à Horror qui le poursuivait avec son couteau (en plastique, il espérait). Il chercha des yeux une cible et finit par se décider pour Cloud.

* * *

Cross décide de ne pas se décourager et s'approcha des jumeaux qui semblaient dans leur bulle.

«Tu veux goûter Dream?

\- Oui!» Il sortit l'un des siens «Et tu veux goûter un des miens?

\- ….d'accord.» il tendit son chocolat. «Allez prends-le.

\- Haaaaaaaa!»

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers la droite, où Cross se tenait, la bouche ouverte. Nightmare cligna des yeux… «Je parlais à mon frère.»

Le petit squelette monochrome sembla se dégonfler «Mais sempai…»

(En arrière plan, Palette essayait de ne pas rire. Paperjam était trop occupé à prendre le couteau - _finalement bien réel-_ d'Horror, alors que Gradient tentait de faire descendre Lust du perchoir où il s'était réfugié.)

Cross eut une moue frustrée et engloutit ses chocolats.

 _Puisque sempai n'en voulait pas, il les mangeait._

On lui tapota l'épaule. il se retourna. Dream le regardait "Heu…J'en ai un peu trop, tu veux mon dernier?"


	6. Pourquoi? (Reapertale)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et Reapertale ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** Reapertale a été inventé par **Renrink (Ren)**

[Quelques changements seront effectués cependant, mais l'univers lui appartient bien à la base]

3) Geno!Sans est à **loverofpiggies**

 **Genre:** Fluff, Family, un chouïa de mythologie?

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Reaper!Sans, Angel of Mercy!Frisk, Geno!Sans et mentions des autres personnages de Reapertale (+ quelques bonus)

 **Paring:** Past Reaper!SansxGodness of life!Toriel, sous-entendu de Reaper!SansxGeno!Sans

 **Rating** : Pour tous

 **Note:** Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ReaperTale est un AU où Sans est un Dieu de la Mort, voir carrément un Hadès.

 **Note 2:** Ici Frisk est devenue une déesse de la miséricorde plutôt qu'une humaine pleine de miséricorde.

 **Note 3** : plus ou moins une suite au premier sur le même univers.

* * *

 ** _Pourquoi?_**

* * *

Il refusait de manger. Il restait prostré dans son lit, sans bouger. Il parlait à peine. La dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche avait été pour crier sur Reaper, l'accusant de l'avoir kidnappé. Et ramené dans son stupide monde. Il s'était indigné pendant un bon moment, faisant entendre sa voix à toutes les personnes aux alentours.

 _"Tu aurais préféré rester tout seul dans ce vide sombre?_

 _\- Oui!_

 _\- ..._

 _\- NE ME TRAITE PAS DE MASOCHISTE!"_

Il lui avait lancé son oreiller à la figure, avant de se terrer sous sa couverture. Reaper ne s'était pas énervé, haussant les épaules et partant tranquillement. Lui apportant à manger, parlant dans le vide mais le laissant seul, et tranquille.

 _Il avait envisagé de demander à Toriel de venir examiner Geno..._

 _...éventuellement._

 _Même s'il aurait voulu que son ancienne amante n'intervienne pas.._

 _...Et que Geno se remette seul._

Et on en était là. Depuis une semaine. Frisk sentait qu'il souffrait, mentalement et émotionnellement. Qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Et qu'il ne mangeait pas. Il avait besoin d'aide. Vraiment.

Elle avait demandé quoi faire à son père - _et Papyrus avait également demandé d'ailleurs_ \- si il y avait quelque chose à faire pour l'aider. N'importe quoi. Et il avait répondu, un étrange sourire aux lèvres " _Du temps_." C'était tout ce qu'il avait dit.

 _Mais combien de temps?_

 _Combien de temps à le voir souffrir? A sentir qu'il souffrait?_

Elle n'avait pas oser poser la question. Et avait juste hoché la tête, docilement. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait d'agir, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas aider quelqu'un qui se fermait totalement et refusait cette aide.

Un jour que Sans et Papyrus étaient partis, lui recommandant de ne pas quitter les enfers, elle s'approcha de la chambre, son panier de fleurs souterraines à la main. Elle n'entendait rien.

 _Rien du tout._

Elle toqua à la porte et passa la tête "Monsieur Sans? Vous allez bien?

\- ...

\- Avez vous besoin de quelque chose?

\- ..."

Elle soupira et s'apprêta à partir quand elle entendit sa voix, étouffée par la couette "ne m'appelle pas _Sans_ ".

Surprise elle s'arrêta "Ce n'est pas votre nom?

\- Plus maintenant. Je ne le mérite plus. Sans est mort quand cette gamine a tué tout le monde. Appelle moi Geno."

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

 _Chara._

 _Dans cet autre univers aussi?_

 _Pourquoi Chara était-elle destinée à être toujours mauvaise?_

 _Pourquoi cela ne changeait-il pas?_

"Je suis désolée" murmura-t-elle, serrant son papier contre elle. Se demandant si elle ne devait pas partir, s'éloigner de cette chambre, puisque la personne ici ne voulait pas de son aide.

 _Elle ne pouvait pas aider quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être aider._

Il s'immobilisa "T'excuser ne sert à rien. Tu n'a rien à voir là-dedans."

Cette enfant n'était pas la personne tombée dans son monde. N'était pas celle qui avait ruiné sa vie. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille vivant dans une grosse caverne mystérieuse avec un autre lui se clamant dieu des morts, ou des enfers, peu importait. Elle n'était pas la fragile petite fille qui avait été possédée.

Elle serra son panier contre elle "vous ne vous sentiez pas seul là-bas? Dans le noir? Sans personne à qui parler? Juste avec vos souvenirs douloureux?"

Pas de réponse.

"Mon père vous a peut-être amené ici de force mais il pense que vous êtes mieux ici." Elle hésita à sortir maintenant qu'il parlait. "vous ne préférez pas être ici? Plutôt que dans ce vide sombre et froid? A parler avec des gens bien vivants plutôt qu'être tout seul?

\- ...Non. Je n'ai rien demandé.

\- Pourquoi?"

Il soupira. "C'est de ma faute." Il trembla "Je mérite de souffrir."

Elle se mordit la lèvre "Ce n'est pas vrai"

Il se redressa et la regarda "J'aurais du agir avant. J'aurais du aider. J'aurais du...réfléchir.

\- Vous avez essayé d'aider."

Elle baissa la tête sur son panier, l'odeur des fleurs lui parvenant. "Quand papa...Reaper s'est fait volé sa faux par Chara...il est devenu fou de colère, puis déprimé en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait de son arme. Mais il s'est reprit, car des gens avaient besoin de lui."

 _Personne n'a besoin de moi._

 _Je n'ai plus personne._

"Pourquoi n'essayez vous pas?"

 _Pourquoi? ça ne le tuerait pas hein?_

"Je ne sais pas."


	7. Cauchemar (Dreamtale)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** Dreamtale n'est pas à moi mais à Joku

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Nightmare. Mention de plusieurs autres.

 **Paring:**

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

Cauchemar (Dreamtale)

* * *

 _Une attaque. Rapide et violente. Mais ça ne lui fait pas peur, il a une vie infinie. Il va gagner, il le sait._ _Il rejette cet attaquant d'un coup de tentacule, le projetant contre un arbre plus loin._

 _Il se retourne pour se battre contre un autre adversaire. Tout est confus._

 _Une attaque à distance le frôle, provoquant un souffle assez fort pour l'expédier au sol enneigé._ _Il se relève, repoussant un ennemi. Et enregistre l'attaque surprise venant sur la gauche. Trop tard. L'attaquant est trop proche, l'arme aussi. Il ne peut pas échapper à ce coup. Il a un gloussement, sachant qu'il ne risque rien. Il a des point de vie infinis après tout._

 _Il n'a pas le temps d'éviter..._

 _...Le coup va le frapper._

 _Ça_ _va faire mal. Mais ça ne va pas le tu.._

 _"NON!" cria une voix proche de lui. Trop reconnaissable._

 _Une silhouette se dressant devant lui, bras écartés. Une vague de peur venue du plus profond de lui l'envahit "Pousse-toi IDIOT! Je ne risque ri..._

 _\- Arrêtes!" Hurla quelqu'un plus loin. "Ne restes pas là!"_

 _Une de ses tentacules claque. Il doit écarter Dream. Rapidement. Immédiatement._

 _Trop tard. Il n'a pas le temps._

 _Le coup frappe. Un cri de douleur retentit, comme un glas terrifiant. Il se pétrifié, son oeil écarquillé. Son âme s'est figée dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps, une frayeur profonde, l'envahit. Sa main se tend, sans qu'il s'en rende compte._

 _Le silence qui suit est terrible. Un silence de mort. Un silence glaçant._

 _Tout le monde se fige. Horrifié. La personne ayant attaqué est le seul à ne pas baisser son arme. Un sourire ironique et cruel se dessina sur son visage._

 _La personne qui a protégé vacille Nightmare, et s'écroule dans ses bras, presque inconscient. Des perles de sueur coule sur son visage d'un blanc neigeux. Ses os semblent perdre de la poussière ici et là._

 _"DREAM!"_

 _Nightmare serre les dents, regardant la personne dans ses bras._ _"Idiot, espèce d'idiot!" siffle-t-il, les yeux brûlants de fureur. "Je ne peux pas être tué comme ça."_

 _Un rire faible secoue son frère. "Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter...je n'ai pas réfléchis." Un faible sourire "Je t'ai vu en danger. J'ai eu peur pour toi..."_

 _Il serre les dents "Comment oses-tu être si inconscient? Tu..." Son souffle se fige "risquer ta vie, après tout ce que je t'ai fais!_

 _\- Héhé...Je ne peux pas te détester._

 _\- Iidiot."_

 _La poussière se repent sur ses bras et dans la neige, petit à petit._

 _"Avant de...disparaître._

 _\- Ne parles pas._

 _\- Je voulais te dire..Je te pardonne Nighty, et je voulais aussi que tu sache que...je t'aime mon frère."_

 _Son jumeau perd de plus en plus de poussière._

 _Son âme tremble en lui._

 _Et bientôt, il n'a plus rien dans les bras._

 _Tout d'abord il ne ressent rien. Puis il sent un vide en lui. Un sentiment d'horreur. Un sentiment de solitude atroce. Puis vient une rage brûlante, violente. Il relève un oeil meurtrier sur le responsable._

 _Fureur brûlante._

 _"TU VAS MOURIR!"_

 _L'attaquant est réduit en charpie._

* * *

Il se réveilla d'un coup. Son âme vibre derrière ses côtés. Il reprend son souffle, sentant ses mains qui tremblaient contre le drap. Quelque chose coula sur sa joue quand l'image, gravée dans son esprit, de Dream tombant en poussière.

Il se retint de vérifier la présence de quelque chose de gris sur ses mains et bras. C'était stupide. C'était juste des images dans sa tête. C'était stupide. Il n'avait rien sur ses doigts.

Non évidement qu'il n'y avait rien. Il était bien vivant donc Dream était vivant. Evidemment.

 _Et cet idiot ne pouvait pas mourir si facilement, n'est-ce pas?_

Sa tension se calme et il reprit son souffle. "C'est la première fois que je fais un rêve comme ça.." Il se massa les tempes. Poussant un profond soupir. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas dormit longtemps.

"Un stupide cauchemar" souffla-t-il, d'un ton exaspéré. "Rien de plus" Il rejeta sèchement la couverture. "Cela ne veut rien dire."

 _Comme c'est ironique qu'il en fasse..._

 _Pourquoi un rêve sur la mort de son frère? Pourquoi cela lui avait-il fait un tel effet? Pourquoi avait-il tant souffert dans ce songe?_

Il se leva, se mettant à marcher dans les couloirs de son château. Mains dans les poches, il errait vers sa salle du trône. "Vraiment Dream, tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie même quand je dors"

 _Pourquoi?_

Il détestait son frère, il ne le voulait plus dans son chemin. Il voulait se débarrasser de lui. Qu'il ne l'empêche plus de semer la négativité dans le monde. Qu'il le soit plus dans ses jambes

 _Mais le tuer?_ Non il avait toujours tenté de le capturer. _Jamais de l'éliminer réellement. il avait fait mine de le faire devant Cross, ayant décidé de le téléporter dans son château, sentant les hésitations du combattant._

Mais dans ce rêve...il se brisait de colère et de rage en sentant son frère mourir.

 _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?_

Il fit les cents pas dans sa salle du trône, ayant une sacrée migraine. "...Pourquoi ces émotions en le voyant disparaître?"

 _Pourquoi cette douleur?_

 _Pourquoi cette rage?_

 _Pourquoi ce vide?_

Après plusieurs heures de cogitation, il parvint à une seule conclusion et appela ses serviteurs. Dust, Killer et Horror arrivèrent rapidement.

"Hey Boss" fit le premier "T'es tombé sur lit."

Un regard noir lui fit ravaler son sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire boss?

\- Nous allons capturer Dream." Décida l'être de la négativité.

 _Le meilleure moyen que son rêve ne se réalise pas._

 _La meilleure façon d'assurer SA survie._

 _N'est-ce pas?_


	8. Père (Inktale?)

**Disclaimer:**

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** Ink appartiant à **Comyet,**

 **3)** Paperjam est à **7goodangel**

 **4)** Gradient est à **askcomboclub**

 **Genre:** Family

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Ink, Paperjam, Gradient. Mention d'Error et de Fresh

 **Paring:** Errorink

 **Rating** : PG

* * *

 **Père**

* * *

"Papa?" Paperjam entra dans l'atelier de son père. Son carnet de dessin à la peau. "Je peux te parler?" Il semblait agité, les yeux tristes, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Loin de son attitude enjouée habituelle.

 _Il semblait avoir besoin d'aide._

 _Besoin de parler._

Ink releva la tête "Bien sûr." Il tapota le sol près de lui. Son fils s'assit rapidement à ses côtés. "Viens-là mon chéri." Il continua son dessin bien qu'il soit totalement à l'écoute de son fils. Crayonner sur le papier était une façon de rester détendu.

L'enfant se laissa tomber près de son père, la tête basse. "Merci."

Un éclat d'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux de l'artiste, mais il ne dit rien, afin de ne pas l'effaroucher.

"Tu dessines quoi?" demanda soudain le plus jeune d'un ton hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. "On dirait l'espace?

\- Outertale." expliqua son père, son fusain allant d'un bout à l'autre de sa feuille, rapidement, son talent se voyant à son coup de crayon parfait. "C'est un de mes univers préférés.

Le petit hocha la tête "Moi aussi. On pourra y aller aujourd'hui tous les trois, pour avoir les étoiles?

\- Bien sûr." sourit Ink, levant une main pour lui tapoter la tête. "On part dès que j'ai finis ce dessin. Je sais où manger ce soir. Vous allez adorer." Son sourire enjoué aurait contaminé n'importe qui. "On va passer un super moment en famille!

\- Merci." répondit le plus jeune, souriant. Puis son sourire s'efface et ses doigts triturèrent nerveusement les pages de son propre carnet. "Heu...Papa? Je peux te demander..quelque chose?

\- Oui?

\- Non rien. C'est pas important finalement" Il semblait incertain et hésitant.

Un léger silence s'installa, uniquement brisé par le son du crayon contre le papier blanc. Paperjam posa sa tête contre le bras de son père, le regardant dessiner.

"Tu as un problème Jammy?" Demanda finalement Ink, reposant son fusain. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils, le serrant contre lui, tendrement "Tu sembles triste. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- ...Dis.

\- Oui?

\- Père nous aime?" demanda finalement le petit, ses joues se colorant de gêne. "Gradient et moi? Et toi?"

 _Ha..._

 _Le sujet 'Error"._

 _Evidemment._

Ink haussa un sourcil "Evidemment, pourquoi ne t'aimerait-il pas?" Il sourit légèrement "Il est juste maladroit en ce qui concerne les sentiments et les contacts physiques."

Paperjam eut une moue dubitative. "Il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec moi. Ou avec Gradient." Il ramena les jambes contre lui, toujours blottit contre son père "A chaque fois qu'il vient, il passe plus de temps avec toi.

\- Écoutes. Je sais qu'il n'est pas le plus affectueux...ou le plus tendre. Mais il vous aime...à sa façon." il n'était pas convaincu lui-même mais ne voulait pas briser le cœur de son enfant. "Il est spécial...

\- ...Père, je sais qu'il nous considèrent comme des anomalies.

\- Tout ce qui n'est pas l'univers classique est une anomalie Jammy." Soupira Ink, se passant la main sur le front, reposant son dessin. Son amant n'avait pas changé toutes ces dernières années.

Error n'était plus aussi extrême qu'avant, laissant les univers solides en paix, mais il se ruait toujours sur les nouveaux, comme un fauve sur sa proie. Et Ink avait parfois bien du mal à le contrôler, à le tempérer.

Le destructeur n'était pas intéressé par beaucoup de choses. Il avait un peu rechigné quand lui avait décidé d'élever Gradient et Paperjam mais il avait cédé pour le garder. Mais il avait bien été clair dès le début " _Tu es le parent, ne me demande rien. Je ne veux pas être un père."_ Puis il avait ajouté, gêné _"Je t'aiderais mais je ne jouerais pas à la famille heureuse avec toi."_

Et il l'avait fait. Il lui avait donné un coup de main mais n'avait jamais câliné ses fils. Avait parlé avec eux mais jamais d'affection. Sa peur d'être touché n'arrangeait guère les choses. Il faisait des efforts mais n'était pas un père affectueux.

Paperjam passa ses bras autour du bras de Ink "Fresh a dit que lui et toi vous vous étiez bien trouvé."

 _Merveilleux, le parasite avait fichu le bazar en plus?_

Le gardien eut un soupir fatigué "Laisse moi deviner. Fresh a dit que seul quelqu'un sans âme pouvait aimer Error?

-...humhum." L'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux."Mais ce n'est pas vrai hein? Tu as des sentiments!"

 _Il avait peur que Error soit le seul qui voulait de lui?_

 _Il craignait que personne d'autre n'ait voulu quelqu'un sans âme?_

Ink soupira. Il allait dire deux mots au parasite d'ici peu. "Ecoute...Error et moi c'est une histoire compliquée. Très compliquée. Mais je suis parfaitement conscient de mes sentiments. J'en ai, même sans âme.

\- Je sais..." chuchota son fils, enfouissant son visage contre le bras de son père.

"Error n'a pas eu une vie facile. Notre relation a mit des années à se construire."

 _Je connais ses peurs, ses cauchemars et ses angoisses._

 _Je le comprends peut-être mieux que personne._

"Mais j'aimerais juste qu'il me montre qu'il se soucie de moi, et de Gradient."

Ink ferma les yeux. "Je vais lui parler Jammy. "

 _Il est sans doute temps de nous organiser autrement._

 _Proposer à Error de venir vivre avec nous._

Peut-être le voir tout les jours aiderait leurs fils à construire une relation avec lui, peut-être pas une relation idéale mais une relation qui pourrait satisfaire tout le monde.

"Papa!" Gradient apparut à la porte de l'atelier "Error est là!"

Paperjam soupira; mais se leva, suivit par son père.

"Allons y Jammy."

* * *

Fin


	9. Ailes (Undertale, Post-Pacifique)

**Disclaimer:** Undertalen n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **Genre:** Fluff, frienship, un peu de romance

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Frisk, MK (surnommé Fafnir). Mention de Undyne, Sans et Toriel (+les parents de MK)

 **Paring:** MonsterKidxFrisk

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **Ailes**

* * *

"Ça fait mal"

Le petit dragon se blottit sur sa couche, ramenant sa queue (plus longue qu'avant) contre lui. Il était roulé en boule comme un chaton, excepté que lui était couvert d'écailles.

Deux boursouflures rouge vif se voyaient dans son dos. Ses crocs étaient serrés et ses jambes tremblaient, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans ses draps. Ses écailles étaient brûlantes. Et c'était pire là où allaient sortir les appendices membraneuses.

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas né avec?" gémit-il.

Entendant un frappement à la porte, il usa de sa magie pour soulever sa couverture et la rabattre sur lui. Frisk entra, une boîte et un livre dans les mains.

"Fafnir?" Fit-elle "Je t'ai amené des chocolats et le premier tome d'une trilogie!"

Entendant le nom qu'elle lui avait donné, il sentit son âme avoir un petit sursaut de joie. "Yo...Je t'avais dis que tu n'avais pas besoin de venir.

\- Mais Sans m'a dit que ça te faisait très mal."

Le monstre jaune maudit le squelette. _Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires celui-là_! grogna-t-il. "C'est une douleur nécessaires. Tous les monstres comme moi passent par là!"

 _Même si j'aurais préféré naître avec!_

 _Ça ne me ferait pas mal maintenant!_

"Tu sais juste que ça me fait mal?

\- Heu...maman m'a expliqué comment ça se passait pour ton espèce. Juste l'essentiel pour que je ne sois pas surprise en venant te voir." Elle se tapota la joue de son index, pensive et continua "Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec ta magie qui est apparût!

\- Ma mère a dit que oui. La possibilité d'utiliser nos pouvoirs pour bouger ou utiliser des objets apparaît quelques mois avant nos ailes."

Frisk plissa les yeux, sembla réfléchir et demanda, d'un ton un peu hésitant "Mais...Pourquoi tu n'as pas ce pouvoir à ta naissance? Cela est plutôt utile vu que...

\- Je n'ai pas de bras?" répliqua Fafnir avec un sourire amusé, se redressant légèrement sur son lit "C'est ça?

\- Hem...oui?" Elle eut un rire gêné. "C'est peut-être une question stupide...mais c'est plutôt dangereux de ne pas en avoir. Toi-même..." Le souvenir de son ami manquant de tomber dans le vide et se rattrapant de sa mâchoire au rebord, incapable de remonter.

Le petit dragon émergea la tête de sa couverture. "Mon père dit que..." Il hésita sur les mots, un peu gêné "...c'est une façon "naturelle" de sélectionner les individus les plus forts et les plus doués.

\- Seuls les plus malins et les plus forts survivent. Sélection naturelle quoi...

\- Voilà. C'est pour ça que les enfants comme moi sont surprotégés."

 _Et que je n'était pas censé quitter Snowdin seul. Sans personne pour m'accompagner. Pas alors que je n'avais aucun pouvoir pour me protéger._

 _Si Frisk n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pu tomber dans le vide._

 _Et mourir..._

"Ça a du sens." chuchota Frisk, posant la boîte de friandises qu'elle avait amené sur la table de nuit. "Enfin...je suppose que les jeunes monstres, comme les enfants humains, doivent être protégés.

\- Tu dis ça parce que je n'arrêtais pas de tomber? Que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'équilibre?"

L'humaine ne répondit pas. Ne voulant pas blesser sa fierté.

Le petit dragon soupira "Je sais que sans bras, j'étais très maladroit. J'ai du tomber au moins 7 fois entre notre rencontre et notre face à face avec Undyne."

 _Mais maintenant il avait de la magie pour pouvoir bouger des objets et il allait avoir ses ailes pour son équilibre._

"Tu sais quelle taille tu auras aussi?" Demanda son amie en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. "Toriel m'a dit que tu allais grandir!"

Il la regarda. "Je ne sais pas non. Mon père est plutôt devenu grand ces dernières années. Mais ma mère est restée de taille raisonnable."

 _Enfin raisonnable pour un monstre._

 _Elle était immense pour un homme._

Frisk grimaça. "Je me demande si les dragons dont parlent les légendes sont des monstres semblables à ta famille qui auraient échappé à l'enfermement. Et ils auraient été éliminés par des hommes effrayés des siècles plus tôt"

Fafnir leva un sourcil "J'en doute, ils ont quatre pattes et sont quadrupèdes. Et crachent du feu." Il eut une moue "Je ne sais pas si nous avons une magie de feu...faudrait que je demande à mes parents. Ou alors c'était une capacité que nous avons perdu?

\- Mais ils font preuves d'intelligence dans ces légendes! Ce ne sont pas juste des animaux féroces!

\- En enlevant des princesses? En rassemblant un trésor et en dormant dessus?"

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux.

"Et bien il faut une certaine intelligence pour kidnapper une jeune fille non?

\- Si ça se trouve, le dragon enlève la fille à sa demande pour mettre les chevaliers à l'épreuves! Le dragon décrit le chevalier à la fille et le grille si elle dit "bof"!"

Cette fois ils éclatèrent de rire. Frisk se frotta le menton "Il y a matière à écrire une belle histoire là! Enfin...une histoire drôle!"

Le dragon jaune se redressa en position assise, grimaçant. "N'empêche ta question mérite réflexion! Toutes ces créatures fantastiques décrites par les hommes! Et si c'était des monstres n'ayant pas été emprisonnés? Des monstres ayant connus une extinction du coup?"

 _Les licorne, les griffons, les dragons, les sirènes, les loup-garous, les vampires..._

"...Il faudrait faire des recherches!" s'enthousiasma Frisk, levant le poing. "Pourquoi pas aux prochaines vacances?

\- Bonne idée!"

Frisk posa le livre sur la table de nuit. "Pour en revenir à tes ailes, tu auras mal combien de temps?

\- Encore un ou deux jours pour que ça perce la peau. Et encore deux ou trois jours pour qu'elles s'étirent suffisamment. Après je devrais faire de l'exercice avec elles."

Son amie eut une grimace compatissante. "Je t'ai amené un livre pour te distraire.

\- Merci." L'ouvrage se souleva par la magie et voleta jusqu'à Fafnir "Le seigneur des anneaux, tome 1?"

L'humaine eut un clin d'oeil complice "C'est long, ça t'occuperas. Et je reviendrais pour jouer à des jeux avec toi."

 _La mère de son ami lui avait dit que de la compagnie lui ferait du bien._

"Hum.

\- Et maman va tous nous emmener voir un planétarium quand tu seras guéris."

Fafnir eut les yeux qui brillèrent. "Génial!"

Son dos lui faisait soudainement moins mal tandis qu'il parlait et riait avec sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Fin


	10. Âme Noire (Avant Undertale)

**Disclaimer:** Undertalen n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **Genre:** Drama?

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Asgore, Alphys, Âme de la Gentillesse (?)

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating** : Mention de la mort d'un personnage

* * *

 **Âme(s)**

* * *

Asgore abaissa son arme.

"Pardonne moi." chuchota-t-il, ses doigts tremblant encore sur son trident, son âme tremblante dans sa poitrine. "C'était impossible pour moi de faire autrement."

Il aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement mais il n'avait **_plus_** le choix. il portait tous les espoirs de son peuple et ne pouvait pas leurs tourner le dos si près du but. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter leurs espoirs maintenant. Pour faire marche arrière, il aurait du le faire bien avant. Avant que tant d'espoirs reposent sur ses épaules.

 _Pas à une âme de leur libération._

 _C'était la sixième. Plus qu'une._

 _Une seule et ils seraient libres._

Il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit, de tout arrêter maintenant, pas après avoir perdu Toriel, pas après avoir vu son peuple retrouver l'espérance...Il ne pouvait plus reculer, ses sentiments personnels ne comptaient pas.

 _Il avait fait un choix._

 _Il devait s'y tenir._

 _Pour son peuple, la seule chose qui lui restait._

L'enfant avait tenté de lui parler. Il était _**si** _ jeune - _plus jeune que Chara, souffla une voix dans sa tête_ -. Un petit enfant qui n'avait causé aucun problème dans l'underground. Il n'aurait même pas été vu sans les caméras d'Alphys. _Pour un peu, l'enfant aurait peut-être pu se faufiler et le surprendre?_ Vêtu d'un simple tablier et d'une poêle. Un visage, aux joues rondes et pâles, encadrées de cheveux noirs et bouclés au milieu duquel brillait deux yeux d"un bleu limpide, brillant d'une lueur innocente.

 _"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça monsieur..."_

 _"Vous avez l'air triste."_

 _"Ne faîtes pas ça, c'est mal!"_

Il n'avait gagné aucun point d'exp. Bien entendu il avait frappé quelques monstres pour se défendre mais n'avait tué personne. Il avait apparemment fait attention. Ça ou alors son attaque était terriblement faible.

 _Un innocent._

Qui avait réussit à passer Snowdin sans être vu par Papyrus ou par _**Sans**_ , ce qui tenait du _**miracle,**_ et Waterfall sans être repéré par Undyne, ce qui constituait en soit un second exploit. Quand il lui avait demandé comment il avait fait, sur le ton de la conversation ( _afin de savoir comment prévenir la prochaine fois_ ), le petit avait répondu que des enfants monstres (ses "amis") l'avaient aidé.

 _Evidemment_

 _Des enfants ne l'avait pas jugé._

 _Et si il n'avait pas dit qu'il était un humain._

 _Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir._

 _Ou leurs avait-il dit et ils ne s'en étaient pas souciés?_

Une pensée le traversa. Combien de monstres le soutiendraient si ils savaient que les seuls humains à tomber étaient des enfants, sachant à quels points les petits étaient précieux pour eux? Surtout depuis quelques temps.

Il ne devait jamais le dire.

C'était lâche mais l'ignorance valait mieux par moment.

 _Alphys le savait certainement.._.elle les observait à travers ses caméras. _Mais elle ne disait rien..._

Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Toriel. C'était surement elle qui avait donné le tablier à ce garçon. _Peut-être la casserole venait-elle de sa cuisine_?

"Je suis vraiment navré."

Asgore tendit la main vers la petite âme verte. Une si petite âme, déjà si pleine de cette émotion synonyme de compassion.

 **La gentillesse.**

C'était la principale qualité de cet enfant qui avait traversé l'underground en évitant les monstres les plus dangereux, jouant avec les jeunes qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à la ville.

 _Savaient-ils?_

 _Ou les avait-il manipulé?_

Il chassa ses pensées. Quelle importance à présent?

"Ton sacrifice ne sera pas oublié."

Un tremblement le parcourut.

"Ton âme nous permettra d'être livre...un jour."

 _Et de nous venger si les humains essaient de nous rejeter à nouveau..._

Au moment où ses doigts frôlèrent l'âme colorée, celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, des étincelles d'une nuance plus foncée la parcourant. Le roi s'immobilisa, surpris . Puis avança la main mais l'âme remua à nouveau, sa couleur devenant plus sombre.

 _ **NON**_

 _D'où venait cette voix? Elle ressemblait à celle de l'enfant mais plus sombre, comme venant d'outre-tombe._ Asgore regarda autour de lui. Rien. Il ne voyait rien ni personne.

 _C'était comme une voix de fantôme..._ réalisa-t-il, se souvenant des plaisanteries de Mettaton quand celui-ci n'avait pas encore son corps en métal.

 _ **Monstre!**_

...Sauf que ici, cela n'avait pas l'air d'une quelconque blague.

L'âme restait prêt du corps de son propriétaire, des vagues de détresse s'accompagnant d'ondes de colère. Il n'avait **jamais** vu ça. Mais il n'avait pas une grande connaissance des âmes humaines. Les expériences de Alphys et de...son prédécesseur (quel était son nom déjà?) se basant plus sur la détermination d'autre chose. Et les âmes des monstres disparaissaient presque immédiatement, ne restant que quelques instants pour les plus puissants, comme lui.

 _ **Assassin.**_

Asgore s'immobilisa. Cette voix venait du petit cœur flottant. Mais c'était **impossible**. Les âmes ne parlaient pas, n'est-ce pas? Aucune de l'avait fait. Elles restaient immobiles, chacune dans son tube. Et il n'y avait jamais eu de précédent.

Il appuya sur un bouton pour appeler Alphys, ne sachant que faire. Il craignait que l'âme ne s'évapore, car elle ne resterait pas pour toujours, même si, comme toutes les âmes humaines, elle tiendrait un peu plus longtemps.

 _ **Je voulais juste me faire des amis.**_

 _ **Je voulais juste...revoir...**_

 _ **Je voulais rentrer...**_

Asgore, de plus en plus inquiet à l'idée que l'âme ne disparaissent voulut la saisir. "Pardon mon enfant. Je te promets que cela n'aura pas été vain"

Mais au moment où il toucha l'âge, elle vira au noir. Une couleur qui rappelait l'obscurité des grottes dans les lieux les plus profonds, qui rappelait l'absence de soleil, qui rappelait...

 _ **JE VOUS HAIS.**_

La violence de ce sentiment -qu'un monstre, fait de compassion- ne pouvait ressentir, la brutale inversion de cette âme rejeta le roi sur ses fleurs.

"Majesté"

Alphys se précipita dans la salle du trône. "Ho..mais que ce passe-t-il.

\- L'âme...elle a changé de couleur."

La scientifique regarda le petit cœur qui s'agitait en tout sens, déversant colère et détresse.

"Noir. La couleur de la haine." S'entendit-elle dire, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Asgore secoua la tête "Ce n'est pas possible..

\- Les humains peuvent ressentir toutes les émotions. "

 _Ils ne sont pas fait de compassion comme nous._

Voyant l'enfant sans vie, elle aurait presque ri sinistrement de sa pensée (à laquelle elle aurait toujours voulu croire) si la situation n'avait pas été si grave. "Elle sortit un tube de sa blouse. "Je vais tenter de la capturer."

* * *

Les jours avaient passé et l'âme restait noire, parcourut d'étranges éclairs tout aussi sombres. Elle se cognait contre les parois de verre de sa prison. Totalement isolée dans sa cage, on ne percevait plus ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être absorbée" admit Alphys, nettoyant ses lunettes. "Je crois que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux d'absorber une âme dominée par une émotion aussi négative.

\- Peut-être un autre monstre que moi?"Proposa Asgore, mal à l'aise. "Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je pense que ça ne changera rien." répliqua la petite lézarde jaune, sa queue s'agitant nerveusement. "Cette âme est consumée par la rage et la haine...par l'injustice qui lui a été faite.

\- Peut-être que dans quelques années...

\- ...Peut-être." Elle laissa passer un silence "Mais si vous l'adsorbez ainsi, ce sentiment d'une extrême négativité détruira votre âme"

Asgore sentit son âme devenir plus lourde.

 _Avait-il fait ça pour rien?_

 _Avait-il tout gâché?_

* * *

Fin


	11. A Travers Waterfall (Underfell)

**Disclaimer:** Undertalen n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **Genre:** Plusieurs?

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Monster Kid, Frisk, Papyrus, Flowey et Undyne

 **Paring:** Chibi MKxFrisk?

 **Univers:** UnderFell (un univers Underfell où il y a une résistance pro-humaine)

 **Rating** : Pour tous

 **Note:** Suite de l'OS " _Froid_ "

* * *

 _ **A Travers Waterfall**_

* * *

Monster Kid grogna, se frayant un passage dans les hautes herbes. "Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds! On voit rien avec ces stupides plantes!" Sa queue fouettant les végétaux autour de lui, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble.

 _Comment un monde souterrain pouvait-il avoir des…plantes si vertes?_

 _Et des plantes lumineuses?_

Des choses incroyables vivaient dans le monde souverain. Et pas que les monstres! Comment une société avait-elle pu se développer aussi bien sous terre? Elle n'osait pas poser la question.

Frisk écarta les herbes qui lui bloquaient le passage. "Tu ne veux pas que je passe devant?" proposa-t-elle, craignant qu'il se prennent les pattes dans quelque chose et tombe.

Il renifla "Non. C'est mon travail de te guider!" Il grommela, sa queue frappant le sol "J'aimerais que mes parents me voient comme plus responsable. Sérieux, on aurait cru qu'il ne me faisaient pas confiance quand ils m'ont abreuvé de conseils! C'est bon quoi j'suis plus un bébé!" Le jeune dragon ne parlait pas beaucoup. A part pour lui donner des avertissements secs. Ou des réponses peu aimables. Ou pour se plaindre.

Frisk voulut reprendre la conversation autrement "Donc, tu t'appelles Kid?

\- Ouais! Monster Kid!

\- …

-…Ca t'pose un problème?" grogna-t-il en se retournant, plissant les yeux.

\- Non…Mais ce n'est pas un prénom…c'est comme si moi…on m'avait appelé enfant humain."

Il s'immobilisa, penchant la tête. "Ha ouais, j'vois c'que tu veux dire. On donne un nom à ses enfants, dans mon clan, quand leurs ailes poussent! Avant ce sont plus des surnoms!"

Frisk fronça les sourcils "Et c'est bientôt?"

Il frappa sa queue au sol, gonflant les joues "Quand j'aurais 14 ans!

\- …

-…J'en ai 11!

\- Ha comme moi!"

Ils reprirent leur route. Frisk sentait Flowey toujours tendu dans sa manche, peu rassuré. Elle se sentait tout de même en sécurité, grâce à son guide et à son déguisement.

Elle tenta hésitante "Et tu n'aimerais pas en avoir un avant? Un plus sérieux, plus classe? Comme tes amis?

\- Ils ont dit qu'on en discuterait ensemble! Plus tard. Quand j'arrêterais de réclamer comme _un gamin impatient, blablabla_ …" Il griffa plus agressivement la terre, grinçant des dents. "Peut-être qu'ils voudront bien en parler quand je reviendrais?

-…Tu as une idée? De ce que tu voudrais comme genre de nom?"

Kid ouvrit la bouche "En fait…"

Ils s'immobilisèrent en percevant un bruit de métal. "Cachons nous." décréta le jeune monstre, poussant Frisk dans un coin, se terrant ensemble dans l'herbe, dans l'ombre, quand une personne en armure apparut.

 _"Ne bouges pas"_ siffla le jeune dragon _. "C'est elle._

 _\- Qui?_

 _\- La pire de la garde royale. Elle te tuera si elle te voit. Elle ne se souciera pas si tu es un enfant ou pas, ou si tu n'as fait de mal à personne, elle te tuera! C'est une sale brute! Comme Papyrus!"_

Celui-ci apparut alors, semblant de très mauvaise humeur. Sans doute de ne pas avoir retrouvé la petite humaine aperçut deux jours plus tôt "Undyne! Que fais tu à la frontière entre Snowdin et Waterfall? C'est ma zone ici! tu n'as rien à faire ici!" signala-t-il, menaçant. Comme se sentant défier.

La guerrière en armure répliqua "On m'a dit qu'un humain était apparût. Et je te signale qu'on EST à Waterfall. C'est ma juridiction.

\- Hey, "on" hein? Comme si je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller! Tu as besoin qu'elle te tiennent la main?" Railla le squelette, mains sur les hanches.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça!" corrigea la femme, tapant du pied au sol.

"On voit qui porte la culotte! Un jour elle se battra à ta place…attends, peut-être que c'est déjà le cas?" il eut un sourire sarcastique "elle t'as fait combien de gadgets?

\- Arrêtes ça!" siffla la femme, une lance apparaissant dans sa main. "Revenons-en à l'humain: A quoi ressemble-t-il?

\- C'est un gamin. Une fille apparemment. Petite et faible." Il eut un geste de la main "mais maligne, elle s'est faufilé à travers les arbres pour nous éviter, Sans et moi."

 _Aucun réponse, le silence._

Puis la discussion reprit "Et où est-elle maintenant? Tu es une idée?

\- Elle n'a pas passé Snowdin, elle doit se planquer dans la forêt, ou des monstres de la ville l'ont caché!" Il grimaça "Et ils ne sont pas coopératifs. Ils n'aiment pas la garde royale!"

Undyne siffla, une lance menaçant la gorge de son interlocuteur "Cela suffit Papyrus, personne ne cache d'humain ici! Tout le monde sait que les tuer, c'est la seule solution pour notre liberté.

\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup aux habitants toi." Railla le squelette, croisant les bras. "Tu verrais le mécontentement sinon. Certains semblent toujours avoir une conscience, surtout les parents.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Rien. Sans ne l'a pas vu.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne faisait pas la sieste, pour changer? Ton frère est totalement inutile.

\- …Personne n'a vu l'humain dans Snowdin. La gosse a du retourner dans les ruines! Et pour mon frère, il n'ose plus dormir à son poste, parce qu'il sait que je peux apparaître n'importe quand pour le surprendre.

\- …"

 _Silence._

"Ils seraient retourné dans ces foutues ruines?

\- Les monstres dans les ruines sont des pro-humains en puissance! ils leurs apprennent comme survivre bon sang! Et la porte est solidement fermée. On ne peut pas l'ouvrir si facilement de l'extérieur. Donc je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un a pu lui ouvrir!"

Undyne fit demi-tour, les doigts serrés sur sa lance "Je vais aller lui demander, elle a des cameras partout après tout.

\- C'est ça! Ma patrouille de chiens va continuer à chercher dans la forêt." répliqua le squelette "Elle n'est pas allée loin, c'est certain!"

Il partit à son tour.

* * *

Les deux enfants se regardèrent.

Monster Kid grogna " **Génial.** Il va falloir éviter les caméras! Si ils pensent que tu es retournée aux ruines, ils faut qu'ils continuent à le penser!" Il sembla réfléchir, sa queue s'agitant fébrilement derrière lui.

Frisk hocha la tête "Mais…

\- Quoi?

\- Il y a d'autres chemins?" s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. "Je ne savais pas."

\- Evidemment! C'est juste que tout le monde prend celui là puisqu'il est le plus éclairé, et le plus entretenu. Les autres sont pleins d'obstacles, sont sombres et tout mais nous les enfants, on les connaît comme notre poche!" Il fit tomber sa sacoche par terre et sortit une boule, par une corde, qu'il prit entre ses dents "prend cha"

Frisk obtempéra. "C'est une lampe?

\- Voilà"

* * *

Le chemin était étroit et sombre -aucun doute-. Frisk ne se sentait pas à l'aise, le sol était inégal et mou, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre molle. Des roches sombres couvraient les murs, des gouttes d'eau tombant ici et là dans des flaques qui transformaient la terre en boue. La lumière de la boule-lampe n'éclairait pas énormément mais cela suffisait pour avancer.

Frisk chuchota, voulant oublier le silence autour d'eux "Combien de personnes passent par ici?

\- Peu. C'est compliqué de se frayer un passage. Généralement ce sont des enfants, comme nous, qui veulent voir la ville mais…" il se grinça des dents.

L'humaine haussa un sourcil "Mais?

\- …on n'est pas censé s'éloigner de nos parents quand on est trop jeunes! Je n'aurais pas eu le droit de quitter Snowdin si ce n'était pas pour t'aider! Tu as une utilité au moins!"

Elle sourit. Elle adorait son guide, il était vraiment gentil derrière ses airs bourrus.

"Et aussi…

\- Oui?

\- Ils ont parlé de caméras. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y en a pas ici?

\- Pff la scientifique est radin, selon papa. Elle préfère utiliser son fric pour des expériences et des gadgets! Je suppose qu'ils pensent tous que les humains ne penseront pas à passer par les passages sombres?"

Il s'immobilisa "Allez on fait une pause, j'en ai plein les pattes et on va arriver dans un zone où il flotte beaucoup!

\- D'accord."

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur un rocher. Pour ne pas passer la pause à ne rien dire, elle demanda "Tous les enfants portent des pulls rayés?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour nous différencier des monstres de petite taille. Certain ont un look enfantin." Il ramena sa queue contre ses jambes "Et pour signifier aux adultes qu'on est des enfants, donc que nous ne sommes pas disponible pour des liens d'âmes.

\- Des liens d'âmes?

\- Je sais pas c'que ça veux dire mais c'est grave. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on doit pas partir tout seul avant l'adolescence! Nos âmes sont trop fragiles d'après mes parents!"

Flowey siffla à l'oreille de Frisk " _C'est pas des liens d'âmes, c'est des **âmes-sœurs!** "_

 _Ha d'accord._

 _Ç_ a ne l'avançant pas des masses. Même si les humains parlaient parfois de "ça" dans les romans qu'elle lisait à l'orphelinat.

La fleur reprit " _C'est juste que les âmes d'enfants sont trop fragiles pour un ''liens". Mais tu n'as pas a t'en faire, tu es humaine toi."_ (1)

Frisk sentit son âme frémir.

Mais ignora les paroles et décida de changer de sujet "Pour en revenir à ton futur nom, tu n'as donc pas d'idée?

\- …Parce que tu en a toi?" répliqua-t-il agressivement.

Sa nouvelle amie sourit "Tu n'as pas idée à quel point nous les humains…nous aimons les dragons! Ou le nombre d'histoires ou de légendes avec au moins l'un d'entre eux dedans!"

Elle sourit "Je suis certaine que je peux t'en trouver un super cool!"

* * *

 _ **Fin (?)**_

 _ **(Enfin jusqu'au prochain OS avec ces deux-là)**_

* * *

 **(1)** En fait j'imagine juste que l'âme d'un enfant-monstre est trop "jeune" et trop "fragile" pour trouver son âme soeur avant l'adolescence du dit-monstre.

Avoir une âme-soeur n'est pas grave car le lien peut être platonique pour autant de temps que les deux partis veulent (voir platonique pour toujours), ils peuvent vivre séparément en se parlant juste de temps en temps.

Après les monstres peuvent vivre longtemps.

Non le véritable problème est que..Monster Kid par exemple a une âme encore trop fragile. Il peut être l'âme soeur d'un autre enfant sans que ça pose un problème, mais un monstre plus vieux aura une âme trop "forte" pour lui. La magie sera trop puissance de "l'autre côté" et le fera souffrir. Bon puisqu'il est proche de l'adolescence, ça pourrait aller mais son âme souffrirait.

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Les parents de MK l'ont laissé guider Frisk parce que 1) Il a 11 ans, il est très proche de l'adolescence et son âme devrait être assez forte. 2) Il n'est pas censé s'approcher des autres monstres mais protéger l'humaine. 3) Deux enfants s'amusant ensemble, c'est moins suspicieux 4) Ils n'ont pas le choix vu que la grande soeur de MK a disparut.

(Aussi Flowey dit que l'âme de Frisk ne "risque" rien. Hoooo…peut-être que oui, peut-être qu'il se trompe! Frisk pourrait avoir une âme-soeur parmi les monstres. C'est une possibilité qui existe. Mais quand à savoir si elle est possible!)


	12. Brisure (StoryShift)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de StoryShift mais je ne fais que m'amuser avec le concept.

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Sans et Papyrus

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Univers:** StoryShift

 **Rating** : Mention de mort.

* * *

 **Brisure**

* * *

 _Du sang sur les fleurs d'or._

 _La magie qui se dissipe, petit à petit._

"Sans"

Le roi de l'underground se fige. Ce qu'il redoutait s'est produit. Il a bien entendu, la personne qu'il ne voulait **pas** voir en un tel moment...est bel et bien présente. Il n'est pas seul dans cette pièce. Avait-il oublié de fermer la porte? Comment a-t-il pu être si négligent?

 _Comment a-t-il pu ne pas penser à cette possibilité?_

 _Cette personne vivait au château aussi._

Il ne répond pas, ne se retourne pas. Son âme tremble dans sa cage thoracique. Une sourde angoisse le paralyse. Que peut-il dire? Il ne peut pas mentir, son frère n'est pas idiot, n'est pas stupide, verra la vérité...

Mais il doit tenter de lui faire croire la meilleure solution.

Lui faire comprendre que c'est pour l'avenir des monstres, pour que lui puisse voir le soleil.

 _J'ai fait ça pour toi, pour que tu sois libre..._

"Sans..." répète la voix, prenant un ton différent, teinté de peur et d'incrédulité. "Sans, c'est..."

La phrase s'interrompt d"un coup, comme si l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire. Un gémissement lui échappe pourtant, et des cliquetis prouvent qu'il tremble.

 _La dernière personne qui devait voir ça._

 _Celle qui devait restait ignorante de ces événements...était là._

 _Avait vu ce qu'il venait de faire._

La trident dans sa main semble soudainement terriblement lourd. Une profonde lassitude l'envahit, comme une fatigue que rien ne pouvait chasser.

 _Cette voix._ _Il ne voulait pas l'entendre maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu' **il** le voit comme ça._

"Sans...Tu as..." Encore une fois, les mots se perdirent dans un silence glacial et lourd.

Le petit squelette prend son souffle. Autant qu'il le peut sans poumons. Et se retourne, sa couronne lui semblant soudainement trop lourde. Son frère le regarde, de l'incrédulité dans les yeux, de l'horreur...comme si il ne le reconnait pas. _Comme s'il est face à un dangereux inconnu._ Il fait soudainement froid dans la pièce.

Sa voix lui paraît hésitante, mais Sans finit par prononcer ce nom "Papyrus...

\- Sans...cet enfant...tu as..." La voix du plus grand est tremblante. Le prince du monde souterrain refuse de croire ce qu'il voit. Mais les faits sont bien là. Un corps ( _si petit, si faible_ ) sans vie. Du sang sur les fleurs. "Tu as tué...

\- C'est pour le bien des monstres." répond Sans avec fermeté, refusant de laisser sa détermination faiblir. "Nous avons été prisonniers assez longtemps!

\- ...

\- Pour briser la barrière." Il se justifie, il veut que son cadet lui réponde. "Nous n'avons pas le choix pour avoir notre liberté"

 _Le regard de son cadet le crucifie sur place._

 _Un regard qui le juge._

 _Un regard qui semble lui demander QUI il est._

 _Un regard qui le regarde comme s'il était un inconnu._

Sans prend une inspiration et veut se justifier à nouveau "Paps...Les humains sont nos ennemis.

\- C'est un enfant." La voix de Papyrus s'est refroidit, ses yeux brillent d"un éclat rouge mauvais, méfiant. Ses poings sont resserrés. "Un enfant qui avait une famille, qui voulait rentrer chez lui. Quel danger représentait-il?

\- Les humains nous ont enfermé ici.

\- Et en quoi lui, un gamin si jeune..." il montra l'être sans vie "...était-il responsable?" Il fait un pas en arrière, par instinct, quand son frère fait un pas vers lui, ignorant la lueur blessée dans les yeux de Sans. "Tu as tué un enfant innocent.

\- Un humain.

\- UN INNOCENT!"

Jamais sa voix n'a été si forte, si grave, si puissante. il sent sa magie déferler dans son corps. Le roi recule, angoissé, quand les blasters se matérialisent autour de Papyrus"

Mais il ne lâche pas prise. Il sait qu'il est dans le juste. il fait ça pour lui, pour son précieux frère, pour qu'il voit la lumière du soleil et des étoiles, pour qu'il soit libre."Papyrus, je n'avais pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix."

Papyrus fait alors un pas en avant, puis un autre, passant à côté de son aîné, sans lui adresser un regard. Et se baisse pour ramasser le corps sans vie. "Je vais lui donner une sépulture descente! Avec des fleurs pour décorer...il le mérite."

 _Silence._

Papyrus tremble mais sa voix est froide, ferme, et plus adulte qu'elle ne l'a jamais été "Si tu crois pouvoir effacer ce que tu as fais. Tu n'es qu'un tueur d'enfant, et ça je ne l'oublierais jamais, je ferais en sorte que tout le monde le sache! Je ferais en sorte qu'aucun autre humain ne parvienne à toi. Je les protégerais du..." Sa voix flanche mais il se reprend "...tueur que tu es devenu!

\- J'ai fait ça pour les monstres, pour toi. Pour que vous puissiez voir le ciel, les étoiles, le soleil...pour que tu sois libre."

\- ..." Papyrus lui tourna le dos, partant. "Je ne veux pas d'une liberté si chère payée. Je préfère être prisonnier. Si toi ça te conviens, ça sera sans moi.

\- Je n'ai pensé qu'à notre peuple, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi...à t'offrir un avenir à la surface."

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Le lendemain, le prince Papyrus, frère du roi Sans, avait disparu. Sans laisser de traces. Ni où il allait, ni où il vivait.

Et les années passèrent. Les monstres ignoraient tout de la raison de sa disparition. Ignoraient beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs.

 _Personne ne le revit pendant de nombreuses années._

Il ne restait qu'une chose de lui au château: une écharpe rouge, le premier cadeau que Sans avait fabriqué pour lui. Et une lettre. Quelques mots.

 **"Je ne t'ai _rien_ demandé!** "

* * *

 _Fin (?)_


	13. Au Commencement (Pré-Undertale)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Monstres et Humains

 **Paring(s):** Aucun

 **Rating** : Un peu de brutalité.

 **Note:** Cet os est peut-être un peu étrange mais j'ai eu cette idée, comme ça.

* * *

 _ **Au commencement...**_

* * *

 _Il faisait nuit._

 _Il faisait froid._

L'entrée de la caverne, immense, était éclairée uniquement par des torches tenues par des humains. Une foule hostile, grondante et pas uniquement composée d'hommes et de femmes. D'étranges créatures les accompagnaient.

 _Hostilité._

 _Colère._

La lune était pleine dans le ciel, et même rougeâtre, événement rare qui, selon les croyances des hommes, aidait à la magie. Et cela donnait surtout une atmosphère un peu sanglante à la scène.

L'air était électrique, chargé de magie et de multiples sentiments. _Haine, colère, peur, rage, rancune_...

Des ombres immenses se dessinaient, à la lueur des flammes, sur la roche.

Les hommes avaient gagné la guerre. Et les perdants allaient être punis. La peur d'avoir son âme volée avait été efficace sur les humains. Trop efficace. Qui avait commencé la guerre?

 _Les uns disaient que les rumeur de vol d'âme avait tout déclenché mais que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Qu'un des leurs avait frimé...mais que personne n'avait jamais dérobé une âme._

 _Les autres, évidement, disait que c'était arrivé. Et que cela ne se reproduirait jamais._

Les monstres avaient reculé dans l'obscurité de la grotte, et fixaient les sorciers qui se tenaient face à eux, en demi-cercle, encadrés par des monstres restés à l'extérieur. Ils semblaient tous terrifiés. Désespérés. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, les humains avaient été trop fort et ils avaient été aidés par...

 _..par... d_ _es traîtres ayant accepté d'enfermer leur semblables afin de rester libres, de rester vivre à la surface. Sans être persécuté ou inquiétés._

 _Licornes, Fées, Lutins, Loups-Garous...Et plusieurs dragons._

"Traîtres" Crièrent certains des monstres presque captifs. "Vous avez tourné le dos à votre roi. A votre peuple."

 _Aucun des concernés ne détourna les yeux._

 _Aucun ne sembla éprouver du remord._

 _Tous avaient un regard froid et ferme, prêt à agir au signal des magiciens._

Les dragons renégats grondèrent depuis leur perchoir. Ils avaient aidé les hommes à emprisonner les monstres en les repoussant grâce à leur feu. Les licornes se tenaient derrière les humains, comme les fées, prêtes à les souvenir de leur magie pour la création de la barrière.

Le roi des monstres tendit la main "Il n'est pas trop tard mes amis, vous pouvez encore réparer ce que vous avez fait."

 _Si ils changeaient d'avis maintenant, la situation pouvait encore se renverser._

 _La barrière n'avait pas encore été renforcée après tout._

* * *

Certains loups couchèrent les oreilles en arrière. _Pas trop tard?_ Traité comme des paria parce qu'ils étaient à moitié humains, nés de l'union d'un monstre loup ou louve et d'un humain ou une humaine? Leur espèce était devenue une race à part. Mi humaine (ils avaient une âme humaine), mi monstre (la magie coulait dans leur veine). Beaucoup de magiciens étaient dans ce cas, ayant un monstre parmi leur ancêtre, plus ou moins récent.

 _Pas trop tard?_ Mis à l'écart pour être trop humains à cause de leur âme. Ou parce qu'ils étaient trop semblables aux humains dans leur comportement ou dans leur âme.

 _Pas assez remplis de compassion._

 _Capable d'éprouver de la haine._

 _Ils n'étaient pas comme eux._

 _Pas trop tard?_ Et quand la guerre avait commencé, le roi des monstres les avaient traité comme si leur obéissance et leur "amitié" allait de soit? Au moins les humains les avaient respecté, même si beaucoup avaient peur des loups.

Les dragons renégats gondèrent. _Pas trop tard?_ Moqués pour leur amour de l'or, pour leur âme qui pouvait être soit un cœur blanc à l'endroit, soit un cœur coloré à l'envers. Trop proche des humains, ils étaient devenus moins monstres pour beaucoup.

Les fées ne voulaient pas vivre dans ces grottes sombres. Les lutins et autres petites créatures non plus. Ils avaient besoin de la forêt, de la lumière du soleil.

Les licornes aimaient les humains et la forêt. _Pourquoi s'opposer à eux?_ Elles savaient qu'elles ne survivraient pas à un tel enfermement. Elles avaient besoin d'être à l'extérieur.

 _Ils avaient choisis. Certains sans hésitation, d'autres après de longues réflexions..._

 _Le camps des humains._

 _Sacrifiant leur peuple pour continuer à pouvoir admirer les étoiles._

 _Pour être libre._

* * *

Le roi des monstres, serrant son jeune fils Asgore contre lui reprit "Nous pouvons encore réparer les choses. Ne faites pas un choix que vous regretterez mes amis!" C'était presque une supplique, dite avec un dernier espoir. "Nous pouvons encore écrire une meilleure histoire pour notre peuple!"

Un des loups, au pelage d'un blanc pur et aux yeux bleus, s'avançant et déclara d'une voix grondante, gutturale "HA! Maintenant **NOUS** sommes vos amis? Hilarant."

Il fit un pas en avant, sa queue touffue s'agitant derrière lui "Oui. Vraiment amusant. Avant la guerre j'étais la petite anomalie à moitié humaine pour _beaucoup_ d'entre vous, n'est-ce pas?" Sa petite âme, un cœur à l'endroit de couleur bleutée très claire apparût un court instant dans sa fourrure avant de disparaître à nouveau. "Puis durant la guerre, beaucoup de monstres m'ont dit que je n'étais qu'un chien roulant aux pieds de mes maîtres." Sa voix avait prise une teinte haineuse.

Certains s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise. D'autres reculèrent, inquiets. _Cette espèce. Rejetée à cause d'une âme qui était trop différente, trop proche de celle des hommes._ Si seulement ils avaient eu confiance en eux.

 _Si seulement..._

Le souverain reprit "Amarok...Nous pouvons encore changer les choses..."

 _Comment ce petit louveteau rejeté par les monstres était devenu ce puissant chef de meute plein de rancœur?_

Le concerné gronda, la haine brillant dans ses yeux verts "Et MAINTENANT que VOUS avez perdus, que VOUS êtes désespérés, VOUS demandez à mon peuple, les loup-garous, de l'aide?"

Il ricana, froidement "Hahaha quel opportunisme" Il tourna la tête vers les hommes et les femmes derrière lui, qui attendaient le signal pour lancer le sort "N'est-ce pas?"

Des rires éclatèrent dans l'armée de la surface.

"C'est certain que c'est juste pour que vous les aidiez, ils vous tueront si vous faites ça.." s'écria une fée, perchée sur la corne d'une licorne. "Comme ils ont massacrés ces villages humains."

Le roi recula, blessé par l'absence de confiance et de respect, même s'il l'avait mérité. Les monstres chiens, ayant choisi le roi, gémirent devant cette trahison de leur cousins. Beaucoup étaient blessés de la trahison de beaucoup des leurs. Tous ceux qui étaient proches des humains, ou qui se mêlaient plus facilement à eux.

Amarok ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit avant de dire, plus calmement "Quelle considération à mon égard. Uniquement quand ça vous arrange hein? Alors moi je demande, pourquoi obéirais-je à une CHÈVRE quand je suis un LOUP?"

Il leurs tourna le dos, rejoignant les magiciens.

La lumière du sort envahit le mont Ebbot.

Et la barrière se renforça...emprisonnant les monstres pour, tout le monde le pensait, toujours.

* * *

 _Les années devinrent des décennies._

 _Les décennies devinrent des siècles._

 _Les semi-monstres s'éloignèrent petit à petit des humains et commencèrent à changer. Leur âme changea._

 _Ils devinrent de moins en moins monstre, sans devenir humain._

 _Ils devinrent ce que les humains appelèrent.._

 _...Les créatures magiques._

 _Une espèce ni monstre, ni humaine._

 _D'autres finirent pas s'éteindre, tel les dragons._

 _Certains humains ayant eu des monstres dans leur aïeux, virent leur nature devenir parfois différentes, faisant naître des individus étranges._

 _Et les légendes humaines se nourrirent de ces êtres qui n'étaient pas ou plus humains._

* * *

Et tous oublièrent la trahison. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, les générations s'étaient succédées. Plus aucun témoin de l'événement n'était en vie. Il existait juste des traces écrites qui passèrent pour des légendes, ou des mythologies.

Tous oublièrent la barrière. Les monstres. La guerre. Et la peur d'avoir son âme volée. Les monstres n'étaient qu'une légende. _N'est-ce pas?_

La seule chose que chacun savait était que...

 _...personne n'était jamais revenus du mont Ebbot._

Pendant des siècles, un étrange clan empêcha quiconque de s'y aventurer.

 _Jusqu'à la disparition du dernier d'entre eux. Mort de vieillesse sans avoir pu trouver un successeur..._

...quelques semaines avant qu'une enfant nommée Chara ne disparaisse, après s'être aventurée sur la montagne.

* * *

FIN (?)


	14. Histoires au coin du feu (Underfell)

**Disclaimer:** Undertalen n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

Underfell est à ?

 **Genre:** Plusieurs?

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Monster Kid, Frisk, Flowey

 **Paring:** Chibi MKxFrisk?

 **Univers:** UnderFell (un univers Underfell où il y a une résistance pro-humaine)

 **Rating** : Pour tous

 **Note:** Suite de l'OS "A Travers WaterFell"

* * *

 ** _Histoires au coin du feu_**

* * *

Monster Kid regarda avec intérêt la jeune humaine frapper deux cailloux l'un contre l'autre de façon répétitive. Finalement des étincelles s'élevèrent et le feu prit. Frisk sourit et souffla sur le début de flamme, la faisant grandir.

"Voilà!" déclara la jeune adolescente en jetant les pierres dans un coin. "Je savais que ces trucs en vacances me serraient utiles en jour."

Le jeune monstre parût impressionné "Vous n'avez pas besoin de magie, c'est cool! Vous êtes plus débrouillard que nous.

\- Toi tu en as?" Demanda sa nouvelle amie, avec curiosité.

Sa queue s'agita nerveusement et il répondit "Elle commencera à apparaître un an avant mes ailes. Mais ce sera pour compenser mon absence de bras." il s'assit, enroulant sa queue autour de lui. "Vivement que je l'ai ce foutu pouvoir, j'en ai ma claque de prendre des trucs avec mes dents!" Il grogna "T'as pas idée de ce que ça fait de tomber et de se relever en s'aidant uniquement de ses genoux et de sa queue!"

Frisk s'assit face à lui "Tu sais pourquoi ça vient si...tard? Ça semble dangereux pour les plus jeunes ça.

-...ça remonte à pas mal de temps. Surement pour sélectionner les plus forts. Mais vu que ça fait quelque temps que nos parents nous surprotègent..." il roula des yeux "Foutue sélection naturelle!"

L'humaine hocha la tête. _Un genre de sélection naturelle_ "J'espère que tu les auras en avance alors!"

\- ...Ouais!" répliqua-t-il, peu assuré.

 _Même si je n'aurais pas grand lieux où voler!_

Frisk claqua du doigt "Estimes-toi heureux que l'évolution n'ait pas décidé de vous modifier à cause de l'enfermement."

Il grogna pour montrer son accord. "Sérieux ça serait l'enfer.

\- Peut-être que vos ailes seraient devenues des bras?

\- Sûr que ça serait plus utile dans des grottes que des ailes." Railla-t-il.

Ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans une grotte sur le vieux chemin. C'était une cachette des enfants monstres, dissimulée derrière des plantes, trop étroite pour un adulte. Ils ne savaient pas où partait la fumée mais elle ne restait pas dans leur abri. Ils étaient en sécurité ici.

 _Personne ne les trouverait ici._

 _Pas à une telle heure._

 _Même la garde royale avait besoin de dormir._

Le jeune monstre avait quelques trucs à manger dans sa besace. Il poussa la part de l'humaine vers elle de son appendice caudale. "On n'est pas loin de la fin de la zone d'Undyne mais avec les détours...Ça prendra un jour ou deux. Tout dépens de la quantité de personnes que la poiscaille va recruter pour te trouver! Ou si elle continuera à penser que tu es retournée dans les ruines!"

 _Mais une fois passée cette zone, ils arriveraient dans celle d'Alphys et donc de Mettaton._

 _Et il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à ce robot stupide!_

 _Et la scientifique avait mis pas mal de caméra dans sa zone._

Il siffla "On devra aussi éviter la zone de Gerson et la maison de Mettatton!" Il décida d'expliquer plus précisément les choses "Le second est un robot fabriqué par Alphys pour tuer les humais! Il se prend pour une star!" Il roula des yeux "Et il se prend pour le centre du monde! Et le premier sait à quoi ressemble les humains, c'est un des rares à avoir vu la surface, et si il te voit..."

Frisk n'aimait pas ça. _Arriverait-elle à sortir de cet endroit?_ Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un lieu où retourner. Mais sa vie était menacée ici. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de lieux où retourner..

 _...à part l'orphelinat.  
_

 _Où personne ne l'adopterait à son âge...elle était trop vieille et elle passerait le reste de sa minorité dans cet endroit._

 _Ce bâtiment triste où elle n'était pas heureuse...où elle s'ennuyait. Où personne n'avait vraiment de temps pour elle._

 _Ce n'était pas le choix le plus satisfaisant, mais c'était toujours mieux que se faire tuer, hein?_

Le petit dragon poursuivit "On achètera de la nourriture aux temnies **demain.** Ne t'en fais pas, ils aiment les humains. Et ils nous cacheront jusqu'au soir. On risquera moins de croiser Undyne comme ça" Il hocha la tête "Voilà on attendra la fin de la journée pour continuer. Elle ne fait jamais de veille nocturne."

Elle hocha la tête, fatiguée par la journée de marche. Mais la chaleur du feu et la nourriture lui faisait du bien, elle sortit Flowey endormi de son vêtement en fausse fourrure et le posa au sol. Elle retira aussi la capuche, libérant ses cheveux.

"Hey.

-Quoi?

\- Tu as dis que les humains aimaient les dragons?" Il essayait de ne pas paraître intéressé. Mais il était évident qu'il l'était, ses geste nerveux l'indiquaient. "P...Pas que je m'en soucie hein...

\- Ben vu le nombres de textes où il y en a...je pense que c'est un fait oui. Et pas que les dragons d'ailleurs.

\- Ha?

\- Des tas de dragons, certains bons et d'autres mauvais, sont partout dans les écrits. Que ça soit les mythes, les contes pour enfants ou les histoires."

Kid hocha la tête, plissant les yeux "Je vois. Quel genre de noms ils ont?" Ses griffes crissèrent sur la pierre "Même si ces noms ne seront peut-être pas satisfaisant pour moi." Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant sourire "Ne te moque pas!

\- Hum..." elle réfléchit un instant. Et chercha dans sa mémoire les noms qu'elle avait lu à l'orphelinat. Ou les jeux qu'elle avait vu.

 _Fáfnir_

 _Nídhögg_

 _Gostir_

 _Ryūjin_

 _Smaug_

 _Auron_

 _Falcor_

 _Quetzalcoatl_

Autant de noms tirés de différents supports. Elle ne savait pas ce qui conviendrait le mieux à son ami. Elle aimait bien le premier. "On a plusieurs langages différents sur terre. Nous ne sommes pas une seule communauté avec un seul chef, comme vous. On a plein de pays, chacun avec une histoire différente. Et donc pleins de mythes qui varient selon le pays et la culture.

\- Je vois. C'est logique.

\- Je pense à un nom de dragon en particulier. _Fáfnir._

 _-_ _Fáfnir?"_ Répéta-t-il, le nom roulant sur sa langue. "C'est cool comme nom. C'est quoi l'histoire?

\- C'était un nain qui vola le trésor maudit de son père. Il se changea alors en dragon pour le protéger. C'est un conte très célèbre dans cette mythologie, celle des vikings. Ils avaient beaucoup de noms cool d'ailleurs.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir plein d'histoires." Réalisa-t-il avec envie.

Elle sourit "Oui. Pas vous?

\- Tsss on en a oui. Elles sont presque toutes genre ' _'les humains sont siiii cruels_ " blablabla. ou ça parle d'une trahison mais rien n'est clair à ce sujet" Un ricanement méprisant lui échappa "Il faut vraiment qu'ils changent de registre. Ça devient lourd.

\- Tu sais dans certaines de nos histoires, les dragons sont des ennemis.

\- Mais pas toutes les histoires hein?

\- Non." admit Frisk, se frottant les mains près des flammes. "Les humains aiment ce qu'ils appellent _'les créatures magiques"._ Nous avons une imagination assez étendue. Même si certaines personnes disent que ces créatures ont réellement existé. Apparemment ils ont fait des recherches précises."

Le petit dragon grogna "Cela voudrait dire que des monstres ont aidé les humains à enfermer les leurs. C'est peut-être ça la trahison. Pff je les comprend le père d'Asgore était vraiment grave..

\- Ou alors ce n'était pas vraiment des monstres. Mais bon, pour beaucoup de gens, tout cela est une légende. L'histoire de l'enfermement des monstres. Je suis certaine qu'on la trouverait dans un vieux bouquin poussiéreux au fond d'une bibliothèque.

\- Haha on arrête pas d'en parler et vous c'est juste évoqué dans un bouquin poussiéreux." Il éclata de rire. "alors ça c'est trop drôle!"

* * *

A Suivre (?)


	15. Prière à l'étoile (NightStar's Story)

**Disclaimer:**

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** Dream appartient à **Joku**

 **3)** La bébé est à moi.

 **Genre:** Family

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Dream et mon OC

 **Paring: CrossxDream**

 **Rating** : PG

 **Note** : Après maintes réflexions, je réalise que relier _ **les Jumeaux de la Nuit** _ à l'histoire de NightStar me pose beaucoup de PROBLÈMES, surtout au niveau de la chronologie.

Certains enfants plus vieux que lui n'étaient pas nés par exemple (Paperjam, Incubux, Faith...)

Donc les deux histoires sont désormais indépendantes.

Je referais un épilogue spécial Dream plus tard ^^

 **Note 2** NightStar est à moi. Vu que je n'ai pas vraiment fini de le travailler. Je ne le "prête" pas pour le moment. Désolée. Aussi NightStar est le fils de Dream. Il n'a **pas** d'autre parent: Ni Cross, Ni Ink, Ni Blue. **Personne.** Dream l'a fait tout seul.

* * *

 **Prière à l'Etoile**

* * *

Dream ferma les yeux. Il se sentait tellement seul. Les jours passés près de son frère...et maintenant la solitude.

 _Ce n'était pas facile._

 _C'était un poids si lourd à porter._

 _Si difficile à accomplir seul._

Il regarda le ciel, les étoiles qui fendaient l'air...cette colline était toujours un point d'observation du ciel qu'il appréciait. Il aimait y passer de longs moment à regarder le ciel.

Un endroit parfait pour rêvasser. Pour réfléchir. Avant de dormir. Avant de repartir pour aider les gens, avec ou sans ses amis. Et puis il avait tellement de choses dans la tête à cet instant.

Il ne pouvait par fermer l'œil. Il pensait à trop de choses. Beaucoup trop.

Des traînées traversèrent le ciel. De longues traînées claires dans la voûte céleste sombre. Il se souvint soudain des légendes de son enfance. " _Si tu vois une étoile filante, fais un vœu" Q_ ui lui avait dit ça? Il ne se souvenait pas. C'était vague. Sans doute un humain de son monde d'origine, une personne de passage peut-être.

 _Un vœu._

 _Un souhait_

Quelque chose qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Qu'il voulait plus que tout. Un rêve qu'il n'avait jamais partagé tant il lui paraissait utopique.

Son frère? Un simple vœu n'allait pas le sauver de sa corruption. Jamais. Il faudrait plus qu'un mythe, même si cette magique existait. Elle n'était surement pas assez puissante pour agir sur son jumeau corrompu.

Mais il voulait tellement...demander quelque chose.

 _Il savait ce qu'il désirait:_ _Ne plus être seul._

Sa relation avec Cross était très importante pour lui puisqu'ils avaient eu trois enfants mais il avait toujours un manque en lui. Un vide douloureux qui ne se comblait pas.

Quelques baisers ne voulaient rien dire pour des êtres vivants aussi longtemps qu'eux. Et puis il aurait toujours cette peur: _et si son aura était en cause?_

 _Il était seul._

 _Seul._

 _Avec l'incertitude._

Il savait que c'était faux pour Ink ou pour Blue, ses meilleurs amis. _Mais pour les autres? Les personnes qu'il aidait, croisait chaque jour?_

 _C'était vrai._

 _Certainement vrai._

 _Et pour Cross?_ Oui Cross n'avait pas besoin de l"aura pour l'aimer.

Il **savait** que Blue et Ink n'étaient pas affectés. Ink n'avait pas d'âme après tout...et Blue était...Blue.

Mais ils avaient leur vie à côté, son rôle gardien du multivers pour l'un et sa famille pour l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas leurs demander de sacrifier tout pour rester avec lui.

Même si Ink passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. L'artiste était terriblement seul lui-aussi. il n'avait pas de famille, pas de monde (excepté si la doddle sphère pouvait être considérée comme un univers) et oubliait les amitiés éphémères (fichus problèmes de mémoires). Même si il pouvait les lui rappeler avec ses pouvoirs..

Ink était comme lui. Il n'avait que Blue, Cross, et lui, et Error aussi, visiblement. Mais il avait beaucoup de travail pour protéger tous les univers. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander beaucoup plus, il lui consacrait déjà pas mal de temps.

Et sa relation avec Cross était très trop bien pour être vraie, il avait peur de le perdre, de perdre ce bonheur.

Parce qu'il avait déjà perdu une fois ce qui était si important pour lui.

Lui, qui avait perdu son univers d'origine, avait désormais le monde des Stars Sanses mais ce monde était encore jeune, faible, peu habité. Même si Core Frisk avait proposé à des monstres de s'installer dans ce monde protégé. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Pour le moment. La petite fille aux couleurs grises lui avait dit que cela allait s'arranger mais pour le moment, il était seul. Trop seul.

 _"Je ne veux plus être seul"_

 _"Je veux retrouver ma famille."_

 _"Je veux un moyen de sauver mon frère...je veux avoir de l'espoir."_

 _"Je ne veux plus...être seul, sans personne."_

Une larme dorée roula sur sa joue _. "J'ai besoin..."_

De quoi?

Il ne savait pas. Pas vraiment. C'était difficile de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, au plus profond de son cœur. C'était plus des émotions que des pensées qui le torturaient. il finit par murmurer, tordant ses doigts, regardant le ciel nocturne, traversé par des étoiles filantes. Des mots que seul le ciel perçut.

Il finit par s'endormir sous l'arbre. Plongé dans un sommeil profond. Sans rêves. Il dormait paisiblement pour la première fois puis un moment.

Une lumière sembla briller à proximité.

* * *

Et le matin arriva, illuminant le ciel de couleurs magnifiques. L'aurore chassa la nuit pour laisser place au jour. Dream émergea lentement du sommeil. Un frisson le parcourut. il avait dormi dehors? Merveilleux. Ink et Blue allaient criser (de vrais mamans poules parfois)!

Une voix retentit près de lui. Une petite voix. "Mama!"

Il grimaça. Passa un bras sur ses yeux. Le sommeil embrumait encore ses pensées.

"Mama!" répéta la voix, d'un ton plus pressant.

La voix était une voix d'enfant, de bébé même. Une voix d'un petit apprenant tout juste à babiller quelques mots. _Où était la mère de ce petit?_ songea-t-il, rabattant sa cape sur lui. il se figea soudain. Minute. Un BÉBÉ? l n'y avait AUCUN enfant si jeune dans ce monde pour le moment.

 _Et que ferait-il dehors à une pareille heure? Sans sa famille? Les monstres et les humains étaient TRES protecteurs envers de si jeunes enfants._

"MAMA!"

Un sanglot.

Ses instincts de gardien le firent se relever d"un coup. Et il se retrouve face à ...

"MAMA!"

Une petite lumière dorée qui flottait dans l'air. Avec des yeux orange et des joues roses. Son âme, au cœur de la lueur, avait la forme d'une étoile blanche.

"Q..Que?

\- Mama mama mama!" Gazouilla la petite lueur, ses yeux s'illuminant de joie.

Dream tendit les mains, recueillant la petite boule de lumière. "Tu es comme..."

 _Comme mon frère et moi à la naissance._

 _Tu es comme moi. Comme lui._

Il remarqua la forme d'étoile de son âme, et ressentit alors une légère aura de positivité. Le souvenir de son vœu le hantât. _S'était-il créé un enfant sans s'en rendre compte?_

"Mama?"

Il ne semblait pas savoir dire autre chose. Il se frotta contre les paumes de son mère (de sa mère).

Dream eut un sourire tremblant. "Oui...Oui je suis là." murmura-t-il, ramenant l'enfant contre lui.

Il sentit sa propre âme frémir de joie.

 _Il n'était plus seul._

Il regarda son fils, un sourire heureux au visage"Tu es né d'un souhait à une étoile filante."

...

Il sourit.

"NightStar"

* * *

 **Fin (?)**


	16. Mésaventures dans le Multivers I

**Disclaimer:**

 _Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par_ ** _Toby Fox_**

 _Lost et Roulette sont à Laukitus (sur tumblr)_

 _NightStar est à moi._

 _NightMare et Dream sont à Joku/Dreamtale-AU_

 _Eraser/Reboot/Jam sont à Rouge (Thegreatrouge sur tumblr)_

 **Genre:** Plusieurs? Mais SURTOUT de l'humour. C'est quelque chose d'écrit pour me détendre, pour rire et faire rire.

 **Personnages de l'histoire :** Essentiellement Roulette, NightStar et Lost mais vu qu'il y aura un changement d'univers à chaque chapitre.

 **Paring:** LostxRoulette pour le moment

 **Univers:** Un univers inachevé + un univers «détruit» (dans ce chapitre)

 **Rating** **:** Pour tous

* * *

 **Notes**

* * *

 _Qui est NightStar?_

Le fils de Dream, qui l'a fait tout seul. Il a sept ans là. Son âme est une étoile dorée dans un coeur retourné. Ses yeux sont des étoiles orangées. Il aime les couleurs bleus, blanches et violettes et aiment les motifs de soleil (il a une tiare d'argent avec ce motif), d'étoiles et de croissant de lune. Ses vêtements sont aussi très "fluffy" parce qu'il adore tout ce qui est doux. Il est un nerd en astrologie et en astronomie.

 _Qui sont Lost et Roulette? (Biographies écrites par_ _Laukitus, leur "créatrice)_

 **Roulette**

C'est un Sans venant d'un univers encore inconnu. Il semble très familier avec les différents AU et les visite régulièrement en s'y téléportant grâce à son œil artificiel droit.

Sa main gauche a été remplacée par un main en or qui lui permet d'utiliser sa roue magique. Celle-ci comporte 8 cases dont 7 ayant le nom d'un univers ( _swap, fell, yandere, pj's daycare, lust, outer)_. La huitième est ornée d'un "X"(c _ase qui est activée uniquement quand Roulette a perdu connaissance et qui provoque de puissante hallucinations à son destinataire)_.

Dans les cas normaux , quand Roulette se bat, le nom de son ennemi s'inscrit sur sa roue et il la fait tourner. L'ennemi changera de forme en fonction de l'univers sur lequel il est tombé. En revanche, quand Roulette rencontre des difficultés, il truque sa roue pour changer toutes les cases afin fin de tomber sur un univers qui lui soit favorable. Donc il peut faire intervenir un autre univers si il veut.

L'effet de sa roue dure 30 minutes, quelque soit la case sélectionnée.

Il a accès aux autres pouvoirs d'un "Sans" (blasters, attaques d'os) mais ne les utilise plus suite à un traumatisme.

 **Lost**

Lost est un Sans venant d'un univers perdu ne comportant rien hormis lui. Roulette alla à sa rencontre et décida de l'aider . Devenant d'abord son ami, Lost commença à avoir des sentiments à son égard. Après lui avoir avoué ce qu'il ressentait, Roulette accepta de lui laisser une chance. Lost a des crises d'angoisse en entendant les bruits d'horloge. Ses pouvoirs sont la téléportation, les attaques d'os, la magie bleue, mais il n'a pas de blasters.

* * *

 **Les Mésaventures de Lost et Roulette dans le Multivers**

 _Épisode 1: Perdus_

* * *

Un jour Roulette et Lost se retrouvèrent perdus dans un univers désert et inhabité du multivers.

 _La raison?_

Lost voulait un câlin. Roulette se concentrait pour changer d'univers pour une visite de certains d'entre eux.

Lesquels? Il ne le disait jamais.

 _Se faire sauter dessus n'aide pas à la concentration._

 _...SURTOUT au moment de lancer le sort de voyage._

 _Bref tout était de la faute de Lost._

 _C'est ça quand on se montre trop impatient._

Résultat ils se retrouvèrent totalement perdus au milieu de nul part.

Dans un trou paumé.

Un monde avec juste de la végétions mais aucun être doué d'intelligence.

Bref un monde vide, inachevé, brouillon? Peu importait.

Ils étaient _paumés de chez paumés._

 _Bref c'était la joie._

 _L'un des deux, vous vous en doutez n'était point ravi de la situation provoquée par son cher et tendre._

 _Le canapé allait probablement servir sous peu..._

 _...quand ils seraient rentrés._

Roulette se massa les tempes, une petite veine battant à l'une d'elle. «Parfait, vraiment parfait.» Il jeta un regard assassin à son amant. «Beau travail!»

Celui protesta «Ce n'est pas de ma faute enfin.

\- TU m'as sauté dessus quand je me concentrais pour aller dans un autre univers. Excuses-moi mais...C'est TOTALEMENT ta faute.

\- C'est bon, tu as le pouvoir de voyager entre les univers avec ton oeil» protesta le fautif, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait foiré en beauté.

Son petit ami le regard d'un air agacé. «Justement. **NON.**

-...QUOI? Comment ça non?

\- ...Je n'arrive plus à contrôler. Je peux l'activer et nous faire changer de monde...mais...

\- Mais?

\- Je ne sais pas **où** on atterrira. Ca sera totalement aléatoire. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais si je veux activer le voyage entre univers avec mes pouvoirs, je ne peux pas contrôler le lieu où me rendre.

\- Donc on peut atterrir dans la pire des timelines génocides ...comme on peut arriver dans HeavenTale?

\- En gros...Oui.» Il toussota «Probablement. Et avec ma chance...on n'en aura pas. Et vu qu'il y a quelque chose qui perturbe mon pouvoir, je risque d'avoir encore _moins_ de chance.

\- En clair, d'ici que ça remarche, on va se balader entre univers?» Il fronça les sourcils «Hey je sais me battre et ça pourrait être marrant.

\- Marrant? Tu sais ce qui se passerait si on tombait sur l'anti-void ou son swap?

\- En espérant que Eraser ne soit pas là. Parce qu'il te déteste.»

 _Sûr, avoir des vues sur son amant quelques mois plus tôt, avant d'être avec Lost, n'avait pas aidé à ses relations avec l'effaceur de mondes..._

 _...qui n'avait déjà pas un caractère facile._

«Il s'est calmé depuis que nous sommes ensembles et que Reboot a eu Jam avec lui. Et puisque je ne menace plus sa relation avec son amant...

\- Même. Ce mec a un problème.

\- C'est **toi** qui dit ça?»

Lost croisa les bras, décidant de bouder de façon très mature à cette remarque.

… _.ça dura 5 minutes._

 _Environ._

Roulette soupira et regarda autour de lui «Bon on est dans un univers inachevé...

-..ce qui explique le vide total. A part les plantes. Et le ciel qui semble barbouillé de couleurs.

\- ...

\- Ink aimerait.

\- Certainement...pas. Grand espace vide et tout...les couleurs ne changent rien. Il peut y avoir un super beau décor, si c'est vide, il crisera.

\- ...Ha oui. Mais c'est pas blanc.

\- Je crois que le vide et le silence lui font encore plus peur que le blanc.

\- Sérieux, même un décor aussi beau?

\- Si tu entendais plein de bruits d'horloge, tu te préoccuperais du décor?

\- ...Non.» Admit Lost d'un voix contrite.

* * *

Soudain une voix enfantine parvint de derrière eux. «Roulette, Lost?

\- HAAAAAAA» hurlèrent les deux adultes, dont un avant gagné un niveau (de violence) dans sa vie.

Il se retournèrent...et baissèrent les yeux. «Ha c'est toi gamin?»

 _Le fils de Dream, le plus jeune._

 _Sept ans et le pouvoir de voyager entre les mondes..._

… _.sauf qu'il n'avait **aucun sens de l'orientation.**_

Heureusement un de ses pouvoirs lui permettait de retrouver les deux gardiens (de la positivité et de na négativité) donc même s'il se perdait, il pouvait retrouver son chemin.

Généralement il cherchait plutôt l'énergie de sa ''mama'', sachant que son oncle n'était pas le plus gentil des tontons.

Même si il espérait que ça change un jour.

NightStar eut une petite moue triste, regardant ses bottines «...Je me suis perdu.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais retrouver Dream ou ton oncle de n'importe quel univers?

\- Je ne sens ni maman, ni oncle Nighty. Je ne comprend pas. Ca ne marche pas.»

 _NightStar et Dream._

 _Les SEULS à oser appeler le terrible gardien (corrompu) de la négativité '''Nighty''_

 _Et les seuls à ne pas se faire TORTURER pour ça par le concerné aussi._

Lost se frotta le menton «Donc **ton** pouvoir ne marche pas Roulette, et le gosse ne peut pas retrouver sa famille. Parfait. On dirait un scénario d'auteur sadique.» Voyant Roulette ramasser l'enfant, il s'exclama «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-On va pas le laisser dans un univers inachevé. Surtout qu'en plus il ne peut pas se battre.» Il fit un signe de tête. «Pose ta main sur mon épaule.»

Lost obtempéra et son amant se concentra...

Et il disparurent dans un Flash.

 _Malheureusement pour eux, comme Lost l'a dit, l'auteur est une sadique._

* * *

 **-FLASH-**

* * *

Roulette rajusta son chapeau haut-de-forme «:...Et...on est arrivé...dans un monde...» Il toussota, gêné «...Un peu désolé...»

Lost fronça les sourcils «C'est moi ou cet univers est déprimant? On dirait qu'il a était détruit pour devenir un concentré de néga...»

 _Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche._

 _Effectuèrent un calcul._

 _Monde détruit. Monde Désolé._

 _En y ajoutant de la négativité..._

 _Cela signifiait une seule chose..._

Il se tourna vers son compagnon dont le visage était devenu couleur cendre. Il devait avoir comprit lui aussi «Faut se tailler d'ici. Maintenant!»

Quelque chose tapote l'épaule de Roulette. Quelque chose de noir, qui ne ressemblait pas à une main mais plus à...

«:...Il y a une tentacule qui touche ton épaule.»

Les lecteurs peuvent s'en douter, les deux version alternative de Sans eurent une grosse sueur froide en comprenant que...

 _...ou plutôt QUI était là._

Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Nightmare qui les fixait, bras croisé et l'air fâché.

De sa voix menaçante, le gardien de la négativité déclara «: Excusez moi...mais je ne peux m'empêcher de voir que vous avez mon neveu dans les bras...et que je ne vous connais pas...»

 _Il était si poli que ça ressemblait plus à une menace de mort imminente, même s'il ne tuait pas._

 _De souffrance prochaine plutôt. Et de tourments pour quelques temps, voir éternels._

NightStar était soit super optimiste, soit trop jeune pour comprendre, soit juste totalement comme son père. Probablement un mélange des trois, agrémenté d'innocence «ONCLE NIGHTMARE!» fit-il donc joyeusement.

Roulette leva un doigt et fit «En fait on s'est déjà vu...»

Notons en arrière plan Lost qui se facepalm avec désespoir. Parce qu'il y avait des moments où se taire était la meilleure solution.

 _Et Roulette venait de jeter un sceau d'huile sur le feu..._

 _...car Nightmare se souvint soudain de lui._

«...LE CINGLE A LA ROUE! TU VAS PAYER DE M'AVOIR TOURNE EN RIDICULE.» De nouvelles tentacules apparurent et son unique œil brilla d'un éclat assassin.

Lost recula, «Tu pouvais pas lui dire " _non on ne s'est jamais vu_ "? Fallait que tu le cherche?

\- ...

\- Je te préviens, je ne me bats pas contre un type qui a des HP infinis! Ca serait user mon énergie pour rien.

\- On ne lui laisse PAS le gamin...

\- TIRONS NOUS.»

Ils s'enfuirent.

Nightmare était vraiment en colère maintenant « HEY RAMENEZ TOUT DE SUITE MON NEVEU ICI! JE VAIS PAS LE LAISSER AVEC DES TYPES LOUCHES. J'AI MES LIMITES QUAND MÊME.»

Roulette chopa la main de Lost, serra NightStar contre lui et ils changèrent d'univers.

La négativité dans l'air monta d'un cran. Nightmare siffla, d'un ton furieux « ...DUST, HORROR, KILLER! ON VA A LA CHASSE!»

* * *

 **A suivre trrrèès bientôt**

(Beaucoup d'épisodes sont déjà écrits et seront donc postés à un rythme de un tous les deux one-shots. Ou entre chaque OS. Je verrais.)


	17. Matin (ErrorxInk)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et ne sont pas à moi

 _1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox_

 _2) Ink est à Comyet_

 _3) Error est à loveforpiggies_

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Ink et Error

 **Paring:** Errorink

 **Rating:** Pas pour les s'enfants XD

 **Note:** Peut-être/Certainement la fameuse "nuit" dont Ink et Error parlent dans _les Jumeaux de La nuit._

* * *

 **Matin**

* * *

Le jour ne se levait jamais sur Outertale. Les monstres se débrouillaient de leur mieux pour vivre sans la lumière et la chaleur d'une étoile mère, bien trop loin de la leur. La lueur de celles, bien plus lointaines, était plus un spectacle qu'une source de luminosité.

Ils avaient leurs technologies et leur magie pour s'éclairer, se chauffer ou faire pousser de la nourriture. Leur abri et leur façon de vivre ainsi, sur cette petite "planète" naine. Dont l'atmosphère était magique.

 _Pouvait-on donc parler de matin?_

 _Pas vraiment._

 _Même avec un système d'horaire._

Dans l'hôtel MTT de la ville principale, dans une des deux chambres "nuptiales", un couple se réveillait…ou cela avait l'air d'un couple vu l'endroit où ils étaient et le fait qu'ils étaient dans le même lit.

 _C'est probablement ce qu'avait pensé la personne la leurs ayant donné._

Un monstre émergea des draps, le regard encore embué et grimaça. Son bassin lui faisait étrangement mal. Ses poignets aussi. Il se sentait nauséeux et étourdis. Il était épuisé et engourdis. Comme s'il n'avait presque pas dormit. Et ses pensées était dans une sorte de brouillard.

 _Qu'avait-il fait pour se sentir tellement à plat et courbaturé?_

 _Si fatigué?_

Il retomba sur le matelas, dans une position plus confortable. Sa mémoire se mit à travailler, cherchant des réponses à cette situation. _Que s'était-il passé?_ Sa mémoire était encore floue. Il passa sa main sur son crâne, tâchant de se rappeler les événements de la veille.

 _\- Il était dans Outertale, apparemment, vu la baie vitrée ouvrant sur un ciel magnifique et étoilé._

 _\- Il était dans une grande chambre…Dans un hôtel donc._

 _\- Il avait encore la mémoire trouble concernant ce qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt._

 _\- Il avait mal partout. Surtout aux poignets et au bassin._

Il ouvrit les yeux, soudain inquiet, des supposions peu plaisantes envahissant son esprit. Et il voulut sortit de sous la (si chaude et douce) couverture (même s'il n'en avait pas envie), pour vérifier quelque chose. Il se sentait étrange. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger plus que deux bras l'enveloppèrent, le pressant contre un corps semblable au sien.

"Bien dormit Inky?" ronronna une voix tout près de son cou. Une voix qui n'avait rien de naturelle, comme "glitchée", et qui était légèrement moqueuse "ton dos ne te fait pas trop mal ~?"

Une sensation de terreur lui glaça le ventre, alors que les images lui revenaient, petit à petit. Des images brûlantes, passionnée. Mélange de chaleur, de douleur et d'un plaisir foudroyant. Une nuit qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais oublier.

"E…Error." Sa voix manquait d'assurance pour la première fois. Il voulut se dégager mais l'étreinte autour de lui ne se desserra pas. "Lâches-moi!" Il détesta que sa voix tremble légèrement. "Tout de suite!

\- Hehe…Tu veux partir si vite chéri? Après la nuit torride que nous avons passé ensemble?"

Les mots l'atteignirent d'un coup. Il ne se souvenait **pas** être venu dans cette chambre. Il ne se souvenait **pas** d'avoir suivi Error dans un tel endroit…il n'aurait pas suivit le destructeur de toute façon. Et certainement pas dans une chambre!

Et soudain les souvenirs lui revinrent.

D'un coup.

* * *

 _Ink rouvrit les yeux, grimaçant. Que s'était-il passé? Il avait été assommé. Par derrière. il se souvenait d'avoir poursuivit Error à travers un univers et…le destructeur avait soudain disparu._

 _Pendant de longues minutes…aucune traces de lui. Et soudain un coup derrière son crâne. Et ça avait été le noir total._

 _Que faisait-il ici? Il lutta quelque instants mais_ _s'aperçut que ses poignets étaient liés, attachés au montant du lit. Il lutta quelques instants mais rien d'y fit, les cordes étaient trop serrées. Il pouvait à peine remuer. Il se tortilla jusqu'à ce que son dos trouve une position confortable._

 _Il regarda autour de lui. il était dans une chambre, dans un grand lit deux personnes. Une baie vitrée montrant un ciel étoilé lui prouvait dans quel univers il était._

 _Outertale._

 _Il cligna des yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire à sa situation "Que…_

 _\- Réveillé?"_

 _Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers la droite "Error!" Il lança un regard noir au concerné qui lui répondit pas un rictus moqueur. La colère le submergea "qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Détache moi tout de suite!"_

 _Le destructeur ricana "ho non Inky, j'ai gagné la bataille. J'ai donc tous les droits!_

 _\- Tu m'as frappé par derrière!" Siffla le gardien avec colère, les joues colorées et le regard furibond. "Une bataille? Tu m'a fuis puis assommé par surprise! Une vraie tactique de lâche!_

 _\- Une victoire est une victoire ~_

 _\- Tu…_

 _\- J'ai bien le droit à une récompense non?" Error tendit la main, caressant la joue de son prisonnier "Et je sais exactement comment me récompenser d'avoir remporté ce combat et te consoler agréablement d'avoir perdu"_

 _Ink n'aimait pas son regard affamé._

 _Il n'aimait pas l'éclat dans ses pupilles._

 _Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, détestant vraiment être impuissant "Restes loin de moi._

 _\- Tss tss Inky tu n'es pas en position de dire non." Il se pencha sur lui "J'ai décidé de t'épargner et de te faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau et…de très agréable." Il lui lécha le cou, ses multiples langues créant beaucoup de sensations._

 _Des picotements étranges le parcoururent, une sensation de plaisir "Qu…" Son visage se colora "Qu'est-ce…que tu fais? Ha…" Les langues continuaient leur exploration. "Stop!_

 _\- Détend toi Inky, tu vas apprécier, je t'assure._

 _\- N…Non. Arrêtes."_

 _Ses pupilles s'élargirent quand les mains du destructeur ouvrirent sa veste, dévoilant son corps. "Laisses moi te regarder ~"_

 _Détournant la tête, Ink refusa de croiser son regard, honteux. Il entendit un froissement. Il se déshabilles aussi? La compréhension de ce qui pourrait vite se passer le terrifia._

 _"Tu vas trop loin! STOP" Finit-pas par s'écrier, tentant de bouger les jambes pour le chasser._

 _Error gloussa "Aww…Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. N'ai pas peur. Ce serait gâcher ce moment que de te voir souffrir." Il lui caressa la joue, posant son front contre le sien "Ce serait bien plus plaisant pour nous deux non?"_

 _Son visage se colora encore plus "N'y compte pas!" siffla-t-il, mal à l'aise devant cette proximité. "Tu…humpf"_

 _Un baiser lui coupa la parole. Il se détacha du destructeur, détournant la tête, le visage coloré comme jamais._

 _Le rire d'Error résonna à ses oreilles._

 _Il allait le tuer!_

* * *

Les souvenirs lui revinrent comme une gifle "Nuit torride? Tu m'as enlevé, ligoté et forcé! Que tu ais été gentil.."Il mima des parenthèses de ses doigts "…ne change rien"

Error ricana "Forcé? Je t'ai détaché très vite quand tu t'es mis à gémir mon prénom, comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde pour toi, et à te tordre sous moi!" Son sourire devint carnassier. "Très très vite ~

-…

\- Qui aurait cru que tu serais un si adorable puceau?

\- Je n'étais pas…

\- Oui bien sûr." Error lui tapota le front d'un doigt "Inky, ça se voyait."

Son visage le brûla. "Je te déteste." Il foudroya son "amant" des yeux "Et si tu oses me dire que je ne disais pas ça hier soir, je te cogne!" prévint-il d'un ton sifflant, la colère brillant dans ses pupilles devenues rouges?

Le destructeur sourit et lui relâcha un bras "Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir, tu criais autre chose…comme mon nom ou pour m'en demander plus ~" ronronna le maître de l'anti-void à son oreille.

La gifle claqua contre sa joue.

"Ça en valait la peine ~" gloussa Error, posant un regard amusé sur son amant. "Pour quelqu'un qui me déteste…tu ne m'a même pas retiré beaucoup de pv. Je sais que je n'en ai qu'un, mais ton coup ne m'en a même pas retiré 0.5.

\- Je m'en voudrais de salir la chambre avec ta poussière. Ceux qui font le ménage mérite mieux!" Il voulut profiter de son bras livre pour invoquer son pinceau et se dégager.

 _Mais n'en eut pas le temps._

Error plissa les yeux "Vraiment?" Avant même que le créateur n'ait pu s'écarter, le destructeur le plaqua sur le ventre. "Amusons nous un peu alors?"

Ink lutta "Ca suffit, je te pr _…HAAAA_." Son visage prit encore plus de couleurs alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait de pousser un cri de plaisir. "Arrêtes!

\- Hum, la zone que j'ai mordu est devenue trèès sensible dis-moi.

\- Tu…TU M'AS MORDU!?

\- Oui. Je veux que tu sois à moi, juste à moi." Son ton s'était assombrit, devenant terriblement possessif "Et c'est le meilleur moyen.

\- Bonne chance pour faire d'une personne sans âme ton âme-soeur Error." railla Ink, tâchant de contrôler le torrent d'émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui. Ses potions marchaient un peu trop bien. "Laisses-moi maintenant.

\- Je t'ai assez…malmené cette nuit. Tu ne va plus pouvoir marcher si on remets ça ~"

Ink repoussa Error, se dégageant. "Tu es un sale pervers." gronda-t-il, se demandant quelle punition serait la meilleure pour ce sans-gêne qui se croyait tout permis avec lui.

Un rire lui parvint. L'autre monstre s'amusant visiblement beaucoup de la situation. Il sortit du lit et posa un pied par terre…

…s'écroulant lourdement au sol, la douleur dans son bassin lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Error, assit dans le lit, haussa un sourcil "Ha tu ne peux DÉJÀ plus marcher. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. 5 fois c'était visiblement un peu trop pour ta première nuit." Il sortit de la couche, ramassant tranquillement ses vêtements. "Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer vite ~"

Ink se releva, le regard noir et se rhabilla. "Tu le regretteras. Attends un peu...

\- Si tu étais réellement furieux, tu serais bien plus vindicatif. Admet que tu as adoré Inky.

\- Tsss."

Le destructeur s'approcha, attrapant l'écharpe dans une main "Hey ~ Un petit baiser avant de se séparer?" Cela ressemblait plus à une exigence qu'à une demande de la part de ce sans gêne.

Ink grogna, forcé de se plier à cet au revoir, mais se jurant que l'autre ne le dominerait plus jamais après ça…

 _….Ou sinon…_

* * *

 **Fin**


	18. Mésaventures dans le Multivers II

**Disclaimer:**

 _Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par_ ** _Toby Fox_**

 _Lost et Roulette sont à Laukitus (sur tumblr)_

 _NightStar est à moi._

 _NightMare et Dream sont à Joku/Dreamtale-AU_

 _Error est à loveforpiggies_

 _OuterTale/Underfell/AlterTale ne sont pas à moi._

* * *

 **Genre:** Plusieurs? Mais SURTOUT de l'humour. C'est quelque chose d'écrit pour me détendre, pour rire et faire rire.

 **Personnages de l'histoire :** Essentiellement Roulette, NightStar et Lost mais vu qu'il y aura un changement d'univers à chaque chapitre.

 **Paring:** LostxRoulette pour le moment

 **Univers:** Un univers inachevé + un univers «détruit» (dans ce chapitre)

 **Rating** **:** Pour tous

* * *

 **Notes**

* * *

 _Qui est NightStar?_

Le fils de Dream, qui l'a fait tout seul. Il a sept ans là. Son âme est une étoile dorée dans un coeur retourné. Ses yeux sont des étoiles orangées. Il aime les couleurs bleus, blanches et violettes et aiment les motifs de soleil (il a une tiare d'argent avec ce motif), d'étoiles et de croissant de lune. Ses vêtements sont aussi très "fluffy" parce qu'il adore tout ce qui est doux. Il est un nerd en astrologie et en astronomie.

 _Qui sont Lost et Roulette? (Biographies écrites par_ _Laukitus, leur "créatrice)_

 **Roulette**

C'est un Sans venant d'un univers encore inconnu. Il semble très familier avec les différents AU et les visite régulièrement en s'y téléportant grâce à son œil artificiel droit.

Sa main gauche a été remplacée par un main en or qui lui permet d'utiliser sa roue magique. Celle-ci comporte 8 cases dont 7 ayant le nom d'un univers ( _swap, fell, yandere, pj's daycare, lust, outer)_. La huitième est ornée d'un "X"(c _ase qui est activée uniquement quand Roulette a perdu connaissance et qui provoque de puissante hallucinations à son destinataire)_.

Dans les cas normaux , quand Roulette se bat, le nom de son ennemi s'inscrit sur sa roue et il la fait tourner. L'ennemi changera de forme en fonction de l'univers sur lequel il est tombé. En revanche, quand Roulette rencontre des difficultés, il truque sa roue pour changer toutes les cases afin fin de tomber sur un univers qui lui soit favorable. Donc il peut faire intervenir un autre univers si il veut. L'effet de sa roue dure 30 minutes, quelque soit la case sélectionnée.

Il a accès aux autres pouvoirs d'un "Sans" (blasters, attaques d'os) mais ne les utilise plus suite à un traumatisme.

 **Lost**

Lost est un Sans venant d'un univers perdu ne comportant rien hormis lui. Roulette alla à sa rencontre et décida de l'aider . Devenant d'abord son ami, Lost commença à avoir des sentiments à son égard. Après lui avoir avoué ce qu'il ressentait, Roulette accepta de lui laisser une chance. Lost a des crises d'angoisse en entendant les bruits d'horloge. Ses pouvoirs sont la téléportation, les attaques d'os, la magie bleue, mais il n'a pas de blasters.

* * *

 **Les Mésaventures de Lost et Roulette dans le Multivers**

 _Épisode 2: Malentendus_

* * *

Lost épousseta ses vêtements «Où sommes nous?

\- Underfell.» Répondit son amant, regardant autour de lui, sur ses gardes.

«Merveilleux, un monde violent?

\- De un, pas forcement, ça peut être une timeline pacifique et de deux, je ne contrôle RIEN!

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je préférerais la voie pacifique...

\- Pourquoi parce qu'ils ne tuent plus à vue?» railla Roulette, toujours sur ses gardes, n'aimant pas ce genre d'univers au nom finissant par ''fell''. «Les ruines semblent fermées cependant donc je ne parirais pas là-dessus.

«Haha!» se moqua celui aux craquelures. «Attends on est dans les ruines...

\- Je pense que je connais assez le décor, donc oui.»

NightStar, toujours dans les bras du voyageur des dimensions lança joyeusement «Je suis sûr que c'est plleeinnns de gens qui ont des souhaits et des espoirs! Ils peuvent pas être mauvais!

\- ...Possible.» accorda son gardien, hochant la tête.

Lost s'éloigna un peu, écoutant attentivement les bruits lointains puis revint vers son amant «Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas largué le gosse dans les bras de son oncle? Pas que je désapprouve hein. Je suis juste curieux.

\- Je préfère ne pas laisser un enfant de Dream entre les mains de l'incarnation corrompue de la négativité. Il pourrait le blesser!

NightStar déclara, d'un ton tout à fait sérieux «Oncle Nighty n'est pas méchant!»

Roulette roula des yeux «...ouiiii certainement.

\- Mais c'est vrai!» protesta le petit.

«Qui est là?» S'écria soudain une voix féminine, forte et puissante.

Ils se retournent et se retrouve face à Toriel. Ses vêtements étaient un peu trop clairs pour Underfell. Roulette se demanda s'il ne s'était pas planté d'univers.

Mais non elle avait bien les yeux rouges! Et semblait plus "grincheuse" que la Toriel originelle. _Peut-être un Underfell plus soft que les autres?_

Fell Toriel cligna des yeux, ahurie de les voir ici «Comment êtes-vous entrés dans les ruines? Je ne vous ai jamais vu et la porte n'a pas été ouverte depuis des semaines.»

Roulette toussota «...c'est une très bonne question majesté!»

L'enfant leva les bras joyeusement «Voyage intra-dimensionel! "POUF" comme ça! C'est magique!»

\- Extra-dimensionnel!» Corrigea Lost, faisant bouder le petit, vexé de s'être trompé.

Toriel fronça les sourcils, semblant devenir moins menaçante, plus suspicieuse et un peu inquiéte également «Un voyage entre univers? N'est-ce pas dangereux d'emmener votre fils avec vous?»

 _Quelque soit l'univers, son côté ''maman'' était toujours là._

 _Elle ne les attaquerait peut-être pas devant lui._

«Héhé...» Celui au chapeau haut-de-forme allait trouver une excuses mais n'en eut pas le temps.

NightStar, étant un enfant innocent lâcha le pavé dans la mare «Ce ne sont pas mes parents, ils m'ont juste emmené avec eux! Mon oncle leurs a demandé de me rendre mais ils ont plutôt changé d'univers avec moi.»

 _L'innocent à l'état pur on vous dit._

 _Il ne se rendit pas compte de l'effet de ses paroles._

Lost chercha quoi dire mais ne trouve rien «...

\- …» Roulette non plus ne trouve rien, trop stupéfait par ce que quelqu'un pourrait conclure ce ces paroles innocentes.

Son amant fut finalement le premier à réagir «Attendez Toriel, ce n'est pas ce que vous cro...

Fell!Toriel avait visiblement eu la pensée qu'ils craignaient, et des flammes apparaissent dans ses mains, tandis que ses yeux rouges s'illuminaient «KIDNAPPEURS!»

L'atmosphère devient brûlante. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Lost n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire «Tu veux jouer à ça?» Une de ses pupilles s'illumina et des os apparurent autour de sa main/

Roulette jetta alors NightStar dans les bras de son petit ami «Je vais te calmer moi!» Il sortit sa roue et commença à la faire tourner.

Fell!Toriel, s'immobilisa et resta la main en l'air, haussant un sourcil «Quelle est cette chose?

\- S'il te plaît, ne nous donne pas quelque chose de...» Commença Lost, inquiet d'un possible résultat qui pourrait empirer les choses.

L'autre le regarda d'un œil sombre « ...quelque chose de quoi?

\- ...Tu as triché hein?

\- C'est pas bien de tricher» Répliqua NightStar en pointant ''sévèrement'' le doigt sur Roulette.

 _En même temps toutes les cases (sauf le X) avaient changés. C'était évident qu'il venait de truquer sa roue._

 _Et la flèche s'immobilisa sur...ALTERTALE_

Roulette sourit «Ha! La Toriel de cet univers est petite et ne devrait pas être trop...»

La concernée ne sembla pas vraiment perturbée d'être devenue petite. Et d'avoir un look de petite fille. Elle regarda ses mains, ses vêtements, et sembla checker son âme.

Lost la pointa du doigt «HA! On fait moins la maligne maintenant hein?

La ''nouvelle'' Toriel fit alors apparaître des Gaster Blasters. Après tout elle avait le rôle de Sans dans cet univers «DONNEZ MOI CET ENFANT KIDNAPPEURS! JE VAIS VOUS TAILLER EN PIECES!»

 _La situation était pire en fait._

 _Comme quoi ça ne marche pas toujours comme on veut._

Lost, le gamin sous le bras hurla «ROULETTE, TIRONS NOUS D'ICI!

\- ouais ouais...» s'écria son amant, en activant son pouvoir.

Ils quittent l'univers au moment où une attaque d'un blaster allaient les toucher.

AlterTale Toriel posa les mains sur les hanches « ...Grumpf! Ils avaient l'air trop ploucs pour des kidnappeurs de toute façon.»

* * *

 **-FLASH-**

* * *

Lost soupira, l'éloignant des deux autres «Génial on est où maintenant?» Il regarda autour de lui, voyant un ciel emplis d'étoiles. Un décor spatial absolument magnifique.

NightStar ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, et s'exclama avec bonheur «Outertale! Le plus joli des univers.

\- C'est une AU pacifiste, ça devrait être plus calme. Gamin s'il te plaît, ne dis plus qu'on t'a emmené d'accord?» fit Roulette en regardant le petit dans les yeux.

«Pourquoi?» demanda le petit en écarquillant les étoiles qui lui servaient de pupilles. «J'ai dit quelque chose de mal tout à l'heure? C'est pour que madame Toriel s'est fâchée?

\- Les gens pourraient penser qu'on t'as kidnappé!» Expliqua Lost en revenant. Il continua à regarder autour d'eux. _Vraiment un joli décor. J'aime beaucoup_. pensa-t-il, avec amusement. _Il faudra qu'il revienne avec Roulette quand tout serait finie._

NightStar cligna des yeux. «Ho? Mais vous m'avez pas enlevé. J'étais perdu dans le multivers et vous m'aidez à rentrer à la maison!»

Lost poussa un soupir fatigué «Certaines personnes pourraient penser autrement. Y a plein de paranos dans le multivers.»

Une voix résonna derrière eux. «Hey. Z'êtes nouveaux dans le coin?»

C'était Outertale Sans. Mains dans les poches, il souriait amicalement, comme toujours. C'était visiblement une timeline pacifique.

«Heu on est juste de passage. Ne faites pas attention à nous.» commença Roulette, tandis que l'enfant n'ouvrait pas la bouche, ne voulant pas attirer d'ennuis à ses ''amis''.

Outertale haussa un sourcil «Huhu...voyage entre dimensions hein?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes pas les premiers. Pleins de gens viennent dans ce monde pour voir notre ciel.»

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus. «HEY!» Des bruits de glitchs se font entendre derrière la voix si spéciale qui définissait qui il était.

 _Error._

 _Le destructeur de mondes._

Il s'avança d'un pas ferme «Vous deux là! Surtout toi le type aux haut-de-forme! JE TE CONNAIS!»

Roulette recula, gêné, se rendant compte que ce squelette devait encore lui en vouloir «Hoho...

\- JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER LE COUP DU YANDERE!

\- C'est bon grâce à lui tu t'es tapé Ink!

\- NE TE MÊLE PAS DE CA LE CRAQUELÉ!» cria Error, les glitchs se multipliant sur son corps. «IL M'A HUMILIE»

 _C'était une des choses à ne PAS dire._

 _Du coup l'autre s'énerva lui aussi._

«COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ?» S'énerva Lost, serrant les poings, fâché. «TU VEUX TE BATTRE LE BUG AMBULANT?»

NightStar s'exclama, pour détourner l'attention du destructeur «Error!»

Celui-ci remarqua enfin l'enfant. Il se figea et cligna des yeux, puis changea donc de cible.

 _Pour s'intéresser à celui qu'il avait insulté quelques secondes plus tôt._

«Toi!

\- ...Ouais?

\- Pourquoi un des gamins de Dream est dans tes bras?»

 _Très bonne question._

 _C'était vrai que c'était bizarre pour un nouveau venu._

Lost décida de tenter sa chance, et de dire la vérité «Il était..perdu? Et on le ramène chez lui?»

Les sons de glitches se multiplièrent. «DES ANOMALIES KIDNAPPENT UN ENFANT D'UN GARDIEN! JE VAIS T'EFFACER! ET L"AUTRE TARE A LA ROUE AUSSI!

\- PERDU IL ÉTAIT PERDU!»

Roulette soupira, attrapa le bras de son amant. «On se casse!»

* * *

 **-FLASH-**

* * *

 **A suivre trrrèès bientôt**

(Beaucoup d'épisodes sont déjà écrits et seront donc postés à un rythme de un tous les deux one-shots. Ou entre chaque OS. Je verrais.)


	19. Âmes-Sœurs (Undertale, Post-Pacifique)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **Genre:** Aucun de spécial

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Toriel, Frisk et quelques enfants humains et monstres

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Univers:** Undertale- Post-Pacifique

 **Rating** : Aucun

* * *

 **Âmes (-Sœurs)**

* * *

Toriel se tourna vers les enfants, humains et monstres confondus, qui étaient assis dans la pièce confortable, les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils doivent se mêler et pas rester en groupe, chacun dans leur coin.

 _C'était devenu obligatoire au début de l'année._

 _Et maintenant ils ne protestaient plus._

Elle sourit « Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les âmes-sœurs. Vous entrez tous dans l'adolescence, petit à petit chaque jour, et il me semble que c'est le bon moment pour vous en parler.»

Les jeunes humains froncèrent les sourcils et les jeunes monstres s'agitèrent nerveusement pour certain, et clignèrent des yeux pour les autres. Visiblement tous ne savaient pas de quoi il était question, ou vaguement. Un ou deux gloussèrent légèrement.

On voyait bien qui savait le sujet, qui était perdu et qui n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait, ou qui n'en avait qu'une légère connaissance.

 _Et qui voulait en entendre parler._

 _Bien entendu._

Elle reprit, doucement «J'ai connaissance de ce que pensent les humains à ce sujet. Et même si je dois dire que c'est une vision très romantique des choses, ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui. Mais ici nous allons parler de ce que sont les âmes-sœurs pour de vrai, car ce sont les âmes des monstres qui fabriquent ces liens. La magie jouant un grand rôle, nos âmes sont généralement celles qui fabriquent les liens.»

 _Ces liens qui pouvaient varier, allant d'une profonde amitié ou affection à de l'amour._

 _Parfois cela variait selon les deux personnes._

Elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile pour les jeunes humains de comprendre cela. Et elle devrait expliquer au mieux. «Avant de commencer, avez-vous des questions?»

Une jeune humaine constellée de tâches de rousseurs leva la main «Vous voulez dire que tout ce que les hommes ont raconté dans les légendes vient d'avant l'enfermement des monstres? Et ont été modifié après?

\- Je ne pense pas. Cette idée est assez séduisante pour beaucoup de personnes. L'idée que deux âmes soient faites pour se retrouver, même après plusieurs réincarnations, est quelque chose qui plaît. N'est-ce pas?» Elle eut un clin d'oeil complice et un sourire indulgent quand certains (quelque soit leur espèce) rougirent.

Elle prit une craie et dessina un cœur retourné. «L'âme d'un monstre est faîte de magie. Une magie parfois puissante, surtout dans le cas d'un monstre dit supérieur ou ''boss'' comme disent les jeunes.»

Il y eut quelques rires dans la pièce. Elle entendit même " _I'm the boss_ ".

Elle remplit à moitié le cœur de rayures «Durant les premières années de vie d'un monstre, l'âme est fragile. Et elle compose ses réserves de magie afin de former un noyau solide. Les enfants sont donc fragiles chez nous les monstres. Comme ils le sont chez les hommes, physiquement et émotionnellement»

Les jeunes humains s'entre-regardèrent. Les autres s'agitèrent nerveusement, certain s'entourant de leur queue, nerveusement. Une fille aux boucles blonde attrapa la patte d'un monstre chien qui dressa les oreilles et la regarda avec sympathie.

Toriel reprit, une fois le calme revenu «Un monstre n'est pas destiné à être avec quelqu'un. Pas vraiment. Il peut vivre sans cette personne, avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, voir une famille, sans jamais rencontrer son âme-sœur. Mais une fois qu'il la connaît, elle doit avoir une place dans sa vie, quelle qu'elle soit.»

 _C'était important._

 _Forcer une relation, même avec ce lien..._

 _Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée._

Elle regarda le groupe. «Des âmes-sœurs peuvent rester dans une relation familial ou platonique. Il est déjà arrivé que des jumeaux soient des âmes-sœurs. Mais si, sans avoir aucun autre lien, ils décident de se lier, ils ne pourront jamais se séparer, et même si cela arrive, ils ressentiront pour toujours cette absence. Cela ne les empêchera pas de vivre mais ils ressentiront toujours une espèce de mélancolie.»

 _Comme un manque._

 _Comme s'ils avaient perdu quelque chose._

 _Comme un deuil douloureux._

Elle dessina un second cœur et le relia à l'autre par des pointillés. «Comme je l'ai dis, l'âme d'un enfant monstre est fragile, elle constitue son noyau magique petit à petit. Elle ne doit pas ''entrer en résonance'' avec son âme-sœur avant au moins l'adolescence. Enfin…si l'âme-sœur en question a un noyau magique fort et composé.

\- Pourquoi?

\- L'âme puissante pourrait soit déverser trop de magie dans l'autre et créée ce que vous appeler...une overdose...de magie. Ce qui pourrait détruire le noyau magique d'un monstre et craqueler son âme.

\- C'est mortel?

\- Certains ont survécu. Mais ils ont du vivre sans pouvoir, faibles et incapables de se défendre.

\- Donc deux enfants peuvent créé un lien ensemble?» Demanda un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. La jeune monstre de feu à côté de lui gloussa, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Un jeune lapin à la fourrure bleu ricana, ses oreilles s'agitant légèrement. L'humain rougit et reprit «Parce que dans ce cas les deux âmes sont dans le même cas non? Pas de danger non?

\- Oui.» Toriel sourit «Dans ce cas, les deux âmes se soutiennent pour se former, en parfaite complémentarité, mais rien n'arrive avant que le noyau de l'âme ne soit solide.»

Frisk hocha la tête, pensive. Donc, c'était pour ça que les enfants restaient ensemble ou avec leur famille quand elle était dans les grottes, ou qu'ils étaient si surveillés maintenant qu'ils étaient à la surface.

 _Pour éviter un lien qui serait dangereux pour eux._

 _Évidement._

 _C'était logique maintenant qu'elle y pensait._

Toriel prit une grande inspiration «Les hommes ont perdus leur magie après l'enfermement des monstres, au fils des années. Leur âme ne dépens pas de ce pouvoir comme c'est le cas pour moi, par exemple. Deux humains ne peuvent pas être liés par ce genre de lien spirituel. Ou alors ils n'en sont pas conscients. Et donc cela ne les affecte pas.

Le jeune montre aux allures de lapin leva la main à son tour «Mais alors entre un humain et un monstre?»

Frisk sentit ses joues la brûler. Elle sentait la curiosité l'envahir et en même temps, elle appréhendait.

 _Oui effectivement?_

 _Est-ce que c'était possible?_

«Avant l'enfermement c'est arrivé. Souvent même. C'est d'ailleurs souvent de là que les hommes et les femmes tenaient leur magie, d'un parent ou d'un aïeul monstre. Et c'est comme ça que les créatures magiques sont apparues.»

La jeune adolescente sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle se sentait à la fois surprise et soulagée.

« La légende des loups-garous vient de là Des monstres-loups ont du se lier à des hommes ou à des femmes. Et leurs enfants étaient des humains avec des celui de se changer en loups ou en louves, créatures différentes des loups traditionnels. Des communautés se sont ainsi formées.»

Les enfants étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Et après l'enfermement, les humains ont rejetés ces semi-monstres, même s'ils les avaient soutenu, à cause de la peur, pour diverses raisons. Et ont fait passé des histoires sur la légende de la morsure ou de la pleine lune.» Elle secoua la tête, la tristesse envahissant ses yeux. «Je suppose que les tords ont été partagés de tous les côtés.»

Une adolescente blonde déclara «Mais madame, les monstres ont été emprisonnés des siècles plus tôt, comment ces ''loups-garous'' ont pu continuer à exister?

\- Leur enfant étaient toujours comme le parent ''magique'', même après plusieurs générations car la magie ne disparaissait pas, même après des décennies.Même si parfois un enfant était juste un humain avec des pouvoirs, il était le plus souvent un loup-garou (appelons les comme ça) et cela pouvait resurgir après plusieurs générations. Ce qui a permit à ces ''clans'' de continuer à exister au cour des siècles. Sans oublier que des nouveau venus venaient s'ajouter aux différents clans.

\- Alors un humain peut être l'âme-sœur d'un monstre?

\- Oui. Le monstre le sent en premier. Car vous avez perdu votre capacité à écouter votre âme.

\- Mais un monstre vit bien plus longtemps que nous?

\- Deux âmes-sœurs sont liées au point que la magie agit sur l'humain.

\- De quelle façon?» Demanda Frisk, sentant ses joues se colorer. «Notre vie est rallongée? Nous devenons des sorciers?

\- Oui.» Toriel lui sourit «Mais pas que ça.» Elle relia le dessin d'âme de monstre avec celui d'âme humaine. «Je prends ton exemple. Si tu te liais à un monstre, tu viellerais plus lentement. Et tu pourrais gagner non seulement des pouvoirs mais aussi quelques caractéristiques, te changeant en demi-monstres afin que la magie qui se déverserait en toi ne te blesse pas. Et tes enfants seraient soit des monstres, soit des sorciers avec une âme adaptée à la possession de magie Donc avec la possibilité d'une espérance de vie plus longue que d'autre humains.»

Les enfants se regardèrent. Surpris. Et l'un d'eux intervint «Pourquoi avons-nous perdu notre magie?

\- Je pense que cela a fait suite à l'enfermement des monstres, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de possibilité de pour eux se lier à nous. Et vous vous êtes persuadés que la magie était le mal avec vos différentes religions. Vous avez refoulés cela et au fil des générations, cette capacité a été étouffée.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut l'apprendre?

\- Si il y a un monstre très loin dans vos origines, c'est possible.» Expliqua Toriel, d'un doux sourire.

Les enfants humains s'entre-regardèrent, devenant de plus en plus excités à l'idée d'avoir des pouvoirs. C'était comme un rêve pour eux.

Les jeunes monstres faisaient de même, s'enthousiasmant déjà d'aider leurs nouveaux amis dans une voie qu'eux maîtrisaient déjà.

* * *

 _Fin (?)_


	20. Mésaventures dans le Multivers III

**Disclaimer:**

 _Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par_ ** _Toby Fox_**

 _Lost et Roulette sont à Laukitus (sur tumblr)_

 _NightStar est à moi._

 _NightMare et Dream sont à Joku/Dreamtale-AU_

 _Error est à loveforpiggies_

 _Naj est à rouge (thegreatrouge sur tumblr)_

* * *

 **Genre:** Plusieurs? Mais SURTOUT de l'humour. C'est quelque chose d'écrit pour me détendre, pour rire et faire rire.

 **Personnages de l'histoire :** Essentiellement Roulette, NightStar et Lost mais vu qu'il y aura un changement d'univers à chaque chapitre.

 **Paring:** LostxRoulette pour le moment

 **Univers:** ici? NAJ.

 **Rating** **:** Pour tous

* * *

 **Notes**

* * *

 _Qui est NightStar?_

Le fils de Dream, qui l'a fait tout seul. Il a sept ans là. Son âme est une étoile dorée dans un coeur retourné. Ses yeux sont des étoiles orangées. Il aime les couleurs bleus, blanches et violettes et aiment les motifs de soleil (il a une tiare d'argent avec ce motif), d'étoiles et de croissant de lune. Ses vêtements sont aussi très "fluffy" parce qu'il adore tout ce qui est doux. Il est un nerd en astrologie et en astronomie.

 _Qui sont Lost et Roulette? (Biographies écrites par_ _Laukitus, leur "créatrice)_

 **Roulette**

C'est un Sans venant d'un univers encore inconnu. Il semble très familier avec les différents AU et les visite régulièrement en s'y téléportant grâce à son œil artificiel droit.

Sa main gauche a été remplacée par un main en or qui lui permet d'utiliser sa roue magique. Celle-ci comporte 8 cases dont 7 ayant le nom d'un univers ( _swap, fell, yandere, pj's daycare, lust, outer)_. La huitième est ornée d'un "X"(c _ase qui est activée uniquement quand Roulette a perdu connaissance et qui provoque de puissante hallucinations à son destinataire)_.

Dans les cas normaux , quand Roulette se bat, le nom de son ennemi s'inscrit sur sa roue et il la fait tourner. L'ennemi changera de forme en fonction de l'univers sur lequel il est tombé. En revanche, quand Roulette rencontre des difficultés, il truque sa roue pour changer toutes les cases afin fin de tomber sur un univers qui lui soit favorable. Donc il peut faire intervenir un autre univers si il veut. L'effet de sa roue dure 30 minutes, quelque soit la case sélectionnée.

Il a accès aux autres pouvoirs d'un "Sans" (blasters, attaques d'os) mais ne les utilise plus suite à un traumatisme.

 **Lost**

Lost est un Sans venant d'un univers perdu ne comportant rien hormis lui. Roulette alla à sa rencontre et décida de l'aider . Devenant d'abord son ami, Lost commença à avoir des sentiments à son égard. Après lui avoir avoué ce qu'il ressentait, Roulette accepta de lui laisser une chance. Lost a des crises d'angoisse en entendant les bruits d'horloge. Ses pouvoirs sont la téléportation, les attaques d'os, la magie bleue, mais il n'a pas de blasters.

* * *

 **Les Mésaventures de Lost et Roulette dans le Multivers**

 _Épisode 3: NAJ_

* * *

 **-FLASH-**

* * *

Roulette laissa la lueur de son œil s'éteindre et soupira de soulagement **«** On y est!

\- Et ben...ça semble très moderne?! On dirait…un bâtiment?» Renchérit Lost, posant le gamin au sol.

NightStar s'exclama, joyeusement «On dirait une groossse bibliothèque. Avec plein plein plein de livres! Génial!»

Celui au haut-de-forme leva un sourcil «Tu sais lire ?

\- Oui, mama m'a apprit!» Répliqua le petit en gonflant les joues et en croisant les bras «J'ai déjà lu plein de jolis livres! Et de super histoires!

\- Je crois que ceux-là sont trop durs pour toi mon petit! Regardes là on voit un bouquin de Freud trois essais sur...heu...non rien.

 **-** Et ça "sent" l'école…merveilleux.» Râla Lost, mettant les mains dans les poches.

 **«** On est dans NAJ.» soupira son amant, le soulagement l'envahissant«Personne ne va nous agresser ici! Normalement.

\- Enfin une bonne chose. Ici personne ne tentera de nous tuer!

 **-** En espérant que Error ne nous trouve pas...ou que Nightmare et sa clique ne nous tombent pas dessus.» Rappela Roulette, se massant les tempes «Même si nos pouvoirs dimensionnels ont des problèmes, le hasard pourrait être contre nous.»

Lost: roula des yeux «Ne soit pas si défaitiste!»

Soudain NightStar tira la manche de Lost «Regarde ! Regarde!» Ses yeux brillaient et il semblait ravi. Il pointa une «Làààà.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est grand frère Palette! Avec Go…

Lost devint tout bleu, Roulette tout violet. Les yeux écarquillés. La bouche grande ouverte. Le Sans en manteau azur décida d'agir et...

«Ho? Il fait quoi Goth? Un bis...» demanda innocemment l'enfant.

….et lui cacha les yeux, le soulevant dans ses bras à nouveau «t'es trop jeune pour voir ça!

 **-** heeyyyy! pourquoi tu m'empêche de vooiirr?

\- …Lost, arrête de mâter!» Ordonna Roulette...avant de susurrer « _Et depuis quand tu es aussi responsable?_ _»_

Lost continua de mâter sous le regard noir de son amant qui rajouta deux jours au séjour sur le canapé.

NightStar était toujours aussi confus «ça veut dire quoi mâter?

Roulette siffla entre ses dents **«** _Rends moi le gosse! Et téléporte nous ou c'est canapé pour un mois!»_

Lost obéit. Et ils disparurent de la bibliothèque du lycée.

 _Comme quoi il y a des mots magiques._

 _Pour faire obéir plus vite._

Palette fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui **«** Gothy tu as entendu quelque chose?

\- Ca m'étonnerait, la bibliothèque est encore censée être fermée.» Répliqua son amant, jouant avec le chapeau du chef des pompoms girls.

Le fils de Ink insista «Mais j'ai entendu un enfant….

\- C'est un lycée ici ~ Il a du passer sous la fenêtre ou quelque chose comme ça.»

* * *

 **-Téléport-**

* * *

Roulette soupira et posa NightStar au sol, lui tenant la main «Voilà on est dans la rue. Et on va être prudent pour ne pas choquer le petit!

\- Tu parles de certains couples de cet univers?» Et ils songea que …. _ha ouii je vois ce qui pourrait le choquer._

 _C'était assez évident quand on y pensait._

 _TRES évident._

NightStar était une vraie boule d'énergie sur pattes «C'est marrant! Tous le monde est habillé normalement! comme des humains!»

Grognement des deux autres.

L'enfant leva un doigt sévère «Ne touchez pas aux humains! Ca me fait mal quand un espoir disparaît»

 _Si il essayait d'avoir l'air sévère, c'était raté._

 _Il était juste encore PLUS mignon._

 **«** Relax gamin, Il n'y en a que deux dans le coin….» Et il ajouta pour lui même _et on va pas tuer un gamin humain devant toi._ Il n'était pas idiot.

NightStar écarquilla les yeux et montra quelque chose **«** hooo c'est mama…et…c'est qui?

\- C'est qui? Comment ça c'est qui? …C'est ton oncle. Tu ne l'a jamais vu sous sa vraie apparence hein?

 **-** Ben je savais qu'il était le jumeau de papa et qu'il lui ressemblait mais…j'ai jamais vu d'images de lui. Papa est triste de ne pas avoir de souvenir matériel aussi.

 **-** Désolé j'ai pas de quoi prendre une photo.

 **-** Et moi non plus.

NightStar fit une moue triste, l'air vraiment dépité.

Lost fut le premier à réagir «Faudrait pas rester en vu! Si le Dream de ce monde voit le gosse...

\- Hey c'est Moony là bas!» S'exclama l'enfant en voyant le double de son cousin «Je me demande avec qui il…

Roulette eut un gémissement de désespoir et cacha immédiatement les yeux de son protégé. «Pas encore. Marre de ces ados bourrés d'hormones!

\- Heyyy» protesta le plus jeune avant de demander, innocemment «c'est quoi des hormones?»

Le voyageur entre dimensions échangea un regard avant son amant qui leva les yeux au ciel en disant « Oui je téléporte, j'ai compris!

* * *

 **-Téléport-**

* * *

Lost apparût quelques rues plus loin, dans un endroit discret. «Je commence à en avoir marre» grommela-t-il en lâchant Roulette. «Sérieusement...

\- Je commence à me demander si on peut échapper à tout ça….»

 _Voir tous des ados plein d'hormones explorer la glotte de leur amant..._

 _...ça commençait à le FRUSTRER._

Et parce qu'il y avait un enfant, il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose à Roulette..

… _.qui était probablement toujours fâché d'ailleurs._

En même temps il aurait du lui dire qu'il allait dans un autre univers.

 _Comment il aurait pu savoir qu'il était en train de se concentrer?_

«Je préfère rester là en attendant que tu contrôles ton changement d'univers…» signala-t-il «Quitte à voir plein de couples. Ce sera toujours mieux que se faire agresser.

\- Je préfère ne pas risquer d'être trouver par Nightmare. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il détruise cet univers!» répliqua celui à la roue, regardant autour de lui pour être sûr qu'aucune menace ne pointait le bout de son nez.

Lost leva un sourcil «Tu peux utiliser ta roue non? Et le calmer?

\- Je pourrais oui. Elle marche sur lui... mais il y aurait encore Dust, Killer et Horror. Je ne peux pas enchaîner quatre personnes comme ça. Et je les changerais en quoi? PJ Daycare? Cet univers-là? Je ne pense pas que ..je les fasse tous tomber sur des versions pacifistes.

\- Tu peux tricher non?

\- Certes...sauf si ils sont quatre à me sauter dessus. Nightmare va savoir que je dois être le premier à maîtriser.

\- Il ne sait pas pour le X?» fit Lost d'un ton sadique. «Cool...j'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- ….Et je préfère éviter ça devant son neveu hein. Je veux pas qu'il nous fasse une crise d'angoisse.

\- Pourquoi Roulette? Qu'est-ce que la case X fera à oncle Nighty?

-...Rien Rien.» Fut la réponse dite avec malaise.

 _Inutile de l'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui n'allait peut-être pas arriver._

 _Au pire Lost lui cacherait les yeux et le téléporterait plus loin._

Roulette reprit «A moins que tu penses pouvoir les gérer Lost?

 **-** …je pourrais gérer Horror ou Killer mais Dust? Je ne pense pas. Même si tu te charge de Nightmare, moi je pourrais pas gérer les trois autres en même temps. Et le petit ne sait pas se battre.

 **-….**

\- ...On mange quelque chose et on change d"univers?

\- Ok.» Soupira Lost, il se tourna vers le plus jeune. «Tu as faim?

\- Ouais!

\- Tu veux manger quoi?

\- un hamburger, des frites et une boisson.»

 _Choix normal d'un enfant._

 _Lost approuva._

Roulette grimaça «J'aime pas la viande.

\- Tu prendra frites et salade alors. Et il y a des burgers au poisson aussi.»

Son amant grimaça.

«Ha ne fais pas l'enfant.» Grommela Lost. «C'est pas comme si il n'y avait pas de choix maintenant.

\- D'accord D'accord mais SEULEMENT si j'ai le droit à un donut en dessert.»

 _Rappelons que Roulette est un adulte, majeur et vacciné._

L'enfant du trio s'exclama «Ouais bonne idée c'est trop bon, surtout ceux au choco!»

Lost se demanda avec désespoir si il était le seul adulte réponsable ici.

«Le sucre, ce n'est pas bon vous, surtout TOI.» Rappela-t-il à son amant en le pointant du doigt.

«T'en fais pas, je me brosse bien les dents.» Le rassira NightStar, fiérement.

«Ca va, fais pas ton rabat-joie, c'est pas un qui va me faire...

-...D'accord d'accord.»

 _Oui._

 _Visiblement il était le seul._

«Très bien mais UN SEUL chacun.

\- Bah oui Lost, c'est qu'un dessert.» Répondit NightStar en petit squelette obéissant. «C'est pas comme si c'était la seule chose qu'on mangeait.»

 _Merveilleux._

 _L'un de deux était raisonnable._

Et le seul adulte responsable décréta, avec tout son sérieux «D'accord. UN SEUL! J'en commanderais trois: un chacun! Je sais l'effet qu'a le sucre sur toi Roulette

\- Quel manque de confiance.» Bouda le magicien en croisant les bras. «ET JE ME BROSSE LES DENTS AUSSI.

\- C'est pas tes dents le problème, c'est l'effet du sucre sur toi.»

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés autour d'une table, savourant un repas de fast-food.

NightStar se régalait **«** Merci! C'est trop bon!

 **\- ..**..au moins il y en a un qui s'amuse!» soupira Lost, soutenant sa tête avec une main, les coudes sur la table.

 _Quel mal élevé._

Roulette déclara **«** On ne reste pas et on part après avoir mangé! T'imagine Nightmare ici, avec ses pouvoirs, dans ce monde plein d'émotions diverses?

 **\- .**..je ne veux pas imaginer.

\- Donc résumons on a atterrit dans un univers désert, vide de toute vie…exceptées les plantes. Ensuite à on est arrivé devant le château de Nightmare où celui-ci a essayé de kidnapper son neveu, puis dans Underfell où Toriel a tenté de nous tuer, puis dans Outertale où Error a voulu nous effacer…Et maintenant on est dans un univers pacifique où tous le monde s'embrasse joyeusement…

 **-** …ouvrons les paris, qui va tenter de nous tuer dans le prochain?» Plaisanta Lost, un sourire narquois gravé sur le visage.

NightStar attrapa son donut et mordit dedans, ses yeux brillant de joie **«** C'est bboonnn!

Lost frappa la main de son petit ami qui s'avançait vers son dessert, lentement «Tss Tsss C'est MON donut!»

 **-** HUM.

\- Mange le tiens avant de tenter de voler le mien au moins.»

Soudain un adolescent aux os sombres entra dans le petit restaurant, il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas précipité, la surprise sur son visage **«** Hey! C'est toi Nighty?

NightStar se retourna en entendant son nom, et même s'il avait la bouche pleine, ses yeux s'illuminent en reconnaissant son cousin.

Lost se retint de se prendre la tête dans les mains: « Ho non. Ca va pas recommencer!

\- on devrait tenir des comptes sur le nombre de fois où on se fait accuser de kidnapping…» Railla Roulette, blasé. «Je parie sur Ink dans le prochain monde et toi?

 **-** Ce n'est pas drôle.» Répliqua son petit ami, entre ses dents.

Le lycéen les toisa d'un air méfiant. _Comme ferait tout ado voyant son cousin de 7 ans avec deux adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas._ **«** Vous êtes qui vous? Je vous ai jamais vu!

 **\- …**

 **\- ….**

Les deux amants cherchèrent quelque chose à dire.

 _Vite._

 _Avant que ''ça'' ne recommence._

Incubux les toisa **«** Vous avez l'air louches…»

Lost réagit comme un chevalier outragé par un soufflet...

… _.En BEAUCOUP moins digne et sérieux._

Donc il piqua sa crise **«** C'EST PARCE QUE J'AI DES CRAQUELURES SUR LE CRÂNE? C'EST CA HEIN?

-….c'est mes vêtements?» Renchérit Roulette en regardant les couleurs que composait son habillement.

 _Notons que tous les client du fast-food les regardent!  
Notons que l'un des serveurs a prit le téléphone, sûrement pour appeler la police!  
Notons que certains filment avec leur portable!  
Notons que….l'adolescent face à eux bouillonne de colère!_

Le fils de Nightmare éleva la voix lui aussi. Cela semblait devenir le concours de celui qui gueulait le plus fort «JE NE VOUS CONNAIS PAS ET VOUS TRAÎNEZ MON COUSIN AVEC VOUS QUAND IL DEVRAIT ÊTRE A L'ECOLE...EN L'APPÂTANT AVEC DES DONUTS AU CHOCOLAT!»

Lost cligna des pupilles. _J'_ _avoue que dit comme ça…_ songea-t-il, une goutte de sueur coulant derrière son crâne.

Roulette tenta de calmer le jeu « **….** C'est pas ce que tu crois gamin.

\- MON ŒIL, JE VAIS APPELER LA POLICE MOI. LES GENS COMME VOUS VA FINIT AU FIN FOND DU TROU!»

 _Ne blâmez pas cet ado pour son attitude peu amicale._

 _Mettez vous à sa place._

 _Si vous voyiez votre "bébé" de cousin avec deux adultes inconnus, comment réagiriez vous?_

Le Sans au visage craquelé se leva, attrapant amant et gamin chacun par un bras «On se tire.

Incubux piqua sa crise «VAS Y LÂCHE MON COUSIN SINON JE TE DÉFONCE!»

Et Lost se téléporta avec ses deux compagnons de voyage.

 **«….** ILS ONT KIDNAPPE MON COUSIN!» hurla le lycéen.

\- ILS SONT PARTIS SANS PAYER!» Hurla le serveur.

 **-** ILS ONT DISPARUS COMME PAR MAGIE.» hurla un client.

 _Les sirènes de police résonnèrent au loin._

 _Bonne chance pour expliquer le bordel._

* * *

 **-Téléport-**

* * *

Plus loin, dans une ruelle, au milieu des poubelles (bah ouais on contrôle pas toujours son point de chute)

Lost pesta «Je vous jure!

 **-** Ca va hein, c'est pas ma faute!» Proposa Roulette «Si tu avais gardé ton calme aussi.

 **-** Pourquoi Incubux criait?» Demanda NightStar en mordant dans son donut (presque fini).

Celui en manteau bleu expliqua «il pensait qu'on t'avait kidnappé. En t'appâtant avec des friandises.

 **-** Ha?

 **-** Bon j'en ai marre! On se tire! On change d'univers!

\- d'accord, d'accord. **..»** répondit Roulette en ramassant l'enfant qui terminait sa sucrerie et en saisissant la main de son amant. Et soudain il réalisa l'horreur: **«** HA! JE N'AI PAS MANGE MON DONUT!

\- Je t'en achèterais dans le prochain univers, si on en trouve» soupira Lost, roulant des yeux.

 _On se demande qui est le vrai gamin._

* * *

 **FLASH**

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Incubux entra dans le bureau de son oncle, qui parlait avec son jumeau «Oncle Dream, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que NightStar avait un jumeau?»

 _ **Silence évocateur.**_

Dream cligna des yeux «...Hein?

\- Je viens juste de voir un gamin du même âge, avec la même voix et la même apparence! IL AVAIT MÊME LE MÊME NOM!

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas fait une blague?» Répliqua Nightmare, haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Son fils secoua la tête «NON! J'en suis certain! Il n'a pas pu changer de vêtements en 30 secondes! Je l'ai appelé tout de suite! Et il n'a pas bougé de sa salle de classe!

 **-….»** Les deux frères se regardèrent, perplexes.

 _Il y avait de quoi._

 _Oui oui._

Incubux reprit «Il avait une étrange tiare, et il avait le même surnom. Je l'ai appelé Nighty et il s'est retourné.

Nightmare réfléchit. _S_ _i il a le même nom, il doit avoir le même surnom._ Même si ne trouvait pas d'explication sur pourquoi deux enfant parfaitement identique sans aucun lien de parenté se ressemblaient autant.

Dream posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu «….Incubux, j'étais là à sa naissance,puisque je l'ai adopté le jour où il est né. Je suis donc bien placé…pour te dire que il n'a PAS de jumeau. Parce que si il en avait un, je l'aurais adopté aussi. On ne sépare **pas** les jumeaux dans le cadre d'une adoption, tu devrais le savoir.

L'adolescent du admettre que c'était vrai «Alors quoi, c'était un sosie….?

 **\- ….**

 **-** ….»

Les deux frères semblaient terriblement perplexe. Ce qui est compréhensible.

 _Était-ce possible un tel sosie?_

Soudain la musique de X-files s'éleva en fond sonore dans le bureau.

Et tous exclamèrent **«** MOONLIGHT! LUCID!

\- Pffff hahaha» Répliquèrent les concernés, morts de rire.

* * *

 **A suivre trrrèès bientôt**

 **(Prochain monde: PJ Daycare)**


	21. Blanc (ErrorxInk)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et ne sont pas à moi

 _1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox_

 _2) Ink est à Comyet_

 _3) Error est à loveforpiggies_

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Ink et Error

 **Paring:** Errorink

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Blanc**

* * *

Ink se débattit dans les fils bleus. Error lui lança un sourire moqueur. « Tiens tiens on dirait que j'ai capturé un papillon dans ma toile » gloussa-t-il, s'approchant d'un pas rapide, les yeux plissés.

Il tendit la main pour toucher la joue de l'artiste. Celui-ci eut un sifflement de colère.

« Laisse moi partir ! »

Le destructeur éclata de rire, une main sur une hanche. « Tssss Tssss » Il tapota le 'nez' du gardien. « je te tiens, je ne vais pas te laisser filer ! » Il ajouta, moqueur « pas si facilement » Il le regarda avec amusement « je n'arrive pas à croire que mon piège a aussi bien marché. Je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu maintenant.

\- T'amuser ?

\- Voyons, voyons n'ai pas peur. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je m'ennuierais si je le faisais.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. » Il fit quelques pas, un index lui caressa la mâchoire. «Mais je pense que tu as besoin d'une leçon pour apprendre qui commande dans le multivers.»

Ink fronça les sourcils «Certainement pas toi. » Il cligna des yeux « Une leçon hein? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu?»

 _Des idées perverses?_ Une image lui traversa l'esprit. _Et si son ennemi en profitait pour abuser de lui?_ Il était certain que le destructeur était capable de faire preuve de perversité, peu importait sa phobie des contacts physiques.

Si il voulait, il en était certainement capable.

Error lui tourna autour, le regardant sous tout les angles. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage « Ta crainte se lit sur ton visage. Tu as peur que je te tripote un peu?» Il eut un gloussement. « Tu sais je t'ai toujours trouvé adorable. C'est presque mignon que tu ai peur de '' **ça** ''.» Il s'approcha, se collant à l'artiste. Plongeant son regard dans celui du gardien, il lui souffla « insaisissable, agile…sérieusement Inky, si je voulais faire ''ça'', je serais très doux. Te voir te soumettre serait bien plus gratifiant.

-….. » la proximité le gênait, il tira sur ses liens mais il ne put bouger davantage.

« Je dois dire que je me tâte.» Il ricana « Je n'ai pas envie de ça maintenant. »

 _Trop prêt_

 _Il était trop prêt_

« Mais je serais fou de te laisser partir sans rien faire. Tu mérites une petite punition. Pour te mettre toujours dans mon passage. Et m'empêcher de faire mon travail.

\- Tu ne dois pas effacer les univers, juste les erreurs qui pourraient nuire à ces mondes?

-…Pfff tu ne changes pas beaucoup de disque.»

Le gardien détourna les yeux, gêné. Ses poings se serrèrent. « Tu crois que je te laisserais faire? Peu importe ce que tu me feras, je ne cesserais jamais de me mettre en travers de ta route, je ne cesserais jamais de te combattre pour t'empêcher de détruire le multivers.»

 _Il ne savait pas ce que son ennemi avait prévu._

 _Et il était terrifié._

Error sourit «Ho je ne vais pas te m'amuser avec toi» Un rire sec « Ce serait probablement très agréable, mais ça le serait aussi pour toi. Et ça ne serait plus une petite punition hein?

\- Tu es bien arrogant pour assumer que j'aimerais ça.» répliqua sèchement Ink, ses pupilles virant au rouge « Tss Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu si me tuer ou abuser de moi n'est pas prévu au programme?

\- Tu me provoques un peu trop pour un prisonnier. Je vais finir par croire que tu en as envie.

-...» Ink lui lança un regard noir.

 _Dans tes rêves_

Error sourit « Je suis certain que BlueBerry t'a raconté comment je l'avais calmé quand il avait tenté de me noyer dans ses discours sur l'amitié hein?

\- Le Blueberry que je connais, tu ne l'as pas kidnappé. »

Le destructeur gronda «Stupide univers parallèle. Il faut qu'il y ait plusieurs versions de chaque. Plusieurs génocides, plusieurs pacifistes et plusieurs neutres.

\- C'est ce qui fait le charme du multivers.

\- Le charme? » Railla Error, regardant son captif dans les yeux. «Et bien si tu ne le sais pas, je l'ai laissé tout seul, dans l'anti-void, pendant des heures et des heures...» Il se tût quelques instants « Ou plusieurs jours, je ne sais plus trop. Qu'importe il n'était plus là quand je suis revenu. J'avoue que je ne sais pas où il a disparu ou ce qui lui ait arrivé.»

Il ricana en voyant le visage effrayé du gardien. L'angoisse mêlée de peur se dessinait sur sa figure.

«Ho? Est-ce la peur dans tes yeux?

-...n...Non.

\- Quoi? Tu n'aime pas être seul?

\- ..."

Ink détourna les yeux. Error gloussa et ouvrit un portail sur l'anti-void. «Alors trois jours là-dedans devraient suffire. Si tu es sage, je pourrais écourter cela.»

 _Supplies-le, demandes-lui n'importe quoi._

 _Non...Je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi._

Il sentit les liens le tirer vers le portail. La terreur envahit son ventre. Un grand espace, vide et blanc...trop blanc trop vide...sa respiration s'accéléra «STOP.»

Son dos heurta le sol, et les couleurs de la fenêtre disparurent quand celle-ci se referma.

 _Seul._

 _Dans un grand espace blanc_.

Ses pupilles devinrent deux fentes vertes. La peur le paralysait. Il ferma les yeux. Une énorme envie de crier l'envahit mais il se retint. Se roulant en boule, il se força à garder les yeux clos, pour ne pas voir le blanc, le vide.

Mais le silence. Le silence si atroce. Insupportable.

«N..Non.»

Quelque chose d'humide roula sur sa joue. Une larme. Il pleurait. Il était terrifié. Seul dans cet endroit silencieux et si vide.

 _Trois jours._

 _Trois fois 24 heures._

 _Ça serait rapide, hein? HEIN?_

 _Peut-être que Error allait venir avant, peut-être allait-il le libérer s'il demandait?_

Il rouvrit les yeux, regardant autour de lui, les pupilles à peine visible. Il attrapa rapidement une petite bouteille à la ceinture en travers de sa poitrine. Il la porta à sa bouche, avalant désespérément le liquide emplit d'une émotion.

 _C'était trop vide._

 _Trop blanc._

 _Trop silencieux._

 _Trop...immense_.

Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage, blottit sur lui-même. «Tout ira bien, tout ira bien...» chuchota-t-il, ses dents claquant. «Ce n'est rien» Ca allait passer vite. Tout irait bien. Tout serait parfait. Error allait venir bientôt...il pourrait peut-être le convaincre de le laisser partir hein?

 _Penses aux couleurs._

 _Penses à la doddle sphère._

 _Penses aux couleurs..._

Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge. Il n'allait pas tenir. Il se mit à trembler. Gardant les yeux fermement fermés. Il devait rester calme et détendu. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas crier.

Il roula sur le ventre, un petit pinceau entre ses doigts, frappant le sol du petit outil. N'importe quoi pour rester calme. N'importe quoi pour entendre des sons. Pour ne plus être dans le silence le plus total.

Un nouveau sanglot l'agita.

«Tout ira bien, tout ira bien...»

 _Peut-être pourrait-il crier? Appeler à l'aider?_ Error l'entendrait, il en était sûr. _Mais il ne viendrait peut-être pas_? Après tout il voulait le faire souffrir...le voir souffrir. Des larmes roulèrent sur le sol, laissant des tâches colorées ici et là.

* * *

Cela faisait une journée. Error savait à quel point c'était pesant d'être dans l'anti-void pour quelqu'un qui n'y était pas habitué. Il ouvrit un portail.

«Hey Inky, je suis là ~ Si tu es gentil, je vais te laisser partir pour cette...»

Il stoppa. Ink était prostré sur lui-même, le visage enfoui dans son écharpe, grelottant comme s'il mourrait de froid. Ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Les yeux fermés et les poings serrés.

«Stupide imbécile arc-en-ciel...» il s'immobilisa à côté de son prisonnier. Il fronça les sourcils «HEY! Je suis là...»

Ink rouvrit les yeux, le regardant, des larmes tâchant ses joues, des tremblements l'agitant. «E...Error...»

Sa voix était éraillée. «Ne...NE me laisses pas là. S'il te plaît..ne me laisses pas ici.» Il agrippa la veste du destructeur «C'est trop grand, trop blanc, trop vide, trop silencieux...» Un sanglot «Ne me laisses pas seul, pitié...» Des sanglots reprirent, le secouant de plus en plus.

Error cligna des pupilles «Du calme...ça ne fait même pas 24 heures, tu n'exagérerais pas un peu?»

 _Il me fait une crise d'angoisse là?_

Ink le fixa «Ne me laisses pas ici, n'importe quoi mais pas ça, pas encore..» Il n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose, la terreur d'être laissé là encore le paralysait. Il refusait de lâcher l'autre squelette, craignant qu'il ne disparaisse.

 _Il ne supporterait pas une minute de plus ici._

L'autre baissa les yeux. «Tu as peur du vide et du blanc» Il se sentit presque coupable. Il voulait s'amuser mais pas jusque là. Blueberry n'avait pas peur de ça lui. Même s'il avait craqué après un moment.

 _Heureusement ce stupide artiste n'était pas en état de choc._

Il grogna et saisit son prisonnier par l'écharpe, le jetant sur son épaule «D'accord, d'accord, je te sors de là.» Il sentit les mains de l'artiste s'agripper à lui. Un frisson d'horreur, relatif à sa haine des contacts physiques, le parcourut mais il ne lâcha pas son adversaire «Et arrête de pleurer bon sang, je TE sors de là.»

Ink tâcha de se calmer, se concentrant sur la couleur sombre que composait les habits du destructeur. Finalement le sentiment de l'air frais sur son visage le fit rouvrit les yeux.

 _Outertale._

 _Le ciel emplit d'étoiles._

 _La neige sur le sol._

 _Un spectacle magnifique._

Error le lâcha. Le laissant tomber sur le sol froid. La sensation fraîche contre ses os le ramena enfin à la réalité. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, ses yeux regardant avec panique autour de lui. Sa respiration encore trop rapide.

 _Il ne pleure plus au moins_ , songea Error en croisant les bras. Ses yeux brillaient avec un tantinet d'agacement. _Et c'est tant mieux. Vraiment._

Il détestait VRAIMENT voir son stupide rival pleurer. _Ça le faisait se sentir coupable. Et il détestait ça. Dans une autre situation, il en aurait rit ou cela lui aurait été totalement égal._ _Mais là, avec le contexte...il se sentait coupable._

Il regarda Ink qui restait immobile, tremblant. Ses pupilles reprenaient petit à petit leur taille normale. Reprenant des couleurs plus ''normales"' pour Ink. Cela prit au moins trente minutes au total. Pour qu'il se calme totalement.

«Error!

\- Oui Ca y est? Tu ne pleurniches plus?

\- J...Je suis dehors?

\- Oui dans OuterTale. Tu m'as fait pitié.

\- C..Combien de temps?

\- Une journée. une vingtaine d'heures...» Il s'accroupit, face à son rival «Tu as fait une crise de panique...C'est quoi ta phobie? Le blanc? Le vide?

\- ...L...Les deux.» admit-il. «L'anti-void est les deux à la fois...»

 _Il détestait le blanc, cela lui rappelait son réveil dans ce grand espace si blanc et si vide_.

 _Il ne voulait jamais revivre ça._

 _Il ne le supporterait pas._

Il écarquilla les yeux tant Error lui tapota l'avant-bras gauche d'un main. Des glitches le parcourant de plus en plus sous ce contact. Dans un sursaut de courage, Ink osa dire, dans un léger sourire moqueur «Pour quelqu'un qui me faisait des menaces perverses...

\- Ink...

\- Tu n'est pas très réceptif aux contacts.

\- RAH ça m'apprendre à être gentil!»

Mais il ne retira pas sa main.

Ink sourit faiblement mais n'osa rien dire, et Error soupira «Je ne le ferrais plus...»

 _Le gardien sut, étrangement, que ça n'était pas un mensonge._

* * *

 **Fin**


	22. Sa Petite Etoile (NightStar's Story)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi.

\- Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox

-L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus

\- DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku/Dreamtale-Au

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

\- NightStar est à moi. ( _Pour le moment, je ne le prête pas car le perso est toujours en cours de création, je n'ai pas encore bien défini toute sa personnalité_ )

 **Genre:** Fluff , Famille

 **Personnages:** Dream et NightStar

 **Parings:** Des sous-entendus mais rien de clair.

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Note:** Suite de Prière à l'étoile.

* * *

 **Sa petite étoile**

* * *

Dream se réveilla sur son lit, après plusieurs heures de sommeil. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup, et il se tourna à sa gauche. Cherchant des yeux la petite lumière trouvée la veille.

 _Son fils._

 _Son enfant._

 _Il avait toujours du mal à y croire._

«H…hey?» Sa voix trembla légèrement. Une sourde inquiétude l'envahit. Il avait ramené la petite boule de lumière, son enfant, dans la petite maison qu'il avait dans le monde des Trois Étoiles (1). Comme l'appelait Blue, sans avoir d'abord demandé l'opinion de ses deux amis.

«NightStar?» appela-t-il, ne voyant plus la couleur qui scintillait autour de la petite âme née quelques heures plus tôt. Un petit gémissement lui parvint. Il releva la couverture et vit un petit squelette, totalement semblable à lui mais en version bébé. Dream ouvrit de grands yeux «Tu as…copié mon apparence?»

 _Déjà que lui avait un corps copié sur un des nombreux Swap Sans._

 _Bizarre._

Il ramassa le bébé, l'enveloppant dans une couverture. Il le garda contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Un peu perdu par les événements.

 _Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un autre enfant._

L'enfant ouvrit ses yeux, dont les pupilles étaient deux étoiles orangées. Il regarda son père et eut un grand sourire, gazouillant joyeusement. «Maamaaa!» babilla-t-il, agrippant les vêtements du gardiens des rêves.

Dream ne le contredit pas, le berçant doucement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un bébé. Il ne comprenait pas si je le reprenait.

Comment devait-il faire? Il ne savait pas comment élever un enfant et il n'avait rien pour s'occuper d'un petit. Et il était tout seul dans un univers qui se construisait petit à petit, avec des gens ayant perdu leur univers, certains venant de la timeline Omega. Et lui, il devait voyager pour aider les gens. Devait-il emmener son fils avec lui? Mais qui pourrait le garder autrement?

 _Pouvait-il le laisser avec ses frères et son cousin?_

Cross ne pouvait pas souvent rester longtemps au même endroit lui non plus.

Il allait devoir aller dans un univers à la timeline pacifique pour récupérer des vêtements et objets nécessaires. Et peut-être demander à un de ses amis de l'héberger quelques temps.

«NightStar ~» Il eut un léger sourire. «C'est un nom qui te va. Né d'une étoile. Né d'un souhait.»

Il sentait une légère aura de positivité qui émanait de son enfant, comme la sienne mais en beaucoup plus faible.

«Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas ce nom uniquement à cause de ça.»

Il toucha du doigt le "nez" du bébé qui éclata de rire, essayant d'attraper la main de sa "mère".

«J'ai aussi pensé à quelqu'un en te donnant ce nom. Quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup…mais que j'ai perdu…» Il lutta contre la "boule" dans sa "gorge" «Mon frère. Tu porte ce nom en son honneur aussi.»

 _Nightmare._

«Non Dream» S'ordonna-t-il, secouant la tête «Tu ne dois pas être aussi triste en tenant ton fils.» Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser un léger Blues l'envahir. Penser à son jumeau n'aidait pas dans une telle situation.

 _Qui pourrait lui donner un coup de main? Qui?_

 _Cross pourrait-il l'aider?_

 _Oui bien sûr que oui._

 _Et avec Nightmare qui le coursait pour se venger…n'était pas dangereux?_

 _Ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois._

«Reste positif Dream.» Il posa son bébé sur ses genoux. «Je ne dois pas perdre espoir, je dois aller de l'avant. Je dois croire que tout ira bien.»

Cet emprisonnement ne lui avait pas fait de bien. Il se sentait seul et émotionnellement blessé. Il détestait être seul avant mais là c'était devenu presque insupportable. Il avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un.

 _Ink ou Blue._

 _Cross._

 _Un ami._

 _Cross._

 _Quelqu'un qui pourrait le soutenir._

Le gazouillis du petit lui parvint et il eut un sourire fragile «Oui ma petite étoile. Nous allons te trouver des vêtements. Une couverture n'est pas l'idéal hein?» Il se leva, remplaçant la couverture par sa cape et une écharpe qui traînait sur un porte-manteau. «Allez NightStar, on va voir oncle Blue.»

 _Peut-être que il pourrait trouver des habits neufs dans cet univers._

 _Et des ustensiles aussi._

* * *

(1) Three Stars Sanses


	23. Mésaventures dans le Multivers IV

**Disclaimer:**

 _Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par_ ** _Toby Fox_**

 _Lost et Roulette sont à Laukitus (sur tumblr)_

 _NightStar est à moi._

 _NightMare et Dream sont à Joku/Dreamtale-AU_

 _Error est à loveforpiggies_

 _Naj est à rouge (thegreatrouge sur tumblr)_

* * *

 **Genre:** Plusieurs? Mais SURTOUT de l'humour. C'est quelque chose d'écrit pour me détendre, pour rire et faire rire.

 **Personnages de l'histoire :** Essentiellement Roulette, NightStar et Lost mais vu qu'il y aura un changement d'univers à chaque chapitre.

 **Paring:** LostxRoulette pour le moment

 **Univers:** ici? NAJ.

 **Rating** **:** Pour tous

* * *

 **Notes**

* * *

 _Qui est NightStar?_

Le fils de Dream, qui l'a fait tout seul. Il a sept ans là. Son âme est une étoile dorée dans un coeur retourné. Ses yeux sont des étoiles orangées. Il aime les couleurs bleus, blanches et violettes et aiment les motifs de soleil (il a une tiare d'argent avec ce motif), d'étoiles et de croissant de lune. Ses vêtements sont aussi très "fluffy" parce qu'il adore tout ce qui est doux. Il est un nerd en astrologie et en astronomie.

 _Qui sont Lost et Roulette? (Biographies écrites par_ _Laukitus, leur "créatrice)_

 **Roulette**

C'est un Sans venant d'un univers encore inconnu. Il semble très familier avec les différents AU et les visite régulièrement en s'y téléportant grâce à son œil artificiel droit.

Sa main gauche a été remplacée par un main en or qui lui permet d'utiliser sa roue magique. Celle-ci comporte 8 cases dont 7 ayant le nom d'un univers ( _swap, fell, yandere, pj's daycare, lust, outer)_. La huitième est ornée d'un "X"(c _ase qui est activée uniquement quand Roulette a perdu connaissance et qui provoque de puissante hallucinations à son destinataire)_.

Dans les cas normaux , quand Roulette se bat, le nom de son ennemi s'inscrit sur sa roue et il la fait tourner. L'ennemi changera de forme en fonction de l'univers sur lequel il est tombé. En revanche, quand Roulette rencontre des difficultés, il truque sa roue pour changer toutes les cases afin fin de tomber sur un univers qui lui soit favorable. Donc il peut faire intervenir un autre univers si il veut. L'effet de sa roue dure 30 minutes, quelque soit la case sélectionnée.

Il a accès aux autres pouvoirs d'un "Sans" (blasters, attaques d'os) mais ne les utilise plus suite à un traumatisme.

 **Lost**

Lost est un Sans venant d'un univers perdu ne comportant rien hormis lui. Roulette alla à sa rencontre et décida de l'aider . Devenant d'abord son ami, Lost commença à avoir des sentiments à son égard. Après lui avoir avoué ce qu'il ressentait, Roulette accepta de lui laisser une chance. Lost a des crises d'angoisse en entendant les bruits d'horloge. Ses pouvoirs sont la téléportation, les attaques d'os, la magie bleue, mais il n'a pas de blasters.

* * *

 **Les Mésaventures de Lost et Roulette dans le Multivers**

 _Épisode 4: PJ Daycare_

* * *

 **-FLASH-**

* * *

Lost atterrit sur le sol avec brutalité «AIE!» Il resta allongé sur le ventre. «Tu l'as fait exprès là!

\- ...haha...désolé. Ça bugue de plus en plus. Je ne contrôle plus le point de chute.»

 _Ben ça aurait pu être pire._

 _Ils auraient pu apparaître à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol._

«Arg. Où on est?

\- ...PJ daycare? Je crois...» fit Roulette, regardant autour de lui. «Un des plus pacifiste. Mais ça n'empêche pas les drames d'arriver.

\- Ok, ouvrons les paris Roulette, lequel des baby-sitters va nous traiter de kidnappeurs? Je paris sur Paperjam!»

Son amant lui lança un regard noir. Le genre '' _tu vas vraiment finir sur le canapé si tu continue à faire l'andouille, je ne plaisante pas._ '' qui montrait son exaspération.

 _Oui on peut dire beaucoup de choses avec un regard._

 _Surtout un regard dont les pupilles changeaient de couleurs et brillaient._

Lost leva les yeux au ciel «Je rigole.

\- Au fait, t'as pas l'impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose?

\- Plutôt qu'il manque quelque chose non?

\- ...

\- ...»

Soudain ils réalisèrent que ils n'étaient que tout les deux, et en arrivèrent à la conclusion logique.

« LE GOSSE!»

 _Effectivement, où était passé le fils de Dream?_

«TU le tenais dans tes bras» signala Lost, croisant les bras. «C'est toi qui l'a paumé.

-...

\- Ne me tue pas du regard.

\- ….

\- Et si c'était son oncle?

\- Non Lost. Il ne nous a pas trouvé. C'est sûr.»

 _Effectivement le soleil brillait, les gens discutaient paisiblement dans la rue. Les odeurs de pains et de sucreries flottaient dans l'air._

 _Tout avait l'air normal._

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté de NightStar, il avait juste atterrit plus loin. Tout seul. Mais bon il avait 7 ans, il pouvait se débrouiller un peu quand même.

« J'ai mal à la tête!» Gémit-il en se redressant an position assise. _Où était-il?_ Ca ressemblait à une grande pièce colorée. Et il y avait plein de jouets ou de livres pour enfants.

Une voix lui parvint de sa droite. Et il vit Goth, qui semblait être un jeune adolescent «Ca c'est pas étonnant, tu as fais une sacré chute.

\- Quand à savoir d'où tu es tombé.» Signala un garçon qui semblait avoir 12 ou 13 ans, bras croisés. «Tu étais grimpé sur un toit?»

Il se souvint de Roulette lui disant de ne pas crier ses liens haut et fort avec des doubles des gens qu'il connaissait. Sa mama disait la même chose. C'était son grand frère Palette mais ce n'était pas son frère dans ce monde et il ne le connaissait pas.

Il prit alors sa voix la plus adorable, et sa moue la plus piteuse. «.Je crois que je me suis perdu...

Ca n'explique pas ce que tu faisais sur un toit.

Je jouais à l'astronaute.

\- ….» Haussement de sourcil du double de Palette. «C'est dangereux de monter là-haut tu sais?

\- Désolé.»

Paperjam lui donna un verre d'eau. « Tes parents doivent te chercher.

Des...amis de mama devaient me surveiller mais on a été séparés.» Il espérait ne pas être seul dans cet univers surtout avec ses propres pouvoirs qui ne marchaient pas bien. Au pire il pourrait rester ici en attendant?

Goth cligna des yeux «Et ton père?

\- J'ai pas de papa. Juste ma mama, mon oncle, mes grands frères et deux cousins.» Expliqua NightStar, sagement.

Palette fut perplexe _pas de père, ni de tante? Hoho.._.Évidement il se fit des films. Évidement.

«Et puis je suis tombé et j'ai perdu les personnes qui me gardaient.

\- Comment t'appelles tu?

\- NightStar!

\- Tu as quel âge?

\- ...7 ans.»

Un petit garçon dans un manteau à capuche noir, nommé Alter, surgit «Comme moi!» Il leva le poing «On est trop vieux pour la sieste d'abord!

\- Alter, s'il te plaît. Les enfants ont déjà du mal à dormir à cause du petit, n'en rajoute pas.»

Plusieurs petites têtes regardaient par l'entrebâillement de la porte, les yeux curieux

«Il a les yeux en étoiles comme Dream.

\- Il a des vêtements fluffy.

\- Des étoiles partout!»

Ils étaient excités, en effet.

Gradient se leva et alla les recouche, fermant la porte derrière lui. Alter alla s'assoir un pouf à côté de l'arrivant.

NightStar lui fit un sourire timide «...

\- Tu veux jouer en attendant qu'on vienne te chercher?»

Paperjam s'avança «Tu as un numéro de portable? Je pourrais contacter tes babysitters ainsi.

\- Mais...Ils n'ont pas de portables! Je voulais qu'ils prennent des photos tout à l'heure et ils les avaient oublié...ou ils en ont pas.

Paperjam nota l'étrangeté dans son esprit, dans la case ''louches' avant de dire « ...bon. Tu vas attendre là en attendant, je vais pas te laisser dans la rue.

\- Je pourrais chercher les personnes?

\- Moi aussi.

\- ...» Son employeur haussa un sourcil «Goth, Palette...vous n'essayez pas de sécher votre travail pour aller vous amuser tous les deux hein?

\- C'est prévu pour après le travail» Plaisanta le second, levant le pouce. _Surtout que maintenant que Cray n'est plus là...hahaha..._ «Mais là non...on va chercher les types...

\- Ils ne penseront pas à venir dans une garderie!» Renchérit son meilleur ami. «Et si ils n'ont pas de portables...c'est la seule solution, avec avertir la police. Et je préférerais qu'on réserve ça pour plus tard.

\- D'accord.» Fit Paperjam «Je vous donne deux heures.»

Goth s'accroupit devant NigthStar « A quoi ils ressemblent alors?

\- Lost a des craquelures sur la figure, et Roulette a un chapeau rigolo et des vêtements colorés, et une grosse roue avec une aiguille,et ses yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur.»

Paperjam cocha une seconde case mentale dans sa catégorie ''louche'' . _note à moi-même, demandez les papiers de ces deux personnes et le numéro de la mère du gamin._

Long silence TRES évocateur de tout le monde. Sauf de Gradient qui racontait une histoire au enfants dans l'autre pièce.

Goth et Palette sortirent, murmurant à voix basse.

Paperjam soupira «Bon Alter et NightStar, restez sage pendant la sieste, vous pouvez lire ou jouer en silence.»

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un râlait. «Génial! On a perdu le môme!»

 _Oui C'était Lost._

«C'est plus l'idée de savoir que Nightmare aurait pu le trouver qui m'inquiète.»

Roulette lui était très inquiet.

«...C'est son oncle quand même.

\- Gardien CORROMPU de la négativité. Ca te parles? Il se fout de tout. Y a que pour son frangin pour qui il est plus ou moins capable d'avoir un chouïa d'affection, même si elle est tordue.»

Évidement, dit comme ça.

«...

\- Il ne le tuera pas et ne lui fera sans doute pas de mal, à part le traumatiser...mais il se servira de lui pour capturer Dream.»

Chouette programme.

Roulette champion du positivisme.

«...» Lost roula des yeux «Ne soit pas si dramatique.

-Ai-je besoin de te dire ce qui se passerait si la négativité corrompue capturait la positivité?

\- ...Le multivers va souffrir?»

Roulette lui envoya un long regard navré.

«:...» Lost bleuit.

Le regard navré s'intensifia.

«OK J'AI PIGE C'EST SUPER GRAVE!»

Un vieil homme, à quelques mètres, depuis sa fenêtre d'où il arrosait ses fleurs, apostropha le couple « hey gamin gueule pas dans la rue!»

Lost riposta aussitôt de sa belle voix «JE GUEULE SI JE VEUX VIEUX CROUTON!

\- haaaa ces jeunes de nos jours, ça ne respecte plus leurs aînés!

\- BOUCLE LAAAAA! ET JE SUIS UN SQUELETTE COMMENT TU SAIS QUE J'CHUIS PLUS JEUNE QUE TOI STUPIDE HUMAIN ET...»

Roulette le frappa de sa roue sur la tête.

 _Plus efficace qu'une taloche._

« HEY!

\- Le vieux a raison, on ne cri pas dans la rue. Même si ça me dégoûte d'être d'accord avec un humain.» Il soupira «: ...Allez on doit retrouver NightStar avant que Nightmare trouve ce monde, en espérant que ça ne soit pas déjà arrivé!

\- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce que fiche Dream! il a pas remarqué que son fils avait disparu?

\- Déjà il est super occupé...mais surtout t'as pas remarqué que mes pouvoirs buguent? Que NightStar ne peut plus trouver son père ou son oncle grâce à ses capacités? Je parie que ça affecte les jumeaux aussi... **.**..ou l'autre pieuvre corrompue nous aurait déjà trouvé je pense!

 **-** Sûr, avec toutes les personnes qu'on a énervé ou qui nous ont attaqué…

\- J'aimerais que tu évites de piquer ta crise encore une fois d'ailleurs.

 **\- ….** d'accord je vais rester calme!»

Soudain un adolescent en manteau blanc avec capuche s'approcha «Excusez moi? Vous êtes Lost?

 **-** Ca dépent qui demande.

Roulette roula des yeux «Oui c'est lui, c'est pour quoi?

 **-** Vous chercheriez pas un enfant nommé NightStar **?**

\- Ou!? Il a échappé à notre surveillance pendant que Roulette se disputait avec quelqu'un.

\- **…** Tu veux dire pendant que TU t'achetais des pommes? Et que TU te disputais avec un petit vieux?»

Lost grogna et s'empressa de décrire l'enfant aux deux adolescents. Histoire de prouver qu'ils connaissaient bien le gamin.

Goth toussota «Quoiqu'il en soit, il est à la garderie!

 **-** C'est par là!

* * *

NightStar se précipita vers eux, un grand sourire sur le visage, s'arrêtant de jour avec Alter pour s'écrier **«** Lost! Roulette! _*arrête de jouer avec Alter_ * Vous m'avez retrouvé!

\- C'est les gosses qui nous ont trouvé!» Marmonna celui aux crâne craquelé.

\- Hey!

\- Qui vous traitez de gamins?»

Roulette soupira, donna un coup de coude à son petit ami et tendit la main pour prendre celle de leur protégé.

Mais Paperjam s'interposa « un instant!

 **-** Quoi encore?»

L'adulte responsable demanda «Puis-je voir vos papiers?»

 _Silence gêné du duo._

 **«** Et puis-je avoir le numéro de portable de la mère de NightStar?

\- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, ON VA SE FAIRE ENCORE SOUPCONNER!

Gradient ouvrit la porte du ''dortoir'' **«** Ne criez pas, les enfants font la sieste!

 **\- .**.Heu Nighty n'a pas de mère. Juste un père» expliqua Roulette, cherchant une bonne explication.

NightStar protesta **«** Mais si! J'ai mama!

\- La personne que tu appelles "mama" est ton père Nighty.

 **-** C'est pas mon papa, c'est ma mama!»

Le gérant de la garderie reprit «Peu importe, puis-je avoir son numéro?

 **-** Lost et Roulette n'ont pas de portables!

 **-** Quels genres de baby-sitters êtes-vous?

Lost grinça des dents **.** _on en est pas. Et si on l'était je demanderais des prix terrifiants!_

Roulette soupira, déjà fatigué «…C'est à dire…»

 _Lost en eut marre._

 _Lost chopa NightStar et ils s'enduisent._

«ROULETTE, on se casse!

 **-** HEY!» s'écria Paperjam.

* * *

 **-FLASH-**

* * *

 **A suivre trrrèès bientôt**


	24. L'Âme du Loup (Pré-Undertale)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** OC Amarok

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Univers:** Undertale- Avant la guerre entre monstres et humains.

 **Rating** : Aucun

 **Note** : Allusions à l'one-shot "Au Commencement"

* * *

 **L'Âme du Loup**

* * *

Il releva les oreilles, sa queue touffue s'agitant lentement. Les bruits du village étant presque absents à une telle heure de la journée. Les gens étaient rentrés chez eux après tout. Il fit quelques pas, son pelage brillant dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Il alla s'allonger sur un rocher, pour profiter des derniers rayons du jour et se lécha la patte avec colère.

 _Anomalie._

 _Ton âme n'est pas comme la nôtre._

 _Amarok l'humain!_

Les souvenirs le faisaient frémir de colère. Son âme se consumait de rage.

 _La douleur d'un objet le frappant à la patte._

 _Son cri de douleur et les rires de ses tourmenteurs._

Il s'était enfuit loin des enfants monstres, se réfugiant auprès des humains. Ces jeunes, voyant le sang sur sa fourrure s'étaient précipités. L'un d'eux sortit un tissu de sa poche et le mouilla dans la fontaine avant de l'envelopper autour de la patte. Une petite fille lui donna son goûter. Il n'avait pas osé reprendre sa forme humaine. Trop effrayé par la réaction de ceux qui était pourtant son peuple.

 _Alors pourquoi les humains s'étaient-ils montré plus compatissants?_

 _Pourquoi eux avaient-ils fait preuve de bonté là où les ''siens'' avaient fait preuve de cruauté?_

«Âme remplie de compassion et d'amour.» grogna-t-il de sa voix enfantine. «Comme quoi ils croient à des légendes toute leur vie.»

 _Qui pouvait croire à ces stupidités?_

 _Les monstres pouvaient haïr aussi. Ils pouvaient se montrer cruels et sans-coeur._

 _Lui était bien placé pour le savoir._

Il était l'un des plus jeune du clan de monstres humans-loups. Le seul à avoir une fourrure blanche comme la neige et des yeux d'un bleu profond.

Son peuple.

Censé être représentatif des deux peuples, sauf qu'être à moitié humains les rendaient différents. Les âmes du clan étaient plus fortes, plus colorées, plus humaines que monstres. Ils saignaient. Ils se battaient sans jamais perdre espoir. Ils étaient bien plus forts que certains monstres. Plus rapides. Plus résistants. Plus...déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout.

 _Peut-être que les monstres étaient juste jaloux?_ Pensaient certains loups, amusés. _Ils ne sont pas aussi forts que nous_.

Mais vite, le roi des monstres commença à se montrer insistant. Rappelant qu'ils devaient rester un peuple uni. Qu'ils étaient un peuple. Un seul peuple réuni derrière leur coutume et la droiture de leur âme.

Le chef des loups l'avait fixé dans les yeux «Nous sommes semi-humains, semi-monstres. Nous n'appartenons à aucun côté. Nous voulons rester hors de ces débats puérils.»

Amarok n'était qu'un louveteau entre les pattes de son père. Il s'était senti menacé par cette immense chèvre qui voulait donner des ordres à son père.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux «Cher ami, nous ne voulons pas de querelles.

\- Oui nous n'en désirons pas. Donc laissez-nous en paix. Nous sommes à la frontière des deux espèces, nous ne choisirons pas l'une d'elle.»

* * *

 _Le roi des monstres avait-il mal prit cela?_

 _Car les monstres commencèrent, pour la plupart, à devenir méfiants._

* * *

Seuls ceux dit ' _'proches des humains_ '' ne changèrent pas. Parfois Amarok était réveillé par des discussions, et entendait des voix diverses n'appartenant pas au clan, sentant des odeurs magiques. Des conversations longues qui duraient parfois une nuit entière. Ils s'endormait sans les voir partir. Sans savoir de quoi il avait été question, son père ne répondant jamais et sa mère détournant le sujet.

 _«Tu n'es pas comme nous.» disaient les enfants monstres._

Les insultes avaient commencé à la même époque..

 _«Tu es plus humain que monstre.»_

«Ma mère est humaine» Répondait-il, furieux. Les poiles hérissés sur son échine, il grondait, prêt à réduire en charpie l'insolent qui avait osé critiquer les membres humains de son clan.

 _Pourquoi les monstres le traitaient-ils comme ça?_

Car généralement l'enfant d'un monstre et d'un humain était soit un humain magicien, soit un monstre.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de parfait mélange. Comme lui, comme les membres de son clan.

Car là, au lieu d'un magicien ou d'un monstre-loup, on avait des humains magiciens capable de se transformer en loup, avec une âme presque totalement humaine bien que remplit de magie.

 _Cela faisait peur aux monstres qui craignirent un déséquilibre._

 _Et rejetèrent ces nouvelles espèces mi-humaines, mi-magique._

* * *

Amarok se mit à détester les monstres autres que ceux qui se liaient à son clan. Et un jour, furieux, il mordit un jeune monstre qui ennuyait une humaine. Le goût de la poussière empli sa bouche et il relâcha tout de suite sa prise avant qu'un coup à la tête (une attaque?) ne le fasse glapir de douleur.

Des cris claquèrent à ses oreilles, et il gronda, menaçant.

 _Rage._

 _Colère._

Ses yeux brillèrent de défi. Une menace si profonde que personne n'osa le défier. Le mordu s'enfuit en pleurant avec ses amis. Les jeunes humains se précipitèrent vers lui, tâchant d'essuyer le sang sur sa fourrure et lui demandant si il allait bien.

C'était ça. Le monstre blessé perdait de la poussière mais lui saignait, comme un humain.

Il pouvait éprouver colère, haine et rancune. Il pouvait se montrer froid et calculateur, voir cruel. Et pendant un moment, chaque fibre de son être lui avait dit de protéger l'humain contre le monstre.

Il avait choisi son clan. Ceux qui ne le traitait pas mal, ceux qui le soignaient quand il était blessé...

... _Ses amis._

* * *

Amarok était adulte maintenant et la guerre avait commencé. Les monstres d'un côté, et les humains de l'autre. Et à la grande surprise , et horreur, des monstres, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient rejoint le camps de leur adversaire.

 _Fées, licornes, lutins et même certains dragons incapables de vivre sans leur tas d'or._

D'autres clans de loup les avaient suivis, comme tant de groupe ''métis'', préférant les hommes qu'ils comprenaient bien mieux

 _Cela signait une véritable cassure chez les monstres, qui avaient toujours cru être un royaume uni._

 _Être un seul peuple, réuni sous la même bannière._

Ils découvraient que ce n'étaient pas le cas. C'était un choc pour eux. Plus d'une fois des envoyés du roi étaient venu dans leur village, ou ceux de leurs semblables, leur force et leur courage étant désormais prisés «Rejoignez nous frères et gagnons cette guerre injuste» disaient-ils, tendant la main, comme si tout était oublié.

 _Comme si la méfiance n'avait jamais été là._

Amarok s'était dressé «Et que dire des rumeurs d'âmes humaines volés par certains d'entre vous?

\- Légendes et mensonges de leur part.» Protesta l'envoyé. «Pensez-vous bien que...

\- Évidement que nous niez» Railla le jeune chef, ses guerriers grondant derrière lui. «Les monstres si plein de compassion et d'amour ne peuvent pas avoir commencé à rependre haine et violence, ils ne peuvent avoir commencé la guerre hein?

«Allez vous n'être qu'un chien se roulant aux pieds des humains?»

 _Grondements._

 _Colère._

Et il mordit, comme des années plus tôt, mais bien plus fort.

La poussière avait un goût détestable, pire que le sang. L'envoyé n'avait plus de bras et recula, le visage déformé par la souffrance.

«Sale chien puant! Vous le paierez. Allez donc vous battre avec vos maîtres!»

Il gronda jusqu'à ce que les monstres soient partis et se tourna vers son clan «Restez neutres en protégeant les humains du village n'est plus possible. Mes amis, préparez la cachette pour les plus faibles et que les guerriers se tiennent prêt.

 _Il ne regretterait jamais son choix._

 _Les monstres venaient de lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison._

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard, la haine envers les monstres brûlaient à jamais dans son cœur.

Il ne pardonnerait jamais.

Peu importait les excuses désespérées...absolument pas sincères. Quand le jeune prince Asgore éclata en sanglots, ils eut une brève hésitation mais...la vision qui passa dans son esprit, _de sang sur l'herbe et de corps sans vie_ chassa ce si léger remords.

 _Que les enfants blâment leur parents pour ne pas avoir assumer leurs fautes._

Amarok se fit la promesse que aucun loup n'oublierait cela, n'oublierait les trahisons et les douleurs.

 _Jamais._

* * *

 _Fin (?)_


	25. Baiser (ErrorxInk)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et ne sont pas à moi

 _1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox_

 _2) Ink est à Comyet_

 _3) Error est à loveforpiggies_

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Ink et Error

 **Paring:** Errorink

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Baiser**

* * *

Sur un "îlot" de la doodle sphère, Ink rouvrit les yeux, engourdit. Tout son corps était lourd. Il avait du mal à bouger ou à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était encore si fatigué, si épuisé. La nuit avait été agitée, passionnée, brûlante.

 _Et franchement épuisante._

 _Même si chaque parcelle de son esprit était consumée de bien-être et de satisfaction._

Il se demanda...si chaque matin serait comme ça. Ressentir cette délicieuse fatigue, mêlée d'un bien-être qu'il n'avait que rarement ressenti. Il soupira et se blottit contre son amant, son visage enfouit dans le cou du squelette sombre. Il n'avait qu'une envie: dormir. Fermer les yeux et replonger dans le sommeil, paisiblement.

"Hum." gémit-il, le nez dans le cou de son amant. Il voulait se reposer, encore épuisé par leurs ébats de la nuit.

Un gloussement lui parvint "Réveillé Inky?" Une caresse dans son dos le fit soupirer de bien être. "Tu es un vrai chat le matin tu sais?" Il s'arqua légèrement, et se serait probablement mit à ronronner s'il en avait été un.

Un rire retentit. "Minou, minou ~" Les doigts remontèrent jusqu'à son crâne.

"Hum" grogna-t-il, sans relever la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Peu importait les bêtises de son partenaire. "Arrêtes tes bêtises Error!"

Un nouveau gloussement résonna à ses oreilles "Tu n'as pas peur de ce que je pourrais **te** faire?" Un souffle brûlant contre son front "Ou de ce que je pourrais faire ici? Avec toutes ces..anomalies à portée de main?"

Il rouvrit un œil "Tu ne le feras pas." répliqua-t-il d'un ton sûr. "Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que tu ne toucheras à rien ici.

\- Haha." fit Error, amusé. "Tu es bien sûr de toi."

Ink roula des yeux. Quand un doigt frotta une zone dans son cou, il s'arqua de plaisir, incapable de retenir un gémissement. Ses joues se colorant face aux émotions qui le parcouraient.

 _Fichu point sensible_.

Le destructeur ricana "Pas faux, si je dois la laisser tranquille pour pouvoir te faire **tout** ce que je veux, autant de fois que je veux. …Ce n'est qu'un petit prix à payer.

\- Exactement. Et parce que tu le regretteras si tu fais quoique ce soit." grogna-t-il, tâchant d'être menançant.

 _Il serait bon pour faire ceinture._

 _Pour un bon moment._

 _Voir pour toujours._

Error passa son bras libre sous sa propre nuque "Héhéhé. Essaie de ne pas avoir l'air si câlin quand tu dis ça." Il gloussa "Tu te blottis contre moi comme un chat affectueux!"

Ink releva la tête. "Tu t'es introduis ici comme un fourbe tu sais?

\- En te sautant dessus au moment où tu ouvrais le portail pour venir ici." Il regarda toutes les portes des univers autour de lui. L'îlot où ils étaient était couvert de coussins et de couvertures, sans doute l'endroit où le gardien faisait la sieste. "Tu as de la chance que c'était **toi** qui m'intéressais."

 _A peine arrivé, à peine cloué au sol, sur cet îlot flottant._

 _Revendiqué de la plus passionnée des façons._

L'artiste fronça les sourcils "Tu sais qu'il y a des façons plus romantiques de faire?

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre." Il laissa ses nombreuses langues passer sur le cou, savourant le gémissement du gardien. _Ça avait ses avantages de connaître son corps par cœur._

Celui-ci ne se débattit pas. "J'appréciais plus de romantisme la prochaine fois." marmonna-t-il. "Il n'y a pas que **"ça"** quand même.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à offrir des fleurs. Ou des chocolats." répliqua Error, roulant des yeux. "Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire. Tu n'en auras pas." il eut un sourire filou "à moins d'avoir quelque chose à me donner en échange ~"

Ink imagina la scène et pouffa dans le cou de son amant. "Non je ne te vois pas faire ça." La simple idée était absurde. Il n'arrivait même pas à y croire quand il visualisait la scène dans son esprit.

Error tira son partenaire sur lui, lui caressant le crâne. "Tu es bien tendre ce matin." Un sourire "Tu veux quelque chose peut-être?

\- Hum…" Le gardien le regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sa main caressant sur sa joue. "J'ai bien une petite idée? Pas toi?"

Se redressant en position assise, le destructeur embrassa amoureusement son amant, qui se colla à lui, ses bras entourant son cou.

 _Tu es à moi, et juste à moi Inky._

Il se détacha de l'artiste qui haleta, encore peu habitué aux baisers passionnés et brûlants d'Error. Celui-ci posa son front contre celui de son amant. "Tout à moi." ronronna-t-il, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. "Rien qu'à moi."

Il sourit quand Ink se protesta pas, posant sa tête contre son épaule, se contentant de dire "J'aimerais un peu plus de ça tu sais.

\- Plus de baisers? Petit coquin."

Mais il s'empressa de satisfaire son vœu, le renversant sur leur petit nid de coussins.

* * *

 **Fin**


	26. L'esprit de la Meute (Undertale)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi, mais a été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Fluff

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Frisk, le gang des chiens, des chiots OC

 **Paring:** Le couple de chiens?

 **Rating:** pour tous

* * *

 **L'esprit de la Meute**

* * *

Dogamy et Dogaressa étaient un couple parfait, pour beaucoup de monstres. Ils semblaient être tout le temps en lune de miel. Dans leur petit monde. Sur leur petit nuage.

 _Éperdument amoureux._

 _Toujours ensembles._

Ils vivaient, avec leur famille dans une jolie maison dans la forêt _(ils préféraient la nature au village, même s'ils n'habitaient pas loin non plus_ ). Ils se rendaient souvent au bar pour discuter avec leurs amis, boire ou jouer aux cartes, ou encore manger un morceau.

Ils étaient aimés dans toute la petite ville de Snowdin. Autant par leur caractère que parce qu'ils étaient dans la garde royale. Leur famille existaient depuis des générations. Ayant toujours les mêmes traditions. Parfois Dogeressa allait à la ''décharge'' et récupérerait livres ou objets qui l'intéressait, découvrant ainsi des noms et des histoires de la surface. Surtout des histoires de loups et de chiens. Qu'elle lisait à voix haute ou pour elle-même. Ce qui lui donna pas mal d'idée d'ailleurs.

Dogamy et elle pouvaient en discuter pendant des heures. En rire. Plaisanter et argumenter sur ce sujet.

Ils s'amusaient à faire des listes de noms pour leurs futurs enfants. Le plus dur fut d'en choisir six parmi toutes ces idées.

Leur famille avait toujours fait ça d'ailleurs. L'un des leurs, qui avait pour habitude d'allonger son cou, avait été nommé Falkor par ses parents (à cause d'une vieille cassette (avec un film dessus) trouvée au milieu d'un tas d'ordures). Et le dernier de la bande avait été nommé Mizar. (1)

 _Pourquoi faire simple quand on pouvait être original?_

 _Ils aimaient l'originalité._

 _Enfin la plupart du temps en tout cas..._

* * *

Et puis un jour Dogamy et Dogaressa eurent une portée de petits. Cinq. En parfaite santé. Trois garçons, qu'ils appelèrent Hachikō, Capi, et Pollux. Et deux filles qu'ils nommèrent Dolce et Amber.

 _Oui Dogeressa avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en lisant ce roman intitulé «Sans Famille», qu'elle avait trouvé à la centrale. Et des vieux journaux et magazines l'avaient éclairé sur des chiens célèbres, des héros pour les humains. Ou des journaux sur les étoiles._

Leurs chiots étaient encore petits et avaient besoin de beaucoup d'attentions. Les parents se relayaient pour leur tour de garde. Ils dormaient beaucoup, jouaient encore peu et ne pouvaient pas encore manger de nourriture solide.

 _Ils étaient l'avenir._

 _Ils étaient leur bonheur._

 _Ils était leur joie, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient heureux de rentrer chez eux._

 _Pour eux, rien ne valait une famille. Rien ne valait de retourner chez soi pour être accueilli par ses enfants._

Domagy dormait peu car , voulant laisser sa femme se reposer, il se levait tout le temps la nuit. Et insistait pour aller faire son travail à la garde royale. Afin qu'elle continue à prendre du repos, puisque leurs bébés avaient plus besoin de leur mère.

 _Il ne pouvait attendre qu'ils commencent à parler et à marcher._

 _Qu'ils commencent à jouer._

 _Et à poser des questions._

* * *

Ce soir-là, Dogamy rentra, épuisé. Il ne savait pas comment avertir sa femme à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Car il s'était évidement passé quelque chose, de première importance.

 _Un humain._

 _Dans le monde souterrain._

L'alerte avait retenti. Undyne avait ordonné à son groupe de chercher dans la forêt de Snowdin. Papyrus était totalement excité à l'idée de rencontrer un humain. Et il était bien le seul. Ils avaient tellement entendus parler en mal des hommes que l'idée d'en croiser un était terrifiante.

Même si personne ne savait vraiment à quoi ils ressemblaient.

 _"Ils n'ont pas de poils, excepté sur la tête. Ils n'ont pas d'écailles ou de plumes."_

C'était vague comme description. Très vague. Certains monstres n'avaient ni poils, ni écailles, ni plumes après tout. Tous portaient des vêtements. Comment distinguer leur cible si ils ne pouvaient les reconnaître, ou si ils ne connaissaient pas l'odeur d'un humain?

"C'est une que vous n'avez jamais senti' avait dit Undyne.

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

 _C'était facile de dire ça quand on n'avait pas un odorat super développé._

Mais les rumeurs se rependaient de plus en plus. La garde royale ne pouvait pas empêcher ça. Les monstres parlaient, certains impatients de sortir, d'autres curieux, d'autres ravis de croiser ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu...

Mais eux étaient découragés d'avance.

Leur travail n'avait rien de plaisant après tout.

 _Un humain._

 _Tombé dans les ruines._

Doggo était terriblement inquiet «Mais si cet humain parvient à trouver notre maison, les chiots? Qu'allons nous faire? Il faut s'en débarrasser immédiatement.

\- Mon oncle, rien ne dit que cet humain est agressif. Il faut juste éviter de lui faire peur. Il ne faut pas qu'il se sente menacé. Ou il va se défendre. On ne sait même pas quel taille il fait ou s'il est armé ou quel est son âge. Rien.

\- Mais il faut son âme.» Intervint Doggo. «C'est le roi qui l'a ordonné.»

Falkor gémit, peu désireux de tuer quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Peu désireux de tuer tout court. Dogamy le gratta entre les oreilles. «Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne va rien nous arriver.»

 _Mais les portes des ruines s'ouvrirent. Rapidement._

 _Et Papyrus les avertit qu'un humain arrivait._

Mais ils ne virent personne. Le squelette eut beau prétendre l'avoir vu et avoir donné sa description, confirmée par son frère...ils ne trouvèrent _rien._

Même Sans sembla perdu à cette réalisation. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas plus que les autres (pour une fois). Il affirma qu'il l'avait vu sortir des ruines et avait juste haussé les épaules quand Undyne lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait pas attaqué!

 _Il s'en fichait à vrai dire. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux._

 _Il n'en avait même rien à faire visiblement._

 _Dogamy aurait préféré qu'il n'énerve pas une Undyne déjà sur les nerfs._

 _Elle pouvait crier TRES fort après tout. Vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas le frapper -au risque de le tuer vu ses points d'espoir (de vie) très bas-_

La journée se termina sans que l'humain ne soit trouvé et les quatre chiens rentrèrent à la maison, épuisés par leur recherche. Des heures à chercher un humain qui semblait s'être volatilisé.

 _Personne ne comprenait._

 _L'enfant avait même disparu des caméras. Aperçue juste à la sortie des ruines, et puis plus rien._

 _Rien du tout._

 _Elle n'avait -apparemment- même pas passé le pont._

Undyne était retournée à Waterfall, épuisée et furieuse, frustrée et énervée de ne pas avoir trouvé sa cible. Enragée de voir que ce gamin (ou cette gamine?) lui avait filé entre les doigts. Nul doute que son mannequin d'entrainement allait souffrir. Et sa maison allait probablement brûlé pour la énième fois.

Fantastique.

Alors qu'ils étaient si prêts de la liberté. Si prêt de voir la lumière du soleil et des étoiles. La nature et le souffle du vent.

Si près de voir la barrière se briser. Mais Dogamy, lui, n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à partir en guerre "dehors" maintenant.

Il préférerait que ses enfants voient un monde en paix et ne grandissent pas dans un monde en guerre où les humains seraient tous massacrés par la faute de leurs ancêtres qui eux n'étaient plus là.

Sans et Papyrus étaient restés un peu plus longtemps mais étaient retournés chez eux rapidement, tout aussi fatigués.

 _Bref un mystère complet que personne ne comprenait._

* * *

Dogamy se précipita pour avertir son épouse des événements (l'humain s'était volatilisé et personne ne savait où il était). Et il resta planté sur le pas de la porte. La bouche grande ouverte. Totalement surpris et stupéfié.

 _L'humain._

 _Il était là._

 _Il était chez lui._

 _Il était probablement là depuis le début -ou presque-_

 _Il ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé là._

Il était là, si petit dans les pattes touffues de Dogeressa. Celle-ci lui avait enfilé une longue chemise et ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides, signe qu'un bain avait été donné. Les chiots dormaient sur un véritable petit nid de coussins et de couvertures aux pieds de leur mère.

Sauf Amber qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts et rivés sur le nouveau venu dans la maison. Comme si elle était inquiète pour cette nouvelle-venue chez eux.

L'enfant humain le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, poussant un gémissement de frayeur, des larmes envahissant ses yeux, il se blottit contre la grande chienne, tremblant. Ses pupilles étaient noyés, et une terreur profonde s'y lisait.

L'humain balbutia des mots que le chien de garde ne comprit pas.

Son épouse sembla réagit plus rapidement. Celle-ci, d'une voix douce, rassura «Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne te fera pas de mal. C'est mon mari et le père de mes enfants. Il est très gentil.

\- Ma douce, c'est un humain." finit-il par dire, hésitant. "C'est...

\- une enfant, blessée et malade." Corrigea-t-il, d'un ton doux mais où perçait l'avertissement.

 _C'est une fille?_ Le jeune père ouvrit la bouche «Mais...

\- _Blessée et malade_.» répéta son épouse, berçant la petite terrifiée. «Elle a à peine 7 ans. Peut-être moins, elle est tellement petite. Et elle est terrifié au moindre bruit violent.

\- Je...» Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler en la faveur de leur devoir, pas si un enfant était concerné. Le silence derrière lui lui laissait présager que le reste de la famille était là aussi. «Cela pourrait être dangereux de la garder...

\- Je ne donnerais pas une enfant dans cet état à la garde royale. Dogamy, je ne suis pas Papyrus, je sais ce qu'il va lui arriver si Asgore lui met la main dessus.»

 _Ils savaient tous._

 _Seul la présence de Sans empêchait les plus sages de dire la vérité à leur ami squelette._

 _Et aussi le fait que ça le détruirait, que ça pulvériserait son innocence, que ça briserait sa confiance en son frère._

 _Même s'il ne pouvait rester dans l'ignorance toute sa vie._

Il décida de tâter le terrain «Je ne dis pas qu'il faut la donner au roi...mais...

\- Tant mieux, car je ne le ferais pas.» Cette réponse était presque un grondement.

 _Comment lutter contre son instinct maternel?_ Dogamy savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. _Chez sa femme, celui-ci était bien trop fort._

Doggo intervint, alors que les deux derniers membres de la famille s'installait devant les roches magiques qui produisaient de la chaleur «Mais si ils la trouvent ici?

\- Ils ne fouilleront pas notre maison et vu son état, il va lui falloir un moment pour se remettre. Je ne pense pas qu'un os humain se répare aussi facilement que ceux de nos amis. D'ici qu'elle soit guérit, la tension devrait être retombée et d'ici là, on trouvera une solution.»

Le petite humaine regarda les arrivants, peu rassurée, même quand Domagy lui envoya un léger sourire.

«Très bien, nous allons au moins nous occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérit. On ne peut la laisser comme ça.»

* * *

 _FIN (?)_

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris.

(1) Lesser Dog a été surnommé Falkor et Greatest Dog a été surnommé Mizar.

Et pour ceux qui se demandent comment Frisk a été blessée...ben je suppose qu'un monstre l'a attaqué et presque tué.

Ou qu'elle est tombé d'une certaine hauteur...


	27. Fluffy (NightStar's Story)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi.

\- Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox

-L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus

\- DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku/Dreamtale-Au

\- Cross est à Jakei.

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

\- NightStar est à moi. ( _Pour le moment, je ne le prête pas car le perso est toujours en cours de création, je n'ai pas encore bien défini toute sa personnalité_ )

 **Genre:** Fluff , Famille

 **Personnages:** Dream, Cross et NightStar

 **Paring:** CrossxDream

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Note:** Même Univers que "Prière à l'étoile" et "Sa petite étoile"

 **Note 2:** Les écrits avec NightStar ne suivent pas d'ordres précis. Les deux précédemment cités sont les premiers, évidement. Mais après il n'y a plus d'ordre de lecture. Je peux écrire un OS où il a 5 ans et après un autre où il est un bébé.

* * *

 _ **Fluffy**_

* * *

NightStar ouvrit de grand yeux, sagement assit sur les genoux de Dream, regardant le squelette en noir et blanc. Curieux et souriant il tendit les mains «Ha! Ha!» Fasciné par cet arrivant qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui semblait gentil.

 _Et qui ressemblait à Lucid._

 _En moins coloré._

«Alors le petit NightStar commence à parler?» questionna Cross, souriant devant le bout de chou qui gazouillait dans les bras de son père. Il était vraiment mignon. Et ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Comme tous les enfants de Dream d'ailleurs.

 _Sauf que celui-là..._

 _...il l'avait fait tout seul._

Le gardien des rêves sourit. «Oui. Il m'appelle mama. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.» Une légère frustration se lisait dans ses yeux. Il avait les joues colorées en dorées. «Je n'ai pas l'air d'une fille hein?» demanda-t-il, quelque peu gêné par sa question.

 _Pourquoi tous ses enfants le voyaient-ils comme leur mère?_

 _Même si celui-ci était le seul à l'appeler "mama"._

Cross éclata de rire «Tu dois avoir un instinct maternel élevé alors!» Il sourit devant le regard noir que lui envoya le jeune parent. «Je plaisante. Ne me foudroie pas du regard.»

 _En même temps, Dream était tellement doux et gentil.._

 _...tellement attentif à autrui et attentionné..._

NightStar mordillait un biscuit dont il venait de s'emparer dans l'assiette sur la petite table. Ses yeux en forme d'étoile ne quittait pas le visiteur des yeux. _Qui était-il?_ Il restait méfiant. Il se demandait pourquoi cette personne était là. Et pourquoi sa _mama_ souriait avec tellement de joie.

Il le regarda encore et remarqua quelque chose Lâchant son biscuit, il fixa ce qui le fascinait.

Dream berça son fils dans ses bras «Petite étoile? C'est Cross!»

 _Il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour lui faire dire "papa"._

 _Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir dire ce mot._

 _Ils allaient attendre quelques temps pour le laisser se familiariser avec le combattant._

Celui-ci haussa un ''sourcil'', reposant sa tasse de thé vide, amusé par le surnom utilisé «Petite étoile? Pourquoi pas Nighty?

\- C'était déjà un diminutif pour mon frère.» répondit le jeune parent, rougissant.

 _Et ça lui faisait encore bizarre de l'utiliser pour son enfant._

 _Il le ferait peut-être un jour cependant._

Cross s'abaissa pour se mettre à la hauteur du fils de Dream «Salut toi» Il lui toucha la joue d'un doigt. Son sourire était doux et engageant. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à ce nouveau venu dans la famille.

 _Il voulait au contraire se faire aimer._

L'enfant cacha son visage dans les vêtements de sa ''mama''. Il eut un sourire timide cependant, faisant un petit geste de la main.

Le voyageur entre multivers sourit et dit, doucement «Je m'appelle Cross. _Cross._ Essaie de le dire.

\- ….» Le bébé cligna des yeux. Mais ne dit rien.

Dream lança un regard désolé à son amant, caressant le crâne de son bébé «Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il est encore jeune.

\- Il a dit combien de mots pour le moment?

\- Environ une quinzaine. Il a dit des mots en rapport avec le ciel et la nature, et puis 'mama' et les noms de ses frères.» Il sourit doucement et tendrement «Son second mot était '' _étoile_ '' d'ailleurs. Il est très curieux par moment.»

L'enfant cessa de se cacher et regarda le nouveau venu. Il lui sourit à nouveau, tendant timidement la main vers lui. Le concerné lui prit la main dans la sienne, et décida d'essayer à nouveau.

« _ **Cross**_.» Dit-il en se pointant du doigt. Il pointa le petit et fit, lentement et d'une voix claire afin d'être bien comprit «NightStar.» puis se montra du doigt «Cross.»

L'enfant le fixa de ses yeux clairs.. Penchant juste la tête de côté, perplexe. Mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Impossible de dire s'il comprenait ou pas, ou encore s'il n'avait juste pas envie de parler.

Le combattant se frotta le crâne, à la fois amusé, gêné et déçu «Ha. Il ne veut visiblement pas. Je dois l'intimider un peu.

\- Il est toujours timide avec les nouveaux venus. Ne prend pas ça pour toi.

\- J'aurais du venir plus tôt. Il serait plus à l'aise avec moi. C'est ma faute.

\- Il n'est "né" que depuis trois mois Cross. Et tu étais occupé. Nightmare te poursuit autant qu'il me poursuit. Lucid, Faith et Whipple ont eu du mal à comprendre eux aussi mais ils sont tes fils eux.

\- Et Moonlight t'appelle Dream aussi.

\- Voilà.

\- Sauf que c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'il t'appelle comme ça.

\- Je suis son oncle Cross, pas...

\- ….ssss.»

 _Était-ce le petit qui venait de siffler?_ Les deux adultes le regardèrent. Ravi de l'attention sur lui, l'enfant claqua des mains, souriant. «ou» chantonna-t-il. «ou!

\- Ha?

\- Toudoux!» chantonna le petit, l'air fier de lui et véritablement ravi de la situation en pointant le combattant du doigt.

Cross cligna des yeux, surprit «C'est moi qu'il appelle comme ça?

\- Toudoux!» glapit le bébé et attrapant la manche duveteuse de Cross. Il voulait visiblement être prit dans les bras.

Celui-ci soupira, et le souleva, le calant contre lui «C'est mon habit qui l'amuse?

\- Il aime ce genre de vêtements. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il aime les nuages. Et la douceur.»

L'enfant chantonna, joyeusement «Toudoouuxx

\- Je vais lui offrir des vêtements comme ça alors.» proposa Cross, alors que le bébé gazouillait de joie en frottant sa tête dans la "fourrure" de sa capuche.

* * *

 **Fin (?)**

* * *

 **Note :** Si j'écrivais en anglais, NightStar aurait dit "Fluffy". Mais comme j'écris en français, j'ai du trouver quelque chose qui s'en approchait et qui pourrait être dit facilement par un bébé. Toudoux m'a paru être un choix logique.

 **Note 2:** Oui Moonlight ( _Un enfant du couple Nightmare x Cross)_ est mentionné. En fait j'ai voulu être neutre concernant les couples donc j'ai trouvé une solution pour que les enfants existent "tous".

Quand Cross travaillait toujours sous les ordres de Nightmare, ils ont créé "accidentellement" Moonlight et Incubux.

Nightmare les a utilisé comme matériaux de chantage pour faire obéir Cross.

Un jour celui-ci en a eu marre et a tenté de fuir avec les enfants, mais son ex-patron a réussi à garder Incubux. Depuis Cross se cache dans l'univers des Stars Sanses et il tente de trouver un moyen pour récupérer Incubux.


	28. Le Gardien des Ruines (Asriel Lives AU)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Asriel. Une humaine (possiblement Frisk)

 **Paring(s):** Aucun

 **Rating** : Un peu de brutalité.

 **Note:** Cet os est peut-être un peu étrange mais j'ai eu cette idée, comme ça.

* * *

 **Le Gardien des Ruines**

* * *

Asriel bougea légèrement les oreilles en entendant des sons habituels dans les ruines. Rien. Rien du tout. Comme d'habitude.

 _Mais combien de temps encore avant la chute du prochain humain?_

 _Un nouvel humain qui se trouverait à la merci des monstres galvanisés par son père._

Serait-ce encore un enfant? Plus jeune que Chara quand il était tombé?

Il serra le poing. "Pourquoi toujours des enfants?"

 _Parce que les adultes ne sont pas assez idiots pour escalader le mont._ Souffla une petite voix - _trop semblable à celle de Chara_ \- dans sa tête.

Lui-même ne grandissait que trop lentement.

Il aurait du avoir presque 40 ans et être un adulte physiquement. Et il restait mentalement un enfant également, sa magie ne lui permettait pas de déséquilibre entre son physique et son mental.

Mais depuis la mort de sa mère - _tuée par des humains_ \- et sa propre fuite loin du palais, loin de son père...Il avait eu une sorte de ralentissement. Et avec un seul parent, qui était désormais loin de lui, qu'il avait rejeté mentalement...il ne grandissait presque plus. il n'avait prit que quelques centimètre (à peine deux ans) depuis la mort de Chara. Il avait l'air d'en avoir 13.

 _Sa mère avait prit l'âme de son ami._

 _Avait-elle comprit?_ Il espérait que non. De tout son cœur. _Qu'elle n'ait pas su la vérité. Leur plan. La vérité derrière la mort de cet humain qu'elle aimait tant_.

Et elle avait passé la barrière...et n'était jamais revenu, s'écroulant à quelques pas de la frontière magique, abattue par des humains. Ceux-ci étaient venus récupéré le corps sans vie de Chara. Asriel, dissimulé derrière un rocher avait assisté à la scène, impuissant. Il avait pleuré, prostré près de la barrière. Avant de dire à son père ce qui s'était passé, cachant la vérité derrière la mort de son frère.

 _Mais il n'en savait pas plus..._

 _Entre le moment où sa mère avait absorbé l'âme de Chara et celui où elle était morte..._

 _Que s'était-il passé?_

Asriel y avait souvent pensé, une fois la colère (envers les humains, envers Chara pour son plan STUPIDE) retombée, une fois la douleur de la perte apaisée.

 _Ces humains qui lui avait prit sa mère..._

 _Avaient-ils prit peur en voyant un enfant humain sans vie dans les bras d'un grand monstre_?

C'était probable. Chara lui avait parfois dit qu'un humain effrayé était bien plus dangereux...car la peur, comme la colère, empêchait de raisonner correctement. Si ils avaient pris peur, s'ils avaient attaqué sous le coup d'une impulsion, de la colère...En croyant que sa mère avait tué un enfant...

 _Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas pardonner._

 _Ou du moins, pas totalement._

 _Ce serait trop dur._

Mais il tâchait de comprendre. Après tout si les humains avaient pensé que sa mère avait tué Chara...se présenter à eux avec le cadavre d'un des leurs n'avait probablement pas été une bonne idée. C'était évident. Surtout en pleine nuit...surtout avec les légendes entourant la montagne. Evidemment, les humains avaient eu peur, avaient été en colère, avaient mal réagis...surtout que Chara avait "disparu" depuis un moment de son village natale.

 _Et Asriel tremblait quand il songeait que ça aurait PU lui arriver._

 _Comme sa mère il n'aurait pas combattu. Il le savait au fond de lui. Il aurait comprit la colère et la peur des humains et se serait enfuit..._

 _Peut-être serait-il mort..._

Durant toutes ces années, il avait espéré que son père s'apaise, comme lui.

Il avait espéré que la haine disparaisse. Comme la sienne. Lui avait finit par comprendre, même si le pardon n'était toujours pas totalement présent, même s'il répugnait à admettre que Chara avait sa part de responsabilité, qu'il AVAIT lui-même la sienne.

Après tout comment les hommes et les femmes de ce village auraient-il pu comprendre que sa mère était pacifique? Ils avaient eu peur et tout avait conduit à un terrible et fatal malentendu.

Asriel avait espéré -si fort- que la colère de son père s'apaise avec le temps.

 _Mais c'était illusoire._

Mais quand un jeune humain était tombé dans l'underground et que le roi l'avait tué, Asriel avait perdu foi. Quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. Sa confiance en son père, sa foi envers le roi de l'underground. Comment pouvoir comprendre ça? Cet enfant n'y était pour rien dans le drame qu'ils avaient vécu. Il n'était probablement même pas au courant...de ce "monstre" qui avait surgit au village.

 _Ce meurtre l'avait choqué._

 _Cet humain n'avait RIEN fait._

 _Il était innocent._

 _Tout ça pour une âme?_

Son père s'était défendu. Il avait déclaré la guerre aux humains qui lui avaient pris sa femme. Il allait rassembler 7 âmes et...il allait entrer en guerre contre l"humanité.

Asriel avait été choqué...mais plus que tout il avait été déçu. Une déception amère, qui avait glacé son âme. Le souvenir de la discussion était encore frais dans sa mémoire, comme si elle avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant au lieu de plusieurs années.

* * *

 _"Tu vas exterminer toute l"humanité, hommes, femmes et enfants? Es-tu devenu fou?_

 _\- Ils ont tué ta mère._

 _\- C'était un malentendu, c'est évident qu'ils ont cru que maman avait tué Chara. Ils ont eu peur. Ils étaient en colère. Ils ne savaient pas._

 _\- Ils doivent payer._

 _\- Tu vas anéantir l'humanité pour une faute de quelques-uns? Des gens qui ne savent même plus que nous existons pour certains?_

 _\- Asriel, ils nous ont enfermé..._

 _\- C'ÉTAIT IL Y A DES SIÈCLES. CEUX QUI ONT FAIT CA SONT MORTS DEPUIS LONGTEMPS."_

* * *

Ce soit-là, ravagé par la déception et la colère, il avait rassemblé ses affaires les plus précieuses et était partit du palais, venant se réfugier dans les ruines, fermant l'immense porte derrière lui.

Il n'avait laissé aucune traces. Personne ne savait où il était, excepté les monstres des lieux qui respectèrent sa décisions en mentant.

 _Non le prince n'était pas dans les ruines._

Asriel restait méfiant. Il ne s'approchait pas de la porte, même quand il entendait des "toc toc". Après tout...qui lui disait que ça n'était pas dangereux?

 _Et il remarqua qu'il ne grandissait plus._

 _Ou si peu._

Deux ans seulement depuis la disparition de la moitié de sa famille et de son rejet de son père. Sans la magie de ses parents, seul un lien d'âme avec son âme-soeur pourrait forcer son âme et sa magie à le faire grandir à nouveau.

 _Et ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver._

 _Les monstres comme lui...il n'y en avait presque plus._

Et de son "âge"? Plus aucun pour le moment.

Quand aux autres monstres, il ne sortait presque plus des ruines...juste pour acheter des choses afin de se préparer des petits plats.

Il avait tenté d'empêcher 5 autres humains de partir mais aucun ne l'avait cru, aucun n'avait accepté de le croire...et ils étaient tous morts.

 _Tous._

 _Combien de temps avant le prochain?_

* * *

Et ce matin-là, les froggits lui transmirent un message: une jeune humaine était tombée dans les ruines..

...et semblait blessée.

* * *

Fin (?)


	29. Plan Maléfique (Les Evil Sanses)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus, DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku, Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas, Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale, Cross!Sans est à Jakei, Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios, Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies, Ink!Sans est à Comyet, Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

 **Genre:** Humour? Je crois?

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier?

 **Rating** : Aucun

 **Note:** Vous savez, il m'arrive d'avoir des idées de fanfics mais pas assez pour une fic entière (juste des morceaux de l'histoire). Donc j'utilise ce recueil pour poster des morceaux de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique (Les Evil Sanses I)**

* * *

Un jour, dans le château de Nightmare, le terrible groupe des "maléfiques" s'étaient rassemblés pour parler du trio qui leur posait tellement de problèmes. Entre le gardien des émotions positives, le gardien du multivers et le petit Sans super puissant...vraiment ils avaient parfois du mal.

 _Ces trois-là leurs mettaient des bâtons dans les roues._

 _Sérieusement._

La négativité corrompue prit alors la parole, son œil brillant d'une lueur de colère "Mon frère a manqué de se faire tuer quatre fois en aidant des mondes en danger. C'est pathétique"

 _Oui oui il aborda totalement ce sujet là._

 _Alors qu'il clamait le détester et vouloir le coller au trou pour toujours._

«C'est moi qui doit le faire souffrir, pleurer et qui doit mettre fin à ses missions pour le bonheur.» Il eut une grimace de dégoût. Il lui fallait trouver une excuse pour justifier le fait de ne pas éliminer son jumeau.

 _Sans parler que je vais mourir si quelqu'un le tue._

 _Et que ça, personne ne doit le savoir._

Il frappa du poing contre la table «Nous allons donc capturer TOUT le groupe et à faire à chacun le chantage _"_ _le bien-être de tes amis dépens de toi_ _"_ , ceci afin de les faire obéir tout les trois et les garder chacun dans une cage!»

 _Quel sadique._

Le destructeur de monde ( _on se demanda vaguement ce qu'il fichait là_ ) leva la main «Je prend Ink! Je vais prendre bien soin de lui. Il va filer droit! Je te le garantie!»

 _L'idée de l'avoir à sa merci, de l'avoir totalement à ses ordres, le régalait._

Dust se frotta les mains, dans un sourire sadique «Blue est à moi alors.»On crut le voir se lécher ses non-existantes lèvres.

 _Le mignon petit au foulard bleu lui était destiné._

 _Il était si adorable._

Avant que quiconque n'ose ouvrir la bouche, leur chef déclara «Et bien entendu, je m'occuperais de mon frère!» Son regard signifiait que si quelqu'un osait protester, il était désossé dans la seconde.

 _Et Dream allait être consigné dans sa chambre_ _(ou sa cellule, peu importait_ _) pour pas mal de temps._

 _Histoire d'apprendre à respecter la vie de son frère..._

 _… _.qui était liée à la sienne.__

 _Quand ce genre de chose arrivait, on évitait de se mettre en danger non?_

 _On évitait d'être égoïste._

Horror hocha la tête «C'est normal Boss. Je m'occuperais de le rabattre vers vous.» Il envoya un sourire moqueur à Killer qui croisa les bras, vexé par ce manque de confiance de la part de son chef.

D'accord, il avait bien tenté de tripoter et blessé le petit Dream durant une mission mais quand même, il ne l'avait pas tué hein?

 _D'accord il avait un peu exagéré lors de la dernière mission._

 _Un peu beaucoup même._

 _Mais quand même, il n'était pas idiot au point de presque tuer le frère de son (maître) boss._

Et les deux autres lèches-bottes qui acquiesçaient à tout ce que disait Nightmare, juste pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était pathétique.

Et Dust pouvait parler question ''tueur de frère'' hein. C'était lui qui se payait la discute avec le ''fantôme'' de Papyrus.

 _Si ça n'était pas la culpabilité mal placée, mêlée de folie ça..._

Il finit par dire «Ben j'aiderais Dust alors. Quand il a peur il fait des erreurs.

\- Je ne préfère pas.» Fut la réponse sèche de son ''partenaire'' qui ne le regarda même pas «Tu peux te montrer un peu trop brutal. J'ai pas envie que tu me l'abîme. Ou que tu me le traumatises, il le seras assez avec l'emprisonnement.

\- Pareil» Intervint Error «Je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul. Merci.» Il se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Totalement détendu et sûr de lui. «Je vais le capturer sans l'aide de personne.»

 _Son petit Inky était délicat après tout._

 _Il n'avait pas envie qu'il soit blessé, ça l'empêcherait de s'amuser avec lui._

 _Des idées perverses le parcouraient déjà, accompagnées de frissons délicieux. Il planifiait déjà comment le plier à sa volonté sans violence. Et était impatient de mettre tout ça en pratique._

Killer leurs lança à tous un regard assassin «Je me chargerais de les rabattre vers vous alors, afin qu"ils croient que vous êtes dans la direction opposée.» Il se rejeta dans sa chaise, frustré par ces médisants. «Et je ne les blesserais pas, bande de paranos possessifs.»

Error eut un ricanement «Ink sera bientôt tout à moi.» Un éclat pervers brilla dans ses yeux, alors qu'il frémissait d'impatience. _L'idée de le capturer, de le dominer, de le soumette, de le faire sien_ _...il se pourlécha les babines (qu'il n'avait pas)._

Dust gloussa «Je vais avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Blue ~»

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

 **...Dans la fic que je vais poster sous peu.**


	30. Cendrillon (Parodie)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et ne sont pas à moi

 _1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox_

 _2) Ink est à Comyet_

 _3) Error est à loveforpiggies_

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Ink et Error, Dream et Nightmare, Underdrop Gaster, Killer, Horror, Dust, Cross, Blueberry

 **Paring:** Errorink

 **Rating:** Pour tous

* * *

 **Cendrillon**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un autre univers..

...à moins que ça ne soit dans un livre magique de conte de fée?

 _Peu importait finalement, l'essentiel est l'histoire qui s'apprête à être révélée sous vos yeux._

 _Un simple détournement de conte de fée...avec des squelette._

Quoi? Non ce n'est pas une histoire de Halloween.

 _(Ce n'est même pas l'époque de Halloween en plus)._

Bref il était une fois, dans un royaume dont on se fiche du nom (et qui est très très lointain), une civilisation mêlant humains et monstres. Certains étaient plutôt sympathique et d'autres étaient des êtres maléfiques...

Notre histoire commence dans une sombre forêt où, un jour, un jeune squelette couvert de tatouages apparût de nul part, totalement nu, Son âme était fracturée de partout et assez endommagée.

Il ne savait pas où il était ou qui il était. _Avait-il été abandonné par sa vraie famille?_ Jeté comme un déchet? Il ne se rappelait de rien de son passé, comme si sa vie avait commencé alors qu'il était nu dans cet clairière.

 _Début de vie pourrie, je vous l'accorde._

 _Heureusement il vu sauvé par un mage au chapeau haut de forme nommé...Gaster de UnderDrop._

 _Quoi c'est un nom nul? PAS DU TOUT._

Bref en voyant ce jeune squelette tout seul, il le ramassa littéralement et le ramena chez lui, l'adoptant. Oui il était du genre à ramasser les gens à problèmes et les ramener dans sa maison.

Ça lui apporterait des problèmes un jour.

Donc il donna un nom au petit squelette amnésique, il l'appela Ink. Et les rumeurs comme quoi c'était bizarre d'adopter un gars venu de nul part, qui était nu dans la forêt glissèrent sur lui comme de l'eau.

Ink découvrit qu'il adorait peindre et dessiner. Et passa des jours et des jours à le faire. C'était son plus grand plaisir.

La vie aurait pu être heureuse...

...si Gaster n'avait pas la mauvaise habitude d'adopter tout les squelettes à problèmes qu'il trouvait dans les bois. Littéralement tous ceux qui étaient perdus. Gaster prenait sous son aile ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide selon lui.

Et trois nouveaux membres entrèrent dans la famille. Sauf que le seul à être sain d'esprit était Ink.

 _Oui c'était un problème._

 _Un gros problème._

Le premier se nommait Dust. Apparemment, selon ses paroles, il avait tué tout le monde dans sa ville natale. Même son propre frère...frère qui était un fantôme l'accompagnant partout selon ses mots.

 _Oui oui Gaster avait ramené un type comme ça chez lui._

 _Donnez un award à ce type._

Le second portait le nom de Killer et semblait encore plus atteint que Dust. Ouais au moins Dust lui pouvait se montrer poli et social. Killer lui avait tout un sourire bizarre, des larmes noires sortant des yeux et un couteau à la main.

Ink apprit qu'il était préférable de fermer à double tour, avec de la magie, la porte de sa chambre.

Et le dernier semblait...encore plus bizarre, ses dents étaient pointues, il avait un trou dans le crâne et du sang sur ses vêtements. Son nom était Horror et il mangeait TOUT et BEAUCOUP.

Il avait essayé de mordre Ink plusieurs fois.

 _Bravo à Gaster pour son aveuglement.._

 _...c'est trois-là avait presque un panneau "danger" sur eux mais non, il les ramène à la maison, tranquille, comme on ramènerait des chatons trempés._

Bon comme dans tout les contes, le parent doit disparaître. Dommage pour Gaster, il n'y a que lui. C'était probablement Dust, les deux autres auraient laissé des traces de leur acte.

Et par conséquent, Ink devint le serviteur de trois "Sanses" particulièrement instables.

Son seul et unique ami était une petite fée squelette bleue nommée Blueberry. Mais cette fée n'avait aucun pouvoir. Autre que celui d'être invisible aux yeux des trois tarés (ce qui n'était pas peu déjà).

Mais donc, la fée ne pouvait pas aider Ink.

Killer voulait l'exploiter jusqu'à la dernière goutte...d'encre (ou de moelle osseuse, à voir) "Inky, fais nous des nouveaux vêtements, j'ai mis du sang sur les miens.

\- Tu sais, je sais dessiner et nettoyer mais pas coudre.

\- ...T'as qu'à dessiner les vêtements puisqu'ils deviendront réels.

\- Mais c'est de la triche!"

Son geôlier lui jeta le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main "TRAVAILLE!"

Bref Ink était exploité. Genre totalement.

"Tu sais BlueBerry, même le chat est plus utile que toi.

\- Tu voudrais que je chasse les souris?

\- Non!"

Et vint alors la nouvelle qui changea tout.

Le prince Error succéda à son grand frère. En effet, le prince aîné avait fuit avec un puissant nécromancien nommé Reaper. On n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis des mois, donc son cadet avait prit la couronne. Et devait trouver un compagnon ou une compagne en vitesse.

Dust vit là un moyen d'avoir du fric, beaucoup de fric et de pouvoir "Nous allons être riche"

Killer refusa tout net "Ha non je veux pas être un uke! Je veux dominer moi!"

Dust ricana "Tu pourrais le supprimer, tu serais avoir une riche veuve régente!

\- Ouais ouais sauf que pour avoir la régence et le pouvoir, je devrais pondre un gosse ! "Il leva son couteau "Je veux pas avoir un gosse dans le bide ou être dominé! Je veux un mignon petit soumis!

\- Alors si on envoyait Horror?

Le concerné cligna des pupilles "Pourquoi moi? Et je vous signale que j'ai un trou dans le crâne hein! C'est pas le truc le plus sexy de l'univers!

\- T'as qu'à te mettre un truc sur la tête!

\- Je ne peux pas garder un chapeau toute ma vie vous savez!"

Ink leva une main "Dans ce cas, je peux y aller?

\- T'es idiot ou quoi?

\- Tu crois qu'on serait assez bête pour laisser notre esclave s'en aller?

\- Tss Tu penses que quelqu'un voudrait d'un type avec une âme endommagée!"

 _-Quelle famille aimante-_

 _-N'est-ce pas?-_

Donc ils partirent, laissant Ink à la maison comme on laisserait un chat ou un chien. Par précaution, ils l'attachèrent même!

Horror avait mit un chapeau sur le crâne. Ca n'allait pas cacher longtemps ses blessures mais bon...si ils croyaient que ça allait passer.

D'un autre côté, ces trois andouilles avaient oublié à quel point Ink pouvait être un puissant jerk quand il voulait vraiment en être un.

 _Attendez un peu qu'ils reviennent et voient l'état de la maison!_

Blueberry demanda, perché sur le crâne de son ami "Heu pourquoi tu n'en profite pas pour t'enfuir?

\- Tu as vu la chaîne magique qui retient mes chevilles?

\- ….ha"

 _-Son ami était vraiment nul en terme de magie. Dire que c'était une fée!-_

Et évidement l"histoire doit continuer...donc...

... la fée marraine noire et blanche, arriva dans l'histoire, vêtu de vêtements touffus avec un grand sabre rouge comme baguette magique. "Heya!Je suis ta marraine la fée et mon nom est Cross. Et je suis là pour t'aider et te sauver!"

Ink leva une main "Minute!

\- Quoi?

\- D'abord..pourquoi tu viens seulement maintenant? Tu sais combien de temps j'ai été prisonnier de ces abrutis? Tu sais combien de fois j'ai été blessé?

\- Ben...

Deuxièmement, t'es un mec alors pourquoi tu te fais appeler "marraine ou "la fée".

\- en fait...

\- Et puis...tu ne ressemble pas à une fée. Blueberry non plus remarque mais lui au moins il a la bonne taille.

\- Je...

\- Et enfin c'est quoi ça? C'est pas une baguette, c'est une ÉPÉE!

\- Écoutes, c'est l'histoire. Maintenant boucles-là et laisses moi faire mon job. Et arrêtes avec tes questions, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec le fantôme énervant qui me parle tout le temps.

\- Par-fait, un autre type qui parle avec des esprits! C'est un type que tu as tué aussi?

\- RAHHHH!"

Ink décida de le laisser parler, après tout il ne savait pas quel genre de personne était Cross. Inutile de le mettre trop en rogne hein? Surtout vu la taille de son arme.

Cross reprit son calme et expliqua "Je suis là pour t'envoyer au bal et...

\- …Je dois épouser le prince?

\- Ben c'est un conte de fée donc oui. Tu dois te marier, être heureux et avoir pleins d'enfants.

\- ho joie." railla le jeune domestique de sa non-famille.

Cross soupira. "Fermes les yeux

\- Pourquoi?

\- Juste ferme les yeux bordel!"

Ink le fit et Cross se mit à agiter son sabre en chantant une chanson débile à toute vitesse.

Et il fit apparaître, d'abord le pinceau magique de son protégé, ensuite des vêtements super classes (le tablier, c'est pas le meilleur truc pour un bal). Il transforma une statue en limousine noire et blanche (parce que c'est plus cool et moderne)

Et finalement Cross transforma le fantôme qui le suivait en chauffeur _(juste parce qu'il peut le faire_!).

Le gamin proteste "CROSS! POURQUOI?

\- Tais-roi Chara, tu as juste à conduire ça!

-JE SUIS UN GOSSE, J'AI PAS LE DROIT DE CONDUIRE.

-JE SAIS QUE TU ES UN ADULTE DANS TA TÊTE. OU PRESQUE.

\- Mais si je me fais arrêter par la police. Sérieux je suis le fantôme d'un gamin.

\- C'est un conte, tu ne te feras pas arrêter par la police!

\- Un chasseur alors?

\- CHARA!

\- D'accord, d'accord."

Ink cligna des yeux"Une limousine noire et blanche?"

 _Normalement ça aurait du être un carrosse et des chevaux._

 _Conte de Fée._

Ink songea qu'il avait peut-être mangé ou bu quelque chose.

 _…Sérieusement..._

 _...Cela devenait effrayant._

Cross soupira "D'accord, tu as jusqu'à minuit.

\- Écoutes, tu remballes tes conseils. Je suis un ADULTE! Je ferais la fête jusqu'à deux heures du matin si je veux. Et je picolerais si je veux aussi!

\- OUAIS " rugit "Chara" en arrière plan. "Je ferais bien de même si je n'étais pas mo...

\- D'accord, d'accord, fais ce que tu veux. Penses juste à te protéger hein?" la marraine monochrome fit un clin d'oeil entendu à son protégé qui rougit. "Et fais attention que personne n'écou...

\- Je te déteste.

\- Donc tu veux un gosse?

\- ARRÊTE DE ME TRAITER COMME UN GAMIN. Ou une jeune fille bonne à marier!

\- D'accord, d'accord.

\- …

\- …"

 _Silence._

 _Long et pèsent le silence._

Ink toussota "Tu pourrais briser ma chaîne anti-magie alors? Parce que je peux rien faire tant que je suis attaché.

\- …

\- …

\- Haha Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose." rit nerveusement la "fée".

Et il casse la chaîne d'un grand coup d'épée.

* * *

Ink alla au bal, et bien entendu, conte de fée oblige, le roi ne vit que lui. "Celui-là!

\- Celui avec une tâche d'encre sur la joue?

\- Ce n'est pas une tâche, c'est un tatouage ou une marque de naissance. Préparez le mariage pour dans deux heures!

\- Mais sire, est-ce raisonnable?

\- DEUX HEURES! Les invités sont déjà là, le festin est là, les cuisiniers ont deux heures pour faire un gâteau!" Ordonna le jeune roi, frappant du poing contre l'accoudoir de son fauteui.

Oui oui. Ce jeune prince couronné roi depuis un mois est en train de nous faire un gros caprice!

Mais soyez rassuré, ce n'est pas un tyran.

Juste un jeune roi de conte de fée qui vient d'avoir un coup de foudre en voyant quelqu'un, pour la première fois, pendant 5 minutes.

Et Error, étant un roi qui a tout ce qu'il veut, se retrouva avec Ink devant le prêtre deux heures plus tard, chronomètre en main.

Oui il ne le connaissait que depuis 120 minutes, et alors?

 _C'est un conte de fée hein._

 _Rien d'inhabituel._

* * *

Et concernant Dust, Killer et Horror? Que sont-ils devenus?

C'est une bonne question. C'est un mystère.

Ils ont disparu. Sans laisser de traces. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Une seule chose est certaine cependant. La dernière fois qu'on les a vu, Killer était en train de draguer un jeune squelette nommé Dream...

...un adorable petit que tout le monde connaissait comme le frère jumeaux TRES TRES précieux du TERRIBLE ET MALÉFIQUE sorcier Nightmare qui était protecteur au point de garder SON frère si fragile dans sa tour...au cœur des montagnes. (1)

...excepté que les deux étaient invités au mariage.

Et QUI est assez inconscient pour essayer d'avoir un peu d'amusement avec l'adorable frère d'un très dangereux sorcier sur-protecteur?

Et bien...eux, apparemment. Peut-être qu'ils sont ses esclaves maintenant.

* * *

 **Fin**

(1) Dream est possiblement "Raiponce" oui XD Sauf qu'au lieu d'être enfermé par une sorcier, il l'est par son frère.


	31. Le petit Artiste Coloré (Parodie)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus. Geno! Sans et Error!Sans sont à loverofpiggies. Ink!Sans est à Comyet. Gaster de Underdrop, je ne sais pas à qui il est.

 **Genre:** Humour?

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** UnderDrop Gaster, Error, Geno, Ink

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier?

 **Rating** : Aucun

* * *

 _ **Le petit Artiste Coloré**_

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un pays très très lointain issu de l'imagination fertile de quelqu'un...

 _Probablement dans une autre univers très lointain..._

 _Bref ça commence plus ou moins comme tout les contes de fées._

 _Peu importe, ça n'est pas le plus important, dans cette histoire, cette fable détournée, avec des squelettes magiques._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on se soucie où et quand dans un conte?_

 _Ça_ _change quelque chose que ça soit au sommet de l'Everest, dans le désert du Sahara, ou dans la forêt amazonienne?_

 _Surtout que il n'y a rien de tout ça dans l'univers des contes de fées où nous allons aujourd'hui._

BREF, commençons...il était dans une fois (pour changer) un jeune squelette nommé Ink. Il vivait dans un petit village paisible près d'une forêt luxuriante, pleine de Skeloups ( _donc des squelettes magiques avec des oreilles et une queue de loup_ ). Notre jeune protagoniste aimait peindre, en utilisant toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, c'est pourquoi on l'appelait **le petit artiste coloré.**

 _Et aussi parce que sa mine boudeuse quand on l'appelait "petit" était **trop** mignonne._

 _Ça donnait envie de lui faire un câlin._

Bref il vivait avec son père adoptif: Gaster Del UnderDrop. Qui était le marabout du village. Ou l'herboriste? L'alchimiste? Ou un peu de tout? Bref il soignait les gens, parfois gratuitement.

 _Du coup c'est Ink qui ramenait du fric à la maison en vendant ses talents d'artiste._

Un jour, Gaster avait un rhume carabiné, et une livraison à faire. Donc il appela son fils, lui demandant d'aller de l'autre côté de la forêt pour aller porter quelque chose à un dénommé Geno.

 _A quelques heures de marche._

 _De l'autre côté de la forêt._

Le panier contenait: Des potions, un gâteau, de la limonade et une bouteille de ketchup. Ainsi qu'un bloc-note plein de recommandations 'médicales' pour consommer les potions.

"Ce pauvre garçon est souvent malade et de santé fragile, il ne peut venir me voir par lui même". Expliqua Gaster entre deux éternuements. "haaa vivement qu'il se trouve une compagnon pour que son âme fragile soit alimenté par la magie de ce dernier." Il éternua de nouveau, plus fort.

 _Quoi? comment un squelette peut éternuer?_

 _C'est un détail!_

"Mais tu peux te téléporter" Râla Ink qui voulait finir sa fresque géante sur les murs de la maison.

 _Et parce qu'il avait la flemme._

"Je suis malade, je ne veux pas lui refiler mes microbes!

\- Depuis quand les squelettes ont des...

\- INK!"

Le jeune artiste soupira mais enfila sa veste chaude, enroula l'autre (bleue) autour de sa taille et enfila sa longue écharpe. Il attrapa le panier. "Voilà je suis prêt à...

\- Mon fils, n'oublie pas les dangers de la forêt.

\- Heu oui je suis au courant? Je ne suis plus un enfant tu sais. Je suis un adulte majeur et vacciné.

\- JUSTEMENT." Gaster leva un doigt "C'est la période des chaleurs pour les skeloups. Tu sais ces squelettes avec des oreilles et une queue de loup. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on les appelle comme ça quand c'est leur seule différence avec nous. Mais bon, on va pas chipoter là-dessus hein?

\- Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

\- Restes loin des endroits sombres. Restes sur le chemin. Prends le plus court...

\- Parce que je vais me faire dévorer sinon?" Railla Ink en roulant des yeux. "Je sais,je sais...mais tu sais je suis plyus un gosse, je sais que les skeloups ne sont pas cannibales et ne mange pas les squelette comme nous.

\- Et bien...tout dépens du sens de "dévorer". Tu risques plus de finir avec un bébé dans le ventre. Lié à l'un d'eux pour toute ta...

\- Que...QUOI?

\- Souviens toi des cours d'anatomie et...

\- HAAAAAA"

 _Souvenirs traumatisants._

 _Souvenirs effrayants de leçons à ce sujet._

Ink refusa de parler de "ça". Les leçons de son père à ce sujet étaient assez horribles dans sa mémoire sans qu'il y repense. D'ailleurs Gaster traumatisait tous ceux à qui il donnait ce genre de cours.

 _Devait y avoir un problème._

Ink soupira une nouvelle fois, ses joues colorées par la gêne. Autant à cause du sujet de la discussion que parce que son père le prenait pour un fragile et innocent naïf.

 _Vraiment pourquoi son père ne pouvait PAS se téléporter?_

 _Il avait la flemme ou quoi?_

Gaster posa les deux mains sur les épaules de son fils adoptif "Sois prudent Ink...

\- Merci pa...

\- Au fait, quand était ta dernière chal...

\- BOUCLES LA!"

 _Je pense que toute la ville les a entendu._

 _En même temps Gaster a eu cette discussion sur le pas de la porte._

 _(Notons les passants qui se sont arrêtés et qui les regardent)_

Ink termina de mettre ses chaussures, préférant ne pas penser à "ça" pour râler encore une fois "Et pourquoi moi?

\- Geno est sauvage.

\- Ca ne répond PAS à ma question. Bien au contraire: il ne me connaît PAS."

Gaster n'expliqua pas plus "Et souviens toi si un skeloup te parle, ignores-le! Surtout si il est en ch...

\- Ouais je sais je suis adulte. Et si un me parle je suis fiche mon pied dans..."

Et il partit, s'éloignant de son paternel qui radotait un peu trop depuis quelques temps.

* * *

Dans la forêt, Ink était calme. Après tout il avait son pinceau magique géant, Broomy, pour se défendre et calmer les ardeurs de pervers le prenant en chasse.

 _Il était prêt à assommer tous les loups de la forêt._

 _Forêt dans laquelle il était depuis deux heures.._

Ink commença à nouveau à se plaindre "Sérieusement, pourquoi mon idiot de paternel ne pouvait PAS se téléporter? Occupé, occupé...mon œil. Je paris que c'est notre nouveau voisin qui..."

Et soudain, quelqu'un apparût.

Un skeloup aux os noirs, avec deux oreilles et une queue touffue de même couleur (avec ici et là une mèche rouge ou jaune) sortit des buissons, un sourire prédateur sur le visage. "Et bien et bien qu'avons nous là un adorable PETIT non chaperon." Des glitchs parcoururent son corps d'un coup. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'un lueur affamée.

Ink cligna des yeux.

 _Attends, il m'a appelé **petit** là non?_

Mais il passa son chemin.

"HEY NE M'IGNORE PAS" Le "loup" lui bloqua la route et huma son odeur, ses oreilles s'agitant légèrement "tu sens bon ~

\- Et je ne suis pas intéressé. Va te jeter dans le lac FROID si tu es en chaleur vieux. Salut.

\- Je m'appelle Error et toi mon joli?

\- C'est pas tes oignons!"

Evidemment, on ne se débarrassait pas de quelqu'un si facilement.

Le skeloup insista lourdement, bloquant toujours la route à sa possible proie qui le menaçait à présent de son pinceau géant "Dis le!" Son sourire s'atténua un peu, pour devenir plus amical "s'il te plaît?

\- Non."

Error grogna et fit un pas, à quelque millimètre du pinceau "Dis le!

\- POURQUOI?

\- Parce que tu as la meilleure odeur que j'ai jamais senti et je te veux comme compagnon." Il lécha ses dents. "Donc je veux connaître ton nom!"

Ink plissa les yeux "Restes loin de moi sac à puce! Je ne suis pas intéressée.

Le skeloup" ricana "Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé ton avis. Je suis un alpha, je n'ai pas besoin de ton auto..."

Un jet de peinture lui éclaboussa le visage, le laissant stupéfait.

Ink cria "NON!"

Le loup s'essuya le visage de sa main droite, l'air un peu agacé "Bien bien mon mignon..Alors, que penses-tu d'un petit jeu?Si tu gagne, je te laisse seul pour toujours!"

Un mensonge, bien entendu.

Mais il sentait que son adorable proie prendrait cette occasion de se débarrasser de lui.

"Mais si je gagne, tu viens vivre avec moi dans mon village et tu seras mon compagnon!"

Ink ne faisait pas confiance à ce skeloup. il savait que c'était souvent des menteurs en puissance. Celui-là avait même l'air carrément manipulateur. Mais jouer le jeu et trouver une façon de se débarrasser de lui était toujours mieux que se faire "dévorer" sur place, non? "Et quel serait ce jeu?

\- Tu vas chez Geno hein?

\- Tu le connais?

\- Tout le monde connaît "je suis si seul et misérable" Geno le masochiste.

-...

\- Et puis c'est la seul maison dans cette direction, accessible avant le nuit je veux dire."

 _D'accord..._

 _Il était inquiet maintenant._

 _Comment ça Geno était un masochiste?_

"Le premier arrivé à la maison de ce type alors?"

Ink ne lui faisait pas confiance. Du tout. C'était si évident qu'il préparait un sale coup ou un piège.

Il le jaugea du regard "...

\- Et je prends la route la plus longue.

\- ...

\- Je te laisse dix minutes d'avance."

 _D'accord._

 _Maintenant il en était sûr à 500%, le skeloup préparait un sale coup._

 _Pourquoi lui laisser tant d'avantage si il le voulait à ce point?_

 _Il avait l'intention de tricher bien sûr!_

 _Un skeloup en recherche d'un compagnon ne laisserait pas sa potentielle cible filer si facilement..._

Ink leva donc une main "30 minutes. Avant que tu ne bouge. Je ne descendrais pas en dessous!

\- ...Et la maison est à une heure d'ici." Error sourit de façon prédatrice "Si tu veux trésor. On y va?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Je ne connais pas ton petit nom chéri.

\- ...

\- Donc je vais te donner des petits surnoms jusqu'à ce que tu me dise comment tu t'appelle.

\- Ink.

\- Ce n'était pas si difficile hein?

Ink continua son chemin. Une ou deux fois (même plus) il regarda pas dessus son épaule mais le skeloup ne bougeait pas, mains dans les poches, le regardant fixement.

"Il ne va pas jouer selon les règles, je le sens!"

 _Bien sûr, il ne respecta pas sa parole._

 _Evidemment..._

A peine Ink eut-il disparu au tournant d'un chemin, que Error utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter droit au but de la course.

Et frappa à la porte.

 **BAM BAM BAM**

Ce n'était pas une façon très poli de toquer à la porte.

Geno, depuis son lit, cria "Qui est là?

\- ...J'ai des nouvelles dramatiques Geno! TON FRÈRE EST MALADE!"

Le malade sauta de son lit et courut à la porte "COMMENT VA-T-IL?

\- ...

\- Attends..Err..."

 **BAM**

Error assomma le masochiste.

"Fresh va bien, malheureusement..." grogna-t-il.

Il jeta Geno dans une boîte et écrit comme adresse "'Reaper Sans. Monde des morts." et appela la poste du multivers.

Parce qui il existait une poste du multivers. Très utile d'ailleurs.

 _Error vient d'envoyer son frère Geno à un Reaper oui._

 _FRÈRE INDIGNE!_

Dix minutes plus tard, il était seul dans la maison. Et réfléchit à son plan "Bon je ne ressemble pas à Geno, même si je me mets en pyjama et que je me cache sous la couette, il n'est pas aveugle. Et pas idiot."

Silence.

"..Hum...Ho et puis zut"

Il sauta sur le lit et se cacha sous la couette.

* * *

Plus tard, Ink arriva à la maison. "Bizarre je n'ai pas revu le pervers. C'est trop beau pour être vrai."

Il frappa à la porte.

 **Bam Bam Bam.**

Pas de réponse. Et la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

 _Peut-être le malade était-il trop faible?_

 _Ou inconscient?_

Sachant que le "client" de son père était malade, Ink ouvrit la porte "Geno, tu vas bien?"

Il vit une forme sous la couverture.

"Geno ça va?"

Il s'approcha trop un peu trop et soudain le Skeloup surgit et le cloua au sol "Salut trésor.

\- ...

\- ..Quoi? Rien à dire?

-Comme quoi? Hoo Error comme tu as de grandes dents? Elles ne sont pas grandes d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai gagné!

\- Tu as triché!

\- On a jamais établi que tricher était interdit.

\- ..." Ink soupira, et se demanda où frapper pour que ça fasse TRES mal.

 _Normalement un chasseur aurait du se montrer là._

 _Sauf que...peut-être s'était-il perdu mais il n'arriva pas._

* * *

FIN


	32. Interlude: UnderFAIL

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Note:** Frisk is so DONE

 **Note 2** : Série de détournements de moments du jeu

* * *

 **Interlude: UnderFAIL**

* * *

"Tu veux du ketchup?" proposa Sans, tendant la bouteille.

"Heu oui?" Frisk prit l'objet et s'apprêta à en verser sur ses frites quand le liquide rouge s'en échappa à flot, éclaboussant tout: son repas, sa main libre et ses vêtements.

Sans éclata de rire "oups désolé, tu veux le mien?"

Frisk cligna des yeux et entendit cette voix tant connue - _celle qui l'avait tant aidé jusqu'ici_ \- criant "TUE LE DANS SON SOMMEIL!"

 _Chara Non._

 _Chara OUI_

* * *

Frisk passa devant une fleur d'écho. Elle la regarda pensivement. Regarda autour d'elle.

Et se pencha **"La garde royale doit s'y mettre à SIX pour capturer UN enfant humain! Quel courage hein?"**

Ou comment ruiner la réputation de la garde quand Undyne la chassait comme une hystérique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit le rugissement de rage de la poissonne géante qui entendait ce message et n'appréciait pas être traitée de lâche.

"NNYYAARRRR"

Hurlement reprit par toutes les fleurs d'écho.

Les habitants de Waterfall allaient râler.

* * *

"Tu n'as pas gagné de L.O.V.E mais tu as gagné de l'amour.

\- Pourquoi vous appelez ça Love? Vous êtes conscient que ça veut dire **Amour** en anglais? Soit le contraire total de sa définition. Qui a décidé ça? Il devait être sacrément tordu.

\- ...Level of Violence. Je viens de te le dire gamine.

\- Et vous parlez anglais en plus! Tu sais que ça prête à confusion? Que vous les monstres vous disaient des choses comme ça,sans pouvoir être clairs dès le début? Des gamins plus naïfs que moi se seraient fait avoir.

\- ...

\- Mais je comprends, c'est pour ça que tu étais comme ça avec moi tout au long de mon aventure! Pour tester mon LOPE.

\- Lope?

\- Level Of PatiencE."


	33. Barbe Bleue (Parodie)

**Disclaimer:**

1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox

2) UnderSwap est à ?

3) Dust est à Ask-dusttale

4) Killer est à rahafwabas

5) Ink est à Comyet

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire: Sans/Papyrus/Gaster de SwapTale, Killer, Dust et Ink**

 **Paring:** nope

 **Rating:** Pour tous

* * *

 _Il était une fois...dans un pays lointain,_

 _Dans un univers alternatif perdu dans le multivers_

 _...Probablement à une époque indéterminée._

 _Comme tous les contes quoi. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil._

* * *

Dans un patelin paumé vivait un squelette magique nommé Killer. Déjà son nom n'était guère engageant. Ensuite son âme était endommagée. Et enfin des traces de larmes marquaient ses joues. Il avait toujours des couteau à la ceinture.

Seulement il était très très très très riche.

Et les mauvaises langues disaient que la façon dont il l'était devenu devait être trèèès louche. Après tout personne ne connaissait son passé.

On l'appelait Killer parce qu'il avait l'air d'un...ne nous étendons pas. Politiquement correct et tout ça, je ne peux guère l'injurier comme ça.

 _ **BREF**._

 _Personne ne voulait l'épouser._

 _Tout le monde était terrifié par cette personne._

Son voisin Gaster avait deux fils. L'aîné s'appelait Honey et le second Blue. Killer envoya une lettre à Gaster pour demander d'un de ses deux fils en mariage.

Comme ça oui.

Paf une lettre.

Il ne s'est pas bougé lui-même.

Honey ne voulait pas que son frère ou lui épouse ce type. Il dressa une véritable de liste de "contre" et de "c'est hors de question bordel" et de "jamais". Et il l'exposa à son père avec une voix d'avocat acculé dans ses derniers retranchements.

 _1) Sérieux c'est quoi ce look? Des traces de larmes? Et il se balade avec un couteau!_

 _2) On ne connait pas son passé. T'as vu son apparence, et l'état de son âme?_

 _3) On dit qu'il avait un frère, et où est ce frère maintenant? HEIN?_

 _4) Il a déjà été marié: où sont ses anciennes femmes._

Gaster répondit qu'elles avaient surement été répudiées. Pour différentes raisons. Peut-être parce que infidélité, peut-être parce que pas d'enfant, peut-être parce que vol de son époux...

De tas de raisons. Et ne pas avoir d'enfants était une raison de répudiation hein? C'était probablement le cas ici. Puisque zéro enfant.

Voilà.

Problème réglé!

Honey haussa un "sourcil" et reprit, furieux"Mais pourquoi elles se sont jamais revenues au village?

\- Elles avaient honte.

\- Toutes?

\- CA SUFFIT...

\- Mais pourquoi pas le compte là, c'est quoi son nom déjà...ha oui Dust?

\- ON NE DISCUTE PAS.

 _Et oui Gaste était un Badster._

 _Pour changer._

* * *

Killer pour faire connaissance...les harcela de lettres. Mais vraiment. Genre bourrer les boîtes au maximum, en mettre dans la cheminée en se déguisant en Père Noël. Menaçant des commerçants.

 _Pire que les sorciers dans le premiers tome de Harry Potter._

 _Excepté qu'il n'en mit pas dans des oeufs lui._

Pour avoir la paix, Gaster accepta de donner Blue en mariage, ignorant les haut cris de son fils aîné qui n'était pas ravi de la situation. Il devait y avoir de l'argent passé sous la table aussi, vu le magnifique laboratoire que Gaster aménagea en quelques jours, alors qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens avant.

Bref il donna son accord.

Et le mariage se conclut rapidement, en quelques heures. Non, pas de fiançailles, pas de préparations de plusieurs mois. Le mariage fut décidé et organisé en quelques jours. Version express. Honey n"était pas content.

 _Mais Gaster voulait VRAIMENT avoir la paix._

 _Son fiston était décidément TROP hyperactif._

 _Et Papyrus allait bientôt avoir son propre chez-soi._

 _Le rêve pour le père indigne._

* * *

Au début tout se passa -trop- bien. Killer se montrait discret et laissait Blue en paix. Parfois il descendait à la cave et Blue l'entendait ricaner comme un maniaque, puis plus rien pendant plusieurs heures, mais le jeune squelette n'en savait pas plus parce que son "époux" fermait la porte à double tour. Et passait de longue période de la journée dans cette salle.

 _Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien exister dans cette pièce?_

La curiosité commença à ronger Blue qui la contint, ne voulant pas le contrarier. Son mari n'avait pas l'air d'un type raisonnable et ouvert à une discussion paisible et pacifique. Bref pas vraiment le genre à qui on fait confiance et qu'on peut énerver sans crainte hein?

Au bout d'un mois, Killer décida de partir en vacances. Pour sept jours. Enfin c'est ce qu'il prétendit. Il décida de laisser la maison à Blue et l'abreuva de recommandations et lui fila un trousseau. "Tiens les clés de la maison. Tu peux aller dans toutes les salles avec. Absolument toutes.

\- Heu ok.

\- Là c'est la clé de la pièce secrète du sous-sol! N'Y VA PAS!" Il eut un regard menaçant "Ou gare à toi!

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes la clé si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille? Tu ne ferais pas mieux de la garder?

\- Épreuve de confiance! Voilà voilà" Il sourit d'un air sadique "Pourquoi pas? Parce tu compte trahir ma confiance et y aller?

\- Nope?"

Donc Killer se téléporta.

Et Blue se retrouva seul pour la semaine à venir. "OUAIISSS SEUL A LA MAISON, C'EST LA TEUF!" Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

TOUT.

Il s'amusa pendant des heures, usant tous les lits comme trampolines, cuisinant tout et n'importe quoi. Organisant même une fête avec des amis.

Le lendemain, il commença à se poser des questions et puis la curiosité fut plus forte. Il alla à la cave "Après tout si il ne voulait vraiment pas, il avait pas à me filer la clé."

 _Confiance, confiance, il a titillé ma curiosité!_

 _Il aurait du savoir...que la curiosité était la plus forte._

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un spectacle ATROCE: Des peluches de lapins et de licornes PARTOUT, de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Un univers colorés et moelleux, le rêve de petites filles. Il vit aussi une machine à barba-papa.

Et puis des clapiers avec des lapins vivants et tout pelucheux et tout blanc (avec distributeurs de nourritures et d'eau)

Blue réagit "ARRGGG TROP DE TRUCS MIGNONS! MESSS YEEUXXX" Il lâcha la clé, parce que Deus Ex Machina et la clé tomba dans du sucre rose par terre. "HAAAA"

Sucre extra collant.

"J'ai qu'à laver hein!"

Qui ne partit pas au lavage!

"C'est quoi ce produit pourri?"

Et soudain parce que le destin est sadique, Killer revint. Il avait pas la même notion de "une semaine". Ça ne faisait même pas 48 heures.

Et il demanda à son époux de lui rendre les clés. Et puis s'étonna"Hey Blue pourquoi la clé de la cave n'est pas là? Tu y aurais touché?

\- Ben en fait je l'ai fait tombé dans la saleté en nettoyant les clés. Elle m'a échappé des mains et est tombé dans la cendre. Je ne l'ai pas encore lavé.

\- Comment elle a pu tombée dans la cendre?

\- Je nettoyais près du feu.

\- Mais on est en été.

\- Les murs gardent la fraîcheur.

\- BREF, ramènes la clé au plus vite."

Il le harcela pendant plusieurs heures et Blue fut bien obligé d'obéir. Il remit la clé.

Killer la regarda "Pourquoi y a-t-il un liquide rose collant dessus? Je pensais que tu l'avais lavé?

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai essayé de la laver. Mais ça ne part pas. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Je crois que le produits de nettoyage est pourri.

\- Il n'y en a pas sur les autres.

\- ...Je ne sais pas pourquoi?

\- ...Tu n'en sais rien?" reprit Killer "je le sais bien, moi. Tu es entré dans ma cave secrète et tu as vu mon plus grand secret.

\- Que tu aimes les lapins et les licornes?

\- JE VAIS DEVOIR TE TUER.

\- C'est pas un peu extrême?

\- FAIS TES PRIÈRES"

 _Parce que sa réputation allait en pâtir._

 _Sérieux._

* * *

" Ink, Ink, mon frère Ink...

\- Je ne suis pas ton frangin." Signala l'artiste, perché sur la plus haute tour du château, un carnet à dessin sur les genoux et un crayon à la main. "Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça?

\- On s'en tape, ne vois-tu rien venir?

Et Ink lui répondit, d"un ton ennuyé. "Je ne vois rien que l'arc en ciel apparut après l'averse. Très joli d'ailleurs.

\- NE LE DESSINE PAS. SURVEILLE LA ROUTE."

Cependant, Killer, tenant un grand coutelas à sa main, cria de toute sa force à son époux : "Descends vite ou je monterai là-haut. D'UN TELEPORT.

\- Encore un moment, s'il te plaît ", lui répondait son mari. "je suis en train de m'habiller bordel.

\- tu t'habilles depuis TROIS heures.

\- C'EST LA FAUTE DE CE *bip* DE CORSET.

\- ...Okay."

* * *

Aussitôt Bleu lança à son ami artiste. "Ink, mon cher ami Ink, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

\- Je vois un type qui se noie dans la rivière. Ou qui fait semblant. il y a un carrosse sur la route. Ho c'est le fils du meunier. Son chat marche sur deux pattes, c'est trop cool! Tu crois que le gamin va épouser la princesse?

\- Je m'en fiche, surveilles la route!

\- Descends donc vite.." criait Killer "..ou je monterai là-haut. Et tu ne vas pas aimer ça. On s'en tape du corset, comment veux-tu le mettre quand tu n'as que des os?

\- Ça va hein, c'est pas toi qui va te faire tuer. J'arrive hein!", répondit Blue et puis il cria : " Ink, mon cher Ink, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

\- Je vois..." répondit le gardien, main en visière au dessus des yeux, "...un gros nuage de poussière qui vient de ce côté-ci ...

\- C'est mon frère et Dust?" demanda Blue, plein d'espoir.

\- Hélas! c'est un troupeau de moutons ...j'aimerais bien les colorer. Sont trop blancs.

\- C'est pas le moment Inky!" cria le jeune squelette, grattant le bracelet anti-magie, passé de façon tellement pratique par Killer, à son poignet. "J'ai plus que quelques minutes de répit.

\- Ne veux-tu pas descendre? Ou j'envoie un Gaster Blaster détruire ta chambre.

\- Encore un moment " Répondit Blue "J'adresse une prière?

\- Depuis quand tu...bon d'accord...CINQ MINUTES."

* * *

Ink plissa les yeux "Hey mon non-frère? Je vois deux cavaliers qui viennent de ce côté, mais ils sont bien loin encore.

\- Des cavaliers?

\- Ils montent des Gaster Blasters, plutôt que des chevaux, mais ouais. Je crois que c'est ton Papyrus, j'suis pas sûr pour l'autre.

\- Que la reine soit louée. Fais leur signe de se grouiller.

\- ils sont un peu loin.

\- UTILISE TES POUVOIRS.

\- D'accord." grogna Ink, prenant son pinceau pour écrire dans les nuages (le ciel) parce que on est dans un conte et tout est possible.

TOUT.

Killer se mit à hurler "RAMÈNE TES MICHES!

\- J'EN AI PAS.

\- VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE"

* * *

Blue vint et croisa les bras, soutenant le regard de son futur tortionnaire.

"Pour avoir vu mon secret...

\- Les peluches de lapin? Les lapins vivants? La machine à barbe à papa? les peluches de licornes? C'est pas un peu exagéré?

\- Personne ne doit savoir! JE VAIS TE TRUCIDER!" Et il sortit son long couteau. "Et si tu demande si la taille de la lame est pour compenser quelque chose..."

\- Compenser QUOI? se demanda Blue en haussant un "sourcil".

Killer eut un sourire de taré "Bref il faut mourir.

\- Tu peux pas juste me séquestrer?

\- NAN!" Il le chopa par la nuque et le souleva, brandissant son arme en l'air. "J'espère que tu as prié les non-dieux du multivers.

\- Nan

\- Tant pis alors!...même si je peux dans ce cas me demander ce que tu faisais pendant ces 6 dernières minutes."

Blue lui tira la langue.

"Il faut mourir"

BAAM BAM BAM

"Sacreubleu qui cogne à la porte à une telle heure.

\- Peut-être des scouts vendant des cookies?

\- Y a pas de scouts dans le coin.

\- Des écolières alors?

\- ...Non plus."

* * *

La porte fut défoncée et Papyrus entra, suivit par Dust. Chacun tenant un long os dans la main.

"LÂCHE MON FRÈRE!" hurla le premier.

Killer se rendit compte qu'il allait se faire dessouder par un frère surprotecteur et un Dust de niveau 20 qui, assit sur son gaster blaster, ne leva même pas les yeux de sa grille de mots-croisés.

"T'avais vraiment besoin de moi?

\- Tais -toi.

\- Nan mais tout seul ça suffisait hein."

Il se carapata en vitesse, esquivant les jets de Blasters.

On n'entendit plus parler de lui.

Blue se retrouva heureux propriéraire de la tour.

Il libéra les lapins, donna les peluches à un orphelinats et garda la machine à barbe à papa pour lui.

* * *

Fin


	34. MonsterBook(Undertale, Post-Pacifique)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook I**

* * *

 **Chara Dreemurr** a changé son nom en **Angel of Apocalypse**

 **Asriel Dreemurr** a changé son nom en **God of Hyperbeam**

 **Frisk Dreemurr :** Les gars, vous prenez pas un peu la grosse tête?

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

* * *

 **Monster Kid** a changé son nom en **Dragon Fafnir**

 _(Frisk Dreemurr aime ça)_

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Ho Ho Ho :3

 _(God of Hyperbeam, Dunkle Flemmard et Scientifique Alphys aiment ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Les gars, sérieux.

* * *

 **Scientifique Alphys** a changé son nom en **Frankenstein.**

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** NON!

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** T'as lu le livre au moins? Oo

 _(Frisk Dreemurr aime ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Remarque vu tes travaux sur les amalgames, ça s'applique.

 _(Fabuleuse Star aime ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** SANS! EXCUSES TOI TOUT DE SUITE!

 _(Frisk Dreemurr et God of HyperBeam aiment ça)_

 **Asgore Dreemurr:** ALPHYS CHANGE CA TOUT DE SUITE!

 _(Goat Mum aime ça)_

 **Frankenstein** a changé son nom en **Scienti_Geek!**

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** C'est mieux!

 _(L'héroïne aime ça)_

* * *

 **Scienti_Geek** a fait une demande d'amis à **Frisk Dreemurr.**

 **Scienti_Geek:** OMG JE L'AI FAIT!

 _(L'héroïne aime ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr** et **Scienti_Geek** sont maintenant amis.

 **Scienti_Geek:** KYYAAAAAA

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour êtres heureuse ^^

 _(Tout le monde aime ça)_

* * *

 **God of Hyperbeam:** J'ai vu un drôle de truc sur internet, ça s'appelle le Ice bucket challenge? C'est quoi?

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Simple, les gens donnent de l'argent pour que tu te renverse un sceau d'eau GLACÉE sur la tête. Et quand je dis glacé, c'est carrément de la glace et de l'eau.

 **Asgore Dreemurr:** Les humains sont étranges. Quel intérêt?

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** L'argent récolté est donné à la recherche médicale.

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Enfin si les gens ne le gardent pas malhonnêtement...

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Tu vois le mal partout.

 _(God of Hyperbeam aime ça)_

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Traître.

 **Asgore Dreemurr:** Je pense que je vais le faire alors, ça donnera une bonne image des monstres aux humains si ils s'impliquent dans l'aide humanitaires.

 _(Frisk Dreemurr, God of Hyperbeam et Angel of Apocalypse aiment ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Azzie, Chara, faudra prévoir un feu dans la cheminée et des couverture. Et du chocolat chaud.

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Ca fera un beau souvenir dans l'album de famille.

* * *

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Tu devrais te trouver un pseudo Frisk.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Pas d'idées.

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Pouquoi pas Daenerys? Or Dragon Wife?

 _(God of HyperBeam aime ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** ...AZZIE!

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** ...Chara? Tu sais que c'est moi qui fait les courses aujourd'hui?

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Ouais?

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Je pourrais oublier quelque chose sur la liste.

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Hooo j'ai peur.

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Quelque chose qui commence par Choco et finit par lat.

 _(God of HyperBeam aime ça)_

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** NOOONNNN

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Ou prendre du blanc.

 _(God of HyperBeam aime ça)_

 **God of HyperBeam:** Litterallement. Prends du blanc. (Miam)

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** NOOOOONNNN.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

* * *

 **Frisk Dreemurr** a changé son nom en **Little Pacifist**.

 _(Dragon Fafnir, God of Hyperbeam, Goat Mum, Asgore Dreemurr, Scienti_Geek, The Heroine, Pasta Master, et Dunkle Flemmard aiment ça)_

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** PAS DRÔLE.

 _(Little Pacifist aime ça)_

* * *

 **Asgore Dreemurr:** Je suis le seule de la famille à ne pas avoir changé de pseudo?

 **God of HyperBeam:** Visiblement oui.

 **Asgore Dreemurr:** ...

 **Asgore Dreemurr** a fait une demande d'amis à **Goat Mum.**

 **Goat Mum** a refusé la demande d'amis de Asgore **Dreemurr.**

 **Asgore Dreemurr** a fait une demande d'amis à **Goat Mum.**

 **Goat Mum a** refusé la demande d'amis de **Asgore Dreemurr.**

 **Asgore Dreemurr** a changé son nom en **King Fluffybuns.**

 **King Fluffybuns:** C'est mieux?

 _(Justice Hammer aime ça)_

 **King Fluffybuns** a fait une demande d'amis à **Goat Mum.**

 **Goat Mum:** N'essaie pas de m'attendrir Asgore.

 **Little Pacifist:** Acceptes!

 **God of HyperBeam:** Fais lui plaisir!

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** S'il te plaît!

 **Goat Mum:** D'accord, d'accord!

 **Goat Mum** et **King Fluffybuns** sont maintenant amis.

* * *

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Hummm...

 **God of Hyperbeam:** Un problème soeurette?

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Frisk a créér un groupe. " **Dragons et Dinosaures** " Je te jure, elle a autant d'imagination que papa pour trouver des noms.

 **God of HyperBeam:** Et?

 **Angel of Apolcalypse:** ELLE A REFUSE MA DEMANDE D'Y ENTRER!

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Restes en dehors de ça le comédien!

 **God of HyperBeam:** Ben...

 **Angel of Apocalypse** : En plus Fafnir est le co-fondateur du groupe. J'suis sure que c'est pour filtrer tranquille!

 **God of HyperBeam:** Chara, on a 11 ans. Et on est juste un groupe de geeks qui parlent de films, jeux et...

 **Angel of Apocalypse** : ON? TU ES MEMBRE DU GROUPE?

 _God of HyperBeam s'est déconnecté._

 **Angel of Apocalypse** : REVIENS LA TOUT DE SUITE!

* * *

 **Angel of Apolcalypse** a changé son nom en **Bloody Eyes.**

 **Little Pacifist:** Moins frimeur comme pseudo

( _God of HyperBeam aime ça_ )

* * *

 **God of HyperBeam** a changé son nom en **Fluffy Prince.**

 **Fluffy Prince** **:** MAMAN! C'était quoi le problème avec mon nom super cool?

 **Bloody Eyes:** HAHAHA!

 _(Little Pacifist et King Fluffybuns aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Yo je crois qu'en m'entraînant à la magie, j'ai brûlé l'olivier de mon jardin.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ha ouais, carrément.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Paix à l'âme de ce pauvre arbre, carbonisé avant même d'avoir offert au monde ses première olives au monde. (et là imaginez moi essuyer une larme)

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Je vais me dévouer pour l'oraison funèbre. Cet olivier, symbole universel de la paix, s'est sacrifié à la place des fleurs derrière lui.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Et je vais creuser la tombe! Si il reste quelque chose d'autre que des cendres...

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Les gars! S'il vous plaît!

 **Little Pacifist:** Allez on va aller à la jardinerie en racheter un va ..

 _(Goat Mum et King Fluffybuns aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Scienti-Geek** a publié une video: **Asgore Dreemurr -ALS Ice Bucket Challenge**

 _(L'héroine et_ _Justice_ _Hammer aiment ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Tu sais papa, j'ai dis un sceau d'eau froide mêlant eau et glaçons...

 **King Fluffybuns:** Oui et?

 **Little Pacifist:** T'as carrément utilisé une piscine gonflable de taille...assez...conséquente. Et tu as demandé à Undyne et Mettaton de de jeter chacun un sceau à la figure.

 **King Fluffybuns:** Je suis le premier monstre a faire un challenge lancé par les humains, je voulais faire les choses en grand.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ca pour avoir fait des choses en grand...j'ai jamais vu autant de zéros dans une somme d'argent.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Et tu as une flopée de commentaires...

 **Little Pacifist:** Les chercheurs vont être contents ^^

 **King Fluffybuns:** Cela dit, je suis frigorifié.

 **Goat Mum:** Exactement! Alors tu restes devant la cheminée.

* * *

(A Suivre)


	35. Combat (Error et Ink)

**Disclaimer:** Undertalen n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

Error est à loverofpiggies et Ink est à Comyet

 **Genre:** Bonne question?

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Ink et Error

 **Paring:** Error et Ink

 **Univers:** ?

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

Combat

* * *

L'univers était déjà détruit quand Ink y arriva. Des morceaux de codes étaient visible ici et là. La blancheur du vide se voyait par endroit. Il se força à regarder ailleurs, vers les ruines du monde.

Il savait qui avait fait cela. C'était signé. Seule une personne faisait ça, seule anéantissait l'univers visité de cette façon.

Error. Le Destructeur. Son rival et principal adversaire.

Comme d'habitude.

Sauf que cette fois il était arrivé trop tard. Trop tard pour empêcher la destruction du monde. Trop tard pour protéger cette création. Il eut un soupir.

 _Tout était craquelé._

 _Tout était détruit._

 _Des ruines ici et là, des tas de poussières._

"Tant pis, je ne peux plus rien faire de toute façon." soupira-t-il, gardant la main serrée sur son pinceau, prêt à riposter à la moindre attaque. "Je ne peux pas recréer ce monde après tout."

Il était arrivé trop tard, il n'y pouvait rien. Ce qui était fait était fait. Aucun retour en arrière possible.

Et avec ses problèmes de mémoire, cet univers allait disparaître sous peu de ses souvenirs, dès qu'il en serait partit. Pas comme si c'était vraiment quelque chose d'important. Il n'était jamais venu dans cet univers, il devait être nouveau.

Il percevait ici et là des crépitements. Soit Error avait laissé des traces (et il n'était pourtant pas vraiment brouillon), soit cet univers avait un problème de toute façon à la base. Soit les deux: Les erreurs de ce lieu avaient attiré le destructeur qui avait effacé ce qu'il avait donc perçue comme une terrible anomalie.

Il avançait, n'entendant rien mais le silence. Peut-être y avait-il un survivant, si Core!Frisk ne les avait pas déjà trouvé. Mais cet univers avait-il seulement eu des habitants?

Il n'en savait rien. Alors que faisait-il là?

"Error!"

Sa voix sembla résonner dans cet univers. Trop grand et trop vide. Une sourde angoisse lui serra le ventre.

Soudain il se figea et bondit, évitant une volée de fils. Il roula sur le sol et se redressa, son pinceau à la main. Il eut un rictus moqueur. "Je savais que j'avais entendu des crépitements."

Error le regarda, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. "Hehehe te voilà. Après cet univers inachevé et oublié, voilà une proie bien plus intéressante. Je savais qu'attendre ici en vaudrait la peine"

L'artiste eut un sourire moqueur "hoho une proie? Je suis flatté que tu ai une si haute opinion de moi Error." il haussa un sourcil suggestif "Et tu m'as attendu? Je suis charmé par cette attention ~".

 _Univers abandonné, inachevé. Certains bourrés d'erreurs ou d'incohérences qui entravaient la logique du monde. D'autres n'avaient même pas d'habitants. D'autres s'étaient à demi effacés de l'intérieur._

 _Instable. Dangereux pour certains._

 _Qui se serait auto-détruit tout seul de toute façon, après un moment._ _Mais qui aurait pu provoquer des problèmes avant de disparaître._

 _Certains avaient créée des soucis au multivers._

Le destructeur fronça les sourcils "Je vais te tuer lentement stu...stupide arc-en-ciel vivant...tu vas souffrir et je vais savourer cela."'

\- ...Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le SM~" Taquina le gardien en atterrissant sur un bout de mur, un sourire joueur sur le visage, son amertume en voyant le monde détruit déjà oubliée. "Mais n'est-ce pas un peu rapide dans notre relation de passer les étapes si vite?

\- RAHHHH"

Des fils bleus se jetèrent sur l'artiste qui les esquiva dans un éclat de rire. Il se permit même un salto arrière, ses pieds retrouvant le contact avec le sol au final. "Raté!"

Error eut un sifflement de rage. "Je vais te détruire, os après os. Te les arracher avec mes fils, et me raillant de tes cris! Tu vas me supplier tu m'entend!ME SUPPLIER DE T'ACHEVER!"

Ink eut un grand sourire railleur "Awww Petit Coquin! C'est la chose la plus intense que tu m'ais jamais dit chéri ~" Il se posa une main sur le cœur "Je ne savais pas que je provoquais cela chez toi. Mais c'est trop tôt je ne suis pas prêt"

Un hurlement crépitant lui parvint. Il bondit hors d'atteinte, sur la branche d'un arbre toujours débout (même si ayant perdu toutes ses épines). "Si ton trip c'est le SM...c'est ton droit" il lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin "Je suis flatté que tu t'adresse à moi ~"

Les bruits d'erreurs se multiplièrent. Les crépitements devinrent de plus en plus forts. "JE VAIS TE TUER!"

* * *

Fin (?)


	36. La Proie Du Vampire I (VampireVerse)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox , Ink appartient à Comyet, Error à loverofpiggies et Encre/Fallacy sont à Rouge

 **Pairings: FallacyxEncre**

 **Genres:** Beaucoup. Vraiment Beaucoup.

* * *

 **La Proie du Vampire: Morsure**

* * *

Encre regarda la petite coupe si vide à ses pieds. Il rajusta le manteau troué autour de lui. Il rassembla ses affaires (papiers, peintures, fusain). _Il n'avait pas eu de demandes aujourd'hui_.

Même avec sa nature, ses origines squelette, il était glacé. Sa peau très blanche (comme la couleur des os) semblait l'être encore plus à cause du froid. Un peu de vapeur sortit de sa bouche. Il souffla dans ses mains.

Il cligna des yeux. Et regarda rapidement autour de lui. La rue était vide, la nuit commençait à tomber mais les nuages et une brume de froid rendait l'atmosphère lugubre. Comme si une longue nuit tombait sur la région. Comme si le jour ne parvenait pas à poindre. Cela rendait cette période froide de l'année plus dangereuse.

Et puis peu, il n'était plus vraiment tranquille. Un sentiment qui le prenait régulièrement, comme une mauvaise impression. _Rêvait-il ou sentait-il un regard sur lui?_ Et cela...il le pensait chaque jour depuis un mois.

Depuis une nuit où il avait croisé quelqu'un dans la rue. Une personne dans un manteau, qu'il n'avait pas pu distinguer. Sous le choc il était presque tombé et avait lâché ses affaires. Une main étrangement froide lui avait saisi le poignet. Il avait cru voir un regard inquisiteur puis plus rien. L'autre l'avait lâché et était partit, sans un mot. Encre avait rapidement ramassé ses affaires, une drôle de sensation autour son bras. Et depuis il sentait comme un regard sur lui, presque chaque fois qu'il était dehors la nuit.

 _Il ne sortit plus aussi souvent la nuit désormais._

 _Sauf si il n'avait pas d'autre choix._

 _Peut-être était-il juste paranoïaque?_

Il ne pouvait être la cible d'un voleur après tout: Il n'avait que des vêtements élimés, usés jusqu'à la corde. Et qui commençaient à être trop petits. Il passait ses journées recroquevillé, grelottant, en espérant gagner quelques pièces. Même un pervers ne serait pas intéressé tant il semblait faible et maigre (même si sa finesse était due à sa nature).

Il vivait dans un taudis, au loyer bien trop élevé pour ce qu'il gagnait en tout chaque semaine, somme qui lui permettait à peine de se nourrir. Il n'avait aucun espoir que ça s'arrange avec l'hiver qui arrivait. Il finissait avec des doses misérables. Durant le reste de l'année, cela ne posait pas trop de problèmes, il pouvait cueillir des fruits ou des champignons, et cultiver quelques légumes dans des pots. Mais durant l'époque la plus froide de l'année, que pouvait-il faire? Il devait économiser pour acheter de quoi se nourrir. Du pain ne suffisait pas, évidement. Il avait bien fait quelques bocaux, ou légumes salés mais combien de temps cela durerait?

 _Mais il ne devait pas être défaitiste. Ni perdre espoir. Il devait croire que quelque chose de bien pouvait se produire. Quelqu'un pouvait toujours lui demander un portrait. Ou une caricature. Ou juste une commande. Et il aurait alors assez d'argent pour acheter de la nourriture pour une semaine. Voir une couverture_. _Et du papier. Assez pour vivre et assez pour continuer à exercer son art, afin de gagner sa vie encore dans les mois à venir._

Il ramassa ses affaires, les rangeant maladroitement malgré ses os glacées. Et il se leva lentement pour se diriger vers les quartiers mal-famés, le lieu où il vivait depuis des mois, seul et démuni. Solitaire dans une demeure froide et vide. Il ne parlait presque plus, excepté pour dire _«s'il vous plaît», «merci»_ et pour proposer de l'art aux passants. S'entendre parler lui paraissait presque étrange...et ça commençait à lui faire peur.

 _C'était ça sa vie désormais? Vivre seul, sans chaleur, sans parole et se sentir presque étrange quand il faisait entendre sa voix? N'avoir personne? N'avoir que son art? Juste du matériel de peinture, et du papier? Juste quelques livres et une couverture? Ne jamais manger à sa faim?_

Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue, il entendit des voix. Reconnaissant l'une d'elle, il s'immobilisa pour écouter la conversation entre cette personne et un inconnu. _De quoi parlaient-ils?_ Vu leurs tons de voix, le sujet était quelque chose de très grave, visiblement. Il serra ses affaires contre lui, le dos collé au mur, concentré sur les paroles, sur les deux individus.

 _Il sentait curiosité et inquiétude._

 _Il se sentait menacé des dangers qui frappaient dans la forêt ou la rue._

 _Car il n'avait pas grand chose pour se protéger._

L'une des personne était un humain ( _ou un boss monster_?) de grande taille, enveloppé dans une cape bleue, la capuche rabattue sur sa tête . Ses bottes semblaient être un mélange de cuir et de bronze. Il avait des gants noirs et une épée à la ceinture. «Ca a recommencé? La nuit dernière?

Un monstre aux allures de chien se gratta l'oreille gauche de sa main droite «Oui!Ce foutu vampire a encore frappé. On a retrouvé, la semaine dernière, un humain inconscient dans une clairière, près d'un feu éteint! _A peine vivant_. Une grosse perte de sang et avec le froid, il était presque mort.

\- Ces attaques sont régulières...non? D'après ce que j'ai lu. D'après les commentaires que j'ai entendu de certaines personnes.

\- Oui depuis de nombreuses années. Généralement les victimes sont retrouvées à l'entrée du village, à l'abri du vent. Certains sont retrouvés sur les marches de la bâtisse du guérisseur.» Un silence, léger et épais, comme une douloureuse tension «Et plus souvent, ce sont des monstres. Comme si la personne s'attaquaient aux humains pour boire leur sang quand elle ne trouvait pas un monstre à qui prendre de la magie.»

Encre tressaillit. La seconde voix _-celle qu'il connaissait-_ était une personne vivant dans cette ville, qu'il voyait presque chaque jour, un de ceux gérant la sécurité, un des gardes les plus efficace depuis des années. Son nom était Dogamy. Il était marié et père d'une portée de 7 enfants joyeux qui cavalaient dans les ruelles chaque jour. Certains d'entre eux lui donnaient des bonbons, la plus jeune lui avait donné sa première tentative de moufles tricotés en s'excusant «de leur bizarrerie»

 _Encore le vampire?_

 _Décidément..._

L'autre personne n'était pas du coin. Le peintre connaissait presque tout de monde, au moins de vue, depuis le temps qu'il vivait ici ( _des années et des années, bien plus qu'une vie d'homme. Car il était un monstre, malgré ses airs un peu humain_ ). C'était probablement un chasseur, comme il en passait parfois. Des personnes venant régler les problèmes de monstres ou de créatures magiques menaçant vies ou paix dans certains secteurs.

Il n'étaient pas le premier à venir ici cependant, tous ce cassaient les dents sur le mystère « _du vampire de la ville_ » et repartaient bredouilles.

Ce serait encore une fois la même chose.

 _Comme d'habitude._

 _Le même schéma._

 _La même méthode._

 _La même fin à chaque fois: l'échec du chasseur._

Ce vampire était trop intelligent pour se faire avoir. Beaucoup trop ou il serait déjà mort, sans aucun doute.

Épiant les deux personnes, il vit un bras indéniablement humain. Le chasseur n'était pas un monstre. _Ce n'était pas nouveau et ça ne changerait rien. Personne dans la ville n'espérait quoique ce soit maintenant._ «On sait à quoi il ressemble?» Demanda l'homme, d'un ton plein de curiosité. «Vu que le nombre de victimes est plus élevé chez les monstres, ça en est probablement un. Qui se rabat sur le sang humain quand il n'a rien d'autre. Mais personne ne l'a jamais vu?

\- Non, pas vraiment.» le monstre aux allures de chien, se grattant encore l'oreille de sa patte couverte de fourrure blanche. «On sait juste qu'il n'a jamais tué personne. On retrouve toujours les victimes épuisées. C'est rare qu'elle soient même en danger de mort. Comme si il prenait des précautions pour ne pas franchir une ligne» Il hésita «Certains humains semblaient plus à bout de forces, je suppose que c'est le manque d'habitude de boire du sang à la place de boire de la magie. Il a du mal à doser. Mais il semble qu'il fasse attention à ne blesser personne de façon trop importante.»

Encre s'immobilisa, inquiet. Il se sentait concerné. Il était une victime facile, vivant pratiquement dans les rues et sa maison n'était pas le bastion le plus protégé de la petite ville. Même si il n'avait pas d'argent, même si physiquement il était faible (trop pour être intéressant...).

 _Il était souvent dehors._

 _Sa maison n'était pas protégée._

 _Il était une cible idéale_.

 _Même si il doutait de pouvoir nourrir assez un vampire._

 _Celui-ci choisirait certainement une proue plus appétissante._

Dogamy reprenait «Non, on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble. Il se déplace toujours la nuit et vient rarement en ville puisqu'on n'a jamais eu d'attaques dans les rues, ou les maisons, pendant la nuit.» Une pause, et l'homme reprit «..Les attaques ont toutes lieux dans la forêt. Donc évidement si il vient en ville, on ne sait pas que c'est un vampire...nous avons beaucoup de monstres ici...et pas mal de voyageurs sont de passages chaque jour. C'est une voie très fréquentée qui traverse notre ville.

\- Donc vous n'avez aucune idée de sa nature?

\- On pense juste que c'est un monstre, vu qu'il attaque des monstres pour pomper leur magie vitale. Et qu'il ne se rabat sur le sang humain que si il ne trouve pas de magie. Mais son aspect? Malheureusement on l'ignore. Et personne s'est assez suicidaire pour chercher dans la forêt, qui est pleine de créatures magiques, de brigands des deux genres, ou de monstres un peu rebelles.»

Encre s'éloigna, le cœur battant. Une image s'imposait dans sa mémoire. Comme marquée au fer rouge dans ses pensées, dans son passé. Quand il était jeune, cherchant désespérément à trouver quelques chose à manger, à trouver de l'argent en échange de quelques dessins.

Et un soir, il avait croisé quelqu'un.

* * *

 _Une rue pleine de brouillard. La nuit. Le froid. Lui-même seul et affamé, sachant que sa maison (son taudis?) serait aussi vide que son estomac._

 _Comme si souvent depuis des mois._

 _Il sombrait dans un sommeil lourd et se réveillait, nauséeux et faible, si faible. Il n'avait même pas de larmes pour pleurer, de force pour prier._

 _Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de lui._

 _Parfois des gens s'arrêtaient. Parfois il jetait une pièce dans sa petite boîte en bois, pièce qu'il s'empressait de cacher dans ses poches intérieures, les dissimulant pour éviter un vol. Parfois certains lui acheter des œuvres, et il cachait encore l'argent, n'achetant que ce dont il avait besoin, cachant le reste chez lui, sous une latte détachée._

 _Ses vêtements trop grands flottaient autour de lui, ses petits doigts tremblant sur le papier blanc qu'il tenait._

 _Sa propre voix d'enfant «Monsieur, je peux vous dessiner?»_

 _Une grande silhouette, enveloppée dans une cape, cachant tout son corps sauf sa tête. Il était noirs et il avait des marques bleues et rouges sur le visage. Il crut voir une mèche sombre s'échapper du capuchon. L'être baissa ses yeux colorés, marqués, vers lui, «Pourquoi?» Sa voix était douce, mais distante. «N'as-tu pas plus envie d'aller te mettre au chaud, plutôt que rester dans ce brouillard froid?_

 _\- Parce que vous semblez être très intéressant.» Il souriait, innocent, voulant juste exercer sa passion. Et il ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait personne, que sa maison n'avait de 'maison' que le nom, n'étant qu'un abri contre la pluie et le vent, rien de lui. «S'il vous plaît? Je serais rapide!»_

 _L'autre avait eu un léger rire «Si tu veux petit! Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps! Je suis pressé.»_

 _Et il se souvenait des pièces tombant dans sa petite main en échange du rouleau contenant son œuvre. Des pièces plus lourdes, plus brillantes: de l'or. Et il avait pu manger pendant des jours et s'habiller plus chaudement._

 _Mais même cet argent avait fondu après quelques temps._

 _Il n'avait jamais revu cette personne._

 _Et ça faisait des années._

* * *

Pourquoi ce souvenir lui revenait tout d'un coup? Ce souvenir ancré en lui comme une image gravée au fer rouge. Ces yeux d'une couleur inhabituelle, une dent blanche pointue qui dépassait de son petit sourire. Cette impression de puissance autour de lui, ces dessins qui entouraient ses yeux.

 _Est-ce qu'il s'agissait du vampire? Celui que tout le monde cherchait? Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage. Juste de ces quelques détails: Ces yeux, ces marques autour d'eux, son sourire et cette dent. Sa main qui serrait la cape autour de lui._

 _«_ Je ne sais pas si c'était le vampire mais il ne m'a rien fait.» Il resserra sa prise sur sa besace usagée, usée jusqu'à la corde. «Ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas le vampire? Mais si il l'était, il ne m'a pas attaqué non?»

 _Peut-être que j'étais trop jeune? Pas assez de magie? Ou peut-être qu'il avait mangé? Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de m'attaquer? Je n'étais probablement pas assez intéressant: trop petit, trop malingre. Je n'aurais pas été un assez bon repas..._

Il secoua la tête, regardant le sol qui d'ici peu se colorerait de givre«Je ne saurais jamais je suppose. Probablement que je n'étais pas assez puissant pour l'intéresser, que mon âge n'était pas assez développé...»

 _Ce qui voulait dire que ce vampire tâchait véritablement de ne pas tuer. Ou qu'il n'avait pas faim, tout simplement?_ Il ne savait pas et ne saurait certainement jamais.

 _A quoi bon? Pas comme si il allait le revoir..._

«Je devrais rentrer avant de mourir de froid, la neige va recommencer à tomber sous peu.» chuchota-t-il, regardant le ciel sombre. Il vivait depuis deux ans _(il avait du changer souvent de taudis pour un autre, n'ayant jamais beaucoup d'argent)_ dans une vieille petite maison qui n'avait même pas un étage, juste un rez-de chaussé. Trois pièces: un salon-cuisine, une chambre et une petite salle d'eau (si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça). Quelques vêtements, éliminés et troués, usés jusqu'à la corde étaient rangés dans une boite. Certains avaient des traces de coutures pour avoir été travaillés, encore et encore, pour être ajusté ou élargit.

Il souffrait bien trop souvent de la faim.

 _Si il était un humain, il serait sûrement mort de faim depuis des mois. Ou de maladie liées au froid et au manque de nourriture. Même si il ressemblait à un humain, il n'en était pas un. Il avait des origines de monstre squelette..._

 _Ici et là sur sur son corps, il avait des plaques blanches. Sa joue était marquée d'une sorte de dessin en forme de tâche. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, majoritairement blanc avec des mèches colorées, ici et là._

Mais même pour un monstre, il ne mangeait pas assez, ou trop peu. Il se sentait trop souvent faible quand il se réveillait mais il ne pouvait dormir trop longtemps, malheureusement. Il avait versé assez de larmes. C'était inutile. C'était stupide. Pleurer ne le sauverait pas. Personne n'aiderait quelqu'un comme lui.

 _Faible._

 _Miséreux._

 _Qui errait dans les rues comme une âme en peine._

 _Sans argent, avec ses vêtements rapiécés._

* * *

Cette ville était pleine de misères dans les bas-quartiers; ces zones remplies de chagrin et de douleur, cachées aux yeux de la populace fortunée. Encre n'était pas comme les autres mendiants puisqu'il tentait de travailler. Gagner son argent de façon honnête, exerçant son art. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Parfois il était réduit à des travaux peu reluisant. Il se refusait à la dernière extrémité. Il refusait de se vendre lui-même.

«Le vent souffle fort ce soir» Murmura-t-il, s'affalant sur son matelas, épuisé, s'enveloppant dans sa vieille couverture. «Je ne vais pas ressortir chercher à manger. Je vais me contenter du peu qu'il reste».

Et demain il devrait aller chercher des produits pour peindre dans les bois. Sauf que la variété de fleurs dont il avait besoin ne poussait que dans les bois et ne fleurissait qu'à la pleine lune, en hiver, dans un sol couvert de neige. Et il devait en cueillir, encore et encore, assez pour une année. Car il ne pouvait sortir trop souvent. Heureusement le mélange ne demandait pas beaucoup de pétales, et pouvait durer un moment. Donc il en avait généralement assez.

«La pleine lune sera demain.» Il allait se reposer cette nuit et la nuit prochaine, il irait chercher ses ingrédients. Même si ça devait lui prendre la nuit entière. Il savait que les bois n'étaient pas sûrs, surtout en hiver, avec tous les monstres et les bandits dans ces lieux glacés et sombres. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider à survivre, personne pour le soutenir, pour lui apporter affection, chaleur, tendresse...pour mettre fin à sa douloureuse et froide solitude.

 _Il avait vécu déjà si longtemps. Trop longtemps._

 _Beaucoup trop de temps aux yeux d'humains, comme si le temps n'avait aucune prise sur lui, glissant sur lui comme du sable entre les doigts._

Certaines personnes se méfiaient de lui, reliquat de craintes venus des légendes, venus de l'époque des conflit entre humains et monstres. Encre n'était pas assez vieux pour avoir vu ces petites guerres qui avaient secoué le monde mais il en avait entendu parler si souvent, ces souvenirs gravés dans la mémoire collective, comme une marque au fer rouge.

* * *

Le froid était pire. Chaque jour d'hiver, la température devenait pire. Il faisait plus froid, plus glacial. Parfois le climat empirait brutalement en 24 heures. Devenant de froid à bien pire. Mordant. La neige entourant son corps comme un linceul de glace. Quand il était arrivé à sa destination, elle avait cessé de tomber. Tout était blanc, les arbres _(exceptés les conifères_ ) étaient nus, leurs branches nues dressées dans obscurité, comme si des acteurs de contes terrifiants. Mais Encre était adulte.

 _Cela ne lui faisait plus peur. Cela lui donnait plutôt des idées de dessins._

 _Il en avait d'ailleurs toute une collection._

Il s'agenouilla dans le tapis froid, y creusant des trous d'une main gantée, cueillant les fleurs de l'autre main, les posant dans un panier ( _une de ses rares possessions à être en un relatif bon étant_ ).

Le silence était angoissant, peu importait à quel point il était habitué. La lueur de la lune donnait une atmosphère lugubre à ces bois. Il avait apprit à ce pas craindre ces lieux mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 _Comment vivre?_

 _Comment survivre?_

Il faisait de son mieux. Les étés il travaillait jusqu'à très tard. Préparait des toiles à l'avance, et les vendait, parfois à prix avantageux.

Le printemps, il créait des fleurs dans différentes matières, fabriquant de petites œuvres, et les vendait. L'automne il utilisait les couleurs adaptées et faisait des paysages colorés.

Et l'hiver, il luttait pour survivre, tâchant de faire de son mieux. Parfois il aidait à repeindre portes, fenêtres et barrières contre un maigre salaire.

Et il profitait des saisons pour rassembler des ingrédients. Acheter de la peinture était bien trop onéreux, autant la fabriquer lui-même en rassemblant ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

Mais cette nuit, sa vie allait changer. Cela commença quand un bruissement parvint à ses oreilles alors que tout était silencieux. Cela ressemblait à un battement d'aile.

Il se sentit observé. Quand il était seul. Il n'avait même pas vu d'animaux ou d'oiseaux en passant dans les chemins.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit personne. Sa magie crépita légèrement.

Un craquement. Une branche qui se cassait dans la neige, sous le poids de quelque chose. _Animal? Humain? Montre? Ou juste le froid_? Ses pupilles de deux couleurs différentes regardèrent dans la direction. Mais rien. Il ne vit personne, une nouvelle fois. _Il s'inquiétait pour rien._

Son âme trembla. Elle était fragile, mais avait tenue toutes ces années. Mais une attaque brutale pourrait..et il n'était pas un combattant, il était épuisé et affamé en plus. Il ne pouvait pas gagner un affrontement avec quelqu'un en pleine forme. Une attaque surprise pourrait facilement le mettre à terre, sans qu'il puisse se débattre efficacement. _Qui l'attaquerait?_ Il n'avait rien d'intéressant qui pourrait être voler.

 _Et si c'était le vampire?_

 _Il attaque dans les bois non?_

 _Mais il ne tue pas hein?_

«Qui est là?» demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. Il s'était légèrement redressé, prêt à s'enfuir aussi vite que possible, aussi loin que possible «Répondez!»

Évidement seul le silence planait entre les arbres. Lourd et angoissant. Aucun bruit d'animaux, aucun cri de hibou ou de chouette. Même le vent était tombé.

 _Magnifique._

 _Vraiment, tu crois que celui qui t'observe va répondre à cette question monsieur génie?_

 _Vraiment Encre, tu n'as aucune notion du danger._

Il pensa qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Attrapant son panier plein il se remit debout, l'âme serrée par l'angoisse. Une peur irraisonnée.

Un bruit. Bref et soudain. Brutal.

Un craquement. La neige crissant sous le poids de quelqu'un.

Derrière lui. Quelqu'un était derrière lui. Il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque. Trop près. Il ne réfléchit par et frappa de son panier derrière lui. L'objet en osier cogna contre quelque chose.

Un glapissement de douleur lui parvint. Il s'enfuit sans oser regarder par dessus son épaule. Il avait lâché sa précieuse récolte et courut de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à la ville, jusqu'à chez lui.

* * *

 _S'était-il enfoncé aussi loin dans les bois?_

 _Avait-il raté un croisement?_

* * *

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Craignant de se faire attaquer si il stoppait. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas senti arrivé la première fois non? Il se cacha derrière un grand arbre, l'âme tremblante de peur. Il tendit l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Juste le silence. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien. Il faisait sombre, une sorte de brume tombait sur la forêt enneigée.

«Il m'a perdu de vu?» chuchota-t-il, les yeux plissés. «Non. Il ne peut pas, j'ai du laisser des traces dans la neige...»

 _Il m'a forcement suivit._

 _Même si le brouillard doit le perturber un peu_.

Un crissement lui parvint et il leva les yeux. Une chauve-souris était perchée sur une branche, se nettoyant le coude. Non. Pourquoi y en avait-il une dans cet arbre là, en particulier. Soudain il se souvint des histoires que l'on racontait sur les vampires.

 _Ils se changeaient en chauve-souris._

 _Ils..._

L'animal glapit fortement. Écartant les ailes pour s'envoler. Tournant autour du tronc et émettant des sons aigus. Encre sentit une peur terrible l'envahir et s'arracha à l'arbre pour s'élancer dans une direction précise, sans savoir où il allait.

 _Un poids lui tomba alors dessus, brutalement._

Il réussit à rouler sur le côté mais les ongles de son agresseur s'enfonça dans sa chair, le projetant contre un arbre. Sonné, l'artiste n'eut pas le temps de bouger que des mains se plaquèrent de chaque côtés de sa tête.

«Je t'ai attrapé petite souris»

Cette voix venait comme d'un souvenir lointain. Une silhouette dans le brouillard, enveloppée dans une cape marron, capuche rabattue sur le crâne.

 _C'était lui?_

 _Si oui il ne semblait pas le reconnaître._

 _Ou alors ce n'était qu'une ressemblance hasardeuse._

 _Et ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait croisé des années auparavant?_

Il était grand, son corps était d'une couleur sombre, des marques bleues entouraient ses yeux. Son regard était jaune, rouge et bleu. Ses sourcils étaient cramoisis. Ses crocs dépassaient de sa lèvres supérieures. Ses cheveux semblaient ébouriffés. Comme une volute de fumée brumeuse sur son crâne. Ou comme une flamme sombre. Il avait une cravate blanche et une cape noire avec l'intérieur rouge.

«Tu sens drôlement bon.»

Sa voix était basse mais incroyablement douce, mais aussi comme venue d'outre-tombe. Son souffle était étrangement chaud. Ses yeux étaient incroyablement hypnotiques. Une de ses mains attrapa l'épaule à sa portée tandis que l'autre s'emparait du poignet de son captif.

«Vraiment très bon...»

Encre réussit à dire, d'une voix tremblante «Vous êtes le vampire qui terrorise la région?»

L'autre gloussa, une lueur joueuse brilla dans son regard. «Ce sont mes dents qui t'ont mise sur la voie?» Il sourit, ses crocs semblant briller dans la lueur de la lune. «Cela fait un bon moment que je vis ici...Probablement plus de temps que toi tu existes.»

L'artiste eut un frisson de peur, la poigne de son geôlier était forte et ferme. Les mots l'atteignaient comme une brise à la fois brûlante et glaciale. _Probablement._

«Mais passons au plus important: Ta délicieuse odeur»

Il se pencha, humant le creux de son cou. Encre sentit son âme qui eut un sursaut, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, solidement retenu.

Il sentit un sourire contre son cou. Une sensation de picotement. Ses dents frôlèrent sa peau trop blanche une fois, deux fois. Puis ses lèvres se déplacèrent vers la nuque, sa langue caressa une petite «plaque» osseuse à même la peau. L'artiste eut un gémissement involontaire.

La main qui tenait l'épaule descendit, glissant le long du dos, l'attirant contre le corps du vampire. Il eut un dernier mouvement de révolte, mais ses forces semblaient comme annihilées.

Il entendit un gloussement.

«Stop.»

Il le sentit sourire contre sa nuque. Les dents frôlèrent celle-ci une nouvelle fois. Le vampire huma son odeur une nouvelle fois et soudain, il mordit, ses crocs s'enfonçant dans son cou.

Un cri échappa à l'artiste qui ne put que se tendre, incapable de se débattre, immobilisé par le bras qui l'entourait fermement. Il sentait sa magie et son sang mêlés qui s'échappaient de son corps pour couler dans la bouche de son agresseur. Une brune tomba sur ses yeux. Il perdait peu à peu ses sens. Il se sentait faible, si faible. Terriblement faible et mou. Comme si ses forces avaient disparues totalement et qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

Quand le vampire le relâcha, il ne tenait debout que par l'étreinte de son geôlier.

«Délicieux»

L'autre se lécha les lèvres, comme s'il venait de faire le meilleur des repas.

«Absolument merveilleux. Tu as le plus goutteux des sangs»

Il se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille. «Je suis Fallacy.» Sa voix était comme une berceuse hypnotique. Encre avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Il se sentait si faible.

«Et à partir de maintenant...tu m'appartiens.»

Et tout devint noir.


	37. La Légende du Dragon 1 (DragonVerse)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Pairings:** Aucun pour le moment

 **Personnages:** Swap!Sans, Swap!Papyrus, Dust

 **Genres:** Beaucoup. Vraiment Beaucoup.

* * *

 **La Légende du Dragon (DragonVerse 1)**

* * *

Une créature d'une puissance infinie existait dans les sommet d'un massif montagneux. Vivant au dessus d'un village où de nombreux monstres et humains coexistaient. Un village paisible où beaucoup de personne étaient heureuses. Ils étaient loin des aléas de la guerre ou de la famine, les plaines étant fertiles, les troupeaux gras, et les plantes médicinales nombreuses.

 _Jusqu'à l'arrivée du dragon, des années auparavant._

 _Entre 200 et 150 ans, très exactement._

Cela faisait déjà si longtemps que cette créature existait ici et, si il ne se montrait pas régulièrement, dans le ciel ou sur des éperons rocheux, certaines personnes penseraient qu'il n'était qu'une vieille légende utilisée pour faire peur aux enfants. Ou pour attirer des visiteurs ou des chasseurs pour faire rentrer de l'argent dans les caisses des boutiques (d'armes ou d'équipements) ou de l'auberge.

 _ **Ce Dragon.**_

Qui fit changer la vie de la petite cité. La changeant en un endroit connu dans le secteur. Certaines personnes l'évitaient. D'autres venaient dans l'espoir de voir la bête.

 _ **Malédiction selon certains.**_

 _ **Parasite selon d'autres**_.

Créature Horrible, voleur, saccageur...il était à la fois détesté et adulé en même temps, par des réalistes, des illuminés, des chercheurs, des chasseurs, des éleveurs...

* * *

 _«Le Seigneur de la Montagne._

 _Ce fut le nom qu'on lui donna._

 _Un puissant dragon gris poussière aux yeux bleu et rouge._

 _Ses ailes semblaient parcheminées, et comme couvertes par un voile de grisaille._

 _Ses pupilles brillaient comme deux feux colorés.»_

* * *

Les écrits racontent que, un matin lointain, il était arrivé, surgissant de la brume, dans un rugissement perçant. A cette époque, il n'était pas bien grand. Long et fin, ses ailes étaient déjà longues, comme sa queue à la pointe fourchue. Ses écailles brillaient dans la lumière du soleil levant.

C'est ce qu'on peut lire dans de nombreux ouvrages. C'est ce qui est raconté par les conteurs.

 _''Les Origines du Seigneur de la Montagne'', ''Le Passé de la Cité'', ''La légende du Dragon Gris'', ''Le Cri du Dragon''._ Autant de titres de livres sur le sujet. La bibliothèque était pleine de documents sur le sujet, pas besoin de deux heures pour trouver un ouvrages parlant de la créature qui vivait ici depuis près de trois siècles.

* * *

 _«Son grondement est, dit-on, assez puissant pour déclencher des avalanches de neige en hiver et de rochers le reste de l'année._

 _Son feu fait fondre la pierre._

 _Le vent créée par ses ailes arrachent les arbres._

 _Il peut voler à une hauteur où l'air est rare, au dessus des nuages.»_

* * *

Les écrits parlent d'un rugissement assourdissant, le premier que les habitants avaient entendu, le premier que le dragon avait poussé en surgissant des nuages, pour annoncer son arrivé. Mais ce cri était encore juvénile et provocateur, pas vraiment menaçant. Il s'était posé sur un pic rocheux, comme s'il fixait le village. La lueur rosée illuminait, ici et là, ses écailles d'un blanc-grisé, faisant ressortir des tâches d'un bleu foncé et grisé sur son dos. Des pic d'une couleur argent plus foncée s'étalaient sur son échine. Sa longue queue, à la pointe fourchue, s'enroulait autour de son perchoir. Ses ailes étaient écartées, comme s'il était prêt à prendre son envol.

Les ouvrages avaient plusieurs pages de descriptions de cette première apparition.

Des gravures peintes avec délicatesse offraient une image encore élogieuse.

 _La peur était venue après_...

..Une peur stupide et irrationnelle, menée par les chasseurs et les témoignages de victimes de dragons plus violents.

* * *

 _«D'où vient-il? Personne ne le sait. Il est arrivé à une époque déjà lointaine._

 _Personne ne sait quelle taille il faisait ou quel âge il avait à ce moment-là, car il ne descendait jamais dans la vallée à cette période._

 _On l'apercevait, parfois, avec des jumelles, haut dans le ciel._

 _Tourbillonnant dans le souffle du vent, ses écailles scintillant au soleil, il plongeait et remontait, s'amusant sans provoquer une seule catastrophe._

* * *

A cette époque personne une sorte d'accord tacite existait: Le dragon n'attaquait pas les troupeaux et personne ne montait l'ennuyer dans les hauteurs.»

Au début, d'après les témoignages, ce n'était pas comme ça en effet. On le distinguait sur des éperons rocheux, ici et là, au dessus de la vallée où se trouvait le village depuis des siècles. Parfois il regardait le paysage, parfois il chassait les animaux sauvages, parfois il s'amusait dans le ciel.

Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'agressivité envers humains ou monstres.

D'après les écrits, il n'avait _ **jamais**_ attaqué le village avant, ou les habitants. Il était paisible, il chassait dans les hauteurs, et ne s'en prenait jamais aux troupeaux.

Aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

Aujourd'hui, il ne s'approche plus autant. Il a vieillit et de nombreuses attaches de chasseurs, ainsi d'un événement inconnu, l'ont fait changé pour le pire.

 _Il tient ses distances, sauf exceptions._

 _Il est sévère et agressif._

* * *

 _«Seuls des dessins témoignent de son apparence à l'époque. Bien plus petit qu'aujourd'hui._

 _Pourquoi s'était-il réfugié ici? Le manque de nourriture? Avait-il trouvé un trésor? Beaucoup de gens avides se sont, au cours des décennies, lancés à la conquête de la montagne et de ses pièges, pour tuer le dragon et s'emparer de son or, de ses pierres précieuses._

 _Faisant fi du danger et des conséquences.»_

* * *

Beaucoup étaient inconscients, ou ne réalisait pas la dangerosité de la chose, de cette entreprise. Et ils pensaient qu'il n'y avait aucun danger: Après tout la créature ailés n'avait jamais attaqué les lieux habitées non?

« _Le dragon n'est pas bien grand.»_

 _«Il n'a jamais attaqué le village, il ne doit pas être agressif._ »

Sauf que ça ne prouvait rien. Sauf qu'une paix fragile et une distance ne prouvaient pas la personnalité du dragon.

* * *

 _«Aucun n'était revenu vivant._

 _Aucun._

 _Au début le dragon avait plongé sur le village, lâchant ce qui semblait être des cendres, mais c'était en réalité de la poussière, celle des inconscients venu tenter de mettre fin à son existence.»_

* * *

Cela ressemblait à des avertissements.

Mais là encore il ne s'en était pas prit au village.

Ni aux champs ou aux troupeaux.

Et encore une fois, l'avidité humaine eut raison de l'instinct de survit.

Face à la promesse d'un joli tas d'or et de bijoux, comment écouter sa raison?

* * *

 _«Comment parvenait-il à se sortir de tous les pièges?_

 _La montagne était-elle maudite?_

 _Pourquoi personne n'était JAMAIS revenu des sommets?_

 _Était-ce le dragon ou le lieu qui les tuait?_

 _Y avait-il un fabuleux trésor là-haut, gardé par la somptueuse créature grise?_

 _C'était le secret et le fantasme.»_

* * *

La montagne est réputée maudite depuis cette époque. Hantée par les fantômes de ceux perdus dans les hauteurs, hantée par ceux que les monstres avaient tué des siècles auparavant, hantée par ceux que le dragon avait massacré.

Et puis le climat, la chaleur...Plus on montait, plus c'était froid et aride.

Des tas de pierres, des sapins, des buis soufflés par le vent, puis la neige et de la glace. Les montagnes étaient trouées de grottes plus ou moins grandes.

Personne n'avait jamais trouvé le dragon.

Personne.

Sauf...

* * *

 _«Et un jour, un chasseur était partit dans les hauteurs._

 _Il semblait plus futé, plus débrouillard, plus prêt que les précédents..._

 _...mais il ne revint pas._

 _Sauf que ce fut différent.»_

* * *

Sauf que quelque chose s'était passé. Les suites de l'attaque par ce guerrier ne furent pas comme d'habitude. Ce fut, cette fois, bien plus grave, bien plus violent et conséquences continuaient encore aujourd'hui.

 _Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé là-haut..._

Déjà le rugissement du dragon avait été violent, comme un hurlement de rage, de fureur pure. L'écho avait fait résonner le cri dans les hauteurs.

Des chutes de pierres et de neige avaient eu lieu ici et là.

Puis le cri s'était mué en une plainte sourde et rauque.

Et puis ça avait été le silence.

* * *

 _«Un jour, cela fait bien un siècle, le dragon avait lancé un avertissement depuis le ciel. Il avait plus bas qu'il n'avait jamais volé, sa voix tonnant comme la foudre pendant un orage._

 _'' **Demain vous me donnerez un sacrifice sur la pierre sacrée. L'être le plus pur de votre village**.'' Un torrent de feu pourpre avait jaillit de sa gueule, fendant le ciel. '' **Si vous ne le faites pas, je détruirais votre ville par le feu et par mes griffes. Et vous tous disparaîtraient!** ''_

 _Sa voix semblait juvénile, prouvant que la créature était encore jeune._

 _Pourquoi une telle rage?»_

* * *

Jamais il n'avait montré une telle colère, une telle cruauté, jamais il n'avait autant approché le village ou n'en avait menacé les habitants.

Jamais il n'avait agit comme ça.

Le chasseur avait-il fait quelque chose?

Personne ne savait, personne ne sut jamais.

* * *

 _«A cette époque, un enfant orphelin fut désigné. Petit et faible. Sans Famille._

 _Personne ne le regretterait selon les plus pragmatique._

 _Et après tout, les gens disaient qu'il était un peu sorcier sur les bords._

 _Le lendemain il fut lié et abandonné sur la pierre sacrée dans les hauteurs de la montagne.»_

* * *

La bêtise des hommes.

Se débarrasser du ou de la plus faible, de celle ou de celui qui n'avait personne.

La seule solution où yeux des gens de l'époque, pensant que c'était là l'unique façon pour calmer la rage du seigneur des cieux. Un enfant c'était pur non? Et celui-là n'avait personne pour le pleurer.

Quelle bêtise.

Ils avaient marché droit dans son piège.

Ils avait échoué à son épreuve.

* * *

 _«Le jour suivant, le dragon se posa sur un piton._

 _'' **Méprisables habitants. Puisque vous faites si peu de cas de la vie des autres...puisque vous jugez que le plus faible et le plus triste doit disparaître...La date d'hier va devenir un anniversaire spécial.** ''_

 _Les habitants ne comprirent pas. N'avaient-il pas fait ce que le dragon avait demandé?_

 _Était-ce un test auquel ils avaient échoué?»_

* * *

Les gens pensent à présent que oui cela _avait été_ un test.

Et les habitants de l'époque avaient échoué: il avait livré un enfant, faible et sans défense, un enfant qui n'avait plus rien. Ils avaient prétendu que personne ne le regretterait. Le dragon avait-il des pouvoirs psychiques? Le petit lui avait-il dit la vérité comme il aurait été en droit de le faire, quand on l'avait jeté en pâture à la bête sans un seul remord?

 _Les gens d'aujourd'hui craignent le pire._

 _Car un anniversaire approche._

 _Le pire de tous._

* * *

 _«La majestueuse créature ailée reprit, froidement '' **Une fois chaque année, vous me sacrifierez vos dix plus belles bêtes en les laissant dans le pâturage le plus élevé. Et tous les 10 ans, vous me livrerez l'être le plus pur de la ville, le plus innocent et le plus aimé. Un être, quelque soit son genre ou son espèce, qui sera aimé plus que tout par ses proches et que beaucoup pleureront!** ''_

 _Il s'envola. Et sa voix, pleine de fureur résonna dans le ciel, tel un claquement terrible._

 _'' **OU CHACUN DE VOS DESCENDANTS MOURRA**!''_

 _Et l'enfer du village avait commencé.»_

* * *

Dans les livres, les noms s'étalaient.

100 ans depuis cet avertissements. 10 personnes sacrifiées. 11 avec l'enfant de l'épreuve.

Seules les deux derniers étaient encore dans les mémoire des plus sentimentaux.

Vingt ans plus tôt, le choisi avait été un humain : _Chara._ Un enfant, un bébé de deux ans. L'être le plus innocent. Sa mère n'avait pas supporté de voir son enfant tiré au sort.

Le dragon avait brûlé une forêt entière en rugissant de colère.

Et dix ans plus tôt, encore une humaine: Frisk. Une enfant nouveau-né. Tirée au sort elle aussi. Unique survivante de l'épidémie qui avait emporté sa famille, comme si elle avait été protégée par un miracle. A la consternation générale, le duc, dirigeant du village, l'avait choisi. Encore une fois, la forêt avait été brûlée.

Comme si le dragon punissait le village quand il considérait le choix comme mauvais...

* * *

BlueBerry tourna la tête vers son frère, refermant le livre et arrêtant de lire «Peut-être le dragon était-il en colère parce qu'on lui sacrifie de jeunes enfants?» Ses yeux d'une teinte myrtille scintillaient au milieu d'un visage très pâle, presque blanchâtre. Ses cheveux étaient bleus ciel, et presque vaporeux ou volatile. Des plaques blanches, comme des écailles, marquaient son cou ici et là, prouvant ses origines squelettes.

«Que veux-tu petit frère» décréta Honey, reposant son verre et repoussant ses cheveux d'un orange vaporeux derrière son épaule, avant de gratter son menton couvert de petites plaques blanches «La bêtise. Ils se disent toujours qu'ils vont sacrifier les plus jeunes, ceux qui ont peu de chances de survivre à la saison froide. Chara avait de l'asthme, et Frisk n'avait plus personne pour prendre soin d'elle.

\- Mais d'abord un enfant de deux ans, puis une bébé née depuis deux mois. C'est peut-être pour ça que le dragon se fâche?»

 _Hypothèse possible mais personne ne voulait y croire..._

 _...ou en parler._

 _Après tout, personne ne voulait admettre ses tords_.

Son frère haussa un sourcil septique «N'oublie pas qu'il a demandé ces sacrifices tous les dix ans. Il n'a jamais dit ''stop''. Et souvent le lendemain il détruisait une partie de la foret et des troupeaux.

\- Et personne n'a jamais refusé.

\- Ils avaient peur. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait en cas de refus?

\- Oui mais on ne sait pas ce que le dragon aurait fait si les gens avaient dit '' _non'_ ' une année. Maintenant beaucoup de personnes s'accordent à dire que la première fois qu'il a demandé ça, c'était un test.

\- Sauf que les sacrifices n'ont jamais été retrouvés Blue.»

C'était vrai.

La pierre sacrée était vide, de toute vie, quand un curieux montait là-bas le lendemain du sacrifice et de la crise du dragon.

 _Pas de sang._

 _Pas de lambeaux de vêtements._

 _Pas de morceaux de corde entre ces piliers qui étaient placés en cercle autour de la pierre gravée._

 _Rien._

Juste des sillons de griffes, montrant qu'IL s'était posé.

«Je ne sais pas grand frère mais cela est louche. Azure pense ça aussi, de là où il est.»

Il parlait de son autre frère, capitaine de la garde dans une ville au nord, une région où vivaient beaucoup de vampire. Son jumeau y était partit des mois plus tôt, et y vivait depuis ses 15 ans, âge du début de son apprentissage. Ils en avaient tout les deux 13 ans à présent. Et son 'double' parlait souvent d'un forgeron nommé Rufous (Rufus?) pour qui il avait des sentiments.

«N'empêche plus personne n'ose le défier.»

A partir d'un certain âge, les dragons sont trop grands pour être défiés. Trop puissant pour être combattu sans des associés. Et trop intelligents pour se laisser encercler.

«L'anniversaire est dans un mois.

\- Je sais.

\- Le sacrifié sera choisi dans 3 semaines et préparé pendant une semaine.

\- Je sais.»

Suite aux deux derniers, Chara et Frisk, le nouveau maire avait fait passé une règle pour délimiter une limite d'âge. Avant un certain âge et à partir d'un certain âge, on était écarté du choix. Dans certaines circonstances, des personnes pouvaient avoir une dispense. Mais il devait «payer» pour cela ensuite.

«Tu y a échappé deux fois Honey!»

Son grand frère eut un soupir «La premier fois, j'ai trop petit et j'avais une maladie contagieuse, on m'avait mit en quarantaine.

\- Et la seconde fois...

\- Azure et toi auriez été tout seuls. J'ai eu la dispense parce que je devais m'occuper de vous.» Il alluma sa cigarette, ouvrant la fenêtre de sa main libre. «Je serais plus tranquille si tu parlais rejoindre Azure tant que tu peux encore quitter le village.»

BlueBerry soupira «Tu t'inquiètes trop...quel est la probabilité que je sois choisis exactement?

\- Aucune. C'est le hasard et c'est ce qui me fait peur.»

Le plus jeune alla ranger son livre dans la bibliothèque «Je ne suis pas un lâche qui va aller se cacher...et rejoindre Azure? Je n'ai pas de métier pour vivre là bas, je ne veux pas être à ses crochets et il a commencé une relation avec quelqu'un, je ne veux pas le déranger.

\- Tu pourrais facilement trouver du travail à la ville. Et une maison.

\- C'est ici ma maison.»

BlueBerry tourna le dos à son frère et serra les poings «Et si tu étais choisi hein? Tu n'as plus de raison d'avoir la dispense.

\- Je préfère que ça soit moi que toi.»

Blueberry serra les dents «D'accord. On ne doit pas penser au pire. Y a pas de raison qu'on soit choisi hein?»

* * *

A Suivre (?)


	38. Âme Noire Omake 1: Reaper

**Disclaimer:** Undertalen n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **Genre:** Drama?

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Reaper, les âmes des 6 enfants, Asgore

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Note:** Suite de Âme Noire (OS numéro 10)

 **Note 2:** Je vais écrire plusieurs fins à cet OS, la fin variera en fonction de QUI sauvera la petite âme noire.

* * *

 **Âme Noire**

 **Omake 1: Reaper**

* * *

La petite âme était sombre.

La petite âme était toujours d'une couleur encre.

La petite âme pulsait toujours de haine, de colère, de rage.

La petite âme avait pourtant cessé de se cogner contre les parois de verre de sa cage.

Elle restait immobile.

 _Douleur._

 _Peine._

 _Incompréhension._

 _Injustice._

 _Colère._

 _Haine._

Parfois Asgore venait et tâchait de lui parler, de lui expliquer, de s'excuser, de dire pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait besoin d'âme. Il tentait de le convaincre d'aider les monstres. De lui expliquer encore et encore. De lui parler. De lui raconter leur histoire, l'histoire de son peuple.

Mais le petit cœur se jetait contre les murs de verre. Irradiant de rage.

 _Envers ce monstre qui avait volé sa vie._

 _Envers ce monstre qui avait dérobé son avenir._

 _Envers ce monstre envers qui il avait pourtant éprouvé de la pitié un jour. Quand il était vivant. Avant d'être cruellement tué. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal._

 _Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui._

Alphys, la scientifique, venait aussi. Elle lui parlait, de tout et de rien, comme pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Mais elle emmenait les autres âmes, qui se pressaient contre leur paroi de verre, tentant de s'éloigner d'elle.

L'âme se jetait rageusement contre le verre, comme pour l'attaquer.

Bientôt, elle abandonna, comme le tueur. Et on le laissa seul. A l'écart des autres âmes. Assez loin d'elles pour ne pas les contaminer. Assez loin de ne pas qu'elle puisse les influencer.

Il ne se calmait pas. Sa rage n'était étouffé que par sa prison.

Et ça aurait pu durer.

Durer longtemps. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du prochain humain.

 _Mais quelque chose de produisit..._

* * *

Un jour. A moins que ça ne soit une nuit...

 _Difficile à dire sous terre._

...tout était calme et silencieux. Les lumières de la salle où étaient emprisonnées les âmes, salle aux murs dorés, salle avec un tapis de fleurs jaunes, étaient éteinte. Une obscurité régnait. La petit cœur s'était laissé tombé sur le "sol" de sa cage, comme en plein abandon. Noyé dans un mélange de colère, de chagrin, de désespoir.

Allait-il souffrir pour l'éternité?

Allait-il juste continuer à exister pour être utilisé?

Il voulait que ça s'arrête, il voulait quitter ce monde.

Il voulait se reposer.

"A l'aide" aurait-il crier si il avait pu. "N'importe qui..." aurait-il pleurer si il en avait été capable.

 _Cette fois, quelqu'un l'entendit._

 _Cette fois, quelqu'un vint en réponse à cet appel._

Et l'air sembla vibrer.

Et l'air sembla tourbillonner.

L'âme se redressa, remontant d'un coup au milieu du tube transparent. Sur la défensive, prête à rejeter cette nouvelle tentative (possible?) de la calmer. Jamais elle n'aiderait ces tueurs! Jamais!

Un cercle noir se dessina, comme un portail dans un film de science-fiction. Et quelque chose en sortit. Un squelette. Enveloppé d'une cape noir, tenant une grande faux. Ce que les humains appelaient la faucheuse dans leur folklore.

L'âme se figea. Un étrange espoir se mit à battre en elle.

"Bien bien bien...L'appel venait de là?"

Des pupilles sans âge, au cœur d'orbites sombres, se fixèrent sur le petit cœur.

Un humain normal aurait hurlé de peur.

Mais pas les êtres emprisonnés dans les cages de verre.

Instinctivement, ils savaient qui était là. Qui avait répondu à leur chagrin. A leur désespoir. A leur appel.

Et priaient pour que cet être les emmènent loin de leur tueur et de la scientifique.

* * *

L'âme, envers tous les autres monstres, avaient manifesté colère et rage, haine et rejet mais celui-là était différent, celui-là avait un regard calme et un sourire compatissant.

Il fit un pas et les fleurs, sur lesquelles il marcha, moururent dans son sillage. Faisant comme une traînée sombre derrière lui.

"Je me disais bien que je sentais quelque chose de pas normal."

Il eut un sourire lointain.

"Hey, je déteste bosser hors de mes heures de boulot tu sais gamin? T'as de la chance, j'avais pas de rendez-vous ce soir ~" Il gloussa "Bon je serais venu quand même vu la force de ton appel mais bon..."

L'âme se bougea pas.

"T'as l'air de te consumer de colère."

Il tendit la main, et d'une pichenette, le verre se craquela et tomba sans bruit et en morceaux au sol. L'âme, libre, se sentit attirée comme par un aimant au creux de la main du squelette.

"Ne t'en fais pas. je ne suis pas ton ennemi." Sa voix était douce mais en même temps teinté de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. "Tu a compris qui je suis hein?"

Silence.

Il jaugea la couleur si noire, et l'aura de l'âme qu'il était venu chercher.

"Pauvre petit être"

La colère commença à se dissiper, l'âme devenant plus verte foncée que noire.

 _Douleur._

 _Injustice._

 _Désespoir._

"Ton âme est vraiment endommagée. Je ne sais pas ce que cet Asgore t'a fait mais tu semble au bord du gouffre. A la limite de te casser. Je suis arrivé à temps."

L'âme ne bougea pas.

"Tu allais te briser. Si je n'étais pas venu, sentant ton appel...tu serais mort pour la seconde fois. Et cette fois aurait été pire. Tu aurais sombré dans l'oubli, dans le néant et même moi je n'aurais pas pu te sauver."

L'âme sembla se blottir contre les phalanges du faucheur.

"Je m'appelle Reaper. Je suis un..dieu de la mort." Son regard sembla s'adoucir "Comme celui que les humains appelaient Hadès si tu veux un exemple. S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas Satan, ça me tuerait ma journée"

Il gloussa encore une fois.

"Ton âme est dans un état lamentable. Je vais t'emmener avec moi, dans mon univers. Là bas, mon frère t'aidera à reprendre ta couleur normal et on t'enverra dans le couloir des réincarnations. Ça te va?"

L'âme sembla briller légèrement.

"Hey je prends ça pour un oui."

Il se stoppa. Fronça ses sourcils non-existants. Comme si il se souvenait de quelque chose.

"Et je vais prendre les autres aussi. Pour ce qu'on t'a fait, ils ne méritent pas les autres. Aussi vu que ce qu'on LEURS a fait."

Il leva sa faux et lui fit faire un arc de cercle.

Les tubes de verres se fracassèrent, et pas en silence cette fois. Un geste des doigts et les petites âmes cyan, violette, orange, jaune et bleu volèrent vers la faucheuse pour rejoindre la noire qu'elles entourèrent comme pour lui faire un câlin.

"Allez on y va! Vous êtes chez Reaper Express ~ Le terminus est Papyrus Station ~"

Il gloussa.

Et la porte s"ouvrit. Comme si quelqu'un s'était précipité. Vu le fracas de verre, c'était compréhensible?

Il regarda par dessus son épaule, croisa le regard d'Asgore et d'Alphys. "Désolé, j'emmène les gamins avec moi pour un trip dans l'au-delà. Vous ne les méritez pas. Réfléchissez à vos actions maintenant que vous n'avez plus rien.

\- Sans?" Le roi tendit la main "Attends! Que vas-tu faire de ces âmes? Reposes les tout de...

\- Nope.

\- Quoi?" Asgore était abasourdi, reprenant son autorité petit à petit "Sans!"

Mais Reaper l'ignora.

Un geste de la faux et il disparut, retournant dans son monde.

Que le Sans de ce monde se débrouille, lui avait plus urgent, il devait prendre soin de la petite âme brisée et sombre dans sa main.

* * *

 **Fin**


	39. L'enfant Tombé (UnderSwap)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et Reapertale ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** Swaptale n'est pas à moi mais je n'ai pas trouvé qui l'a inventé donc...

 **Genre:** Fluff, un peu triste.

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Swap!Kid, Swap!Frisk

 **Paring:** Sous entendu de KidxFrisk

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **L'enfant Tombé**

* * *

Il sait qu'il n'était pas un «Boss Monster» comme ses parents adoptifs. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il le savait. Il en était conscient, douloureusement conscient. Car il sentait le regard des gens sur lui, comme un jugement silencieux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Car il savait qu'il n'était pas vu comme le prince pour beaucoup des habitants du monde souterrain. Beaucoup espéraient encore la naissance d'un enfant royal, issu de l'amour du roi Asgore et de la reine Toriel.

Un enfant qui jouerait dans la ville, sous les yeux indulgents de son peuple. Un enfant qui aurait le droit du sang. Pas un simple enfant orphelin recueilli par bonté par une reine en mal d'enfant.

 _Cet enfant ne venait pas. Il ne vint jamais. Peu importe combien ils espéraient et attendaient._

 _Peu importait combien ils le souhaitaient._

Certains étaient frustrés, exaspérés, amers qu'un simple petit monstre jaune sans bras soit au plus haut de la société, juste parce que le couple royal l'avait adopté. Qu'avait-il de plus qu'eux? Lui qui n'avait rien d'un prince? Lui qui avait juste eu la chance de croiser la reine au bon moment, dans son malheur d'orphelin. Qu'elle avait eu pitié de lui, et ramené au palais.

Et que, plus que tout: les deux monarques avaient fait de lui leur héritier. Les choses pourraient changer si un enfant de leurs magies venait au monde mais le couple avait perdu espoir après tant d'échecs. Ils avait tellement essayé. Plutôt que se lamenter, ils profitaient de cet orphelin que le destin avait mit sur leur chemin.

Personne n'acceptait cet enfant comme le futur roi, alors qu'il était si petit, qu'il n'avait presque aucun pouvoir, qu'il était sans bras, qu'il était sans ailes. Qu'il ne savait pas rester calme, qu'il pouvait parler sans réfléchir et s'exciter pour pas grand. Partir en courant pour découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Il entendait aussi si souvent les paroles de ceux qui étaient plus mesurés. Teinté de pitié, voir d'un mépris hypocrite. Des paroles presque aussi insupportables que les ragots et les médisances.

 _«Pauvre petit chose, si pitoyable, il a de la chance que la reine soit si pleine de compassion.»_

 _«C'est triste mais il ne sert à rien, il ne peut pas hériter du trône.»_

 _«Il n'est même pas capable de rester calme et immobile pendant un discours de ses parents.»_

 _«Il pose trop de questions.»_

 _«Ne peut-il pas se comporter comme le prince qu'il est?»_

L'enfant monstre avait le cœur serré en entendant les uns comme les autres. La pitié et l'hypocrisie étaient pire que le mépris. Même un pleurnichard comme lui était capable de voir leur nature, la vérité derrière leur sourire. Voir qu'ils ne seraient jamais satisfaits de ses efforts, peu importe à quel point il essayait, peu importe à quel point il tentait de plaire et d'apprendre. Ce n'était jamais assez pour eux.

Ses parents étaient si bons et aimants. Pourquoi les autres monstres ne pouvaient-il pas faire preuves de compassion, n'était-ce pas la nature des âmes: amour, compassion et espoir?

La seule chose présente était l'espoir, celui de voir naître un enfant légitime! Le roi et la reine pouvaient adopter, le peuple s'en fichait, mais seul un enfant naît de leur magie pouvait gouverner!

 _A leurs yeux tout du moins._

Il était toujours mit à l'écart. Toujours seul. Si encore il avait été un boss monster, il aurait été respecté! Mais non! Pas du tout. Loin de là! _N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'un orphelin adopté par un roi et une reine aurait la belle vie?!_ Et bien non, car il était constamment jugé et regardé de travers. Il pensait que seul l'identité de ses parents «forçait» les gens à lui adresser la parole. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Uniquement ça. Rien de plus.

Les autres enfants pendaient qu'ils auraient des problèmes si il était blessé («et qui voulait jouer avec un type sans bras?»). Ou trouvaient des excuses pour partir. Très peu acceptaient de jouer. Du coup il était souvent seul.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ses vraies parents. Rien. Il serait mort sans la reine. Il l'aimait et c'était sa mère mais..

 _...mais...il ne pouvait pas tout lui confier._

 _Il n'avait personne à qui se confier._

 _Personne._

* * *

Il aimait les ruines, pleines de fleurs à l'odeur douce et sucrée. Il aimait le silence et le décor. Il bondissait joyeusement sur les colonnes effondrées. Il imaginait des histoires, dont il était le héros ou le anti-héros. Il aimait aussi aller sous le trou, pour humer l'odeur du dehors, écouter le bruit du vent, parfois de la pluie. On ne voyait pas le ciel. Le trou devait être dans une caverne. Parfois il tendait assez l'oreille pour entendre le chant des oiseaux ou même le hurlement d'un loup.

Il passait un long moment ici, parfois il s'y endormait et un de ses parents le ramenait à la maison, sans le réveiller.

Sous le trou, un énorme tapis de fleurs s'étalaient, formant un matelas. Un endroit pour amortir un éventuel choc, un possible chute. Des végétaux là pour orner la pièce, pour sauver une vie.

L'œuvre du roi. De son père. Un génie du jardinage.

Un jour, Kid avait demandé à son père adoptif. « _Ce trou donne sur le dehors c'est ça?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Mais on ne peut pas sortir par là?_

 _\- Non, la barrière est là aussi._

 _\- Mais._..» Il avait réfléchit «... _Un humain pourrait rentrer par là_?»

Son père avait laissé les yeux, pensif « _Oui. Ce trou n'était pas là à l'origine, donc je suppose...qu'un humain pourrait tomber par ici_.»

Le petit avait réfléchit « _Mais il se blesserait si il tombait non? Le sol est dur!_ »

Le monarque avait réfléchit « _Alors, faisons un tapis de plantes et de fleurs.»_ Il avait tapoté la tête de son enfant, l'âme emplie d'amour envers ce petit. « _Tu vas m'aider hein?_

 _\- Yo! Oui!»_

Asgore n'avait plus de haine pour les humains. Après tout, ceux qui avaient connu la guerre, ceux qui les avaient enfermés...n'étaient plus de ce monde depuis des années, des décennies...voir plus.

Aucune raison de détester des gens nés bien après tout ces événements non? La haine ne mènerait à rien.

« _Si nous sortons d'ici, je ne veux pas une explosion de violence!_ »

Son fils avait hoché la tête « _La paix, c'est mieux_!» Il sourit « _Je pourrais devenir l'ambassadeur des monstres, j'irais discuter avec les humains_!»

* * *

Ce jour-là, tout changea. Il était assit sur un bout de colonne, sa queue s'agitant derrière lui. Il humait l'air du dehors et écoutait les sons. _Odeur de terre mouillée, bruit de vent et de pluie._ Puis il perçut un craquement. _**Un cri.**_ Il se figea, l'âme battante. Bondissant sur ses pattes pour se réfugier derrière un rocher. _ **Un autre cri.**_ Il se tapit au sol, prêt à fuir aussi vite que possible. _ **Terrifié**_.

 _Que se passait-il? Était-ce un humain qu'il entendait?_

 _On aurait cru entendre une voix de monstre. Les humains et les monstres avaient donc une façon similaire de s'exprimer?_

 _Ses parents le lui avaient appris, oui. Mais l'entendre était autre chose._

 _ **Un dernier cri**_ , et il vit quelque chose tomber, son hurlement lui vrillant les oreilles au moment ou la foudre, horrible craquement, tomba au loin.

Il perçut un bruit de course au dessus, puis plus rien. Le silence. Il émergea de derrière sa cachette et s'approcha; à pas lents.

Un humain.

De sa taille.

Nerveux, il se balança sur ses pattes et se pencha.

«Yo? Ca va?»


	40. BabySitting (NightStar's Story)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox , Nightmare/Dream sont à Joku, NightStar est à moi, Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas, Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale, Cross!Sans est à Jakei, Horror!Sans appartient à Sour-Apple-Studios

 **Pairings:** aucun

 **Genres:** Humour

* * *

 **Babysitting**

* * *

Ils étaient trois.

 _Horror._

 _Dust._

 _Killer._

Les trois squelettes de main de Nightmare, qu'il employait pour rependre les sentiments négatifs dans le multivers. Nommés Babysitters pour les heures à venir, pour veiller sur le bébé que leur (tyran de) patron avait dans les bras.

Killer finit par articuler, voulant être certain d'avoir bien pigé "Veiller sur lui pendant quatre heures? Sérieux?

\- Oui. Vous êtes pas manchots non?" Nightmare fourra le petiot dans les bras de Dust "Je compte le retrouver en un seul morceau, bien vivant et sans une égratignure quand je reviendrais en début d'après-midi!" Son unique œil se plissa "Ou vous le regretterez!"

 _Ton plein de promesses de souffrances._

 _Ton plein de promesses de tortures._

L'autre fronça les sourcils "Boss j'ai élevé mon frère quand même. Je sais prendre soin..." Il fut coupé avant d'avoir pu terminer ce qu'il voulait dire. Et recula devant l'oeil brillant de son supérieur.

 _Un regard qui disait clairement de le pas le prendre pour un idiot qui ne savait rien du tout._

Son chef lança froidement "Ne finis pas ta phrase Dust, je connaît la fin de l'histoire." Son œil unique foudroya son serviteur qui ne fit pas le fier. Croisant les bras derrière son dos comme un enfant prit sur le fait, il détourna le regard, trouvant soudainement le sol _ **très**_ intéressant.

Horror préféra se taire. Lui n'avait pas tué son frère au moins. Il était _au dessus_ de ça. Et ça le rendait fier d'ailleurs. Il était meilleur que ces minables tueurs de cadets. Il avait même réussit à le protéger, à sauver sa vie, quand tout le monde mourrait de faim, même si sa santé mentale avait été endommagée.

"Bref je vous le laisse et vous faites gaffe au môme...ou sinon..."

Killer lui fut très inconscient. Il ricana. "Pfff T'es un tonton gâteau boss?"

Nightmare se retourna vers lui, un sourire fou au visage et sa tentacule frappa son subordonné sur le crâne, comme une claque ou une taloche bien méritée qui retira 0.11 points, plus une pichenette douloureuse qu'autre chose, plus un rappel à l'ordre sec . "D'abord il est là pour servir d'appât pour capturer mon frère. Ensuite je me passe de tes commentaires, tu n'es pas mieux que Dust à ce niveau.

\- Mais moi..."

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de resets dans ton univers?" les mots, froids et claquant, étaient comme un coup de poignard. "Même si tu as tué ton stupide partenaire humain après un reset et qu'il est vivant pour le moment...tu l'as tué combien de fois exactement?"

 _C'était terriblement douloureux, comme du sel sur une plaie à vif._

 _Le maître de la négativité savait ce qu'il faisait._

 _Il torturait très bien émotionnellement._

 _Il savait frapper où ça faisait TRES mal._

Killer serra les dents "Non Boss." Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette discussion. Ce qu'il avait fait ne serait jamais effacé. _Peu importe ses actions_. Les mots de Chara, que lui seul pouvait entendre, ne quitteraient jamais son esprit. Et continuaient de le hanter.

 _Sérieux il était pas mieux que Dust._

 _Dust assumait lui, et il n'avait aucune façon de corriger ses actions._

 _Avoir effacer quelque chose ne voulait pas dire que c'était oublié._

Son maître hocha la tête, satisfait. "Très bien." Il se retourna vers Dust. "Bref vous vous occupez de mon neveu et vous faîtes en sorte que Cross ne vienne pas le reprendre, histoire de ne pas me décevoir comme la dernière fois! Quand j'ai capturé Dream et qu'il a été libéré en moins d'une demi-journée.

\- Ouais ouais. T'avais qu'à changer la sécurité aussi..

\- PARDON?

\- Rien boss."

 _Ils n'avaient aucune envie de servir de punching ball pour leur patron si celui-ci était sur les nerfs._

 _Aucune envie de le mettre en colère tout court._

Nightmare se dirigea vers la porte, mais se retourna une dernière fois _**"Une seule éraflure** _ et vous êtes morts, ou alors en puzzles d'os pour Incubux! Pigé?"

 _Incubux qui était uniquement prit en charge par les "papyrus" créée par Nightmare d'ailleurs._

Il sortit. Laissant comme un silence de plomb.

 _Pesant. Lourd._

 _Terrible et angoissant._

 _Comme une lame au dessus d'eux, prête à trancher._

 _Laissant ses trois combattants seuls avec le bébé._

Dust relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Avant de dire, relâchant la tension dans son corps "Mais quelle galère! Je le crois pas! J'ai pas signé d'engagement pour servir de nounou.

\- On a rien signé pour bosser pour lui vieux. Il nous a chopé et il nous a ramené là. Tout le monde nous déteste, et on a rien d'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas payé pour...

\- On n'est pas payé. Sauf en ketchup. Et on n'est pas jugé pour nos actions, sauf quand il est de mauvaise tentacule.

\- Fermes-là Killer."

Horror ricana entre eux, mains dans les poches. "Vous êtes vraiment stupides tous les deux." Il plissa les pupilles. " Vraiment. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous refile cette corvée. Qu'il la refile à vous deux!

\- C'est pas moi le cannibale ici je te signale.

\- Non toi tu es le tueur de petit frère." Répliqua le premier, foudroyant celui aux larmes noires. "T'es pas mieux placé pour t'occuper d'un gosse!

\- Apu?" Fit le bébé, regardant la porte close "Apu?

\- Ouais ben tu poses ta hachette sur la table là-bas. On ne manipule par de lames près d'un bébé." Signala Killer, jetant son couteau par dessus son épaule. L'arme heurta le mur et tomba bruyamment au sol.

Des pleurs s'élevèrent. Le petit venait de fondre en larmes.

"BAH BRAVO. Vous lui avez fait peur bande de sagouains" S'exclama Dust, berçant le bébé en larmes.

\- Tu le tiens mal...juste comme ça. Tu ne soutiens pas son crâne.

\- TA GUEULE! J'ai élevé Papyrus moi. Je SAIS me charger d'un morpion! Je sais tenir un foutu bébé, même si ça remonte un peu!

\- Bah nous aussi." Marmonna Killer, bras croisé "Au cas où tu aurais oublié!

\- Et je précise que MOI je ne l'ai pas tué. Contrairement à toi." Rappela Horror, pas peu fier de ses actions de "bon" grand frère. "Juste comme ça...

\- Je me passe de tes sarcasmes le bouffeur de viande.

\- Ben il est pas mort non plus le mien.

\- Les resets ça compte quand même Killer." Siffla Horror, qui n'allait pas laisser ces deux-là s'en tirer comme ça. "Assume au lieu de faire l'andouille!

\- APPUUUU" hurla le bébé. Ses petits poings s'agitèrent rageusement.

Horror se boucha les cavités auditives "DUST TU LE TIENS MAL, SOUTIENS LUI LA TÊTE BORDEL.

\- TU LE TIENS HORRIBLEMENT MAL!" répéta Killer, se protégeant des cris lui aussi. Sans trop de succès vu qu'il n'avait pas d'oreilles à boucher "TU VAS LUI FAIRE MAL".

 _Précisons qu'ils crient plus fort que le bébé._

Celui-ci tendit les mains vers la porte. "APU! NINI!"

 _ **Silence.**_

Killer plissa les pupilles, les réduisant à deux fentes "Attendez il pleure juste parce que son oncle est partit?

\- Semblerait..."Marmonna Dust, roulant les siennes. "Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

-Nightmare ne manque pas à personne, à part son idiot de frangin trop optimiste! Sérieux, Nini?' Il ricana, froidement et sèchement " L'es tubé ce gosse.

\- C'est le fils de Dream hein. Et un bébé qui baragouine quelques trucs. Alors...

\- Juste."

Ils regardèrent le bébé qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de Dust. Les cris s'intensifièrent, des couleurs apparurent sur le visage du petit.

 **"OUIINNNN!"**

Horror cligna des pupilles, une légère inquiétude dans ses yeux "Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Ses pleurs ont un peu changé je trouve. Ils sont plus...plaintifs. il doit avoir besoin de quelque chose.

\- Il a faim alors?" Proposa Dust "Ça mange quoi à cet âge?

\- Ou il est mouillé?" Proposa Killer, mains dans les poches.

Ils se regardèrent "C'est un squelette vieux...pas un humain.

\- Tsss.

\- D'accord, d'accord JE vais lui préparer à bouffer!" Fit Killer! se dirigeant vers le cuisine. Il se figea devant le silence de ses comparses "DU LAIT CHAUD BANDE DE TORDUS! C'EST TOI QUI FAIT DE LA CUISINE LOUCHE HORROR, PAS MOI.

\- OUINNNNN.

\- ET TOI TIENS SA TÊTE BORDEL!"

Dust roula des yeux mais obéit. Rajustant le bébé contre lui, il le berça un peu, pour tenter de le calmer. "J'ai perdu la main depuis Papyrus." Il vit son partenaire s'approcher "Quoi Horror?

\- T'es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour le repas?

\- C'est du lait quand même, je pense que ça ira?!

\- ...

\- Tu goutteras. Les trucs louches à bouffer ça te connais. Tu ne mourras pas empoisonner.

\- DE QUOI?" protesta celui au plus bas niveau de violence. "Il va pas mettre de poison dans le lait d'un bébé! Quand même pas. surtout le neveu du type qui peut te tuer douloureusement avec des tentacules! Et qui a promit de nous transformer en puzzle pour son propre morpion à la moindre éraflure."

 _C'est sûr que dit comme ça..._

Le plus fort roula des yeux et reprit, soulagé que le bébé ne hurle plus "Perso je m'inquiètes plus d'une crise de Cross que du lait de Killer/

\- Depuis quand tu te soucie de cet idiot? Il nous attire QUE des soucis. Sérieux...

\- Depuis qu'il fait des trucs sans réfléchir, fonçant tête baissée. Et NOUS attirant des problèmes!

\- ...Il a toujours fait ça.

\- Exactement."

* * *

Killer revint, un biberon dans les mains "J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. J'ai piqué le matériel dans une AU et j'ai fait chauffé.

Horror tendit la main. Le récipient termina dans sa main et il regarda. Et alors il glapit, lâchant l'ustensile. "T'ES TOTALEMENT TARE; C'EST QUOI CETTE COULEUR? Tu veux l'empoisonner ou quoi?

\- Quoi faut que ça soit tout blanc? J'ai mit des trucs dedans pour le goût"

Horror arracha le tablier de son équipier "D'accord, JE vais lui préparer son repas. Et je ne mettrais rien de louche dedans bande de paranos!"

Il partit à la cuisine avec le biberon, emplit d'un liquide non identifié, en râlant à voix basse.

Killer croisa les bras "Quoi, il croit être meilleur que moi?

\- C'est dur de faire pire que toi, le lait était VERT.

\- Gnagnagna. C'était de la menthe!

\- ON NE MET PAS DE MENTHE DANS DU LAIT CHAUD POUR UN BÉBÉ."

NightStar les regarda, geignant et s'agitant, affamé et déjà fatigué, perturbé par l'absence de son oncle, de sa "mère", et par l'atmosphère du château.

Celui qui le tenait grommela "Va lui falloir une histoire si on veut le faire dormir.

\- Hey Dust, j'ai une idée, et si...

\- L'histoire favorite de Papyrus.

\- Mais...

\- Le lapin Fluffy. RIEN D'AUTRE!

\- T'es pas drôle!

\- On ne traumatise pas le bébé, tu veux que le boss t'empaille ou quoi?

\- Si je meurs, je deviens un tas de poussière, il peut pas m'empailler.

\- Te changer en puzzle vivant pour Incubux alors.

\- ...okay, c'est une raison valable."

* * *

Horror revint avec un biberon empli d'un liquide blanc. "Voilà c'était pas compliqué!

\- C'est bon?"

Dust tendit la main "Met quelques gouttes sur mes phalanges, que je teste la température."

Le carnivore s'exécuta.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA C'EST BOUILLANNNNTTTT"

Sous la douleur, il lâcha le bébé..

...Killer hurla.

Et une tentacule rattrapa le bébé.

Silence de mort.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc vers leur patron.

"J'ai été absent 10 minutes. DIX MINUTES."

Il croisa les bras.

"Je ne suis pas fâché, juste...déçu."

Ils hurlèrent tous intérieurement.

 ** _Ils étaient morts._**

"...et c'est qui ce biberon à moitié fondu?

\- ...heu son repas?"

Nightmare sourit. Dangereusement.

Tous eurent un mouvement de recul. Des sueurs froides. Un frisson d'horreur.

 **BAM**

Les trois lascars furent jetés par la fenêtre, sans aucune pitié.

Le maître des cauchemars ramena le bébé et le posa dans ses bras "Faut tout faire soit même!

\- Nini!

\- T'as de la chance d'être le bébé de mon frère toi, et que j'ai besoin de toi pour le capturer!"

* * *

Fin (?)


	41. Nuit peu Tranquille (Sphère Fell)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et ne sont pas à moi

Les Au appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. Je ne fais que jouer avec!

 **Genre** :Romance et Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Fell!Ink et Fell!Error, Fell!Papejam (Papercut), Unfresh

 **Paring:** Errorink, PapercutxUnfresh (?)

 **Rating: T**

* * *

Nuit pas tranquille

* * *

Ink pressa l'oreiller sur son visage. "Erry, dors!" gémit-il d'un ton plaintif, fatigué. Son compagnon avait allumé la lumière, les sens aux aguets. Ses pupilles brillantes dans le noir s'étaient réduites à deux fentes. Ses phalanges tapotaient la table de nuit.

La barrière ne protégea pas l'artiste de la lumière. Il eut un grognement. Et changea de protection textile, remettant l'oreiller sous sa tête et plongeant sous la couverture.

"Rendors-toi!" répéta-t-il, roulé en boule sous la couette. "Il est tard!"

 _Et il ne voulait même pas faire un de leurs "jeux de rôles" de chambre, trop aux aguets._

Le destructeur protesta, outré par la situation présente "Mais Unfresh dort sur le canapé en bas Ink! UNFRESH! Un foutu parasite! Pervers et..

\- Et alors?" marmonna son amant (et "mère" de ses enfants). Il avait travaillé toute la journée et était épuisé. "Il sait se tenir quand tu es là! Crois-moi il n'osera rien faire! Il n'est pas masochiste, ni suicidaire. il sait que son frère peut l'effacer facilement si il le désire! Ou le balancer dans le le void de Eraser.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai laissé dormir ici alors que Papercut est désormais assez vieux pour _**ça**_. Tu veux qu'il se retrouve lié à ce parasite! A un pervers aux aguets? Qu'il ait des gosses avec lui? A cet âge? Je refuse d'être un papy avant l'heure. Je suis trop jeune!

\- Papercut n'est pas sans défense. Il sait se battre. Et il n'est pas idiot. Il n'est pas innocent et faible! Sérieusement on l'a entraîné et il est très fort malgré son gabarit!

\- Moins fort que nous deux!

\- Et TU es plus fort que ton frère!

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à ce type.

\- Tu te soucies de ton fils aîné? C'est mignon ~" Il sortit de sous le drap, haussant un 'sourcil', et ébauchant un sourire narquois. "Je ne te savais pas si protecteur envers nos enfants...~

\- Tu rigoles, c'est surtout que je ne veux pas que NOS petits-enfants aient même un milligramme de moelle osseuse de ce serpent!" répliqua son compagnon, l'air outré à la simple idée que cette situation se produise. "ça pervertirait tout ce que TU lui as donné!

\- Humhum..." Ink tâcha de ne pas rire, ça énerverait probablement Error. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. "Je crois surtout que tu exagères!

\- Papercut n'a aucune conscience du danger! Oses me dire le contraire!

\- Humhum. Moi je le trouve plus combatif que son original!"

\- Je t'en prie Erry, ce n'est pas un horrible pervers et il sait que tu vas lui déboîter tous les os si il touche nôtre fils!"

Le destructeur sortit du lit "Je vais vérifier qu'il est toujours sur le canapé!"

L'artiste roula des yeux. "Si tu veux monsieur parano!"

Error se promit que son amant, son âme-soeur, allait passer à la casserole quand il retournerait dans leur chambre! Ça lui apprendrait à se moquer de lui! Qui était le chef hein?

"Ne t'endors pas chéri, ou je te réveillerais comme la belle au bois dormant ~

\- Tu me donne des raisons de dormir là!"

* * *

Error sortit de son lit "Je vais vérifier qu'il est resté sur le canapé!" Et il attrapa un pantalon, l'enfilant d'une pichenette de magie, avant de sortir, refermant derrière lui.

Il marcha dans le couloir, vérifiant les dessous de porte. Pas de lumière sous celle de Papercut. Il écouta, la cavité auditive collée au bois. Rien. Rien du tout. Aucun bruit. Son abruti de frère n'était pas silencieux, au moins on le voyait et on l'entendait venir de loin.

 _C't'abruti de Unfresh déclenchait des envies de meurtres même chez son original Fresh._

 _Ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour un Fell!_

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour vérifier si le salon était toujours occupé. Silence. Une odeur de fumée parvint à sa cavité nasale. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, "On ne fumes pas dans le salon!" s'écria-t-il.

 _Personne._

 _Le mégot était dans le cendrier._

Error se figea. Et se téléporta dans le couloir du premier étage. La salle de bain était éclairée. Il entra d'un coup. Unfresh se retourna, torse nu, les os dégoulinants et une serviette autour de la nuque.

Son cadet cligna des pupilles, celles-ci devenant des cœurs roses avant de revenir blanches "Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Il est une heure du matin!

\- Tu m'espionne? Tu apprécies le spectacle?" Il mima une posture de vierge effarouchée. "Quel coquin ~

\- Je t'en pris, j'ai eu trois gosses avec Inky et j'ai bien l'intention d'en avoir un quatrième qui sera un peu plus destructeur, comme moi." Il croisa les bras, appuyé au mur, moqueur et jaugeant son cadet avec un air d'acheteur devant un étal de poissons de seconde fraîcheur. "Tu as de drôles de fantasmes espèce d'anomalie. Je suis pas accro aux parasites, désolé." dit-il, l'air absolument pas navré. "Rien ne peut détourner mon regard de mon âme-soeur.

\- Toi et ton Inky." Marmonna Unfresh, enfilant sa chemise, roulant des pupilles "On aura comprit!

\- Quoi, Jaloux?" Il eut un sourire narquois "C'est vrai que tu accumules les conquêtes et que personne ne t'aime. Personne ne reste dans ton lit plus d'une nuit, sauf avec une bonne dose d'aphrodisiaques.

\- Geno m'aime. Bon comme un frère mais bon, quand même...

\- Il t'a contacté depuis qu'il est devenu la Perséphone de Reaper?

\- ...Non?

\- Tu as ta réponse." il haussa les épaules "Il est déjà genre _"meh rien à faire"_ chaque fois que son petit Lotus fait quelque chose pour impressionner (et le gamin est doué pourtant). Si il en as rien à battre de son propre fils, toi tu n'existe probablement même plus pour lui. Maintenant qu'il a son Reaper et ses gosses, il n'a plus besoin de toi.

\- Je te déteste parfois.

\- C'est réciproque. J'aimerais éviter de t'effacer cependant. Alors.." Son poing frappa le mur à côté de la tête du parasite "Touche Papercut, cause une seule crise de mère-poule à Ink, et la sphère Fell sera débarrassée de toi. Ou je te bazarde dans le voïd de Eraser, il est probablement énervé en ce moment. Comme souvent.

\- Papercut est assez grand pour...

\- Il serait peut-être temps qu'il sache que tu es son oncle non?" Railla Error "Je suis curieux de voir comment il réagirait s'il se faisait draguer par toi alors..."

Unfresh serra les dents. "T'es imbuvable depuis que t'es casé!" marmonna-t-il, se grattant le crâne "Parfois c'est insupportable!

\- Pas plus que toi." Son sourire s'élargit. Et il hocha la tête "Donc?" Sa voix devint menaçante "Pigé?

\- ...je reste loin de ton foutu gamin.

\- Très bien. Gare à toi si je te vois près de sa chambre."

La pensée des bras de son cher et tendre le tenta mais il fallait mettre les points sur les i. Histoire d'être sûr et certain. Histoire de ne pas se faire avoir par son abruti de cadet!

 _Ou peut-être pouvait-il le jeter dehors directement?_

 _Nan._

 _Ink le punirait pour son attitude d'hôte terrible._

* * *

Error ouvrit soudainement la porte de la chambre de son fils. "Papercut!" Sa voix n'était pas forte mais elle était indéniable. Il vit une bosse au milieu du lit. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

Son fils se redressa brusquement sortit de son la couverture "QUOI? TU VEUX QUOI?"' Il était planqué sous sa couette, avec un livre et une lampe de poche. Des couleurs s'étendaient sur ses os sombres "Tu peux pas frapper. Et t'as vu l'heure qu'il est?

\- Je peux te dire la même chose!" Signala Error "Tu devrais dormir Fils." Il fronça les 'sourcils'. Et signala tout d'un coup. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis? En plein milieu de la nuit'. Il eut un sourire mesquin et narquois "Quelque chose de coquin? Vilain garçon.

-C'est juste...un roman?" tenta son fils, rougissant encore plus.

Son père tendit la main. Son enfant aîné soutint son regard. Pendant dix secondes. Avant de poser le livre sur le phalanges de son paternel. Celui-ci regarda le titre. Et haussa une arcade sourcilière. "Hum? Heureusement c'est pas une histoire pourrie de vampires qui brillent au soleil, ou de sado-masochisme. Mais quand même...Un roman d'amour? Bien écrit certes mais je te voyais pas lire ça.

\- JE LIS CE QUE JE VEUX OKAY?

\- Sous ta couverture, avec une lampe de poche, dans ta chambre à une telle heure de la nuit?" il jeta l'ouvrage sur le lit, plus moqueur qu'autre chose "Peu importe je m'en tape! Je te demande de bazarder le parasite par ta fenêtre si il ose entrer dans sa chambre!

\- JE PEUX?" fit le 'gamin', soudain super joyeux. "Vraiment? Je peux le foutre dehors? Littéralement?

\- Oui.

\- Trop cool! Je veux te tazzer aussi?

\- Évite de lui péter le coccyx, je devrais payer les frais à l'hôpital si tu en fais un puzzle!

\- Awww." fit son fils, déçu. "Je peux le tuer d'horreur en lui faisant des compliments aussi?" Il savait à quel point Unfresh détestait les compliments, plus ils étaient flatteurs, plus ça l'horrifiait. "Ou me moquer de lui?" Comme lui dire qu'il avait été jeté, à coup de savates au derrière par "quelqu'un", de l'univers de Nerd and Jock. Qui était une "sphère' a lui tout seul. Ou au fait qu'il n'avait personne dans la vie quand tous ses proches avaient leur âme-soeur. "Je peux? Vraiment? Vrai de vrai?

\- Évite de réveiller tes petits frères! Des compliments ça le ferait pousser des cris d'horreur. Mais tu peux lui péter les molaires si il te drague. Ou je foutre dehors sans casser la vitre!

\- La fenêtre? Okay. C'est quand même marrant!" Il balança sa lampe de poche sous son lit. "Il a pas intérêt à rentrer dans ma chambre pendant que je dors, je lui éclaterait la tête. Ou le bassin. Histoire qu'il ne puisse même pas s'asseoir!

\- S'il te plaît, j'aimerais ne pas déranger Science en plein milieu de la nuit pour des soins d'urgence. Et évite les doubles sens quand tu dis des trucs pareils.

\- Je t'en prit, me rends pas malade avec des images mentales. Bref, je l'éclate si il pose un orteil dans ma piaule okay?" grogna l'adolescent, ses pupilles devenant aussi fines que celle d'un matou en colère. "Et je rigole pas, j'aurais les nerfs si il ose venir dans mon sanctuaire perso."

Error haussa les épaules "Comme tu le sens. J'm'en tape de mon frangin en fait. J'veux juste pas que mes petits enfants soient de sa moëlle. Ça pervertirait celle de mon Inky.

\- Arrête ça m'rend malade." marmonna le jeune squelette, croisant les bras. "J'ai des vues plus classes que ça.

\- Parfait." Répliqua son père. Il sortit. Sans un regard en arrière.

Papercut se figea soudain. "Hey comment ça ton frangin?" exigea-t-il, soudain intéressé. Mais la porte s'était déjà refermé sur son géniteur. _Qui se montrait incroyablement protecteur de soir, il voulait gagner des points avec son âme-soeur ou quoi? (où étaient ses boules quiès?)_

 **Pause**

Il haussa les épaules "Bah quelque part, ça m'étonne même pas. Sont aussi tordus l'un que l'autre." Et c'était le cas de le dire. Un destructeur, un parasite et un type devenu (reine) consort du dieu de la mort.

Quelle famille.

 **Silence.**

Il pensa à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et aux autres paroles de son père. Il cligna des yeux. " En fait, ça me donne une raison de plus de l'éclater si il vient dans ma chambre." réalisa-t-il, ravi. Il grogna "Et je peux plus dormir maintenant moi. Merci père."

* * *

Sauf que Error avait décidé d'être chiant.

Genre vraiment.

Mais VRAIMENT.

Et une heure plus tard il entra dans la chambre de son fils dans un HAHA sonore. Papercut tomba du lit, se mangeant rudement le sol. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel? J'avais enfin réussit à dormir et à chasser tes conneries de ma tête."

Son père s'approcha et souleva le lit de ses câbles, faisant glapir le jeune squelette.

"Sérieux, Unfresh va pas se cacher sous..."

Père et fils regardèrent sous le lit.

 _En fait si._

" JE VAIS TE TUER!"

 _Difficile de dire lequel des deux avait dit ça._


	42. DesasterTale

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox. Dream est à Joku et NightStar est à moi

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement Kid et Frisk + Dream et NightStar

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Univers** : Genocide Timeline d'un univers que je viens d'inventer: DesasterTale

* * *

 _Il avait promit à Frisk de l'emmener voir les lumières magnifiques de Waterfall quand elle serait guérit._

 _Il avait même pensé au pique-nique et au parapluie._

 _A un déguisement pour son amie humaine._

 _Mais il n'avait jamais pu réaliser ce petit rêve._

 _Car sa vie tranquille bascula dans un enfer cruel en même temps que toutes celles du monde souterrain quand une autre humaine tomba, quelques semaines après Frisk._

* * *

Il faisait froid, le Core ne fonctionnait plus depuis des jours mais la lave était toujours là, évidement. Le monde souterrain était horriblement vide et silencieux. La poussière, en tas ici et là, témoignait d'un passé aussi violent que tragique, aussi récent que brutal.

La jeune humaine s'immobilisa, ses cheveux emmêlés -et sales- tombant dans son dos, ses yeux cernés par un manque de sommeil, ou d'un repos hanté de cauchemars aussi terrible les uns que les autres. Elle avait maigrit, autant par manque de nourriture que par manque d'appétit.

Tant les jours -si nombreux- ,qui avaient précédé, avaient été horribles, tristes et emplis de sang et de poussière, de rire malveillants et de morts, de tant de morts.

 _Souvenirs de violence._

 _Souvenirs de combats brutaux._

 _D'un rire maniaque._

De monstres tombés en poussière, ici et là, vaincus par un humain possédé par un être dont elle ne connaissait même pas la nature. Un être malsain et cruel qui avait prit possession du corps de sa soeur jumelle, de son autre elle-même, de sa moitié qui n'était désormais plus de ce monde.

«Frisk, ça va?»

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers le monstre qui accourait. Un jeune lézard bipède aux allures de dragon. Les pics sur sa tête étaient d'une couleur chocolat, ses écailles alternaient entre le l'orange, le beige et le jaune. _Des ailes repliées, de la couleur des fleurs poussant dans la salle du trône, ornaient son dos._

Il n'en avait pas à l'origine. Même si il était une vouivre, ses ailes auraient été normalement différentes.

Il n'avait que des écailles jaunes avant...

 _Il s'appelait Monster Kid._

Plus maintenant, car il n'était plus le petit monstre qui s'échappait pour espionner Undyne.

Les drames qui avaient frappé le monde souterrain l'avaient changé.

L'humaine sourit doucement et fit un signe de la main. Le petit dragon plissa ses yeux devenus couleurs émeraude. Les griffes de ses pattes arrières raclèrent le sol. Depuis quelques temps, il arrivait à se déplacer facilement sur ses deux pattes malgré les ailes qui changeaient son équilibre.

Tendant une aile pour enlacer la jeune humaine, il demanda, inquiet «Comment va ta gorge?»

Elle releva les mains, retirant le foulard coloré qui protégeait son cou. La cicatrice n'était pas visible, toujours bandée mais le pansement était toujours blanc.

 _Résultat d'un coup de couteau, pourtant évité à temps._

Kid avait été terrifié en voyant le sang mais heureusement, seule la peau avait été coupé, la carotide et la trachée n'avaient pas été touchées. Mais le choc avait été quand même brutal, sans parler de la peur.

«J'espère que le coup n'a pas endommagé tes...» Il pencha la tête de côté, réfléchissant «..tes cordes vocales.»

Elle haussa les épaules comme pour dire qu'on n'y pourrait rien dans ce cas. Elle pointa l'index gauche sur la poitrine de son ami.

«Mon âme?» Il se concentra et fit apparaître le petit cœur. A l'origine il était d'une seule couleur: blanc gris. A l'envers. Il l'était toujours, mais désormais des bandes vertes traversaient cette petite âme. Qui brillait d'une aura couleur feuillage. «Ca va. Je suppose.» il grimaça «Enfin je suppose hein, j'ai pas le choix.» Il fronça les sourcils quand elle agita les mains puis comprit «Non. Il ne parle pas, j'ai eu accès à tout ce qu'il savait. Mais ses souvenirs personnels et son esprit ne sont plus là. Son âme devait être trop endommagée. Ou alors je l'ai complètement assimilé.»

En absorbant l'âme humaine de la gentillesse, dans un dernier élan désespéré, il l'avait empêché de se briser (et de mourir lui-même). Mais l'esprit de l'enfant humain n'avait pas supporté le choc. Il avait juste gagné de la puissance, et du savoir. Et des modifications physiques.

Frisk s'assit par terre, fatiguée, ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Elle avait presque dix ans et était déjà épuisée.

«Tu te demandes si on a des survivants? Hey je suis allé au labo d'Alphys et j'ai tenté de faire passé une annonce.» Il grimaça. «Dix jours que j'ai fait ça et toujours aucune réponse.» Il haussa les épaules «Je ne penses pas...» Il entoura l'humaine de son aile gauche «Je crois qu'on est les seuls survivants...ou alors les autres sont des enfants, comme nous, qui ont trop peur pour sortir?»

 _Dire qu'ils étaient SI nombreux._

«Je sais, j'y croyais pas aussi. Mais l'esprit qui a possédé ta jumelle a eu une des âmes. Cette chose qui contrôlait ta sœur a détruit des villes entières.»

Frisk se blottit contre les écailles tièdes de son ami.

* * *

E _lle était tombée un an auparavant. Ou un peu plus, elle n'avait pas compté au jour le jour. Bien que souffrante que la séparation avec sa sœur, elle avait comprit qu'elle était prisonnière de la barrière comme les monstres l'étaient eux-même. Elle s'était quand même échappée des ruines, espérant trouver une solution. Une solution pour s'échapper et retrouver son autre moitié. Elle devait rentrer. Elle ne pouvait PAS laisser sa sœur seule avec ses parents. Ils étaient brutaux._

 _Et elle-même était malade._

Elle _devait_ rentrer.

 _Elle ne pouvait PAS rester, elle devait retrouver sa jumelle._

 _Elle avait rencontré Monster Kid sur le chemin, et l'enfant, la voyant épuisée et affamée, avait proposé de venir manger et dormir chez lui. La rassurant d'un clin d'œil. «On est pro-humains dans la famille, t'inquiète.»_

 _Ses parents étaient effectivement très gentils. La mère avait des pouvoirs de guérisons et l'avait mise au lit. «Tu es malade. Reposes-toi._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Pas de mais, tu va t'évanouir si tu continue. Et tu ne passeras jamais Undyne.»_

* * *

«Tu penses qu'on devrait quand même chercher?» demanda le jeune monstre en agitant sa queue désormais plus longue et décorée de piques.

Il avait encore du mal à s'y habituer.

 _C'était encore tout nouveau pour lui._

Elle hocha la tête, faisant des signes de mains, pointant son ami, puis elle.

Il cligna des yeux et hocha la tête, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard. «Ha si ce sont des enfants comme nous qui n'osent pas sortir de leurs cachettes il faudrait trouver un moyen de les rassurer pour qu'ils sortent? Ouais je sais mais comment?»

Elle hocha la tête, pensive. Elle montra son ventre, puis celui de son ami qui hocha la tête.

«Et il faut qu'on trouve à manger. Et une solution pour sortir d'ici.»

 _ **Des jours de recherches et rien.**_

 _ **Des espoirs tout le temps déçu.**_

 _ **Des échecs, des tas de poussières.**_

 _ **Plus personne n'était vivant ici.**_

Monster Kid regarda les lumières de Waterfell, épuisé et affamé. Priant il ne savait qui ou quoi qu'on les sauve avant qu'ils ne meurent de faim ou de froid. Il restait près de son amie endormie, blottie dans une couverture.

 _"Je veux m'en sortir"_

 _"Je veux que Frisk s'en sorte aussi."_

Du plus profond de son âme, de sa magie, ces mots jaillirent "Faîtes que quelqu'un vienne nous sauver." Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Un sanglot le secoua. Puis deux.

 _"Sauvez nous"_

Comme pour répondre à son appel, les cristaux se mirent à briller, les fleurs d'échos à scintiller.

Un cercle de lumière apparut, réveillant la jeune humaine. Le monstre se dressa entre elle et l'apparition, les yeux plissés.

Ce fut un squelette qui apparut. Habillé de doré. Avec un petit squelette près de lui, vêtu de blanc et bleu.

L'adulte sourit "Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Nous avons entendu ton appel! Je m'appelle Dream, gardien de la positivité. Et voilà mon fils NightStar, gardien des voeux."

L'enfant eut un petit air timide "Je t'ai entendu souhaiter être sauvé mais j'étais trop petit pour t'aider tout seul, alors j'ai demander à mama de m'aider!"

Dream tendit la main.

"Je suis venu vous chercher, vous emmener loin de ce lieu de mort pour vous emmener dans un endroit où vous serez heureux!"

NightStar demanda, sans lâcher la cape de sa "mère": "comment vous appelez vous?

\- Elle, c'est Frisk mais elle a été blessé, sa gorge a du mal à cicatriser.

\- Et toi?

\- Ki..." il stoppa ses mots et réfléchit, avant de lâcher "Fafnir..." Il frappa le sol de sa queue "Pitié, nous ne voulons plus rester dans cet enfer de poussière, aidez-nous!"

L'adulte lui posa une main sur la tête "Ne t'en fait pas, je sais parfaitement où vous serez heureux tous les deux. C'est un univers appelé...Outertale."


	43. Une Fin Étrange 1 (Undertale Fin Neutre)

**Disclaimer:** Undertalen n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **Genre:** Bonne question? Disons une fin neutre-pacifiste qui devient complètement étrange.

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Frisk, Flowey, l'âme verte de la gentillesse, et mention des autres personnages.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Univers:** Une fin neutre d'une timeline de Undertale. Timeline qui tourne en univers alternatif? En quelque chose?

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **Une Fin Étrange 1/2**

* * *

Flowey ouvrit de grands yeux «Et bien...C'est...» il chercha quoi dire. Mais il resta incapable de prononcer une seule parole. Parce qu'il en était littéralement SANS voix. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, il n'avait jamais pensé voir ça un jour. Il faut dire qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant. Même de la bouche des plus vieux monstres.

Et si certains en avaient parlé, cela tenait plus du conte ou de la vieille légende. Aucun document n'avait jamais mentionné ça, aucune archive.

Personne.

 _Comment définir la chose?_ C'était un peu délicat. Quand même, on ne voyait pas ça tout les jours non? Il n'en avait même jamais entendu parler.

 _Inattendu?_ Certainement.

 _Incroyable?_ Totalement.

Et il n'avait jamais vu ça avant. Et il n'en avait jamais entendu parler non plus.

C'était totalement ...quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ou rêvé de voir. Excepté si ça avait été Chara, quand il était toujours un monstre lui-même. Mais là? Comme ça? Quand il n'avait rien vu venir?

 _Non._

Mais la fleur n'avait aucun mot assez fort pour définir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant. Et il était certain que n'importe quel monstre serait tout aussi surpris que lui. Et lui n'avait même pas d'âme pour exprimer son intense surprise. Bien que ses yeux soient écarquillés de surprise et que sa bouche soit grande ouverte.

 _Frisk n'était plus humaine._

Une fourrure d'une douce nuance crème avait recouvert son corps, une queue à bout touffue (couleur caramel) avait pointé dans le bas de son dos. Une foison de cheveux de même couleur, telle une crinière, entourait un visage qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'Asgore. Effectivement comme une enfant que le roi aurait eu...comme une soeur qui aurait pu avoir...et donc..

.. _.Effectivement._

«T'es devenue un monstre.» finit-il par dire, bouche grande ouverte. «Un boss.»

 _Comme mes parents._

 _Comme j'étais._

 _Et comme..._

L'ancienne humaine regarda ses mains, rendue muette. Elle s'était sentie bizarre durant le combat contre la fleur, comme si son âme pulsait de quelque chose de nouveau mais ce n'est que maintenait que...

Elle invoqua son âme, qui pulsait d'une nuance bien plus claire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été précédemment...

 _Et son corps..._

Ses mains étaient désormais recouverte de fourrure alternant entre le blanc et le beige crème. Ses ongles étaient devenus de petites griffes noires. Elle s'aperçut que ses habits semblaient plus serrés. Sa queue s'était frayée un passage entre ses vêtements, ceux-ci serrant son corps, les coutures craquant légèrement. Elle toucha son visage, son nez était devenu un museau. Elle avait de longues oreilles tombant au milieu de ses mèches de chaque côté de son visage.

«Bah ça alors.» La fleur avait la bouche grande ouverte. Visiblement la plante n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Y avait de quoi être surpris.

Vraiment de quoi.

«Il s'est passé quoi?» Articula la petit fille, continuant à se regarder partout, et à tâter son visage. Elle avait soudainement un peu chaud.

«Ben tu es devenu une chèvre. Comme une gamine que Asgore aurait eu.» Il grinça des dents «Et tu ne vas plus pouvoir franchir la barrière là vu l'état de ton âme. Donc vu comme c'est partit, mieux vaut opter pour un reset.» Il roula des yeux.

 _Pas beaucoup de choix._

 _Vraiment aucun._

 _A part se planquer et attendre..._

 _Et trouver une histoire crédible._

 _Mais avec la mort du Roi..._

Elle semblait un peu perdue. «Je...» Elle ne semblait pas trouver de solution. Elle était complètement perdue.

Flowey soupira «Montres moi ton âme.

\- ...»

Elle se concentra pour faire apparaître le petit cœur qui était devenu rose très pâle, presque blanc, toujours à l'endroit, et dont le cœur était crème. L'âme tremblait et se retourna d'un coup, avant de retenir à l'endroit. Elle frissonnait.

Elle était plus une âme de monstre qu'une âme humaine maintenant. 75% monstre. 15% humaine. Ça paraissait plus ou moins évident.

«D'accord, je ne pige PLUS rien.» marmonna la fleur, levant sa feuille droite pour se gratter les pétales. Il pencha la tête de côté «Ce n'est plus rouge vif, comme avant.» _C'était même presque rose et blanc maintenant_ songea-t-il avant de reprendre «Tu dois avoir perdu énormément de détermination? Peut-être même toute ta détermination? Remarque vu ton physique, c'est pas plus mal. Bon, tu peux pas faire un reset je suppose?

\- ….»

Elle se concentra sur une moitié de rectangle orange avec **RE** apparût. Elle se concentra encore et un **CHA** apparût. Ainsi qu'un **SA.**

Flowey cligna des yeux «D'aaaccord.» Il leva ses feuilles comme si c'était des bras «Je ne pige plus rien. Tu n'as presque plus de détermination et tu risque de ne plus en avoir sous peu. Ou peut-être c'est comme une absorption d'une âme humaine par un monstre.»

Il resta pensif «Pour la belle fin heureuse, va falloir trouver une solution. Apparemment tu peux pas retourner en arrière, même de quelques heures.

\- Et toi?

\- Hum? Quoi moi?

\- Tu peux faire un reset?»

Flowey la regarda puis se concentra. Quelque chose, comme un fragment sembla briller dans sa tige puis un **SET** , un **RGER** , et un **UVER** apparurent. «Haaa...

\- Amusant, les tiens se complètent avec les miens. On peut peut-être utiliser le pouvoir ensemble dans ce cas?»

Le bouton d'or grogna. Effectivement. «Donc on ne peut faire ça qu'ensemble. Hum...» Il la regarda, avant de dire, plus doucement, comme dans un chuchotement «J'ai bien une idée mais il faut retourner dans le palais. Et aller fouiller dans les archives. Je veux trouver une raison à ce changement avant de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je veux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé pour être sur que c'est sans danger. Cette question...» L'ancien prince déchu roula des yeux, et détourna la tête. «D'abord tu dois changer de vêtements, ils sont en partis déchirés, t'as un peu forcis avec la fourrure et tout. Et puis faudrait pas que les monstres te voient.

\- Parce que...Asgore est mort?

\- Entre autres. Va expliquer l'apparition d'un enfant comme toi. Mes parents ont mit une éternité à avoir un enfant, tu penses que les gens se demanderait d'où tu viens, vu ton gabarit...personne ne croirait que tu es née y a 10 ans, plus ou moins. Notre espèce de Boss vieillit très lentement.» grinça son interlocuteur

Frisk releva «Notre?»

Flowey ne l'écoutait pas et poursuivit, lentement «Et parce que les âmes humaines ont presque toutes disparues.

\- Presque?» releva la nouvelle monstre. «A part la mienne tu veux dire?

\- Non.» Flowey leva une feuille, comme s'il levait un doigt. Une petite âme verte flottait dans l'air, sans s'approcher d'eux, comme si elle les écoutait. «On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, il ne me répond pas quand je lui parle!"

\- Ho.»

La fleur plongea dans le sol, et resta absent quelques instants. Puis l'être sans âme revint «Bon le château est calme pour le moment. Tu va pouvoir ta faufiler jusqu'à la chambre d'enfant, tu trouveras des vêtements là-dedans. Mais grouilles-toi, ils pourraient venir ici tes "amis" maintenant. Et je crois que tu ne veux pas expliquer hein?

\- D'accord. J'aimerais aussi avoir d'autres habits, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ceux là.

\- Tu m'étonne, ils sont tout déchirés.» Il leva une feuille pour désigner un chemin "Par là!"

Elle se dirigea lentement vers le château, et entra finalement dans la chambre des défunts princes de la famille royale. Flowey ressortit du sol, jetant un coup d'œil à l'âme verte qui les suivait lentement, restant dans l'ombre.

«Grouilles. La reine va pas tarder à revenir maintenant et ne parlons pas de ce crétin de comédien.

\- N'appelle pas Sans comme ça.

\- C'est un abruti fini avec un sens de l'humour pourri. Il fera que dalle pour le monde souterrain tant que son frère n'aura pas une éraflure.

\- il a promit à Toriel de ne pas me blesser. Et il a tenu sa promesse.

\- Excepté qu'il t'a laissé mourir un nombre incalculable de fois. Sa promesse c'était plus de ne pas te pulvériser d'office. Tu parles de quelqu'un de sympa.» Grommela la fleur jaune, fouillant dans le bac à jouets d'une liane, tandis que Frisk se changeait, enfilant un habit à dominance vert, les vêtements du défunt Asriel, avec un pull vert pâle à rayures vertes foncées . Elle posa un bandeau, de même nuance, autour de son front pour retenir les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Avec un petit ruban, elle se fit une tresse. «Alors? Je suis comment?

\- Quoi? Tu te demandes si t'as l'air d'une humaine? Nan. Plus du tout. Tant qu'on ne regarde pas ton âme bizarre...Évite de te faire checker.» Il attrapa une bottine dans une de ses ''racines'' «Ha voilà ce que je cherchais.» Et une 'cape' verte de l'autre «Et ça aussi.»

Frisk leva les yeux vers l'âme verte qui regardait les dessins accrochés sur les murs. Enfin _qui semblait les fixer._ «Je me demande pourquoi il reste avec nous. Pourquoi il n'est pas partit comme les autres. C'est bizarre non? Et il ne fait que nous suivre sans rien dire.

\- Aucune idée. Bon maintenant on va aller...» Flowey grinça des dents «...aux archives.» Il lança un regard noir à la porte «Et sans te faire voir. Non seulement les monstres comme toi sont devenus rares mais en plus tu es totalement inconnue. Et tu ne veux pas répondre à des questions dont tu n'as aucunes réponses non?»

Frisk haussa un sourcil «...alors c'est par où?»

La fleur roula des yeux. «Prends cette chaussure, je vais me mettre dedans et tu vas me porter. Je vais te guider. «Et mets cette cape, histoire de te cacher la tête aussi.»

* * *

Les archives étaient poussiéreuses, comme si personne n'était venu ici depuis une éternité. Frisk referma rapidement la porte et tourna la clé. L'âme verte s'approcha des rayons, regardant les vieux livres et les rouleaux. Il semblait passionné, très intéressé.

«Qu'est-ce que qu'on cherche?

\- Si des humains se sont déjà changé en monstres!

\- Ha..."

Flowey tendit une racine, écartant les ouvrages. Il semblait savoir où chercher. Il ramena quelque chose à son niveau, grimaçant et reposant sur la table, comme pour faire de la place sur les étagères. "Non...non...c'est pas ça, la guerre on en a rien à faire..." Il marmonnait pour lui-même, yeux plissés. "Nope, c'est pas un arbre généalogique de la famille royale qui va aider non plus.."

Frisk toussota "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?

\- Tu veux dire maintenant que le roi est mort?" Il tourna la tête vers elle "Puisque tu n'as blessé personne, les monstres n'ont rien contre les humains...donc Toriel va probablement devenir reine. Et elle ne va pas faire comme Asgore. Elle ne tuera aucun humain innocent.

\- ...

\- Aucun enfant ne mourra plus ici, sauf de la chute." Il jeta un livre sur le tas déjà important, soulevant un nuage de poussière grise. "Rassures-toi, même Undyne n'est plus aussi anti-humain grâce à toi."

Frisk cligna des yeux "Ha...C'est bien.

\- Et vu qu'il ne reste plus d'âmes." Il regarda la verte qui flottait à sa hauteur, regardant les titres "Enfin à part lui. Mais bon, la barrière détruite, c'est pas pour tout de suite."

Il attrapa un vieux parchemin qui crissa quand il le sortit de son casier. De vieux signes étaient tracés dessus. "Ha vieux langage royal.

\- Tu sais le lire?

\- Oui." Sa feuille épousseta le vieux papier. '' _A une époque où les monstres et les humains étaient proches, des espèces de formèrent par leurs unions. Créatures magiques qui soutinrent l'humanité lors de la guerre, nous tournant le dos. Vampires, Loups-Garous...''_

Frisk fut incapable de se retenir de parler "Ho alors ce n'est pas une légende humaine?"

Flowey grommela "Apparemment non?" Il toussota " _Certains monstres, n'ayant plus leur compagne ou compagnon, restant seul, ou se sentant proches de la mort, pouvait transmettre leur pouvoir à un enfant humain, faisant une sorte d'adoption magique. Mal utilisée, cette capacité peut transformer l'humain en une sorte d'hybride au corps et aux pouvoirs de monstres et à l'âme mi-humaine, mi-monstre. Certains de ses enfants restèrent du côté des monstres et furent enfermés, alors que d'autres aidèrent les humains dans la guerre."_

La fleur releva la tête "Ça semble être ça." Il réfléchit "Asgore n'a probablement pas planifié ça...les restes de son âme et sa poussière ont du réagir à la présence des âmes humaines et ça a provoqué une réaction en chaîne. Ton corps et ton âme ont réagis comme face à une adoption magique.

\- Mais j'ai saigné tout à l'heure quand je me suis coupée.

\- Et ton âme n'est pas une âme de monstre, plutôt un mix d'une âme humaine et d'une âme de monstre. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour ton corps qui ne pouvait pas passer de solide et plein de sang et d'os à plein de magie.

\- Merveilleux.

\- Ouaip t'es un genre d'hybride, comme le serait un enfant issu d'un monstre et d'une humaine, ou inversement.

\- Je pourrais peut-être franchir quand même la barrière?

\- Tu sais, vu le nombre d'hybride à l'époque de la guerre entre monstres et humains.." Flowey toussota "Et vu qu'il y en a eu dans les deux camps...je pense que les sorciers qui ont fait la barrière y ont pensé.

\- Evidemment.

\- Vu que même un simple humain ne pouvaient pas sortir. C'était en pensant aux hybrides je paris.

\- Y en a beaucoup dans le monde souterrain?

\- Plus trop. A une époque, le paternel d'Asgore les a...hum...un peu utilisés comme bouc émissaires, surtout ceux qui ressemblaient aux humains, les plus humanoïdes quoi. Mais leurs âmes n'étaient pas...aptes à être absorbées. Trop instables, trop mélangées. Un monstre peut aborder une âme d'humain et inversement. Mais les âmes d'hybrides sont...trop des deux.

\- Je vois.

\- Désolé. Au moins vu ton look personne ne te cherchera de crosses. Au pire on se demandera d'où tu sors vu comme les naissances sont rares pour les monstres comme toi et on se demandera AUSSI pourquoi tu ressembles au roi."

Frisk se gratta les oreilles, devenues toutes duveteuses. "Tu penses que je devrais me cacher?

\- Possiblement?

\- Pendant combien de temps.

\- Le temps que je liquide le comédien?

\- Flowey.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais il posera des problèmes, je te le dis!"

L'âme verte s'était postée au dessus de Flowey pour regarder les illustrations peintes à la main. Sans montrer aucune crainte envers celui qui l'avait absorbé un peu avant. La fleur s'écarta un peu, mal à l'aise.

"Pourquoi tu le détestes?

\- Ho je pourrais te faire une liste. Mais on y serait encore demain. Disons qu'il t'aurait tué sans sa promesse à la reine et qu'il ne t'a peut-être rien fait mais combien de fois était-il là quand tu as été tuée? Combien de fois as-tu chargé quand il faisait mine de pioncer à proximité? Et crois-moi tu n'as pas vu le pire!"

Frisk se demanda un instant si elle pouvait croire la fleur boudeuse.

Elle décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute. C'est vrai que Sans dormait quand Undyne avait tenté de l'embrocher. Dormait-il vraiment vu qu'il n'était plus là cinq minutes plus tard?

"Crois-moi c'est le moins honnête de tous. Undyne ne te blessera plus à moins que tu ne brises sa confiance. Même chose pour tous les autres. Mais lui? On sait jamais à quoi il pense!"

Frisk, pour s"occuper les mains, rangea les documents sur les étagères. "Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que Asgore...

\- Ils le savent déjà si tu veux mon avis. Alphys a des caméras partout, sauf là où tu t'es transformé, car la barrière brouille les ondes."

Elle pensa à son portable qu'elle avait laissé tomber là.

Qu'allaient-ils penser?

"Je devrais aller leurs parler."

Flowey redressa la tête "Sûr, va parler à la reine en deuil, çà va t'être l'éclate totale! Et je te raconte pas la réaction des monstres. Rappelles toi qu'ils ont PERDUS les âmes des autres enfants." Il leva une feuille au dessus de lui "Enfin à part ce pot de colle!"

L'âme verte alla se cacher derrière Frisk.

"Peut-être qu'il veut aider?

\- A quoi?" Il repoussa les parchemins qu'il lisait "Une fois absorbé l'âme humaine se fond dans l'âme du monstre et finit par être totalement assimilée. Genre il sera conscient au début mais au bout d'un moment il n'y aurait plus que le monstre. Dans mon cas, ça serait encore plus rapide vu que j'ai pas d'âme. Il cesserait d'être lui-même pour devenir celui que je suis vraiment en quelques minutes! Si ce n'est pas par moi, un monstre comme la reine pourrait l'absorber et elle se ferait tuer comme son fils!" Il leva les yeux "C'est c'que tu veux?

\- Non.

\- Parfait! Moi non plus!"

Frisk souleva Flowey dans ses bras "Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas toujours été une fleur?

\- Non.

\- ...

\- Et je ne te le dirais pas." Il haussa les feuilles "Allez trouvons un endroit où nous cacher en attendant de trouver un plan!"

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	44. Enfants Royaux (Underswap)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et Reapertale ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** Swaptale n'est pas à moi mais je n'ai pas trouvé qui l'a inventé donc...

 **Genre:** Fluff, un peu triste.

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Swap!Kid, Swap!Frisk

 **Paring:** Sous entendu de KidxFrisk (?)

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **Enfants Royaux**

* * *

«Laissez-là tranquille!» siffla la jeune vouivre, sa queue fouettant l'air avec agressivité. Ses crocs dépassaient de ses lèvres, brillant comme de l'ivoire. Il se dressait de toute sa jeune taille entre une jeune humaine et deux monstres plus grand que lui.

Un grondement le secoua, remontant dans sa gorge comme un sourd avertissement. Un peu de fumée sortit de ses narines. Le sol était encore noirci, ici et là, des flammes qu'il venait de cracher vers ses ennemis. Ses griffes grattèrent le sol.

«Si je vous vois l'approcher encore je vous grille!» Avertit-il, plissant les yeux, ceux-ci luisant légèrement de magie bleue. Maîtrisant ses pouvoirs depuis peu, il ne se privait pas de s'en servit quand il voulait pour se faire respecter ou pour protéger la jeune humaine recueillie par sa famille.

«C'est une humaine, et si on avait son âme...

\- C'est ma sœur et mes parents l'ont adopté! Et mes parents, c'est le roi et la reine!»

Il se détourna, presque dédaigneusement.

Une voix claqua derrière lui «Tu es le prince juste parce qu'ils peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. T'es même pas un boss!»

Un rire sec lui échappa «Ha ouais? Quelle taille tu feras, une fois adulte? _Moi_ je pourrais t'écraser de mes pattes, t'envoyer valser d'un coup d'aile! Te griller de mes flammes!»

Frisk se redressa. «Kid. Arrêtes. Jeter de l'huile sur le feu n'apporte rien de bon.»

Le jeune dragon gloussa «Très bien frangine. T'as de la chance que ma sœur soit miséricordieuse mon vieux ou je t'aurais rossé jusqu'à ce que tu n'ose plus sortir de chez toi pendant des mois. Jusqu'à ce que tes écailles repoussent toutes!»

Il rejoignit sa soeur adoptive tandis que les autres jeunes monstres s'en allaient, rapidement. Marmonnant entre eux mais n'osant pas revenir à la charge.

"Ca va?" Demanda le jeune dragon, se penchant vers Frisk, inquiet.

La jeune humaine frotta sa tenue poussiéreuse. «Ce n'est pas grave. On ne peut pas les empêcher de penser.

\- Mais je peux les empêcher de t'attaquer en te protégeant!»

Il bondit sur une pierre «J'aimerais les faire tous payer, eux qui jugent sans savoir, eux qui jugent les humains alors que ça fait des siècles que la guerre s'est produite, eux qui te jugent et t'attaquent sans te connaître.» Un sifflement lui échappa «Personne ne te fera de mal pour ton âme! Et même si tu mourrais je ne laisserais personne y toucher! Hors de question que tu sois réduite au rang d'outil!»

Frisk éclata de rire «Je ne vais pas mourir enfin. Les monstres ne sont pas désespérés à ce point.»

Son visage se froissa.

«Et la surface n'est pas si paradisiaque que ça. Là haut vivent de bons humains oui mais des mauvais aussi. Des gens qui vous accepteront et d'autres qui voudront vous éliminer par peur ou par haine. On a déjà du mal à vivre ensemble entre humains alors...

\- Tu es pessimiste.

\- Je ne déteste pas ce que je suis. Je ne hais pas les humains mais je pense que ça ne serait pas la meilleure fin pour les monstres car il suffirait d'un seul pas de travers pour mettre le feu à la poudrière...et une guerre qui finirait par soumettre un clan ne serait pas la solution non plus

\- Nos parents ne voudraient pas ça.» il se laissa tomber au sol «C'est pas dit qu'on gagnerait.»

Frisk secoua la tête «On a survécu des siècles sans magie. Ils trouveront une solution rapidement. Si les humains sont forts dans un domaine, c'est dans l'adaptation. Vous n'avez jamais fait face à la technologie humaine. Crois-moi pour ce qui est d'inventer des armes, les adultes sont forts.»

Kid grogna «Et puis rien ne dit que le coup des âmes marchent, ça pourrait être un mensonge ou un piège. Si ça se trouve utiliser 7 âmes renforcera la barrière plutôt que la briser!

\- Ça serait sournois.

\- Mais si les humains ont pensé au coup des 7 âmes puisqu'ils devaient savoir que 7 seraient nécessaire non?...ils peuvent avoir pensé '' _et si les âmes étaient prises par force? Par meurtre?''_ ça serait probablement un coup tordu, une punition anticipée par les magiciens.»

Frisk hocha la tête, époussetant le livre qu'elle avait fait tomber quand les monstres l'avaient abordé. C'était un ouvrage à la couverture de cuir bleu, gravée de symboles et de lettres d'argent. «C'est bien possible, surtout avec le contexte de la guerre!» Elle plissa les yeux «Il faudrait des âmes qui ne soit pas prises par force, soit sans tuer. Dans un cimetière, on pourrait trouver des âmes qui ne seraient donc pas prises par force. Mais pour sortir du mont, il en faut au moins une.

\- On peut attendre que quelqu'un tombe, comme toi. Mais en ne survivant pas à sa chute.

\- Et si il survit?

\- On attend le suivant! Y en aura peut-être un qui...» Il grinça des dents «Je ne le veux pas mais...

\- Je sais, tu dois penser à ton peuple! »

Le jeune dragon haussa un sourcil, posant les yeux sur ce qu'elle tenait contre elle «Et c'est quoi ça?

\- Un livre de légende, je te cherchais des idées de noms. Pour toi. Puisque tu m'as dit que ton espèce avait pour tradition de prendre un nom en étant grand.

\- Ha.

\- Tu as dis que tu en voulais un qui soit cool. Mais aussi unique. Que tu voulais être classe mais que tu n'avais pas d'idées.» Elle leva l'ouvrage «Alors je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour voir les livres retrouvés à la décharge, les livres venant d'en haut. Mais je n'en ai pas trouvé l)-bas alors je suis allée fouillée à la décharge et j'ai trouvé celui-là entre deux coussins d'un canapé. Les gens jettent n'importent quoi. Et y a des noms qui pourraient te plaire là-dedans.

\- Les humains ont des noms de dragons?

\- Ils adorent les dragons.

\- Ho...

\- ça fait partit des créatures les plus aimés de l'imaginaire collectif.»

Kid roula des yeux «Au moins ils n'en sont pas dépourvu, d'imagination, c'est déjà ça!»

Frisk eut un sourire «Et toutes les régions du monde ont leurs propres légendes! Et plein de noms différents.» Elle ouvrit le bouquin et posa un doigt sur une ligne «Par exemple...Ryû veut dire Dragon en japonais, et c'est aussi un prénom.

\- Bof. C'est sympa mais là le nom c'est littéralement le nom de l'espèce. C'est comme si Sans décide de s'appeler Squelette dans une des différentes langues humaines. Ou que les chiens décidaient de s'appeler Chien dans d'autres langues.

\- Vrai mais je trouve que c'est classe.

\- Hum. Ben je sais pas trop...»

Sa sœur adoptive roula des yeux mais passa au nom suivant «Ryūjin, c'est le nom d'un dieu. Celui des océans.

\- Sympa mais ça fait un peu arrogant de porter un tel nom non?

\- Ben...ça a la classe au moins.

\- Hum...tu aurais autre chose?

\- Je n'ai pas encore tout lu, tu sais...les histoires de dragons, y en a des tas dans ce livre. Même si beaucoup sont identiques niveau caractère.

\- Je ne leurs ressemble pas.

\- Je dois avouer que...

\- Parce que je n'ai pas de princesse à kidnapper.

\- …

\- Enfin à part toi.» rit la jeune vouivre, sa queue balayant le sol. «Mais personne me prendrait au sérieux là et aucun chevalier viendrait te sauver.

\- Principalement parce que tu les cramerait d'un jet de feu bien senti, monstres comme humains.

\- Je ne le nie pas.» Ricana le jeune dragon, fier de lui. «Parce que je n'en jugerais aucun digne de toi. Et on jouerait aux échecs entre deux carbonisations d'idiots.» il s'immobilisa, entourant Frisk de sa queue écailleuse, susurrant d'un ton joueur et malicieux «Surtout si l'idiot est un squelette à l'humour pourri et accro au miel.

\- Papyrus n'est pas si insupportable que ça.

\- Ses blagues sont atroces. Et il est à peine plus vieux que nous.

\- Il pourrait améliorer son humour.

\- Non. Définitivement pas.» il grogna «Si ça ne faisait pas rire papa, je lui cracherait du feu dans la figure chaque fois qu'il sort une vanne.

\- Ca et le fait que maman s'apprécierait pas que tu grille quelqu'un dans la maison ou le jardin.

\- Oui aussi.»

Frisk rangea finalement son livre dans son sac à dos. «Moi j'aimerais écrire des histoires.

\- Tu en racontes déjà de belles.

\- Oui mais les écrire, ce n'est pas la même chose.»


End file.
